Monsieur KuroAshi
by Mikashimo
Summary: La relation complexe entre Roronoa Zoro, un jeune homme à l'esprit torturé par ses cauchemars et son psychologue, KuroAshi Sanji, fasciné par son nouveau patient … [ Fanfiction en pause ]
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Monsieur KuroAshi  
 **  
Résumé** : La relation complexe entre Roronoa Zoro, un jeune homme à l'esprit torturé par ses cauchemars et son psychologue, KuroAshi Sanji, fasciné par son nouveau patient…

 **Note** : Bonjour à tous !  
Donc comme vous l'avez comprit, il s'agit d'un UA ( Univers Alternatif ) qui se passe dans les alentours de notre époque et mettant en scène Zoro et Sanji dans une relation plutôt inhabituelle.  
 _Il se peut que les personnages s'égarent un peu de leurs rôles de base et deviennent OOC._

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Il ouvrit ses yeux dans une exclamation de terreur qui résonna dans l'entièreté de l'appartement, d'épaisses gouttes de sueurs glacées perlant sur son front, son sang bouillant dans ses veines gonflées l'émotion, son rythme cardiaque ne cessant d'accélérer.  
Autour de lui, tout était sombre. Seul un fin filet de lumière qui s'échappait d'entre ses volets opaques laissait apparaître les vagues silhouettes des quelques meubles qui habitaient son appartement animé par l'obscurité.  
Reprenant son souffle, le jeune homme aux cheveux émeraudes ferma les yeux un instant, venant passer ses mains encore tremblantes sur son visage avant de se lever de son lit avec peine, se dirigeant de ce fait vers sa fenêtre obscurcie dont il ouvrit les rideaux d'un geste vif, plissant les yeux face à la luminosité de l'extérieur qui vint s'emparer de la pièce avec une brutalité poignante.  
Le ciel était d'un gris vitreux et glacial qui ne changeait pas des autres jours. Un temps à prévoir les écharpes et les parapluies, à en croire les lourds nuages de pluie qui menaçaient la ville et ses alentours depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Encore une journée qui s'annonçait d'autant plus ennuyante que ses précédentes…  
Zoro vivait seul dans son petit appartement bordélique depuis près de trois ans.  
Du moins, seul étant sans compter son fidèle petit chat, Sweeney, son nom lui ayant été attribué en raison de son fin pelage noir et blanc et du nombre de blessures qu'il attribuait à son maître dès que celui-ci tentait de l'approcher.

 _Bordélique_ … Sa vie aussi l'était un peu. Il ne savait plus où il en était, plus qui il était, plus ce qu'il voulait être.  
Il travaillait depuis peu dans un petit café peu fréquenté et mal salarié, à quelque pâté de maisons de là, dans une rue terne et mal fagotée –comme toutes les rues de cette ville morose, en fin de compte-, où seul les plus grands déchets de cette espèce venaient y boire un verre. Il n'aimait pas son travail. Il n'aimait pas son appartement. Il n'aimait pas sa vie.  
La raison de pourquoi il se levait encore le matin, lui-même ne la connaissait pas, et pourtant, il continuait… Continuait cette routine assommante, rongé par sa bête noire qui n'était autre que lui-même.

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain d'un pas traînant et fatigué, il prit à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil jugeant vers le miroir cloué au mur, sachant pertinemment que l'individu qu'il risquait d'y croiser lui donnerait encore moins la motivation afin de démarrer ce nouveau jour.  
Il se lava à l'eau froide en quelques minutes –il n'avait pas le luxe de se payer de l'eau chaude- avant de quitter la salle à eau, venant s'habiller de manière lasse avant de quitter son piteux appartement sans même prendre le temps de savourer un petit déjeuné, ça non plus, il n'avait pas le luxe de se le permettre, son salaire étant si bas que seuls plats au micro-onde et autre bouffe rapide l'attendaient le soir en rentrant de son travail, se faisant offrir son repas de midi par l'un de ses collègues, ainsi qu'ami d'enfance, qui travaillait avec lui au café.

Remontant le col de sa veste sur son visage tout en lâchant un juron à l'égard de ce vent glacé qui venait faire danser les feuilles mortes autour de lui dans une valse monocorde, le jeune homme vint lâcher un long soupire dépité, un fin nuage de buée venant s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres bleutées par le froid, fermant les paupières un instant.  
Il arriva à son travail quelques minutes à l'avance, une silhouette l'ayant aperçu au bout de la rue brumeuse se mettant à lui faire de grands signes de la main auxquels Zoro répondit par un simple signe de la tête.

« Salut ! »

S'exclama Luffy, le jeune collègue de Zoro, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, un large sourire venant illuminer son visage, comme d'habitude.  
Luffy était un jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres, toujours de bonne humeur, qui ne cessait de se faire réprimander par le patron du café en raison du fait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir voler les pâtisseries de la réserve lors de ses heures de pause. Car oui, notons-le, le jeune homme était en réalité un vrai estomac sur pattes qui ne travaillait au café que pour se payer de la nourriture, et car Zoro ici présent y travaillait également, chose dont celui-ci se moquait complètement.  
Il était vrai que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts était plus à vivre en solitaire, mais la compagnie de Luffy ne le dérangeait guère. Ils avaient toujours été ainsi, tel deux frères, se suivant même à travers la mort.

Luffy lui raconta sa soirée, lui expliquant qu'il avait manqué de se faire faucher par un taxi pour la énième fois de la semaine, le tout en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras pour ne pas changer, Zoro ne l'écoutant parler que d'une oreille, la tête ailleurs, ses mains étant enfuies dans les poches de sa veste en cuir noire tout en attendant que les portes du café s'ouvrent enfin, s'allumant une cigarette d'un air effacé afin de faire passer le temps.  
Quel ennuie…

Le patron arriva finalement, non pas à l'heure mais bien avec dix grosses minutes de retard, venant ouvrir les portes de l'établissement, Luffy s'empressant de venir tourner la petite pancarte de bois "OPEN" qui se trouvait sur la devanture du café tandis que Zoro rentrait dans un bonjour muet adressé à son patron qui ne lui adressa pas même un regard.  
Il s'agissait d'un homme petit et froid, au ventre rempli de bons petits plats hors de prix qu'il se payait en dehors de son travail, volant le salaire destiné à ses employés auxquels il n'attribuait que le tier de la somme annoncée. Mais les deux jeunes hommes ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ils avaient la chance que quelqu'un les ait recrutés après le nombre de fois où ils avaient été renvoyés, que ce soit à cause de la maladresse de Luffy ou de la violence incontrôlée de Zoro à l'égard des clients qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs, ce qui signifiait la majorité de ceux-ci…

La journée de travail se déroula comme toutes les autres, entre des engueulades du patron vis-à-vis de ses employés ou même des clients entre eux, des verres cassés et des verres remplis, des litres de café versés, but et jetés, afin de ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes…  
Et lorsque tout cela fut terminé, lorsque l'établissement ferma ses portes, lorsque Luffy eut fini de faire de grands signes à Zoro alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas fatigué dans les rues sombres de la ville, lorsque le ciel fut enfin voilé d'un épais drap sombre et opaque empêchant ainsi d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que la faible lueur d'un astre nocturne, Zoro put enfin rentrer chez lui…  
Rien n'avait changé, tout se ressemblait et se mélangeait.

Vivre ainsi les mêmes journées sans le moindre petit changement lui faisait perdre la notion du temps, c'était à peine s'il était encore capable de savoir quel jour ils étaient, ou quelle saison s'écoulait autour d'eux…

Il traversa les rues sombres et désertes d'un pas lent, tirant sur sa fidèle cigarette de laquelle il vint soupirer un fin nuage de fumée d'entre ses lèvres glacées qui vint se dissiper dans l'air d'un hiver naissant, levant ses yeux mornes et soulignés de cernes en direction du ciel assombri, les faibles lumières clignotantes des lampadaire qui bordaient l'avenue étant la seule source lumineuse éclairant encore les rues à cette heure tardive de la journée. Tous les habitants de la petite ville étaient rentrés chez eux, probablement en train de boire une délicieuse boisson chaude devant l'une de ces stupides émissions télévisée qui passait à cette période de la journée, ou autour d'une table en famille, savourant un bon repas entre rires et conversations enjouées.  
Zoro n'avait jamais connu ce genre de petites joies quotidiennes… Il avait toujours été seul. Dès sa naissance, ses parents avaient fait le choix de l'abandonner devant la porte d'un orphelinat plutôt que de l'élever où il fut obligé de passer la majeure partie de son enfance avant qu'à l'âge de quinze ans, il ne se fasse recueillir par un homme et sa fille chez lesquels il vécut jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, le jeune homme ayant retrouvé sa famille de courte durée assassinée dans leur propre maison la veille de ses dix-huit ans…

Il arriva chez lui dans les alentours de dix heures du soir, ayant profité pour passer dans un magasin au détour de la rue afin de s'acheter un paquet de clopes, jetant sa veste d'un air bref dans un coin de son misérable appartement tout en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui, saluant son chat qui dormait en boule sur le canapé, celui-ci ne lui répondant que par un simple mouvement de la queue.  
Le jeune homme passa le reste de sa soirée à regarder la télévision, le même film que d'habitude, à se pourrir l'oxygène en fumant clopes sur clopes tout en regardant du haut de sa fenêtre la petite ville déjà endormie, tel un roi contemplant d'un air écœuré son tendre royaume, rejoignant finalement son lit dans lequel il se laissa tomber dans un soupire dans les alentours de deux heures du matin, son regard venant se déposer sur son réveil dont les chiffres brouillés indiquant l'heure venaient éclairer faiblement la pièce.  
Il voulait que le temps s'arrête, qu'il reste ainsi, allongé dans son lit sans avoir à fermer les yeux, sans avoir à se replonger dans les ténèbres de son sommeil… Il ne voulait plus s'endormir. À vrai dire, il devait admettre être tétanisé à cette idée. Ces éternels cauchemars répétitifs, sombres songes, le dévoraient d'autant plus chaque nuit, cris, visions d'horreur et autre souvenirs venant lui torturer l'esprit… Pas une nuit il ne passait sans se réveiller en hurlant, pas une journée il ne passait sans que ces songes ne viennent lui ronger la tête…  
Il fixa le plafond durant de longues minutes, essayant de garder les yeux ouverts le plus longtemps qu'il put, mais la fatigue finissait toujours par le rattraper, encore une nuit de torture s'annonçant interminable s'exposant devant lui…

« Que quelqu'un me sorte de là… »

Souffla-t-il dans son sommeil, se recroquevillant sur lui-même tout en serrant les dents d'un air abattu, se demandant si un jour, il pourrait se réveiller sous un nouveau soleil.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà donc la fin de ce premier petit chapitre qui, comme vous l'avez vu, n'est qu'une petite introduction afin de vous mettre dans le bain ! -Que j'aime faire du mal aux personnages, eheh-  
Le prochain chapitre sera probablement posté d'ici quelque jour !  
Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce dont vous en avez pensé !

À la prochaine ~


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note :** Bonjour !

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews lors du premier chapitre, voir que celui-ci a plu me fait énormément plaisir !  
Je vous offre donc le suivant, avec un peu de retard, qui sera un peu plus long, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Les aiguilles dans le cadrant de la pendule argentée soigneusement clouée au mur indiquait quatre heure de l'après-midi passé, la trotteuse résonnant doucement dans l'immense pièce à travers laquelle une douce mélodie de musique classique se faisait entendre, le son fin de la plume écrivant à l'encre de chine sur un morceau de papier sonnant presque comme un murmure qui fut bien vite brisé par le grincement d'une porte qu'on ouvrait, laissant de ce fait apparaître deux escarpins noirs poursuivit de longues jambes dont le sommet était caché par un petit costume tout aussi sombre que ceux-ci.

« Monsieur, votre patient vient d'arriver. »

Reposant soigneusement la plume qu'il utilisait afin de compléter ses papiers, le jeune homme aux cheveux blond releva la tête sur sa charmante secrétaire à laquelle il afficha un sourire radieux avant de reprendre, reculant sa chaise de son bureau noir ciré.

« Bien, faites le rentrer. »

« Entendu. »

Les claquement des talons contre le carrelage s'éloignèrent de la pièce, le jeune homme venant parcourir celle-ci d'un pas lent, s'avançant en direction de l'immense fenêtre qui se trouvait au bout de celle-ci, dévisageant un instant d'un air pensif à travers les carreaux dégoulinant de pluie, tel des larmes roulant sur un visage, la petite ville terne qui s'affichait devant lui, voyant les gens dépourvus de parapluies courir à travers les rues d'un air pressé afin d'éviter l'averse, venant s'abriter sous un abri bus alors qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait sur les lèvres fines du blond.  
Un toussotement se fit alors entendre dans son dos, venant de ce fait se retourner d'un air à part, s'avançant vers le nouvel arrivant à qui il vint serrer amicalement la main.

« Ah, bonjour Monsieur Usopp ! Vous êtes en avance aujourd'hui. _Pour une fois…_ »

Notons que sa dernière phrase avait été dite à mi-voix d'un air glacial, un large sourire engendrant ses propos alors que ledit Usopp prenait place sur le fauteuil habituel après avoir salué de blond d'un air oppressé, lui rendant son sourire quelque peu incertain alors que celui-ci venait prendre place sur un autre fauteuil, à environ deux mètres de distance de celui de son patient, croisant ses mains devant son menton, comme à son habitude, près à écouter et à répondre aux récits dont son patient hebdomadaire allait lui faire part.  
Il savait que la moitié de ses problèmes n'étaient que mensonges, et que le métisse ne venait le voir que pour pouvoir raconter ses soit disant aventures à quelqu'un, sachant que lui au moins, il allait l'écouter. Toutefois, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il le payait pour hocher la tête et prendre des notes qu'il faisait semblant d'être utiles. N'était-ce pas un avantage ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, la journée du psychologue se déroula tout comme ses précédentes, sans grands retournements de situations, écoutant ses patients se lamenter de leurs misérables petites vies si peu intéressantes, complétant les documents qui lui étaient attribués, feuilletant deux ou trois bouquins lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion tout en se prélassant dans son fauteuil lorsqu'il n'avait aucun patient sur la liste ce qui, par sa foi, était assez rare.  
KuroAshi Sanji était dit comme étant le psychologue le plus connu et le plus efficace de la ville et de ses alentours. Il avait un don, une manière de parler aux gens qui faisait en sorte à ce que les problèmes de ceux-ci s'évaporent en moins de cinq séances, les patients se précipitant pour reprendre rendez-vous aussitôt qu'ils avaient déjà quitté la salle d'entretient avec celui-ci.

Pour sa part, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avait une vie plutôt aisée. Un job plutôt bien payé, pour ne pas dire qu'il nageait dans l'argent, une belle maison, une belle voiture, une belle secrétaire…  
Il était admiré par ses connaissances, grâce à sa manière de s'exprimer qui ne lui donnait que d'avantages, profitant de ces faits afin d'embobiner tous ces petits hommes d'affaires qui lui tombaient aux pieds afin de mieux faire évoluer son business qui était en plein essor, les anges semblant être de son côté depuis pas mal de temps.  
Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, ô que non. Et pourtant… Tout cela l'ennuyait. Il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, un besoin important qui donnerait une tournure à sa vie. Mais il était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.  
Sa routine, bien qu'avantageuse, le laissait quelque peu distant... Il se levait la plupart du temps aux côtés d'une parfaite inconnue qui avait passé la nuit chez lui, probablement, allait travailler jusqu'à ce que la liste de ses patients soit entièrement clôturée –il n'était pas capable de laisser l'un de ses patients en besoin derrière lui, pouvant même annuler d'importants rendez-vous afin de leur venir en aide-, rentrait chez lui afin de cuisiner un met exquis comme il aimait tant le faire, et tombait assoupis dans son lit sans même avoir vue la journée passée.

Son regard azure s'égarant un instant dans le vague, la porte en bois cirée se refermant derrière son dernier patient alors que son sourire disparaissait de son visage, le jeune psychologue vint lâcher un léger soupire, tournant les talons en direction de son bureau, venant prendre place sur sa chaise qui aurait pu être considérée comme étant un trône. Son dos s'appuya de manière droite comme un i contre le dossier de celui-ci alors que ses paupières venaient se fermer d'un air épuisé. C'est que c'était fatiguant, de parler à toutes ces personnes en l'espace d'une journée…  
Il vint se masser les tempes doucement, se disant qu'il avait besoin de congé, et à peine eut il fermé les paupières qu'il sombra dans de profonds et mystérieux songes, son visage venant retomber mollement sur son bureau dans un bruit sourd, entre ses bras croisés reposant sur ses papiers, la bouche entrouverte, tel un enfant assoupi, rêvant d'un monde que lui seul pouvait atteindre...

* * *

« Ah, Zoro ! Tu as vraiment une tête horrible aujourd'hui… »

« La ferme… »

Lâchant un claquement agacé tout en fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts vint prendre place sur la table du pub en face de son collègue qui semblait l'attendre depuis quelque minutes déjà, sirotant un milkshake à la fraise d'un sourire éclatant. Il était de leur habitude de se retrouver dans ce type de café afin de partager un repas de midi ensemble lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas à se rendre au travail, ayant pour uniques jours de congés le dimanche et le lundi. C'était un moment agréable qu'ils pouvaient partager, à parler de tout et de rien, de leur ennuie quotidien, où des stupidités du cadet qui était un vrai théâtre à lui tout seul tellement qu'il parlait fort, ce qui faisait attirer la plupart du temps quelque regards indiscrets en leur direction…

« T'as encore mal dormi, pas vrai ? »

Questionna Luffy, tendant la carte des boissons à Zoro qui feuilleta celle-ci d'un air à part, sachant très bien qu'au final il ne ferait que reprendre la même chose que d'habitude.

« Sans déconner… »

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres prit une mine à la fois peinée et déçue avant qu'il ne s'exclame, s'avançant –par sa fois un peu trop près- du visage de Zoro d'un air éclairé.

« Tu sais, je connaissais quelqu'un qui avait ce genre de problèmes aussi ! »

Zoro haussa les sourcils en se reculant, perplexe.

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait été voir un monsieur spécial et qu'il lui avait parlé, et que quelque jour après, il n'avait plus rien ! »

Les yeux du vert se plissèrent quelque peu, se demandant si son ami n'était en train de se moquer de lui.

« Un… Monsieur spécial ? »

« Ouai ! Attends, il m'a donné sa carte ! »

Sur ses mots, Luffy se recula, venant plonger sa main dans la poche de son sweet avant de sortir un petit portefeuille aux motifs ridicules qu'il ouvrit, fouillant dans celui-ci un instant sous le regard intrigué de son ami avant de lâcher une exclamation, sortant une petite carte plastifiée dans un air de victoire.

« Tiens ! C'est ça ! »

Saisissant le bien que lui tendait son cadet tout en arquant un sourcil, Zoro se mit à lire les inscriptions qui se trouvait sur la petite carte noire écrites d'un bleu pâle avec une police qui donnerait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un manuscrit.

« Un psy ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Le jeune homme releva ses yeux gris sur le visage perplexe de son cadet tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, d'ailleurs regarde, la première séance est offerte… »

« Je m'en branle que la première séance soit offerte ou pas. Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller voir un imbécile qui ne fera que me dire des évidences pour que je me sente mieux.. ?! Ces psychologues… Ce ne sont que des foutus voleurs de frics qui te donne l'impression d'être intéressant pour que tu te vide les poches chez eux… »

Haussant les sourcils face à l'hostilité soudaine de son aîné, Luffy finit par reprendre, perplexe.

« Pourtant il parait qu'il est vraiment efficace ! Garde la carte. Je suis sûr que tu me remercieras ! »

Un sourire enjoué et niais engendra ses propos, chose qui fit lâcher un long soupire dépité à Zoro qui se demandait si celui-ci l'avait réellement écouté.  
Le serveur finit par arriver à proximité de leur table afin de prendre leur commande, Zoro se contentant d'une bouteille de bière et d'un hamburger alors que pour sa part, Luffy tendait la carte de plats au jeune homme, lui demandant de lui préparer tout ce qui était inscrit sur celle-ci, le tout en souriant tel un enfant.

« Tu vas finir par te ruiner à bouffer autant... »

« Je t'emprunterai de l'argent ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts envoya un coup violent sur la tête de son cadet qui lâcha une exclamation de douleur avant d'éclater de rire. Leur après-midi se passa tranquillement, sans rien de bien spécifique, ne serait-ce qu'ils furent expulsés du restaurant en raison du bouquant pas croyable que causait Luffy, venant terminer leur journée à la rue.

« Bon, à demain ! »

« À demain. »

Traversant la route en courant, une voiture venant le klaxonner en raison de la couleur du feu qui ne lui permettait pas d'avancer, Luffy fit signe à la main à Zoro qui lui esquissa un léger sourire avant de soupirer, tournant les talons en direction de son petit appartement, quelque rue plus loin, tandis que son ami disparaissait dans la rue opposée en trottinant.

Sa soirée se déroula comme ses précédentes, films, cigarettes et bouteilles d'alcool étant au rendez-vous jusqu'à pas d'heures, ayant opté pour tenter les somnifères comme lui avait conseillé son médecin personnel, Tony Tony Chopper, se couchant dans son lit dans un long soupire alors qu'il fermait les paupières, espérant que ces maudits médicaments lui permettent une nuit plus ou moins paisible.  
Chose qui bien évidemment, ne fut pas le cas.  
Poussant un hurlement, Zoro se redressa sur son matelas, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, ses doigts s'étant enfoncés dans ses couvertures qui semblaient s'être toutes retournées en raison du fait qu'il ne cessait de bouger dans son sommeil, tremblant de tout son être. Son regard se posa sur son réveil indiquant seulement cinq heures du matin. Cela ne faisait que trois heures qu'il dormait. Au-dessus de son réveil se trouvait la carte de visite du psychologue, froissée, qu'il considéra un instant avant de s'emparer de celle-ci, la lançant d'un air agacé à l'autre bout de la pièce tout en serrant les dents. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un psy. Il pouvait très bien régler ses problèmes tout seul… Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Zoro passa le reste de la nuit à regarder à travers la fenêtre le ciel dépourvu d'étoiles tout en buvant des dizaines de boissons énergisantes afin de se garder éveillé, sachant très bien que cela ne ferait que lui pourrir d'autant plus la santé, se demandant s'il apercevrait un levé de soleil. Mais bien évidement, les nuages épais lui empêchèrent de voir ne serait-ce qu'une once de lumières à l'horizon…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est ainsi que se termine ce second chapitre en espérant que vous l'ayez apprécié !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire votre avis à son sujet !  
En attendant, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note :** Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour..!  
De retour pour un troisième chapitre qui arrive deux jours plus tôt que prévu ! -J'ai décidé d'en poster un tous les cinq jours plutôt qu'un par semaine finalement.-  
Et... Bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! 

* * *

« Donc les somnifères n'auront pas fait effet, c'est cela ? »

« Non… Enfin si mais… pas comme je l'aurai souhaité. »

Un soupire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres fines du médecin avant que celui-ci ne se lève de sa chaise, venant s'emparer d'un dossier qui se trouvait sur son bureau qu'il ouvrit avant de le feuilleter d'un air désemparé.  
Le docteur Tony Tony Chopper était un homme de la vingtaine de petite taille, une chevelure châtain claire et mal coiffée recouvrant son front, chose qui lui donnait par moment des allures de savant fou lorsqu'il s'emportait, ses petits yeux bruns, la plupart du temps cachés derrière le verre épais de lunettes pour la lecture, ne cessant de pétiller lorsqu'il s'exprimait. Il s'agissait d'une personne passionnée par son métier et ses patients, ne désirant qu'une chose; celle de pouvoir aider et soigner tous malades ou souffrants lui demandant de l'aide.  
Et le simple fait de se savoir inutile à l'égard de l'un de ses patients était quelque chose qui avait droit à lui plomber le moral de manière presque exagérée.

« Vous savez, Monsieur Roronoa, les médicaments ne parviendront pas à vous aider de vos mauvais rêves. Ce n'est pas réellement quelque chose que l'on peut qualifier comme physique, c'est plus… Psychologique, vous comprenez ? »

« Bien sûr que je comprends… »

Reprit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tout en fronçant les sourcils, restant assis sur la chaise qui se trouvait en face de son médecin personnel.

« Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose pour m'empêcher de continuer à avoir ces putains de cauchemars, non ? »

Le petit médecin prit un air surpris face au changement de comportement qu'avait adapté son patient, celui-ci semblant avoir resserré ses poings d'un air agacé sur ses genoux.

« B…Bien sûr que oui, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faudra vous adresser. »

« Alors à qui d'autre ? »

Une lueur d'espoir anima le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux verts dont la mine, encore plus effroyable que d'habitude en raison de ses interminables nuits blanches, aurait presque effrayé le petit médecin qui préférait garder ses distances avec son patient.

« Je peux vous conseiller un très bon psychologue de la région, il est connu pour avoir le don de réparer ce genre de problèmes chez ses patients… Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner sa carte. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune médecin vint tendre de l'une de ses mains une petite carte noire sur laquelle figurait une écriture bleu clair qui vint faire grimacer Zoro de dégoût, son regard reprenant une expression terne et déçue.

« Non merci, on m'a déjà proposé. »

« Ah, et vous y avez été.. ? »

« Sans façon. Je ne mettrai jamais mes pieds chez l'un de ces foutus psychologues, vous m'entendez ? Si c'est là la seule solution à mes problèmes, alors je saurais très bien m'en passer… »

À peine eu-t-il terminé sa phrase que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se releva, venant s'emparer de sa veste d'un air agacé avant de se diriger vers la porte du cabinet tout en l'enfilant dans un claquement de langue agacé.

« A-Attendez.. ! »

Essaya de le rattraper le médecin alors que le bruit de la porte qui se refermait brutalement se faisait entendre, Tony Tony Chopper se retrouvant seul d'un air dépité dans son cabinet, baissant la tête d'un air accablé. Il voulait aider son patient, mais si celui-ci n'en mettait pas du siens, alors il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire…

Avançant dans les rues d'un pas à la fois pressé et irrité tout en tentant nerveusement d'allumer la flamme de son briquet qui ne cessait de s'éteindre en raison du vent glacial qui rodait tel un prédateur dans la ville, Zoro lâcha un juron agacé, finissant par remettre sa cigarette éteinte dans sa poche, se disant qu'il se l'allumerait une fois à l'abri de cette future rafale qui, par sa fois, n'annonçait rien de bon, les habitants de la ville refermant portes et volets à double tour tout en disparaissant dans leur petites demeures, bien au chaud. Il devait être dans les alentours de dix-sept heure, ayant passé sa matinée avec Luffy qui lui avait proposé –ou plutôt ordonné- d'aller au cinéma avec lui et son colocataire, un type du nom de Ace, tout aussi bruyant et immature que son cadet…  
Auparavant, ce genre de sorties étaient le médicament parfait pour lui remonter le moral, lui faire changer les idées, mais depuis quelque temps, elles n'avaient plus effet. Il restait inexpressif, rongés par ses songes nocturnes qui lui pourrissaient la vie, lui pourrissaient l'esprit, et malgré la peine que prenait Luffy pour lui réafficher un vrai sourire sur le visage, Zoro restait vitreux et froid, comme il l'était durant ses mauvais jours anciens.

Alors qu'il changeait de rue tout en remontant le col de sa veste dans un frisson glacé, plissant les yeux tant le vent qui soufflait en sa direction était brutal, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts vint malencontreusement se faire rentrer dedans par une personne qui marchait en sens inverse, celle-ci semblant ne pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence.

« Ah, excusez-moi ! »

S'exclama l'individu tout en relevant la tête vers Zoro qui pour sa part, le fusilla d'un regard assassin avant de reprendre sa route, sifflant d'un air agacé.

« Regardez où vous allez… »

S'il avait été en forme, il lui aurait probablement attribué un joli coup de poing en plein visage, à ce blondinet, pour avoir osé bousculer le grand et inébranlable Roronoa Zoro, mais sa fatigue et son manque de motivation l'en empêcha. Il ne voulait pas chercher la bagarre. Il voulait rentrer chez lui…  
Il traça la route sans se retourner sous le regard perplexe de l'individu qui s'était arrêté d'avancer afin de le regarder s'éloigner, enfuyant les mains dans les poches de son éternelle veste en cuir sombre.

Le "vert" s'arrêta un instant sous un abri bus, à l'abri du vent, où une jeune fille semblait attendre patiemment son moyen de transport, ses écouteurs visés dans ses oreilles, une longue queue de cheval bleue retombant derrière son dos, celle-ci relevant un instant son regard marron sur le nouvel arrivant qui essayait pour la énième fois de s'allumer une cigarette, fronçant les sourcils tout en se concentrant sur la flamme éphémère de son briquet qui menaçait de s'éteindre à tout moment.  
Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à allumer sa fidèle source de nicotine quotidienne sur laquelle il vint tirer une longue et lente inspiration, il ferma les yeux un instant sous le regard perplexe de la jeune file avant de quitter l'abri bus sans ajouter un mot ou même un regard, retournant dans la tempête grondante tout en baissant la tête, se dépêchant de rentrer chez lui avant que les cieux ne décident de se déchaîner sur sa personne définitivement.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, refermant la porte derrière lui avant qu'un miaulement grave ne se fasse entendre, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts venant poser son regard sur son fidèle compagnon d'appartement qui l'observait d'un air hautain du haut de son étagère.

« Salut toi. »

Avançant une main qu'il regretta amèrement en direction du félin, il ne reçut de celui-ci qu'un violent coup de patte en guise de salut, lâchant une exclamation de douleur alors qu'il reculait un pas, observant un instant son bras salement amoché par la bête, un fin filet de sang s'écoulant d'ores et déjà de celui-ci.

« Abruti de chat… »

Grinça-t-il alors que pour sa part, Sweeney semblait être assez fière de lui, parcourant ses babines d'une langue râpeuse alors que Zoro se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se soigner.  
 _Du sang…_  
Il ferma les paupières un instant, une vision peu agréable lui remontant brusquement dans la tête, tel un violent coup de poing accompagné de nausées, s'accrochant de justesse au rebord de l'évier.  
Il ne manquait plus que ça… Que ces images cauchemardesques ne viennent le hanter durant sa journée…  
Il se soigna en vitesse et de manière agacée avant de rejoindre son salon, venant allumer la télévision afin de donner un bruit de fond à son appartement par sa foi trop silencieux, lorsqu'un cri horrifique se fit entendre dans sa tête, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il venait saisir son crâne douloureux entre ses deux mains. Son état ne faisait que s'aggraver, il le savait, et pas seulement de manière physique… Comme si quelqu'un s'acharnait ardemment sur lui afin de lui rendre la vie plus horrible de jours en jours.

Les semaines continuèrent à s'écouler à partir de là, tel des lames que l'on rajouterait jour après jour dans une plaie déjà ouverte, ne faisant qu'augmenter la douleur de la blessure que l'on ne pouvait soigner, Zoro étant toujours poursuivit par ces cauchemars dont l'horreur ne faisait qu'augmenter chaque nuit, ses crises d'angoisses se faisant de plus en plus courantes, même lorsqu'il était éveillé, de douloureux flash-back refaisant surface alors il s'y attendait le moins. Mais malgré cela, il continuait à refuser l'aide de ce soit disant psychologue dont tout son entourage ne cessait de lui casser la tête avec son maudit nom, affirmant clairement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de ce genre de personne afin d'aller mieux, chose que lui-même savait complètement erronée…

Cependant, un jour alors qu'il travaillait au café, comme lors d'une semaine habituelle, se chargeant de ranger les verres séchés que Luffy s'occupait de nettoyer du mieux qu'il pouvait, en cassant quelqu'un au passage sans même s'en rendre compte, Zoro fut saisit par surprise par un état de panique aussi brutal qu'inattendu, venant perdre l'équilibre alors qu'il chutait violemment contre le carrelage de la petite cuisine, faisant chuter avec lui une pile entière de verres qui vinrent terminer leur course, par chance, autour de son être. Il suffoqua, incapable de reprendre son souffle, comme s'il était pris en plein cauchemar éveillé, tremblant de tout son être alors qu'autour de lui semblait se profiler des ombres, toutes plus horrifiques les unes que les autres, la salle semblant rétrécir sur lui, Zoro essayant de s'accrocher du mieux qu'il pouvait à une dernière once de lumière qui planait à l'horizon, ayant l'impression que le sol croulait sous son être, son cœur semblant résonner de manière inhabituellement forte et rapide dans son esprit brouillé, venant saisir sa tête entre ses mains dans une exclamation de douleur et d'effroi, ses paupières se fermant fortement, essayant de retirer cet état d'esprit de sa tête, tout semblant tourner autour de lui tout en se rapprochant, la voix de Luffy qui essayait d'attirer son attention semblant à présent tel un lointain écho qui se déformait et se brouillait, laissant Zoro seul, perdu dans les ténèbres.

« Foutez-moi la paix.. ! »

Hurla-t-il, saisissant de manière désespérée ses cheveux entre ses doigts tremblant de manière incontrôlée, comme pour essayer de revenir à lui-même, lorsqu'une main sortie de l'obscurité vint se poser lentement sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Zoro. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement, venant fixer un instant le plafond d'un blanc pur qui se trouvait au-dessus de son être alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, resserrant entre ses mains les draps tout aussi clairs sur lesquels il semblait avoir été allongé. Il se redressa légèrement, venant regarder autour de lui la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait d'un air à la fois confus et inquiet, se demandant si son cauchemar était enfin terminé ou si son esprit ne faisait que lui jouer des tours.

« Zoro ! »

Un second sursaut s'empara de son être, comme pour le faire revenir à la réalité, venant se retourner brusquement en direction de cette voix qui venait de s'élever dans son dos, apercevant son médecin personnel, debout à ses côtés, l'une de ses mains s'étant posée sur son épaule.

« Eh bien, vous vous êtes enfin réveillé… »

Soupira-t-il, venant baisser quelque peu la tête d'un air soulagé alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts le regardait, muet, semblant être toujours aussi déboussolé que précédemment.

« Vous avez fait une crise d'angoisse. Vous avez de la chance que votre ami était là pour vous amener jusqu'ici ! Il était mort d'inquiétude vous savez ! »

Se pinçant les lèvres, Zoro détourna le regard d'un air peu concerné, voir effacé, venant balayer de ses yeux ternes la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, la blancheur de celle-ci lui causant de douloureux maux de tête.

« Je suis où.. ? »

« Aux urgences. Cela fait cinq heures que vous dormez. Nous avions presque cru qu'il s'agissait d'un début de coma ! »

Le regard du jeune homme plana sans but à travers la petite pièce, l'air ailleurs. Le cabinet dans lequel ils se trouvaient ressemblait à tous les autres. Des murs blancs, des lumières blanches, un sol blanc… À côté du lit sur lequel il était allongé se trouvait une petite table de chevet, blanche également, à croire que le designer de ce genre d'endroit n'avait pas la moindre once de créativité dans son esprit, sur laquelle étaient situés quelques papiers, un verre d'eau à moitié plein ainsi que divers instruments argentés que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas, ce genre d'objets ressemblant plus à des instruments de tortures qu'à des matériaux de soins médicaux.

« Vous m'avez opéré ? »

Questionna-t-il d'un air à part, relevant son attention sur son médecin qui avait pris place sur un fauteuil en face de lui, remontant ces lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez à l'aide de son indexe.

« Non, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Il ne s'agissait que de l'une de vos terreurs nocturnes… Bien qu'en plus aggravée, et dans un état conscient. »

L'attention de Zoro fut soudainement attirée par un petit papier que tenait en main son médecin, celui-ci semblant étrangement tenter de le dissimuler.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Oh, ça.. ? Eh bien… »

Les sourcils du jeune homme aux cheveux verts se froncèrent d'un air accusateur, se redressant quelque peu sur son lit de patient, tendant sa main en direction du médecin afin de voir ce qu'il tentait de cacher, celui-ci venant se pincer les lèvres d'un air coupable mais sur de lui.

« Je me suis permis de le contacter. »

Il ouvrit ses mains, laissant de ce fait apparaître l'éternelle carte de visite du psychologue, ce soit disant KuroAshi, chose qui fit changer brusquement l'expression de Zoro, un sentiment amer et brûlant montant en lui.

« Je vous ai dit que je n'en avais pas besoin ! »

Il se leva brusquement de son matelas, chose qui fit reculer son médecin, comme par réflexe, avant que celui-ci ne reprenne, essayant de garder un ton de voix stable, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis votre médecin, Monsieur Roronoa. Et en tant que tel, je ne peux me permettre de laisser mon patient se détériorer de la sorte. C'est la seule solution afin de faire cesser vos terreurs nocturnes ! Vous le savez autant que moi ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts serra les dents, se retenant ardemment le faire voler la petite table de chevet à travers la fenêtre tant la rage ardente qui montait en lui semblait vouloir faire surface.

« Votre rendez-vous avec lui aura lieu lundi prochain à quinze heure. En attendant, vous allez devoir rester chez vous le reste de la semaine. Vous avez besoin de repos. »

« De repos ?! »

Le regard de Zoro s'embrasa. Alors là, c'était la meilleure. Non seulement il se réveillait aux urgences en apprenant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec l'un de ces foutus psychologues, mais en plus de cela on lui annonçait qu'il n'aurait pas son salaire d'une semaine car il devait "se reposer" ! Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce dans un élan de rage, mais le docteur Chopper l'en empêcha, le rattrapant par la manche.

« Il faut que vous y alliez, Monsieur Roronoa ! Nous avons fait des examens, il n'y a pas que votre esprit qui se détériore, votre santé physique en prend un coup également ! »

Le jeune homme lâcha un claquement de langue agacé, restant silencieux avant de faire un mouvement vif du bras afin que le médecin le relâche, venant de ce fait quitter les urgences sans rien ajouter, laissant, pour la énième fois, le petit médecin en plan au milieu de la pièce, celui-ci venant baisser la tête d'un air désespéré alors que pour sa part, Zoro s'éloignait d'un air enragé en direction du bar le plus proche, le besoin de boire une bière se faisant grandement ressentir alors qu'à l'entrée du petit cabinet, une silhouette vêtue d'un long manteau noir semblait le suivre du regard, un léger sourire venant se tracer sur son visage pâle avant qu'elle ne fasse volteface, venant disparaître à l'arrière d'une grande voiture toute aussi sombre que sa tenue, refermant la portière derrière lui.

« Je m'empresse de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Roronoa. » 

* * *

_Domdomdooom !_

L'histoire commence lentement mais surement à se former !  
Comme d'habitude, n'ayez pas peur de poster de review -Quoi ? C'est vrai qu'il m'arrive de faire peur !- et à dans cinq jour pour la suite !  
Encore merci de m'avoir lu ! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** Yaho !  
Ah, qu'est-ce que ces vacances avancent vite... Dans moins de deux semaines je serais déjà en train de travailler... *sobs*  
Mais bon, ce n'est pas encore le cas !  
Voici donc de quatrième, en vous remerciant encore pour vos gentilles reviews, et en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture ! 

* * *

Fixant le plafond d'un air terne, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, Zoro vint lâcher un long et profond soupire, son regard d'un gris vitreux semblant fixer un point unique que lui seul était capable de voir, perdu dans les tréfonds de ses pensées.  
Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était ainsi, immobile dans son lit, à compter la moindre parcelle de secondes qui s'écoulait, les bruits de l'extérieur semblant être devenus silencieux à ses oreilles, se concentrant uniquement sur ses diverses réflexions entremêlées dans son esprit.  
C'était un lundi comme les autres, dans les alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi et dehors, le ciel ne cessait de gronder ses menaces que les habitants de la petite ville avaient fini par se décider d'ignorer, la météo ne cessant de prévoir des orages qui ne venaient jamais, seul le froid et les nuages brumeux se pointant au rendez-vous.  
Une semaine s'était déroulée depuis son dernier rendez-vous avec son médecin personnel, celui-ci l'ayant tellement monté sur ces gonds qu'il ne souhaitait point le revoir de sitôt, tel un enfant qui ne parlait plus à ces parents en raison d'une dispute quelconque, ayant cependant reprit ces autres habitudes ennuyantes qui n'étaient autre que le travail et autre cauchemars incessants, ses crises d'angoisses en pleins jours se faisant de plus en plus courantes. Toutefois, il luttait afin de ne plus se retrouver entre les griffes des urgences, voire de l'hôpital, répétant à tue-tête qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, que seul lui et lui seul pouvait régler ces problèmes. Et pourtant… Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait besoin d'une main, d'une béquille afin de l'aider à avancer comme avant, de lui permettre une vie moins douloureuse…

Luffy, quant à lui, inquiet pour son ami, avait commencé à perdre le moral malgré ses efforts afin de parvenir à remonter celui de son aîné. Son sourire n'était plus aussi éclatant qu'avant, ces éclats de rires moins constants, comme si l'épais nuage qui tapissait la ville s'était également mit à recouvrir les esprits de ceux qui se trouvaient ensevelis en dessous…

Zoro savait que la solution à tout cela était à côté de lui. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour s'en emparer et pourtant, il en était incapable. Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts vint lâcher un claquement de langue agacé, les mots du petit Tony Tony Chopper ne cessant de résonner dans sa tête.  
Son rendez-vous avec le psychologue avait lieu dans moins d'une heure à présent. Et l'envie d'y aller le tiraillait douloureusement avec ses valeurs et ces mots qu'il avait prononcés selon lesquels il ne mettraient jamais les pieds chez un psychologue de sa vie. Oui, Zoro était quelqu'un d'extrêmement orgueilleux, et ça, il en était parfaitement conscient.  
 _La première séance est gratuite._  
Après tout, cela ne lui coûtait rien d'y aller, que ce soit niveau argent, ou même niveau transport, étant donné que ce soit disant « KuroAshi » semblait avoir son lieu de travail à moins de deux rues de la sienne.

Se levant de son lit, Zoro vint s'avancer en direction de sa fenêtre, s'emparant d'un paquet de cigarettes à moitié entamé qui se trouvait sur son bureau avant de venir s'en allumer une, venant soupirer un nuage de fumée en direction du ciel vitreux, fermant les yeux un instant d'un air pensif.

« Et puis merde… »

Murmura-t-il à lui-même tout en rouvrant les paupières après un temps, venant coincer sa cigarette entre ses dents avant d'enfiler sa fidèle veste en cuir en un mouvement, se dirigeant vers la porte de son appartement d'un pas sûr de lui, les sourcils froncés. Il s'était décidé.

Dehors, seul un vent déchirant vint l'accueillir à bras ouverts, un frisson piquant venant parcourir l'échine du jeune homme aux cheveux verts alors qu'il marchait d'un pas saccadé en direction de l'adresse indiquée par la carte de visite, s'arrêtant par moment au beau milieu de la rue afin de demander son chemin à divers passants qui se trouvaient là, n'ayant, à vrai dire, pas ce qui pourrait être considéré comme étant un bon sens de l'orientation, se fiant uniquement à sa mémoire visuelle des différentes rues de la petite ville afin de se retrouver.

Alors qu'il arrivait à un embranchement de deux rues piétonnes, celles-ci étant toutes deux traversées par une large avenue dans laquelle touristes et autres habitants venaient principalement y faire les magasins, Zoro sentit ses jambes s'immobiliser, comme si elles avaient décidé de ne plus avancer, se stoppant ainsi au milieu de la rue dans laquelle quelque passants marchaient d'un air pressé, leur regard venant se poser sur lui d'un air curieux.  
Devait-il réellement y aller ? Et si ce type, ce soit disant KuroAshi n'était qu'un arnaqueur, un de ces imbéciles qui ne l'aiderait en rien dans ses problèmes, ne serait-ce que perdre son temps ? Et puis, que dirait les autres s'ils savaient qu'il avait été voir un psy ? Le prendrait-il pour un incapable ne sachant pas résoudre ses problèmes lui-même et ayant besoin d'une aide afin d'y parvenir ? Zoro serra les poings à cette idée, un sentiment de dégoût s'emparant de lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire volte-face, lorsque la voix de Luffy s'éleva dans sa tête, essayant de le convaincre d'y aller.  
Faisant grincer ses dents, il se remit donc en marche, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva à quelques mètres à peine du bas de la porte, ses pieds firent sens inverse avant de se remettre à avancer une seconde fois, son petit cinéma d'une hésitation tiraillée venant perdurer quelques minutes encore, faisant les cent pas devant l'imposante porte en bois à côté de laquelle était clouée une plaque argentée sur laquelle était gravé en lettres d'imprimante l'adresse où il se trouvait ainsi que le nom du célèbre psychologue qui y pratiquait son travail.  
Comment était-il ? Était-ce un homme robuste et imposant dont la carrure oppressante couperait la parole ? Ou un être petit et maigre qui lui-même avait une bonne dizaine de problèmes à affronter au quotidien ?  
Il finit par s'arrêter devant l'entrée, fermant les yeux un instant avant de venir appuyer sur la sonnette qui se trouvait à proximité de la porte, lâchant un long soupire. C'était comme plonger dans un bassin d'eau glacée pour la première fois. Quelque chose de poignant, douloureux et horrible. Mais une fois qu'on était dedans, il n'y avait plus moyen d'en ressortir sans être trempé et glacé.

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

Il fallut pas moins d'une poignée de secondes avant qu'une voix posée et féminine ne s'élève de l'émetteur qui se trouvait en dessous de la sonnette, Zoro venant poser son regard sur celui-ci d'un air incertain.

« Oui... »

Répondit-il tout en regardant autour de lui, comme si des personnes se trouvaient dans son dos afin de se payer sa tête.

« Bien. Veuillez monter les escaliers dans ce cas. »

Le bruit sonore de la porte qui venait de se déverrouiller vint surprendre le jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui se tourna une seconde fois vert la porte de bois qui s'était entrouverte, se décidant donc de venir appuyer sur celle-ci d'un air dubitatif, venant de ce fait entrer à l'intérieur de l'établissement alors que celle-ci se refermait automatiquement derrière lui dans un bruit lourd.  
Devant lui s'imposait un couloir sombre aux murs teints de noirs sur lesquels ni cadres, ni miroirs ou autre décoration ne se trouvaient, ne serait-ce que les faibles éclairages qui menaient jusqu'aux escaliers qui se situaient à quelques mètres de là où se trouvait Zoro qui pour sa part resta un instant à son emplacement, regardant autour de lui d'un air nébuleux, plissant légèrement les yeux avant d'enfin se décider à avancer d'un pas traînant en direction desdits escaliers qui semblaient s'éloigner au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, venant finalement enjamber ceux-ci comme indiqué plus tôt par la jeune femme, débouchant de ce fait dans une nouvelle pièce qui, à en déduire par les diverses chaises soigneusement rangées l'une à côté de l'autre contre les murs d'un rouge sombre, était une salle d'attente.

Serrant les poings, Zoro se contenta d'avancer parmi les chaises vides, son regard se déposant sur les différentes portes qui longeaient les murs entre celles-ci et tout particulièrement sur celle d'un bois sombre qui se trouvait isolée des autres au bout de la petite pièce, étant probablement la salle de séance dans laquelle se trouvait ce soit disant KuroAshi, une horloge bordée d'argent indiquant quinze heures moins dix se trouvant au-dessus de celle-ci.  
À peine le jeune homme aux cheveux verts eu-t-il le temps de soupirer que l'une des portes se trouvant à ses côtés s'ouvrit dans un grincement silencieux, laissant de ce fait apparaître une charmante jeune femme coiffée d'un chignon d'un roux flamboyant, un fin tailleur sombre venant mettre en évidence ses formes généreuses sans réellement les montrer dans un décolleté distrait qui attirerait n'importe quels regard curieux, de longues jambes dévoilées au bout desquelles se trouvaient deux petits talons venant terminer la silhouette de la femme d'affaire qui s'avança en direction de Zoro sans réellement le regarder, trop occupée à observer le carnet de dossiers qu'elle tenait en main, celui-ci la regardant d'un air peu concerné.  
Pas que les femmes ne l'intéressait pas, bien au contraire. Mais pour être franc, il n'était pas réellement attiré par les secrétaires inaccessibles vêtues de la sorte, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne fallait pas juger sur les apparences…

« Vous êtes monsieur Roronoa, c'est bien cela ? »

La voix de la jeune femme s'éleva calmement, finissant par relever son regard marron sur le nouvel arrivant qui restait ainsi debout au milieu de la salle d'attente, tel un pion perdu au milieu d'un échiquier.

« Ouai, c'est ça. »

« Alors si vous voulez bien patienter. »

Alors que Zoro s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, la jeune secrétaire le devança tel un courant d'air glacé, la forte odeur de son parfum à marque coûteuse venant se faire ressentir par le jeune homme qui plissa du nez alors qu'elle venait frapper délicatement sur l'imposante porte en bois qui se trouvait au bout de la salle.

« Votre nouveau patient est là Monsieur. »

Tendant l'oreille d'un air indiscret, Zoro essaya d'entendre la voix de la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la salle mais la secrétaire l'en empêcha, refermant la porte sur le nez du vert qui s'était légèrement avancé.

« Monsieur KuroAshi sera à vous dans un instant. Veuillez prendre place ici en attendant s'il vous plait. »

Et sur ces mots, la rousse se dirigea en un claquement de talons décisif vers la salle de laquelle elle venait, s'enfermant une seconde fois dans celle-ci tout en laissant Zoro seul et livré à lui-même dans cette pièce emplie d'un silence que seule sa respiration et le bruit de la trotteuse de l'horloge venait briser, préférant rester debout au milieu de celle-ci plutôt que de prendre place sur l'une des chaises. Il ne se considérait pas encore comme l'un de ces patients qui attendaient là, sur ces petites chaises d'un blanc immaculé. Il était là pour… Un test, si l'on put dire. Rien de plus.  
L'instant désigné par la secrétaire s'écoula comme une éternité aux yeux du vert qui, malgré lui, sentait un sentiment de tension monter en son for intérieur au fil des secondes, regrettant déjà amèrement d'être venu au rendez-vous désigné, lorsque des voix se rapprochant de la porte le fit sursauter, venant se retourner en direction de celle-ci.

« Bon eh bien à lundi prochain, ahah ! »

« Oui, à lundi prochain. »

Les deux jeunes hommes qui venaient de faire leur apparition à l'entrée de la porte se serrèrent la main avant de se séparer, l'un deux venant se retourner en direction de Zoro, semblant être surpris de voir celui-ci avant de lui afficher un sourire crispé sous le regard oppressant du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, l'individu au long nez le saluant silencieusement avant de tracer la petite salle, venant disparaître par les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie d'un pas pressé sous le visage intrigué de Zoro qui se demandait ce dont pouvait bien pouvoir souffrir cet étrange jeune homme aux cheveux frisés.

« Monsieur Roronoa ? »

Revenant à lui suite à cette intonation de voix qui venait de derrière son dos, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts vint se retourner, serrant les dents d'un air tendu.  
Alors c'était lui.  
Dans le cadrant sombre de la porte encore ouverte se trouvait un homme d'environ son âge vêtu d'un costume d'un noir profond à la chemise bleu ciel soigneusement repassée et sans le moindre pli ouverte au deuxième bouton en raison de son manque de cravate, deux chaussures brillantes de cirres venant terminer sa silhouette étriquée et fine. Concernant son visage, le jeune homme avait ce que l'on pourrait dire comme étant du charme. Une chevelure or soigneusement coiffée avec une mèche venant dissimuler la moitié gauche de son visage, comme s'il ne voulait pas la montrer à la lumière du jour, des traits pâles et fins et une peau lisse qui aurait pu faire envier n'importe qui, son unique œil visible, d'un bleu profond, s'étant posé sur son patient qui pour sa part était resté silencieux, au milieu de la petite salle, comme si ses jambes étaient restées scotchées sur le carrelage en damier.  
À vrai dire, il n'avait pas réellement la carrure à laquelle Zoro s'était attendue lorsqu'il avait entendu son nom pour la première fois. Il n'avait rien de ce que l'on pourrait classifier comme étant "les grands thermes" d'un psychologue, ressemblant plus à un nouveau riche qu'à autre chose.  
Son regard gris se leva sur celui dudit KuroAshi, le détaillant avec attention d'un air froid comme il pouvait le faire avant de reprendre après un temps de silence, sans détourner son attention.

« C'est bien moi. »

« Excellent. Si vous voulez bien entrer. »

D'un geste de la main, le blond se décala afin de laisser rentrer son nouveau patient avant lui qui pour sa part, continua de l'analyser silencieusement avant de s'avancer sous le fin sourire de celui-ci, venant de ce fait entrer à l'intérieur de la salle de séance alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux dans un bruit sourd. 

* * *

Et voilà ! L'histoire commence doucement à se lancer comme vous le voyez !  
J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plut ! Et à la semaine prochaine ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** Bonjour, bonsoir !  
Avec un petit retard, me voilà de retour _-non, pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, ça suffit !-_ en compagnie de ce chapitre que vous semblez avoir tant attendu !

Mais avant toutes choses, je souhaitais vous remercier encore énormément pour vos reviews, vous êtes merveilleux, qu'il s'agisse de remarques positives ou de conseils afin de m'améliorer, cela me fait un plaisir immense de voir que mes écrits et leur contenu puissent plaire ainsi, merci de continuer à me suivre et à me lire chaque fois !  
 _You're awesome !_

Mais bon, assez parlé, je vous souhaite, encore et toujours, un bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve à la fin pour une dernière petite note ! 

* * *

Entrant dans la pièce d'un air désabusé, Zoro regarda autour de lui le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, balayant ainsi cette sorte de salon de ses yeux gris perçants. Il s'agissait d'une pièce plutôt spacieuse, pour ne pas dire imposante, d'immenses fenêtres donnant sur la petite ville recouvrant une bonne partie du mur en face de lui, des cadres et une bibliothèques à en couper le souffle tapissant l'autre partie de la pièce. Les murs, ou du moins ce qu'on pouvait en voir, étaient d'un bordeaux profond presque attirant, s'harmonisant parfaitement avec les lattes d'un bois sombre qui recouvraient le sol, un large tapis composé de tons tout autant obscurs habitant l'autre partie de celui-ci.

Longeant le mur du regard, les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux verts finirent par venir se heurter contre un bureau teint de noir sur lequel étaient placés divers documents, tous semblant avoir été rangés avec minuties et réflexions, choses qui vint faire arquer un sourcil de perplexité à celui-ci. Il n'était pas compliqué de déduire que ce soit disant KuroAshi était quelqu'un qui aimait le soin et le rangement, ses vêtements soigneusement repassés en étant la preuve même. Combien d'argent possédait-il ? Beaucoup, probablement, à en croire ces nombreuses horloges d'un argent lumineux ou encore ce stylo de marque reconnue qui était déposé dans un coin de son bureau.

« Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire, Monsieur Roronoa ? »

La voix posée du psychologue s'élevant derrière lui vint faire sursauter malgré lui le jeune homme qui se retourna vers celui-ci, le regardant un instant d'un air glacial, chose que le blond sembla complètement ignorer, s'avançant au milieu de la pièce, là où deux fauteuils en cuir olive soigneusement placés l'un en face de l'autre à une distance raisonnable se trouvaient.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour boire. »

Gronda Zoro, étant bien décidé à montrer à cet abruti de psychologue aux poches remplies d'argent qu'il n'était pas venu ici de son propre chef, avant de poursuivre après un temps d'un air antipathique, son regard se perdant une seconde fois sur les pourtours de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« C'est ça votre salle de séance ? »

« Effectivement. Vous auriez espérez une salle blanche avec un long fauteuil sur lequel vous allonger ? »

Un sourire amical vint s'afficher sur le visage de KuroAshi avant qu'il ne fasse signe à son nouveau patient de prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer, chose que Zoro fit à contre cœur, faisant grincer ses dents. Hormis le fait que ce type en costard avait déjà lieu de grandement lui taper sur les nerfs, Zoro avait l'impression que l'atmosphère qui régnait dans cette pièce… l'apaisait, en quelques sortes. Peut-être était-ce cette odeur parfumée qui planait dans la pièce qui lui donnait cet état d'esprit, ou alors ces quelques notes de musique classique qu'il était facile à entendre en fond sonore si l'on y prêtait attention… Quoi qu'il en soit, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il se sentait à l'aise en ce lieu.

« Bon, alors… Ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle Zoro ? »

Commença le jeune psychologue tout en prenant place sur le fauteuil à l'opposé de son patient, posant son regard azure sur celui-ci dans un léger sourire.

« Si, ça me dérange. »

Plissant légèrement les yeux, Zoro ne lâcha pas du regard celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. Toutefois, suite à cette remarque désagréable, ledit KuroAshi ne sembla pas broncher, ne perdant pas pour autant ce sourire amusé qui s'était dessiné sur son visage.

« Vous n'allez pas faciliter les choses… »

Reprit-il posément, croisant ses jambes avant de reprendre, appuyant sagement son dos au fond de son fauteuil.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, Monsieur Roronoa ? »

« Mon médecin a du vous le dire en vous contactant… »

Détournant le regard, Zoro fronça les sourcils d'un air agacé.

« Je veux entendre votre version des choses. Pas celle de votre médecin. _Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?_ »

Gardant ses yeux posés sur un point quelconque se situant sur le sol de la pièce, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts lâcha un léger soupir. S'il était venu, c'était pour une seule raison : parler. Parler de ses problèmes, parler de ce qui lui arrivait depuis à présent plusieurs mois. Mais pour y parvenir, il devait mettre son ego de côté, et ça, il en était parfaitement conscient.  
Il garda un instant de silence avant de finalement venir relever ses yeux sur le psychologue, se décidant de reprendre après un court instant.

« Je fais des mauvais rêves. Ça fait des mois que… Je n'ai plus eu une nuit paisible… Même mes journées deviennent invivables depuis peu. »

Il resserra ses mains ses les accoudoirs du fauteuil en cuir.

« Et quels types de mauvais rêves est-ce ? »

Questionna le blond après un temps, croisant ses mains devant son menton d'un air concerné.

« Des souvenirs… » Il marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre, soupirant légèrement. « C'est principalement le même rêve qui me revient mais… Je ne parviens jamais à m'en souvenir quand je me réveille. Je sens juste un… sentiment horrible qui s'empare de moi… Ce n'est pas vraiment de la peur c'est… quelque chose d'indescriptible. »

Les yeux de Zoro s'écarquillèrent subitement. Jamais il n'avait raconté ce genre de chose à qui que ce soit auparavant, du moins, jamais dans de tels détails. Même Luffy, son ami d'enfance ainsi que son fidèle collègue n'avait jamais entendu cette version des choses. Et pourtant, sans même réfléchir, il venait de tout expliquer à ce parfait inconnu qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré précédemment.

« Je vois… Parlez-moi un peu de votre environnement. Vivez-vous seul ? »

Le regard du blond ne se détacha pas de son patient, ayant déposé le petit carnet ainsi que le stylo dont il s'était emparé un peu plus tôt sur la table basse qui se trouvait à ses côtés, portant ainsi son entière attention sur le dialogue partagé avec son nouveau patient qui pour sa part, semblait se gratter nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque.

« Ouai, en quelque sorte… »

« En quelque sorte ? »

Répéta KuroAshi d'un air intrigué.

« J'ai un chat. »

Un léger sourire vint étirer les lèvres du psychologue dans un attendrissement qu'il dissimula afin de ne pas venir irriter son patient, poursuivant simplement sur le même ton employé précédemment.

« Et depuis combien de temps vivez-vous "seul" ? Étiez-vous avec de la famille auparavant ? »

Les sourcils de Zoro se froncèrent, venant baisser légèrement le regard malgré lui. Il semblait que le psychologue venait de toucher un point sensible, à en voir son changement d'expression soudain.

« Ça va faire deux ans… Je… » Il serra les dents, marquant un temps de pause avant de poursuivre. « Je vivais avec mon père adoptif et sa fille. »

« Et qu'est-il advenu pour que vous ne viviez plus avec eux ? »

Un silence plongeant s'empara de la salle de séance, l'atmosphère semblant s'être innovée en quelque chose de différent que le psychologue n'eut pas du mal à détailler, se disant qu'il avait déjà le doigt sur quelque chose.

« Ils ont été assassinés. »

Finit par poursuivre Zoro après avoir fermé un instant les paupières, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas montrer de manière évidentes ses émotions face à ce type aux cheveux blonds qui semblait néanmoins l'écouter avec attention, sans jugements, sans commentaires, juste l'écouter tout en posant des questions, comme tous bons amis aurait pu le faire… Il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses en public, et encore moins devant ce genre de personnes qui semblaient n'attendre que ça.  
Se redressant quelque peu dans son fauteuil couleur olive, KuroAshi décroisa ses jambes d'un air captivé, son regard s'étant approfondi alors qu'il continuait à considérer son patient d'un air à la fois détaché et intrigué.

« Je vois… »

Souvenirs tragiques… Traumatismes d'enfance… Ce genre de cas semblait être assez courant en ce qui était lié aux mauvais rêves et autres insomnies semblables, bien que dans ce cas-ci, les choses semblaient avoir une tournure quelque peu différente de ses autres cas...

« Sauriez-vous me dire la manière dont cette nouvelle vous a été… annoncée ? »

À peine le psychologue eu-t-il terminé sa question qu'un mal de crâne aussi soudain que poignant vint s'emparer du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, les sourcils de ceux-ci venant se froncer d'une douleur et d'une curiosité flagrante, ne comprenant pas cette réaction qui ne lui était pas réellement familière.  
Il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Et pourtant, cette pensée le faisait terriblement souffrir, le plongeait dans un état de terreur que lui-même ne comprenait pas.  
Ses mains se détachèrent brusquement des accoudoirs, venant fermer ses paupières alors que la douleur ne se faisait plus qu'évidente, un bruit autant aiguë que cinglant venant se faire entendre à travers les oreilles de celui-ci, le psychologue se redressant légèrement sur son fauteuil à la vue de l'étrange réaction de son patient.

« Monsieur Roronoa ? »

La voix du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui s'avançait vers lui sembla se déformer et se troubler, Zoro essayant un tant soit peu de contrôler cette crise d'angoisse évidente qui commençait déjà à refaire surface. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ? Il ne voulait pas montrer son étourdissement, il voulait lutter contre ses chers démons qui ne cessaient de s'emparer de son être. Serrant les dents, il finit par rouvrir brusquement les paupières, se retrouvant face à face avec son psychologue dont les yeux d'un bleu qui semblait s'être éclairci s'étaient posés sur son être dans une expression de surprise.

« Vous êtes avec moi, Monsieur Roronoa.. ? »

Questionna-t-il d'un air qui se voulait inquiet, avançant l'une de ses mains du visage de son patient dont le teint de peau semblait avoir étrangement pâlit, mais celui-ci le repoussa brusquement, semblant être revenu à lui-même.

« J…Je vais parfaitement bien. »

S'enquit-il d'un air glacial, lançant un regard sombre au psychologue qui haussa les sourcils de perplexité, sa main ayant tranché l'air silencieusement.  
Le regard du vert s'anima une seconde fois de fougue, ses sourcils s'étant froncés pour la énième fois alors que pour sa part, un léger sourire venait étirer la commissure des lèvres du blond qui se redressa, venant tapoter l'une main distraite le devant de sa veste de costume à haut prix.

« Votre médecin personnel m'a parlé de vos "crises d'angoisses". Il semble que vous venez d'en échapper une. »

Conclut-il tout en regagnant sa place sur son fauteuil en cuir sous le regard accusateur et silencieux de son patient qui semblait s'être quelque peu crispé sur sa place.

« J'en déduis qu'elles sont également l'une des causes de votre venue ici. »

« Elles le sont. »

Trancha simplement le jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui semblait s'être calmé de manière inhabituellement rapide. C'était la première fois que l'une de ses crises s'apaisait ainsi de manière aussi soudaine. À l'habitude, il lui fallait quelque minutes, si part chance il ne perdait pas connaissance entre temps afin de reprendre ses esprits, et pourtant, en ce moment même, il semblait avoir repris un total contrôle de la situation, comme si rien de cela n'était arrivé. Il ne comprenait pas… Comment était-il possible qu'il puisse reprendre un pareil état de calme en un si court laps de temps et sans le moindre médicament…

« Nous nous arrangerons afin qu'elles ne soient plus. »

L'intonation de voix qu'avait employée le psychologue fit relever de perplexité les yeux du patient qui fut surpris d'apercevoir un nouveau sourire dessiné sur le visage pâle de celui-ci, sa joue s'étant appuyée au creux de l'une de ses mains d'un air enjoué, le regard du vert se plissant quelque peu. Ce type… Il avait quelque chose d'étrange. Et pourtant, et à son plus grand agacement, Zoro n'était pas capable de mettre le doigt dessus. Qu'avait-il de si… particulier, de si exceptionnel.. ?

« Eh bien, je pense que nous avons déjà posé le doigt sur quelque chose, pas vous ? »

« Vous n'avez pas pris la moindre note… Et cela fait à peine un quart d'heure que je suis ici. Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

L'intonation de voix du jeune homme se changea en un air empli de menaces, son regard s'étant posé sur le petit carnet qui se trouvait encore et toujours sur la table basse.

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous aurons le temps d'en discuter encore lors de nos prochaines séances, pas vrai.. ? »

Le psychologue se releva de son fauteuil sous le regard froid de son patient qui, pour sa part, se contentait de faire grincer ses dents d'un air irrité.

« Qui vous dit qu'il y en aura d'autre ? »

Grinça-t-il froidement alors qu'un léger sourire indescriptible venait animer le visage du blond qui s'était approché de son bureau.

« Simple déduction… »

Le regard océan du jeune homme en costume se reposa sur son patient, lui affichant un sourire chaleureux qui, bien entendu, ne lui revint pas, recevant un simple coup d'œil austère en retour.

Pour une première séance, il était vrai qu'elle eut passé bien plus rapidement que prévu. Mais bien entendu, il devait s'y attendre; il ne recevrait pas une heure entière avec un psychologue hautement reconnu et sans payer le moindre bien. Qu'avait-il réellement fait en fin de compte ? Il ne savait toujours rien de lui, ne serait-ce que quelque vagues détails de sa vie. Et après ? Qu'allait-il faire de ces informations ?  
Il fallait admettre que cela avait pour lieu de grandement énerver le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, de se sentir ainsi hors de la situation qui l'attendait.

 _« Je ne pourrais pas vous recevoir avant la semaine prochaine à la même heure. J'ai un horaire chargé, voyez-vous. »_

Tels étaient les mots que cet imbécile de psychologue avait attribué à Zoro avant qu'il ne quitte la salle de séance sans rien ajouter, l'un souriant amicalement, l'autre fronçant les sourcils de manière désagréable.  
Allait-il réellement être aussi efficace que tout le monde lui disait ? Il avait du mal à le croire… Et pourtant, en son for intérieur, et même s'il le niait entièrement, Zoro savait qu'il allait y retourner une seconde fois, chez ce psychologue… 

* * *

Eeet TOP ! Voilà la fin de ce cinquième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et je vous remercie encore une fois de m'avoir lu !

En ce qui concerne la suite, bien qu'elle soit déjà préparée d'avance, elle ne risque pas d'arriver avant un _bon mois,_ pour les deux simples raisons que je dois d'urgence me remettre à travailler pour mes examens, et car je serais absente durant deux grosses semaines, et donc l'impossibilité de poster, j'en suis désolée.  
Mais j'espère que vous saurez être patients d'ici là, en attendant je vous souhaite de bien vous porter, et à très vite ! ~ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** Bonjour bonsoir ! Me voilà de retour après ce long mois d'absence, en espérant ne pas trop vous avoir manqué honhon !  
N…Non ?

Je suis sûr que si.. !  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ces longues semaines écossaises m'ont permises de m'aérer un peu l'esprit et de me faire ressortir un flot d'idée qu'il me tarde déjà d'écrire, la Fanfiction risquant probablement d'être assez importante concernant le nombre de chapitres !

Deuxième petite note, en parlant de nouvelles idées, je vais me lancer –encore une fois- dans un UA concernant Zoro et Sanji, bien que fortement différent que celui-ci, mais je ne vais pas en dévoiler plus ! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Cependant, il ne sera pas posté avant la moitié de celle entamée ici, afin de ne pas trop me dispersée et de laisser le temps aux choses de se former doucement

J'espère à vous que vous avez également passez de bonnes vacances, bien que celles-ci prennent déjà leur fin –oui, j'aime vous rappeler ce genre de détails-.

Mais revenons au sujet principal voici donc un nouveau chapitre, bien qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans celui-ci –comme je le dis, l'avancement de l'histoire se fait petit à petit !-, mais j'espère toutefois que celui-ci vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le réveil sonna cinq heures du matin.

À l'extérieur, le ciel était encore surplombé d'épais nuages qui empêchaient ne serait-ce qu'un faible rayon de soleil de faire son apparition, une obscurité oppressante ayant engloutie la petite ville sur laquelle quelques gouttes avaient fini par enfin se décider à tomber.  
Dans les rues, les personnes s'étant déjà levées venaient refermer leurs volets avec rapidité afin de ne pas laisser le vent rentrer dans leur demeure, d'autres ouvraient leurs parapluies tout aussi sombres que leurs carrures alors que certains partaient se réfugier à l'intérieur du premier établissement venu, ne voulant guère humidifier leurs chers manteau de marque coûteuse, pouvant même se battre afin de ne pas recevoir la moindre goutte d'eau sur leur personne haute placée.  
De sa fenêtre, Zoro contemplait ce petit monde. Ce spectacle quotidien dont il se serait bien lacé et qui pourtant était la seule chose d'intéressante qui se produisait à cette heure plutôt matinale. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures qu'il se trouvait ainsi, assis de manière nonchalante sur sa chaise de bureau bancale, une tasse de café sombre et dont l'odeur nauséabonde ne donnait pas le moins du monde l'envie d'y tremper ses lèvres se trouvant entre ses mains.  
Encore une nuit d'insomnie…  
Cela faisait un jour à peine que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'était pointé chez cet étrange psychologue au costume repassé de près et depuis, il n'avait pas quitté son cher appartement, étant rentré chez lui plus tard que prévu la vieille.  
Aucun message sur le répondeur, aucune lettre devant la porte mis à part quelques factures. Rien qui pourrait lui rappeler qu'il comptait réellement.

Soupirant longuement, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se redressa de sa chaise, songeant qu'il ferait mieux de commencer à s'habiller, étant donné qu'une énième journée de travail lassante l'attendait d'ores et déjà dans moins de deux heures.  
Il ne cessait de repenser à cette première séance chez ce soit disant KuroAshi qui s'était déroulée la veille… Devait-il y retourner ? Bien étrangement, même si l'entièreté de son être lui disait que cela n'en valait pas la peine, une part de lui lui criait qu'il ne devait pas abandonner immédiatement…  
Il ne voulait pas que quiconque sache qu'il avait été le voir… Il ne voulait pas que les gens le prennent pour un faible type nécessitant une aide pour pouvoir avancer, et il comptait bien garder cette information soigneusement rangée dans un endroit où personne ne risquerait de tomber dessus, ne serait-ce que son médecin qui, en soit, était en partie concerné par cette affaire.  
Et puis, si Luffy apprenait qu'il y avait été, Dieu sait qu'il ne s'amuserait pas à lui répéter à tue-tête ces paroles qu'il avait prononcées comme quoi il ne poserait jamais les pieds chez l'un de ces prénommés psychologues…

Se pinçant les lèvres tout en s'emparant de son uniforme de travail qui traînait sur le sol poussiéreux de son appartement sur lequel jonchaient vêtements sales, bouteilles de bières vides et autres mégots de cigarettes à moitié entamés, Zoro se plongea dans ses réflexions, l'air ailleurs, avant de s'habiller de manière rapide et désordonnée, soupirant longuement.  
Que devait-il faire…

* * *

« Hey Zoro ! J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »

Se retournant brusquement en direction de son collègue qui, pour sa part, était en train de s'acharner sur un pauvre verre qui semblait être bien décidé à ne pas se nettoyer, Luffy afficha un large sourire, comme si un éclair venait de traverser son esprit de manière soudaine.

« Un super nouvelle ? »

Répéta Zoro d'un air détaché, ne voulant toutefois pas laisser son ami qui semblait subitement si enjoué dans le silence, finissant toutefois par reposer le verre tâché sur le côté afin de s'en emparer d'un autre.

« C'est Ace ! Tu sais qu'il est barman hein ? Bah son bar a changé d'emplacement ! »

« Ouah, c'est génial ça… »

S'enquit Zoro d'un air faussement intéressé, perdu dans ses réflexions, le regard baissé sur la vaisselle qui semblait être bien plus grande que d'habitude en raison du nombre de clients qui semblait avoir grimpé en l'espace d'une journée, probablement un groupe, songea-t-il.

« Mais c'est pas tout ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres plongea l'une de ses mains dans la poche de son pantalon d'un air émerveillé, l'un des sourcils de son collègue s'arquant de perplexité alors qu'il reposait son regard sur la main de celui-ci qui venait de refaire une apparition du dehors de la poche, deux papiers maladroitement pliés et froissés se trouvant dans celle-ci.

« Regarde ! Il m'a filé des entrées pour l'inauguration ! Comme ça on pourra rentrer sans payer et on ira piquer toute la bouffe ! C'est génial non ? »

Le regard de Zoro prit un air désabusé, soupirant légèrement face à l'addiction alimentaire de son ami d'enfance avant de poursuivre, intrigué.

« Depuis quand il faut payer pour rentrer dans un bar.. ? »

« J'sais pas… Ace m'a dit que c'était un truc super grand où les gens avec beaucoup d'argent vont ! C'est pour ça que c'est encore plus cool si on pouvait y aller ! »

Il était presque facile de percevoir les étoile d'émerveillement dans le regard de Luffy qui levait les deux tickets au ciel comme s'il s'agissait de son butin, salivant déjà en songeant aux nombreux petits plats délicats qui se trouveraient au rendez-vous.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas du genre à côtoyer ce genre d'endroits… Et puis, je n'aime pas vraiment sortir. »

S'enquit Zoro qui s'était emparé d'un essuie afin de se sécher les mains, décidant d'abandonner la vaisselle pour le moment.

« Alleeez ! Juste pour cette fois ! Ça te changera un peu les idées.. ! »

Soupirant face aux yeux doux que lui attribuait son cadet, des larmes de pitié semblant luire dans ceux-ci, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se gratta la nuque, fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est quand.. ? »

« Demain soir ! Tout est écrit sur le papier ! »

Reprenant son ton précédent, le garçon aux cheveux sombres vint tendre sa main en direction de son collègue qui s'empara dudit papier qu'il tenta de déchiffrer du mieux qu'il put en raison des diverses craquelures qui s'y trouvaient dû au manque de soins attribué à celui-ci.

« T'es sûr qu'il nous laisseront rentrer ? »

Demanda-t-il d'un air incertain, relevant son regard sur Luffy qui affichait d'ores et déjà un sourire éclatant.

« Sûr ! Il suffit de mettre des vêtements chics et on passera inaperçu ! »

Des vêtements chics… Zoro grimaça de dégoût à cette idée. Déjà que le fait de porter ce stupide uniforme semaines durant le mettait grandement inconfortable, devoir mettre une chemise et tout ce qui l'accompagne était encore plus détestable. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser de la sorte pour une telle raison sous le sourire émerveillé de son cadet. Soupirant pour la énième fois, il enfuit le papier d'invitation dans la poche de son pantalon, appuyant son dos sur le devant de l'évier.

« Je verrais bien… »

Bien évidemment, cette réponse signifiait un "oui" évident aux yeux de Luffy qui s'agrandirent d'enchantement, se redressant subitement alors qu'il lâchait une exclamation de joie, ébloui à l'idée de se retrouver à cette future soirée dans laquelle ils joueraient avec joie le rôle de pique-assiettes comme ils savaient tant le faire, Luffy en particulier.

La journée de travail s'écoula comme à son habitude lentement et douloureusement, un ennui évident pointant son nez à la fenêtre et qui était difficile à ignorer.  
Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent à l'embranchement de leur avenue habituelle, Luffy retournant à son appartement d'un air un peu plus joviale alors que pour sa part, Zoro se décidait à errer sans but précis à travers la ville dans laquelle les éclairages commençaient à faire leur apparition au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, tel un arbre de Noël sur lequel s'allumeraient guirlandes et autres décorations l'une après l'autre, bien que de manière moins chaleureuse, bien entendu.  
Les fêtes de fin d'année… Cela lui fit songer que celles-ci arrivaient déjà à grand pas, les vents glacés d'un hiver proche se faisant d'ores et déjà appeler.  
Zoro détestait les fêtes de Noël. Depuis son plus jeune âge, celles-ci n'avaient été que sombres souvenirs à son égard, et depuis ses dix-huit, il refusait tout bonnement les événements à ce sujet auxquels ses proches tentaient de l'inviter afin de célébrer ce jour de joie et de bonheur partagé qui réchaufferait les cœurs malgré le froid de l'extérieur. Des conneries… Tout cela n'était que des conneries.  
Soupirant légèrement, Zoro remonta le col de sa veste sur sa nuque alors qu'un frisson désagréable s'emparait de son être, lâchant un claquement de langue agacé tout en continuant d'avancer d'un pas pressé, lorsqu'il vint subitement s'arrêter de marcher, son regard étant comme attiré en direction de l'enseigne d'un vert foudroyant qui s'animait d'ores et déjà sur l'établissement qui se situait à quelques pas de là, plissant légèrement les yeux. Il s'agissait du cabinet de son médecin. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il pensait pourtant se diriger en direction de son appartement qui se trouvait dans la direction tout à fait opposé à celle-ci… Serrant les dents, il songea à faire volte-face, mais ses pieds en décidèrent autrement, le conduisant jusqu'à l'entrée du petit bâtiment alors qu'il venait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci étant rarement fermée à clé, même à cette heure tardive.

« Bonsoir..? »

Tenta Zoro d'un air incertain, entrant dans le petit couloir blanc le long duquel se situait une rangée de chaises soigneusement alignées l'une à côté des autres afin de faire s'asseoir les patients le temps que leur séance ait lieu, bien qu'en cette période de la journée, peu de monde venait en consultation, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts arquant un sourcil alors qu'il venait frapper à la porte en verre qui se trouvait au fond de couloir, se demandant si son médecin était encore de travail à cette heure-ci.  
Ne recevant aucune réponse, il vint ouvrir la porte, entrant sans gêne dans le bureau du petit médecin, le connaissant assez bien que pour pouvoir ainsi rentrer sans avoir prit le moindre rendez-vous, son regard venant balayer celui-ci avec perplexité avant qu'un bruit soudain ne le fasse sortir de ses pensées, se retournant brusquement alors qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui lâcha une exclamation d'effroi tout en reculant subitement, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à trouver quelqu'un dans son bureau à une telle heure alors qu'il venait chuter sur le sol, blanc comme un linge.

« A...Ah, c'est vous Monsieur Roronoa ! Vous m'avez fait peur… »

Haussant les sourcils d'incompréhension, Zoro posa son regard sur le jeune médecin qui remit ses lunettes sur son nez avec peine, lâchant un long soupire alors qu'il se redressait avec difficulté, se remettant tout juste de ses émotions.

« C'est rare que quelqu'un vienne à une telle heure… »

Se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'embarras suite à sa réaction qui, par sa fois, était un peu ridicule, Chopper lâcha un léger rire, reposant son regard sur le nouvel arrivant qui s'excusa de l'avoir surpris de la sorte.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Oh si tout va bien… »

Reprit Zoro tout en détournant le regard, l'air distrait, chose qui fit plisser des yeux de perplexité au jeune médecin, sachant pertinemment que lorsque celui-ci agissait ainsi, cela signifiait qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Il appuya son regard sur le jeune homme aux cheveux vert, restant silencieux en signe qu'il ne dirait rien jusqu'à ce que Zoro ne se dévoue, lorsque celui-ci serra les poings, agacé par ce silence oppressant.

« J'ai été le voir. Ce… KuroAshi. »

« Vraiment ? »

Des étincelles vinrent éclairer d'émerveillement le regard du médecin, ému de voir que son patient avait fini par l'écouter alors qu'un large sourire venait animer son visage.

« Et qu'en était-il ? »

« On a parlé… Du moins, il m'a posé de bêtes questions… »

Il accompagna ses paroles par un vagues haussement d'épaules.

« Et vous comptez y retourner ? »

Questionna Tony Tony d'un air enjoué, prenant place sur son fauteuil habituel, derrière son bureau sur lequel étaient dispersés diverses documents et autres notes volantes.

« J'en sais rien. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Zoro vint passer une main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de venir en parler de la sorte et surtout à une heure aussi tardive à son médecin personnel, mais celui-ci semblait prendre tellement à cœur la santé de ses patients qu'il ne voulait guère le laisser dans le doute sans lui donner de nouvelles.

« Vous feriez mieux d'y retourner. Bien entendu, il faudra plusieurs séances avant que les progrès ne se montrent, mais je suis sûr qu'il vous sera d'une grande aide ! »

Gardant le regard détourné d'un air à part, Zoro se contenta de faire un simple hochement de tête, à moitié convaincu. À vrai dire, bien que d'une part il y avait une sorte d'aura envahissante et détestable qui semblait entourer ce psychologue aux cheveux blonds qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, d'autre part, Zoro savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui permettait de se calmer, de se sentir à l'aise lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa compagnie, du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui avait semblé, et Dieu sait qu'il ferait tout afin de nier cette éventualité qui se présentait.

« Je vais… Rentrer chez moi je pense. »

« Vous voulez que je vous ramène ? Vous n'habitez pas à la porte à côté et puis, vous connaissant… »

Le petit médecin laissa sa phrase en suspens, se disant qu'il partait sur des chemins rocailleux alors qu'un sourire nerveux se dessinait sur son visage, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts venant poser son regard sur celui-ci. Il lui était toujours un poids d'imaginer que ce type qui faisait une dizaine de centimètres en moins que lui avait déjà le permis et pas lui. Pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, bien au contraire mais il avait, pour tout dire, la fâcheuses tendance… d'effrayer les guides de la route, en raison de son agressivité au volant. Comme quoi il ne fallait pas juger sur les apparences dès le premier coup d'œil.

« Ouai, pourquoi pas… »

Hasarda le vert qui, bien que d'habitude était du genre à refuser ce genre de propositions, n'avait guère envie d'attraper froid en raison de ces gouttes de pluie de plus en plus nombreuses qui les attendaient au pied de la porte.  
Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent donc le petit cabinet, Chopper prenant le soins de tout éteindre et refermer derrière lui alors que pour sa part, Zoro avançait d'un pas traînant en direction de la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, quittant ainsi l'établissement à présent entièrement vide.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Zoro dans les alentours de neuves heures du soir, la pluie et l'obscurité ne facilitant pas l'accès aux routes, même en plein centre-ville, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se contentant de quitter la voiture tout en remerciant son médecin qui rougit malgré lui tout en fronçant les sourcils, faisant mine que ce genre de remerciements ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir, lui faisant un léger signe de la main avant de se dépêcher à atteindre les escaliers métalliques qui menaient jusqu'à chez lui, ne voulant pas être la victime de cette averse qui était devenue encore plus puissante qu'à la norme, venant monter ceux-ci quatre à quatre avant d'entrer en trombe dans son salon, lâchant un long soupir de soulagement, dégoulinant de toutes part malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé à la portée de la pluie, frissonnant de froid, le manque de chauffage dans son appartement n'arrangeant pas les choses.  
Il s'empressa de retirer ses vêtements humides, préférant encore rester ainsi à moitié vêtu plutôt que de garder son uniforme sur le dos, vidant les poches de celui-ci avant de venir le lancer de manière nonchalante dans un coin de son salon, arquant un sourcil face à la petite feuille de papier humide qu'il venait d'y trouver. La dépliant, il put lire le mot "invitation" et "bar" avec distinction, chose qui lui fit esquisser un léger sourire malgré lui sans même qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte…

* * *

 _Bim Bam Boum._

Ce chapitre s'arrête donc là, en espérant qu'il vous ai plu !  
Je vous dis donc ; à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :** Yaho !

De retour pour un septième chapitre ! J'aurai aimé poster celui-ci un peu plus tôt, mais malheureusement j'ai eu quelques difficultés avec mon compte qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'afficher depuis quelques jours...

Mais soit ! Je suis heureuse de voir que le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté vous ait plus malgré son manque de mouvement !

Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture ! 

* * *

Ses sourcils se froncèrent ses dents grincèrent, ses poings se fermèrent. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Pas que les autres jours l'étaient, n'allons pas jusque-là, mais en cet instant même, rien n'aurait plus l'agacer plus que ce qui se tenait devant lui.  
Un costume.  
Mais pas n'importe quel costume, ô que non. Un costume _de soirée_. Soupirant longuement, Zoro posa l'une de ses mains sur son front, fermant un instant les paupières. Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette sortie déjà ? Pour que cela "lui change les idées" avait dit Luffy. Bien entendu…  
Il se sentait comme une jeune fille la veille d'un bal, dans ce genre de comédies romantiques à deux sous qui se vendaient comme des petits pains auprès des écolières rêvant d'amour.  
Quoi que dans son cas, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts n'angoissait point en ce qui concernait son physique, mais bien les rires évident qu'allait lâcher Luffy ainsi que son colocataire à la vue de sa personne vêtue de la sorte, lui qui était si fidèle à ses t-shirts en piteux états, sa veste en cuir sombre et ses pantalons déchirés, sans oublier ses bien aimées Doc Martens qui semblaient comme coller à ses pieds tant il les portait souvent.  
Et le voilà, à devoir essayer ce costume que Ace lui avait prêté il y avait un an de cela afin d'aller à un mariage et qu'il n'avait, bien entendu, jamais enfilé, s'étant fait mettre à la porte pour cette unique raison, afin d'aller à une soirée à laquelle il avait promis accompagner son meilleur ami. Il aurait bien pu le laisser en plan, lui faire un sale coup de dernière minute comme il en était le pro, mais il savait que cela comptait aux yeux de Luffy, et il ne voulait pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait en raison de ses crises d'angoisses et autres cauchemars répétitifs qui semblaient lui avoir fait diminuer le moral en raison de son inquiétude…  
Se pinçant les lèvres, Zoro finit par se décider à se lever de sa chaise, s'emparant de ce costume détestable qui semblait rire de lui d'avance sans délicatesse, optant enfin pour aller l'enfiler, à contre cœur, bien entendu.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il ne me fait pas faire, cet imbécile… »

Grinça-t-il tout en s'enfermant dans sa salle de bain, l'horaire de commencement de la soirée étant annoncé à dix-huit heure, le réveil, quant à lui, annonçant déjà dix-sept heures trente…

* * *

« Ah, il en met du temps, on va louper les petits fours de bienvenue s'il ne se dépêche pas ! »

Debout devant un arrêt de bus, Luffy prit une mine plaintive, regardant l'heure de son téléphone pour la énième fois, laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps dans un soupire dépité avant que des bruits de pas ne viennent attirer son attention, levant un regard perplexe en direction de la rue où Zoro fit son apparition, un large sourire venant éclairer le visage du cadet.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! »

S'exclama-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils, le vert essayant de reprendre son souffle suite à cette petite course qu'il venait de faire à travers la ville, s'étant trompé mainte fois de direction avant d'enfin trouver le bon arrêt de bus ou ils s'étaient donné leur lieu de rendez-vous.

« Oh, tu l'as mis ! »

Un éclat de rire joyeusement surpris engendra les propos du garçon aux cheveux sombres qui regardait le costume mal repassé qu'avait enfilé Zoro alors que pour sa part, celui-ci prenait une mine désabusée, serrant quelque peu les poings.

« Te fous pas de moi, j'en étais obligé, et je te signale que toi aussi tu en as mis un ! »

Gronda-t-il tout en envoyant son poing sur l'épaule de son ami qui riait aux éclats, peinant à reprendre son sérieux lorsqu'il vit la cravate mal nouée de celui-ci, s'imaginant déjà la scène de combat qui avait dut se dérouler avec le pauvre bout de tissus noir alors que pour sa part, l'aîné détournait le regard tout en fronçant les sourcils, s'insultant intérieurement d'avoir pris en pitié cet abruti fini qui ne faisait que se payer sa tête.  
Alors qu'il se retenait ardemment de ne pas envoyer son pied dans le visage déformé par le rire de son cadet, l'attention de Zoro fut happée par le bruit reconnaissable d'un bus qui s'approchait à l'embranchement de la rue. Bien qu'il s'agissait d'un rare jour sans averses, seul un ciel d'un gris vitreux étant au rendez-vous, les deux jeunes hommes ne voulaient guère risquer d'abîmer leurs chers costumes de fausses marques en se rendant au bar à pieds, sachant qu'on risquait de leur refuser l'entrée s'ils arrivaient tremper, n'ayant, bien entendu, pas prit la peine de s'emparer d'un parapluie avant de tout deux quitter leurs appartements.

« Oh, le voilà ! »

Articula Luffy tout en essuyant ses larmes de rire qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux, imitant Zoro qui sortait son ticket de bus alors que les portes du transport s'ouvraient bruyamment, tous deux entrant dans celui-ci, l'un plus enjoué que jamais, le second soupirant pour la énième fois alors qu'ils prenaient place sur un siège commun à proximité des portes automatiques qui se refermaient derrière eux.  
Zoro n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre les transports en commun. Pour les uniques raisons que marcher ne le dérangeait pas, et que bien entendu, il ne connaissait pas le nom des arrêts auxquels il devait descendre s'il voulait rentrer chez lui, chose qu'il n'osait pas réellement admettre en public. Et puis, si c'était pour se retrouver coincé ainsi entre parfaits inconnus qui le toisaient du regard ou tout simplement essayaient de l'éviter, alors il préférait encore affronter une averse…  
Le trajet dura quelques minutes à peine, Luffy parlant de tout et de rien alors que pour sa part, Zoro regardait à travers la fenêtre qui se trouvait de son côté d'un air pensif, ayant appuyé sa tête dans l'une de ses mains, attendant que le temps passe alors que son regard suivait d'un air distrait les différents arrêts qui défilaient devant lui, tel des spectres à moitié présent.

« C'est là ! »

S'exclama Luffy tout en se redressant sur son siège, tirant sur la manche de costume de son aîné qui sursauta, revenant brusquement à la réalité alors que le garçon aux cheveux sombres s'empressait de l'entraîner en dehors du bus qui venait à peine d'ouvrir ses portes, les deux jeunes hommes sortant tel deux ouragans de celui-ci.  
Les portes se refermèrent, les deux jeunes hommes semblant être les uniques personnes à être sorties à cet arrêt, cette rue n'étant pas réellement côtoyés par beaucoup de monde… Du moins, pas pour les personnes qui devaient venir en bus. Non, les gens qui se pavanaient dans ses rues étaient d'une toute autre classe, à en voir les pavés soigneusement alignés, les magasins de marques dans lesquels ni Zoro ni Luffy n'étaient entrés ne serait-ce qu'une fois durant leur vie, et que même en économisant leur salaire durant une année entière, ils ne parviendraient pas à s'acheter ne serait-ce qu'un accessoire qui se trouvait dans ces vitrines scintillantes de bijoux et de lumières éclatantes qui attirèrent les regards des deux jeunes hommes, éblouis, des étoiles pleins les yeux.  
C'était la première fois qu'ils venaient dans ce quartier de la ville. Ils en avaient déjà entendu parlés à de nombreuses reprises, tout comme un monde de rêves qu'on ne croyait même plus réel et qui finissait par enfin ouvrir ses grilles aux personnes démunies qu'ils étaient.  
Lâchant une exclamation d'émerveillement, Luffy recula d'un pas, levant ses yeux sur toutes ces pancartes lumineuses, toute cette splendeur qui s'ouvrait à eux et qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à atteindre, ces rues propres et calmes dans lesquelles riches couples se promenaient en riant tout en se tenant par le bras, leurs vêtements étant tout aussi soignés et remarquables à des mètres à la ronde que le reste de leur apparence à laquelle n'importe quelle personne de classe moins aisée n'aurait pu éviter de jeter un coup d'œil en raison de ce nombre incalculable de bijoux au prix que les deux jeunes hommes osaient à peine songer qui ornaient leur personne droite dont les regards hautains et remplis de jugements ne cessaient de se balader sur les autres individus qui s'avançaient dans l'immense avenue, lentement et d'un pas sûr, comme si le monde entier leur appartenait.

« Enoooorme ! »

S'exclama Luffy après un temps, son cri d'enjouement et de surprise venant résonner à travers la rue, des regards non pas sans reproches se tournant en leur direction alors que pour sa part, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres partait en trottinant à travers la rue, une impatience soudaine s'emparant de sa personne, tel un petit chien que l'on aurait posé au milieu d'un parc pour la toute première fois, laissant un Zoro désabusé et solitaire au milieu de l'avenue.  
Serrant les poings d'un air agacé à la vue de l'enthousiasme un peu trop flagrant de son collègue qui ne faisait qu'attirer l'attention, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se dépêcha de le rattraper, comme emparé d'un profond malaise.

« Luffy ! Arrête de te faire remarquer comme ça ! »

S'enquit le vert tout en regardant autour de lui, le cadet semblant avoir du mal à tenir en place, voulant entrer dans chacun des grands magasins qui longeaient l'avenue, découvrir tous les recoins de cet endroit extraordinaire dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer, en voir plus, en connaitre plus, ayant complètement oublié la raison principale de leur venue dans ces lieux florissant de lumières.

« Il va bientôt être dix-huit heures, on ferait mieux de se grouiller si tu ne veux pas louper l'entrée… »

Poursuivit-il, mettant un point d'exagération sur le fait que de la nourriture les attendait quelque part dans ce quartier de luxe.

« Ah, c'est vrai ! »

Reprit Luffy, comme s'il venait de revenir brusquement à la réalité, venant sortir avec hâte le ticket d'entrée de sa poche sur lequel se situait l'adresse exact du nouveau bar.

« C'est au bout de la rue ! »

Un sourire éclatant vint engendrer ses propos alors qu'il se dépêchait déjà de reprendre sa route sans même attendre son ainé qui fit rouler ses yeux, se dépêchant de rattraper son collègue qui filait tel un éclair à travers l'avenue, plus enchanté que jamais.  
Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin devant le lieu demandé, un bâtiment imposants –tous comme l'entièreté de ceux qui animaient ce quartier-, se dressant fièrement devant eux, des ampoules lumineuses rappelant vaguement l'entrée d'un théâtre bordant le pourtour d'une épaisse pancarte sur laquelle était inscrit en lettre doré "Golden's Bar", chose qui fit hausser les sourcils de Zoro de perplexité et illuminer le visage de Luffy avec émerveillement.

« On y est ! »

S'exclama le cadet qui se frayait déjà un passage à travers la petite troupe de personnes qui étaient rassemblées à l'entrée en discutant, une cigarette à la main, d'autres rentrant déjà par les deux larges portes qui menaient à l'intérieur dudit « bar ».

« C'est génial ! »

Frémit le garçon aux cheveux sombres pour la énième fois alors que Zoro le rejoignait tout en regardant autour de lui d'un air surpris, s'arrêtant un instant devant les portes devant lesquelles se tenaient un étrange type, -ou plutôt armoire à glace- aux cheveux bleus coiffés en banane style années cinquante, vêtu d'une veste de costume dans laquelle il semblait à peine tenir en raison de ses muscles mal dissimulés par-dessous celle-ci, un fin pantalon noir recouvrant ses jambes qui, au contraire de son torse, semblaient particulièrement fines, des chaussures noirs cirées venant terminer celles-ci, comme tous bons gentleman qui se trouvaient devant ce bar.  
Son visage, quant à lui, était assez… particulier, si l'on put dire. De forme allongée, il était mis en évidence part un long menton recoupé en trois parties et un nez de forme trapézoïde, comme si l'entièreté de sa personne avait été tracée à la latte, de petites lunettes de soleil sombres venant voiler son regard.  
Grimaçant de surprise face à cet être peu habituel qui se dressait devant eux, Zoro le détailla avec attention avant de le devancer, chose qui lui fut rapidement impossible lorsqu'un immense bras vint interférer son chemin, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts venant reculer d'un pas, sursautant légèrement.

« Oi, je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant vous deux … »

La voix de l'homme aux cheveux bleus s'éleva tel un grondement de tonnerre, son accent étranger venant faire se dessiner un sourire amusé sur le visage de Luffy.

« Ouai, on n'est pas d'ici ! »

Reprit le cadet d'un air enchanté.

« Désolé les gars, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer, en plus vous n'êtes pas sur la liste. »

« La liste ? »

Répéta Zoro d'un air perplexe, jetant un regard accusateur en direction de Luffy qui ne perdait pas son sourire pour autant.

« On a des invitations. »

Reprit le vert tout en reportant son regard sombre sur l'homme de l'entrée qui arqua un sourcil avant de décroiser ses bras, tendant l'une de ses mains en direction des deux jeunes hommes.

« Montrez-moi. »

Plongeant leurs mains dans leurs poches, tous deux sortirent leurs papiers froissés et à peine lisibles qu'ils tendirent à l'homme aux cheveux bleus, celui-ci venant descendre ses lunettes de soleil sur l'arrête de son nez, posant un regard intrigué sur les soit disant invitations qu'il considéra un instant avant de remonter ses lunettes, redonnant les deux papiers aux invités.

« Sorry boys, mais j'ai jamais entendu parler de ça. Qui sait que vous n'êtes pas de dangereux terroristes qui tentent de faire effractions dans le bar pour son inauguration… On n'est jamais assez prudents. »

Reprit-il tout en recroisant ses bras, relevant sa tête comme si cette affaire ne le concernait plus.

« Mais on a été invités ! »

Gémit Luffy qui semblait avoir perdu son sourire, prenant une mine déçue.

« J'y peux rien, je n'ai aucune preuve que vous n'avez pas fait ces invitations vous-même... »

« Hah ?! Vous voyez bien que c'est des trucs officiels ! »

Grogna Zoro tout en fronçant les sourcils, agacé, lorsqu'une silhouette fit son apparition dans le dos du « videur », une main venant se poser sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

« C'est bon Franky, ils sont avec moi. »

« Ace ! »

Affichant un large sourire, Luffy s'avança en direction du nouvel arrivant qui le salua avec enthousiasme, se tapant joyeusement dans la main avant de se tourner en direction de ce qui pouvait être considéré comme étant son collègue, tout sourire.

« Tu peux les laisser rentrer, ce sont des amis. »

« Des amis ? Tu aurais dû me prévenir en avance ! » Le prénommé Franky se retourna vers les deux jeunes hommes, leur faisant un signe de la main. « Désolé, vous pouvez rentrer. »

« Génial ! »

S'enquit Luffy qui sautait déjà d'impatience alors que Zoro s'avançait en direction de Ace qu'il salua d'un air détaché.  
Ace était un garçon la vingtaine, un peu plus grand que Zoro, aux cheveux sombres et légèrement ondulés qui lui retombaient juste aux dessus des épaules et aux yeux d'un brun noisette qui semblaient constamment être en train de pétiller d'enjouement, son visage, légèrement étiré, étant parsemé d'une galaxie de tâches de rousseurs qui lui ajoutaient un charme non pas dissimulé qui avait la particularité d'attirer les demoiselles.

« Je croyais que vous seriez arrivés plus tôt ! »

S'exclama le jeune barman qui était reconnaissable à son petit chemisier noir sans manche et à son nœud papillon qui semblait avoir été fait pour sa personne.

« C'est Zoro qui a prit du temps… On aurait été là plus tôt s'il s'était dépêché ! »

S'enquit Luffy qui ne tarda pas à se faire bousculer par son collègue, lâchant une exclamation de douleur.

« Haha, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Au passage, très joli costume Zoro. »

Poursuivit Ace dans un sourire moqueur qui fit serrer les poings à Zoro, se disant bien qu'il était trop beau de ne pas encore s'être prit de remarque à ce sujet.  
Les trois jeunes hommes finirent par déboucher dans une salle gigantesque aux mille et une lumières dans laquelle se trouvait une flopée de personnes, toutes regroupées se tenant debout dans différents petits groupe à discuter calmement, un verre de champagne à la main. Tous étaient vêtus de somptueux bijoux et autres accessoires qui semblaient avoir été mis en harmonie parfaite avec les décorations scintillantes qui ornaient les murs de cette entre lumineuse qui fit apparaître des étincelles dans le regard des deux nouveaux arrivants, ceux-ci s'immobilisant un instant à l'entrée alors que leurs bouches s'entrouvraient de surprise et d'émerveillement, comme si l'on venait de leur ouvrir les portes sur un nouveau monde qu'ils ne voyaient que dans leurs songes les plus fous...  
Tout était si beau, si propre et si luisant, un gigantesque lustre en verre étant accroché au plafond au centre même de la salle. Au fond de celle-ci se trouvait un comptoir en bois sombre qui semblait être le bar à en croire les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool coûteuses qui se trouvaient soigneusement rangées derrière celui-ci, de hautes chaises recouvertes d'un velours rouge bordant celui-ci, certaines personnes y ayant déjà pris leurs places afin de siroter un verre tout en riant joyeusement.

Cet endroit n'avait rien en commun avec les bars que Zoro côtoyait habituellement. Lui qui était du genre à traîner dans des lieux étroits aux lumières tamisées et dans lesquels seuls personnes abattues par la vie venues afin de se lamenter et autres alcooliques se rassemblaient afin de boire pour effacer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs problèmes, se retrouver ainsi dans un tel lieu était pour lui comme un choc, commençant même à se demander s'il n'y avait pas des caméras cachées déposées quelque part dans la salle.  
Entrouvrant la bouche, Luffy s'apprêta à lâcher un cri d'enthousiasme mais Ace l'en empêcha, ne tenant pas à ce que son colocataire le fasse virer pour un simple abus d'émerveillement, lui posant la main sur la bouche.

« Et c'est… là que tu travailles maintenant… ? »

Articula Zoro tout en se tournant vers le plus âgé des trois, celui-ci lui affichant un sourire éclatant.

« Génial non ? Même si je déteste ce genre d'endroits, je te jure qu'après ça j'aurais un cul en or ! »

Plissant les yeux d'un air désabusé, Zoro vint lâcher un léger soupire alors que de son côté, Luffy tentait temps bien que mal de se débarrasser de cette main qui lui coupait la parole, Ace finissant par reprendre après un temps.

« Il va falloir que je retourne bosser, vous n'avez pas intérêts à faire de conneries ! À plus tard ! »

D'un léger signe de la main, le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs fit volte-face, se dépêchant de retourner à son poste derrière le comptoir avant de se faire remarquer par l'un de ses supérieurs, reprenant son travail où il l'avait laissé alors que Zoro et Luffy se retrouvaient livrés à eux même aux centre de cette foule de personnes hautement qualifiées, le cadet semblant ne plus tenir en place alors que pour sa part, Zoro prenait une grande inspiration, fermant un instant les paupières avant qu'un léger sourire non pas enjoué ne vienne animer son visage, se tournant vers son collègue qui lui rendit son expression de manière émerveillée.

« Que la fête commence. »

* * *

C'est l'instant où lunettes de soleil et marche au ralentie seraient les bienvenues pour une entrée fracassante…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, en vous remerciant de m'avoir lue, et vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	8. Chapter 8

**Note** : Bonsoir !

Me voici donc de retour comme prévu pour un huitième chapitre de cette Fanfiction.  
En ce qui concerne le précédent, il est vrai que celui-ci s'éloigne un peu de la ligne directrice de l'histoire, mais il ne faut pas en être alarmé cela risque de se présenter à plusieurs reprises.  
Étant donné qu'il s'agira –probablement- d'une fiction assez imposante, de nombreuses petites anecdotes viendront de part et d'autre constituer celle-ci, sans pour autant oublier le thème principal !

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il sera plus court que les précédents, et je m'en excuse.

J'espère toutefois qu'il vous plaira et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

La soirée avait déjà commencé depuis quelque temps à présent, les personnes qui fumaient à l'extérieur ayant fini par rentrer à leur tour dans le bar tout en parlant de manière plutôt exagérée, croyant probablement que leur sujet de conversation était des plus intéressants alors qu'elles se dirigeaient en direction du comptoir afin d'y commander quelque verres d'alcool fort pour se rafraîchir l'esprit, prenant place sur les hauts tabourets qui les attendaient déjà à leurs emplacements au fond de la salle qui semblait se rétrécir au fur et à mesure des minutes en raison du nombre de personnes qui ne faisait que croitre, le bruit lui aussi étant au rendez-vous. Parmi les rires et les conversations bruyantes qui envahissaient la petite place, il était possible de percevoir une symphonie au saxophone à l'arrière-plan qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'ambiance plutôt festive du lieu, les lumières semblant avoir diminué d'une teinte entre temps, rendant une atmosphère un peu plus tamisée à la salle grouillante d'invités, que ce soit des femmes en robes de soirée riant aux éclats et se ventant des richesses de leurs maris, des hommes en costards neuf qui parlaient affaires avec leurs collègues, ou des serveurs aux nœuds papillons qui se baladaient à travers la salle afin de servir des coupes de champagnes aux personnes qui se trouvaient encore debout ou pour venir déposer des assiettes d'amuses bouches sur les tables qui se trouvaient dispersées un peu partout dans la pièce, celles-ci étant décorées de nappes d'un rouges profonds et plutôt charmant.

Debout devant une table, des étoiles pleins les yeux, Luffy contemplait les petits plateaux d'argent qui défilaient, ne se privant pas afin de venir s'emparer, non pas sans discrétion, des entrées par sa foi appétissantes et qui lui donnaient déjà l'eau à la bouche qui se trouvaient joliment posées sur ceux-ci, en mettant par moment dans sa bouche, par d'autre dans ses poches afin de les conserver pour plus tard, le tout sous un regard à la foi amusé et distrait de Zoro qui s'était appuyé sur un mur derrière lui, les bras croisé sur son torse, l'air pensif.  
L'ambiance qui animait le lieu n'était pas des plus désagréables, il devait se l'admettre, et bien que toutes ces personnes qui animaient la salle n'étaient pas le type de gens qu'il aimait côtoyer, il était soulagé de ne pas faire tâche parmi elles, étant comme un espion qui était parvenu à s'immiscer dans la base en toute discrétion.  
Il était amusé de voir les différentes personnalités de personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui, essayant de deviner la vie que ceux-ci menait dans son esprit, probablement rien de bien intéressant, à son bon résonnement… De grosses maisons, de grosses voitures, de grosses piscines… Tous ce que les gens de cette classe sociale appréciaient, en soi.

« Zoro, dépêche-toi de prendre de la bouffe, si le plateau est vide, les messieurs en noirs et blancs en amèneront un autre ! »

S'exclama Luffy, les joues remplies de nourriture alors qu'il pointait du doigt les petits fours qui se trouvaient devant lui.  
Faisant rouler ses yeux, Zoro s'avança en direction de son cadet, venant donc s'emparer d'une entrée qu'il goutta avec perplexité. Bien qu'il n'était pas un connaisseur en nourriture, il savait toutefois distinguer les choses bonnes des choses mauvaises, et pour lui qui était habitué à se nourrir exclusivement de plats aux microondes et autres saletés du genre, il dut admettre être agréablement surpris par cette nouvelle saveur, se demandant s'ils avaient engagé un chef cuistot afin de préparer ces mets exquis. Sans plus attendre, il en prit un second sous le sourire enjoué de son ami.

« C'est bon hein ? Et il va encore y en avoir pleins d'autres ! »

Reprit le garçon aux cheveux sombres d'un air émerveillé alors qu'un serveur s'approchait d'eux, un plateau contenant des coupes de champagne à la main.

« Désirez-vous quelques chose à boire ? »

Questionna le nouvel arrivant dans un léger sourire alors que les deux jeunes hommes relevaient leurs visages aux joues gonflées de nourriture sur celui-ci d'un air perplexe.

« Vous avez des milkshakes à la fraise ? »

Demanda Luffy tout en se redressant, avalant avec difficulté ce qui lui restait en bouche.

« Je…. »

« Et du saké ? »

Poursuivit Zoro qui ne se préoccupait même plus du jeune homme aux cheveux roses et au nœud papillon qui se tenait d'ores et déjà devant eux.

« Je vais aller demander messieurs… »

Conclut le jeune homme dans un sourire nerveux avant de tourner les talons afin de se rendre au comptoir sous le sourire amusé de Luffy.

« T'as vu ça Zoro ! Ce type portait ses lunettes sur son front, ahah ! »

« Ouai… »

Poursuivit l'ainé d'un air peu concerné, regardant autour de lui alors qu'une agitation particulière au fond de la salle avait attiré son attention. Une petite troupe de personnes semblait s'être rassemblée autour de quelque chose, tout particulièrement des femmes, au plus grand questionnement de Zoro, celles-ci semblant être en émerveillement complet face à ce qui se trouvait devant elles, affichant des sourires enjoués qui fit arquer un sourcil au jeune homme, se demandant ce qui se trouvait au centre de cette petite assemblée.

« Hm, il che pache quoi ? »

S'enquit Luffy qui avait déjà enfournée une poignée de nourriture dans sa bouche, relevant sa tête vers le petit attroupement.

« Aucune idée. »

Fronçant les sourcils, le vert se redressa légèrement, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté afin d'avoir une meilleur vue sur l'ensemble de la chose, essayant tant bien que mal de distinguer ce qui semblait temps attirer l'attention de ce petit nombre de personnes tout en restant à son emplacement, perplexe, lorsqu'une tête finit par enfin faire son apparition au centre du cercle.  
Une tête blonde.  
Écarquillant les yeux, Zoro se raidit sur place, un frisson désagréable venant lui parcourir l'échine alors que la tête était à nouveau ensevelie dans la foule. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agissait de la personne à laquelle il pensait.. ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, la ville était trop grande que pour qu'une telle coïncidence ne surgisse. Et pourtant…  
Se pinçant les lèvres, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se remit en chasse du regard de l'individu qui se trouvait à présent dissimulé dans la foule, lorsque la petite troupe de personnes s'ouvrit subitement, laissant enfin apparaitre cette silhouette tant acclamée qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux de Zoro.  
 _KuroAshi_.  
Mais que diable faisait-il ici ? D'un air troublé, le jeune homme recula par automatisme d'un pas tout en serrant les poings sous le regard intrigué de son collègue qui continuait de se remplir le ventre avec les différents plateaux que l'on lui apportait tel un prince, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi fallait-il que la personne qu'il souhaitait le moins voir se trouvait dans cette salle ? Qu'allait dire Luffy s'il le voyait ? Allait-il se payer sa tête ? Et ce psychologue, allait-il encore lui faire une remarque désagréable, un sourire agaçant comme il le lui avait fait lors de leur première rencontre ? A vrai dire, Zoro ne savait pas réellement pourquoi croiser cet individu le mettait dans un tel état d'irritation, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas entrer en contact avec lui. Pas en dehors de leurs séances.  
Alors que le blond semblait s'être enfin débarrassé des demoiselles qui s'agrippaient à lui tel le pauvre peuple s'accrochant à la chemise de leur Seigneur, un sourire chaleureux étant dessiné sur son visage, il se décida de s'avancer en la direction de la table où se trouvaient Luffy et Zoro afin d'y récupérer une coupe de champagne, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se crispant à la vue de son arrivée.

« Ca va pas Zoro ? »

Questionna Luffy tout en suçotant l'un de ses doigts rempli de sauce d'un air distrait.

« Si, tout va bien, je dois juste… aller pisser. »

Conclut-il avant de rapidement tourner les talons, se dépêchant de rejoindre la porte des toilettes dans la direction opposée de la table devant laquelle avait fini par s'arrêter le jeune psychologue, celui-ci s'étant fait aborder par un homme de la quarantaine qui se mit à discuter avec lui, Zoro en profitant afin de disparaitre derrière une porte à hublot sous le regard confus de son collègue.

« Fais chier… Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il soit là ? »

Grogna Zoro en regardant à travers le hublot des toilettes, serrant les dents d'un air hautement agacé.

« Hm, excusez-moi. »

Se retournant suite à cette voix qui venait de s'élever dans son dos, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts sursauta légèrement, se retrouvant face à une charmante jeune femme aux cheveux sombres soigneusement lissés qui lui afficha un léger sourire, son regard d'un bleu profond s'étant posé sur son être.

« Je pense que vous vous trouvez dans les toilettes des femmes. »

Poursuivit l'inconnue dans un léger rire amusé face au changement brusque d'expression que prit Zoro, ses yeux s'écarquillant subitement alors que son regard se tournait sur la pancarte qui se trouvait à proximité de la porte sur lequel le symbole d'une dame en robe était représenté, signe qu'il s'était bel et bien trompé de porte. Rougissant d'embarras, il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, jetant un regard rapide vers le hublot duquel il put constater que le blondinet se dirigeait d'ores et déjà vers la sortie du bar, sortant un paquet de cigarette de la poche intérieur de sa veste, chose qui fit soupirer intérieurement le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

« Excusez-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

S'enquit-il tout en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme dont le sourire ne fit que s'approfondir d'un air amusé, s'approchant de la porte de la sortie.

« Bien entendu. »

Conclut-elle avant de retourner dans la salle principale, un léger soupir s'échappant d'entre les lèvres de Zoro qui se retourna afin de faire de même rapidement, n'ayant points envie que l'on le surprenne à guetter ainsi dans les toilettes des ladies.

« Ah Zoro ! » S'exclama Luffy tout en s'avançant vers son ainé, tenant un verre dans chacune de ses mains. « Bah, t'étais dans les toilettes des filles ? »

Haussant les sourcils de perplexité face au comportement de son ami, Luffy lui jeta un regard accusateur avant qu'un sourire ne vienne éclairer son visage, lui tendant d'un des verres qu'il tenait avec maladresse.

« Regarde ! Le serveur aux lunettes nous a apportés nos boissons ! C'est le meilleur milkshake que j'ai jamais but ! »

Prenant le verre de saké que son collègue lui tendait, Zoro lança un regard méfiant en direction de la porte part laquelle le psychologue venait de disparaitre, venant tremper de manière distraite ses lèvres dans le breuvage alcoolisé qui eut lieu de le surprendre en raison de son gout tout particulièrement exquis, en différence de ceux qu'il trouvait au supermarché du coin de sa rue qu'il avait l'habitude de boire.  
Affichant un léger sourire malgré lui, il s'empressa d'en boire quelques gorgées alors que de son côté, Luffy balayait la salle du regard, à la recherche de tabourets libres.

« Viens, on va s'asseoir ! »

S'exclama-t-il après un temps, saisissant la manche du costume de son collègue d'une main alors qu'il traversait la foule tout en sirotant son milkshake d'un air ailleurs, se faisant dévisager par nombreuses personnes auxquelles il ne prêta guère attention, finissant pas arriver au fond de la salle où se situaient justement deux hauts tabourets libres sur lesquels les deux jeunes hommes prirent place afin de terminer leurs boissons calmement tout en discutant de manière enjouée, Zoro ne quittant toujours pas la porte du regard au cas où le blondinet refaisait surface dans la salle.

Cette soirée s'annonçait être encore plus étouffante qu'il aurait pu le prévoir, et alors qu'il lâchait un lourd soupire rempli d'exaspération, il laissa ses paupières se fermer d'elles même tout en se plongeant dans ses réflexions, n'écoutant plus que d'une oreille les propos dont son jeune collègue lui fait part.

* * *

Ah, je n'aime pas réellement couper au milieu d'une scène de la sorte, mais le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une partie continue assez longue m'en a donné l'obligation.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et vous dit à la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

**Note :** Bonsoir à tous !

Je m'excuse que ce chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard comparé aux autres, mais suite à certains évènements dans mon quotidien, la Fanfic m'était entièrement sortie de la tête.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez tout de même pas.. !  
Pour me faire pardonner, celui-ci sera plus long que le précédent !

Mais soit, je vous souhaite, comme toujours, une agréable lecture ! 

* * *

Assis confortablement sur leurs tabourets hauts qui se situaient au fond du bar, à proximité d'un comptoir derrière lequel se trouvaient deux serveurs qui se chargeaient de prendre les commandes que les clients leur demandaient, Zoro et Luffy attendaient que le temps passe, l'un tapotant joyeusement des mains sur le rebord en bois ciré et luisant du comptoir sur l'air d'une musique de jazz qui animait d'ores et déjà le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient, harmonie entre un saxophone et les douces notes d'un piano, tout en sirotant bruyamment le fond de son milkshake de couleur rose pâle qui avait lieu d'écœuré l'aîné rien qu'à la vue de celui-ci, le second ayant appuyé sa mâchoire dans sa joue, son regard, tiraillé entre l'ennuie et les rêveries, se baladant à travers les diverses bouteilles d'alcool coûteuses qui se trouvaient en face de lui, soupirant pour la énième fois entre ses dents.

« Hey Zoro, il y a une fille qui arrête pas de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure sur la table derrière. Tu la connais ? »

Finit par questionner Luffy après un temps de la manière la moins discrète qui puisse exister, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté d'un air perplexe alors que pour sa part, Zoro arquait un sourcil d'un air intrigué, jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule d'où il put facilement apercevoir la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres croisée un peu plus tôt dans les toilettes, celle-ci lui esquissant un sourire chaleureux lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, chose qui fit se retourner subitement Zoro en direction de Luffy, fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas du tout… »

« Ah ? C'est bizarre. »

Poursuivit Luffy tout en prenant une mine contrariée, arquant un sourcil avant qu'un large sourire ne vienne animer son visage, levant rapidement la main dans une exclamation qui fit sursauter Zoro, celui-ci manquant de tomber de son tabouret.

« Oi, cheveux roses ! Je peux ravoir un milkshake ? »

Se retournant dans une expression de surprise, le serveur aux lunettes rondes se dirigea vers la table des deux jeunes hommes auxquels il afficha un sourire crispé.

« Bien entendu ! Vous désirez-vous autre chose.. ? »

« Ouai, une bouteille entière de votre saké si possible. »

Soupira Zoro qui se retenait ardemment de ne pas jeter un second coup d'œil derrière lui afin de vérifier si cette mystérieuse jeune femme le fixait encore. Qui pouvait-elle bien être, que lui voulait-elle ? Peut-être avait-elle simplement vu clair dans leurs petits jeux de piques assiette ? Se pinçant les lèvres, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts vint fermer un instant les paupières lorsque le bruit d'un verre que l'on posait devant lui le fit revenir à la réalité, entrouvrant les yeux alors qu'il se trouvait d'ores et déjà en tête à tête avec sa bien-aimée bouteille de saké qui lui fit esquisser un léger sourire, se redressant légèrement alors qu'il venait boire quelques gorgées du délicieux nectar alcoolisé, ne prenant pas même la peine d'employer un verre, chose qui lui valut quelques regards jugeant en sa direction. C'est alors que la voix forte et suraiguë de Luffy vint s'élever une seconde fois, celle-ci résonnant dans l'entièreté de la salle qui sembla baisser d'un ton suite à ce cri soudain, nombreuses personnes se tournant en leur direction alors que pour sa part, le garçon aux cheveux sombres s'était redressé sur son tabouret d'un air émerveillé, pointant du doigt tel un grand enfant quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière le dos de Zoro qui, de son côté, après avait peiné de ne pas s'étouffer avec son saké suite au sursaut peu attendu qu'il venait de vivre, avait posé l'une de ses mains sur son front dans un léger soupire, se demandant intérieurement comment ce type faisait-il pour être aussi bruyant et avoir aussi peu de notion de la discrétion.

« Regarde tous les tatouages qu'a ce type ! C'est génial ! »

S'enquit le cadet d'un air enjoué, un large sourire venant étirer la commissure de ses lèvres alors que son collègue venait faire grincer ses dents d'un air agacé, sentant les regards de la petite foule peser sur ses épaules, lorsqu'il décida finalement de se retourner une fois que l'activité de la soirée eu reprit son rythme précédent, les discussions qui s'étaient fait murmures venant submerger une seconde fois les lieux, comme si ce petit incident précédemment n'avait guère eu d'importance, afin de jeter un coup d'œil peu concerné sur ledit type aux tatouages qui se trouvait derrière eux.

Près de la porte de l'entrée du bar par laquelle lui et Luffy étaient rentrés plus tôt se trouvait un individu qui semblait arriver dans la place, un peu plus âgé que lui et Zoro, probablement, le teint de sa peau étant légèrement halée et sa chevelure, qui semblait avoir été coiffée avec peine en raison des quelques mèches rebelles qui se redressaient de part et d'autre de celle-ci, étant de couleur ébène, tout comme cette petite barbe qui se trouvait au bout de son menton, lui faisant ressortir un certain charme. Son regard, à la fois froid et hautain, s'était braqué sur Luffy au moment même où celui-ci avait fait la remarque, par sa fois peu discrète, au sujet des tatouages qui se situaient ses mains ainsi que ses avant-bras, ceux-ci étant facilement visibles en raison des manches de sa chemise qu'il semblait avoir retroussées un peu plus tôt dans soirée. Perplexe, Zoro arqua un sourcil. Ce genre de types n'était pas réellement à classer dans la catégorie de personne que l'on avait l'habitude de croiser dans ce genre de lieux fréquentés par riches et autres personnes hautement placées dans la société, vêtues de costards et autres vêtements chics…  
Toutefois, face au regard assassin que leur lança l'homme aux cheveux sombres, Zoro vint se pincer les lèvres, se disant qu'il ne devrait pas braquer son regard ainsi sur lui, ses yeux gris venant divaguer en direction de la porte en verre par laquelle apparu une seconde silhouette qui entra dans le bar, venant rejoindre l'individu aux tatouages d'un air enjoué tout en souriant de manière éclatante qui vint faire écarquiller les yeux de Zoro, celui-ci venant se crisper sur son tabouret alors qu'il se redressait légèrement, un frisson à la fois glacé et désagréable venant lui remonter l'échine.  
KuroAshi.  
Que faisait-il là ? N'était-il pas censé être sorti fumer ? À vrai dire, Zoro avait presque oublié que le psychologue se trouvait dans les parages, et le fait que ce détail lui ait échappé lui fit froncer les sourcils d'un agacement soudain.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'il le voit… Pas après ce qu'il avait fait afin de ne pas se faire remarquer !

Le prénommer Sanji avait coiffé avec soins sa chevelure blonde, n'ayant toutefois pas dégager cette mystérieuse mèche qui venait voiler de manière discrète son œil gauche, s'étant vêtu de l'un de ses éternels costume hors de prix qui semblait avoir été fait sur mesure pour sa personne, sa nuque étant, comme à son habitude, mise en évidence en raison de son éternelle absence de cravate, un large sourire étant venu se glisser sur son visage pâle.  
Cette apparence sur de lui, ses airs à la fois hautain et bien heureux avait l'étrange manière de venir horripiler Zoro, sans même qu'il n'en sache la raison.  
Alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses réflexions, s'étant retourné vers sa bouteille de saké fissa afin que le blond n'aperçoive pas son visage, ses poings s'étant fermés d'eux-mêmes, il jeta un rapide regard en direction de Luffy, lequel, ayant détourné son attention de l'homme aux multiples tatouages, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à créer des maisons et autres constructions à l'aide de sous verres, essayant de réfléchir rapidement.  
Comment pouvait-il le convaincre de sortir en toute discrétion…  
Ses yeux glissèrent rapidement par-dessus son propre épaule d'où il aperçut le psychologue et son partenaire se diriger vers le bar, à l'opposé de l'emplacement où se situaient le jeune homme aux cheveux verts et son collègue, chose qui lui fit lâcher un vague soupir de soulagement, cela lui laissant du temps afin de quitter le lieu, un passage vers la porte de la sortie s'étant libéré.

Maintenant, la vrai chose à trouver était la manière de convaincre Luffy de quitter l'endroit, lui qui lui avait promis de rester jusqu'à la fermeture… C'est alors qu'un éclair d'idée lui traversa l'esprit. Par ça fois, rien de bien singulier, mais il espérait toutefois que cette option allait fonctionner, n'espérant qu'une chose pouvoir quitter cet endroit dont l'atmosphère semblait avoir changée sans même qu'il ne puisse réellement l'expliquer…

« Oi Luffy ! »

S'exclama-t-il, ses yeux s'étant agrandis alors qu'il s'était retourné en direction de la porte vitrée, son coude étant appuyé sur le comptoir alors que son collègue se tournait vers lui, la paille de son milkshake glissée entre ses lèvres d'un air distrait.

« Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Il y a un camion de steaks gratuits qui vient de passer. Je pense qu'il va vers le resto qu'on a vu en arrivant… »

Il essaya tant bien que mal de jouer le jeu, se disant que cette excuse allait peut être fonctionner sur le garçon aux cheveux sombres, son amour brûlant à l'égard de la nourriture, et tout particulièrement de la viande, étant l'une de ses principales faiblesse.  
Se redressant subitement, chose qui fit sursauter le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, Luffy eut comme une étincelle qui lui traversa le regard, tous ses sens en alerte, tel un prédateur qui venait d'apercevoir sa proie à travers les hautes herbes, s'apprêtant à bondir, salivant d'ores et déjà devant son futur repas qui venait de lui être mentionné.

« Sérieusement.. ?! »

L'expression du cadet semblait à la fois déterminée et particulièrement concernée, comme s'il s'apprêtai à poursuivre un voleur en tant que bon policier, ses sourcils s'étant légèrement froncer, bien que son regard, plus pétillant que jamais, trahissais ses envies primaires.

« Oui ! Il faut qu'on le rattrape avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop ! »

La chance lui souriait, Luffy semblait être tombé dans son piège, et il pouvait dès à présent sortir en toute sécurité de cet endroit qui lui nouait le ventre.

« Viens ! »

Descendant de son tabouret, Zoro fut bien vite suivit par son ami d'enfance, celui-ci semblant être prêt à le suivre jusqu'aux Enfer afin de retrouver ce soit disant camion, l'aîné venant tracer la foule avec rapidité, en oubliant sa chère bouteille de saké sur le comptoir, divers regards se posant sur les deux acolytes d'un air perplexe, se reculant afin de les laisser passer alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin la rue part laquelle ils étaient venus, un courant d'air frais venant les accueillir de manière poignante.

« Alors, part où est-il parti.. ?! »

S'exclama Luffy, prêt à partir en courant à tout moment, Zoro pointant du menton une direction quelconque qui pourrait les éloigner un tant soit peu du bar.

« Part là ! »

À peine eu-t-il terminer d'indiquer la direction au garçon aux cheveux sombres que celui-ci était déjà en route, Zoro écarquillant les yeux face à la vitesse à laquelle courrait son cadet, se mettant à sa poursuite du mieux qu'il put. Il était vrai que Luffy avait toujours été le plus actif des deux, étant comme un enfant difficile à contrôler tant il ne cessait de s'agiter, Zoro étant, quant à lui, le type qu'il fallait laisser tranquille, et qui préférait de loin une bonne sieste qu'une sortie entre ami.

Leur course poursuite avec l'invisible camion de steaks à travers le quartier se perdura de longues minutes durant, passant de rues en rues, Zoro indiquant diverses directions afin de s'éloigner le plus possible du bar duquel ils venaient de s'échapper, regrettant amèrement sa cher bouteille de saké à moitié entamée dont il venait de se souvenir, se disant qu'il demanderait sans doute à Ace de lui en ramener une, les deux jeunes hommes commençant grandement à fatiguer –tout particulièrement Zoro, se demandant comment son cadet faisait pour être aussi plein d'énergie-, leurs respirations se faisant haletantes alors que tout d'eux s'arrêtaient un instant au milieu de la rue, l'aîné venant appuyer ses mains sur ses genoux afin de reprendre un tant soit peu son souffle.

« Je pense… qu'on l'a perdu de vue… »

S'enquit-il entre deux respirations, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il relevait son regard sur Luffy qui regardait autour de lui, tiraillé entre la peine et la détermination.

« Je suis sûr qu'on peut le retrouver si on court encore ! »

S'exclama-t-il tout en regardant autour de lui, ne voulant pas avoir couru autant en vain, bien qu'au fond, c'était le cas depuis le début.  
S'apprêtant à reprendre la parole, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts fut interrompu par l'alarme de son téléphone, celui-ci lui indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Arquant un sourcil, il vint sortir celui-ci de sa poche sous le gémissement plaintif de son cadet qui ne souhaitait pas abandonner sa nourriture aussi facilement.

« C'est ton frère. »

Changeant subitement d'expression, Luffy haussa les sourcils de surprise, s'avançant vers son ainé d'un air à la fois perplexe et enjoué.

« Ace ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Zoro ouvrit le message qu'il lut avec attention, Luffy venant tirer sur la manche de son costume d'un air impatient avant que le vert ne reprenne, soupirant légèrement tout en venant passer sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

« Il se demandait si on était déjà partis. Et il a dit qu'il voulait organiser une petite fête chez vous pour l'inauguration avec deux de ses collègues… »

Surpris, Luffy fit les yeux ronds avant qu'une étincelle ne vienne animer son regard, semblant avoir entièrement balayé l'histoire du camion de son esprit, chose qui sembla rassurer Zoro, un large sourire animant son visage.

« Une fête chez nous ? Trop bien ! Demande-lui l'heure ! Mais je me demande pourquoi il ne m'a pas envoyé le message à moi aussi… »

Se grattant le cuir chevelu d'un air à la fois déçu et intrigué, Luffy leva les yeux au ciel alors que Zoro soupirait longuement, ouvrant un nouveau message à envoyer.

« Car tu ne réponds jamais aux messages … »

Un sourire amusé anima le visage du cadet alors que Zoro composait le message, ne prêtant d'ores et déjà plus attention à lui.

« Ah, c'est vrai ! »

Une fête… Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas lui faire bien du mal après ce début de soirée éprouvant, et à choisir il préférait d'autant plus passer une fin de journée à boire un verre entre ami que de se retrouver dans le genre d'endroit duquel ils venaient de s'enfuir avec lâcheté, bien qu'il niait entièrement cette évidence. Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi… Qu'avait donc ce psychologue qui avait lieu de le mettre dans un état émotionnel aussi imposant sans même qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer… Il devait admettre que cette sensation le rendait grandement énervé, se sentant, pour la première fois, incapable d'agir, de déchiffrer ce que son esprit lui envoyait, et cela l'agaçait grandement.

À peine eu-t-il envoyé le message qu'il en reçut un second de la part du jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs, sortant de ses pensées alors qu'il reprenait à voix haute afin que Luffy saisisse l'information.

« Il rentrera vers minuit, quand leur service sera terminé. On peut déjà aller à l'appart'… »

Soupirant intérieurement, Zoro fut soulagé que son cadet n'insiste pas afin de retourner au bar, celui-ci continuant d'afficher son sourire inhumainement grand d'un air enjoué, ses bras s'étant croisés d'eux-mêmes sur son torse alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts enfuyait son portable dans la poche de sa veste de costume, se grattant la mâchoire d'un air distrait alors que son collègue levait l'un de ses poings en l'air dans une exclamation qui le fit sursauter malgré lui.

« Allons-y alors ! »

Sur ses mots, le cadet mena la marche d'un air décidé en entamant de grandes enjambées exagérées, Zoro le suivant silencieusement, un léger sourire amusé s'étant dessiné sur son visage malgré lui face à l'enjouement toujours aussi lumineux de son ami d'enfance. Sa bonne humeur constante, son optimisme, sa naïveté enfantine… Ce genre de petites choses qui composaient le caractère de Luffy avaient lieu de redonner du soleil sur les places ombragées, de redonner le sourire aux personnes qui n'avait plus fois en quoi que ce soit en ce vaste monde, telle une main que l'on tendrait à un ami tombé au sol afin de le relever, de le pousser en avant…  
Mais bien entendu, le cadet n'était pas au courant de ces traits qui le composaient, et cela rendait cette part de lui d'autant plus belle.  
Il était comme la dernière lumière allumée dans la vie sombre qu'était celle du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, même s'il avait du mal à le comprendre, comme cette étoile solitaire au milieu d'un ciel hivernal. Il était simplement là, sans grandes particularités, mais il était là, à ses côtés.

Le regard du vert se leva de lui-même en direction du ciel voilé de nuages, empêchant de ce fait d'apercevoir les astres nocturnes qui devaient d'ores et déjà composer le ciel à cette heure tardive, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres, comme s'il espérait voir quelque chose qu'il n'aperçut pas, rebaissant la tête sur ses chaussures de costumes usées qui marchaient d'elles même à travers le quartier afin de rejoindre l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, celui-ci se trouvant à moins d'une rue de là où ils se trouvaient.  
Luffy et Ace habitaient tous deux dans un petit appartement, bien que plus grand et de meilleur envergure que celui de Zoro en raison du bon salaire que remportait Ace avec son job de barman, à proximité du centre-ville et à un bon quart d'heure de marche du lieu de travail des deux jeunes hommes.  
Luffy n'avait jamais réellement parlé de son passé à Zoro, et bien que les deux camarades passaient une majeure partie de leur temps à se côtoyer mutuellement, il était vrai qu'ils ne connaissaient que les grandes lignes de l'histoire de l'autre…  
Zoro savait que l'enfance de son ami n'avait pas été bien agréable à vivre. Leur mère ayant décédé tragiquement suite à l'accouchement du cadet, lui et son frère furent tout deux élevés par leur père, un homme colérique et violent qui ne cessait de reporter son agressivité sur ses deux fils par les poings ou la parole, ne leur adressant jamais le moindre signe d'amour fraternel.  
Lorsqu'Ace eu atteint la majorité, il entraîna Luffy avec lui en dehors de la maison familiale, laissant leur père derrière eux sans le moindre remords.  
Les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent plus aucun contact avec celui-ci depuis, ne sachant même plus ce qu'il était devenu, ayant tenté tant bien que mal d'effacer ses souvenirs douloureux de leur esprits afin de recommencer une nouvelle vie et d'aller de l'avant.

« Hey Zoro ! »

La voix du garçon aux cheveux sombres s'élevant dans son dos vint faire sursauter Zoro, revenant brusquement à la réalité alors qu'il reposait son attention sur son cadet qui le regardait d'un air perplexe, pointant du pouce une direction à son opposé.

« C'est par là l'arrêt de bus ! »

Poursuivit-il alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts venait se rendre compte que ses pieds l'avaient mené en direction d'une maison quelconque, la moindre poignée de minutes d'inattention pouvant grandement lui faire perdre son chemin. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança en direction de son cadet, niant toutes éventualités qu'il était sur le point de se perdre alors que celui-ci lâchait un léger rire amusé, reprenant la route avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin à un arrêt de bus, les horaires affichant que le prochain transport serait au rendez-vous d'ici cinq petites minutes, Luffy venant prendre place sur un banc à l'intérieur de l'abri bus d'un air enfantin et rempli de détermination, Zoro, pour sa part, venant appuyer sur dos contre le mur extérieur de celui-ci.  
Cette soirée s'annonçait être plus longue que prévu… Mais au fond, cela ne le dérangeait pas réellement. 

* * *

_Tadam_ !

Ainsi donc s'achève ce neuvième chapitre !  
Je pense que je n'ai jamais été si loin dans une Fanfiction sur ce site, et je tiens donc à vous remercier pour continuer à me donner l'envie d'écrire et à m'apporter motivation avec votre soutiens !

À la semaine prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

**Note :** Bonjour à tous ! **  
**  
Ainsi donc, un nouveau chapitre apparaît -le dixième, quel nombre exceptionnel..!- avec, je m'en excuse, deux longues semaines de retard.  
À vrai dire, il s'est passé bon nombre de choses dans mon quotidien entre temps; changement d'école, changement d'habitation... Me voici donc à présent en colocation pour ma première fois dans une ville assez loin de chez moi, lieu où je n'ai, pour l'instant, pas encore d'ordinateur, et donc pas de moyen de poster mes textes...  
Toutefois, je serai de retour chez moi le weekend, donc n'ayez crainte, les chapitre continueront à faire irruption, bien que de manière probablement assez irrégulière jusqu'à fin octobre en raison de mon nombre exagéré de travail à rattraper...

Je vais également songer à répondre aux reviews et autres questions de manière plus quotidienne, dont les anonyme que je posterais immédiatement ici ~

 _InconnuE_ : Je dois avouer qu'au début j'avais prévu de les faire s'y croiser, mais le court de l'histoire aurait été légèrement différent à ce que j'envisageais premièrement, et puis, j'aime tellement vous faire baver de la sorte, eheh ! -vilain auteur, ne pas frapper pls-

Et c'est sur cette interminable note que je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une agréable lecture ! 

* * *

Le bus que Zoro et Luffy attendaient depuis un moment déjà avait fini par arriver à l'arrêt où les deux jeunes hommes patientaient depuis plusieurs minutes durant avec un bon quart d'heure de retard, probablement dû à l'animation du centre-ville qui ne facilitait pas les accès aux routes, la population de la petite ville ne prêtant plus réellement attention aux règles des passages cloutés, choses qui provoquaient, la majeur partie du temps, des difficultés avec les chauffeurs qui, souvent impatients, avaient l'habitude de s'emporter, compliquant d'autant plus cette histoire d'embouteillages, ceux-ci s'étant précipités dans le transport, l'un étant impatient de pouvoir participer à une petite fête dans son propre appartement, le second étant tout simplement las d'attendre ainsi dans le froid, s'étend énervé sur le chauffeur du moyen de transport qui semblait avoir été pétrifié par la peur lorsqu'il eut croisé le regard assassin du jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

« Tch. Sérieusement, ils m'énervent ces chauffeurs… »

Grogna Zoro tout en venant s'asseoir aux côtés de son collègues, dans le fond du bus, quelques regards indiscrets s'étant discrètement tournés sur eux à leur passage.

« Tu sais bien que ça a toujours été comme ça ! Les transports en commun ce n'est vraiment pas ton truc ! »

S'enquit le cadet d'un air amusé tout en se tournant vers son aîné qui posa son regard part la fenêtre, fronçant les sourcils d'un air agacé, serrant les dents.

« À qui le dis-tu… »

Venant appuyer son dos contre son siège, le garçon aux cheveux sombres prit un air réfléchi, affichant un léger sourire.

« Cette soirée était sympa quand même ! J'espère qu'Ace nous ramènera des invitations pour une prochaine fois… C'est dommage qu'on soit parti, j'ai même pas pu terminer mon milkshake à la fraise ! Il était trop bon pourtant… Mais au moins on a pu goûter les amuse-bouche ! C'était tellement bon… »

Le laissant dans son monologue interminable avec sa propre personne, Zoro se perdit dans ses réflexions, contemplant les lampadaires défiler devant son regard ennuyé d'un air détaché. Il était épuisé…

Le trajet se présenta comme le précédent, Luffy ne cessant de faire des réflexions stupides et bruyantes sur ce qu'il voyait à la fenêtre, venant coller son visage contre celle-ci d'un air enfantin, Zoro venant s'énerver sur lui comme une mère grondant son enfant trop agité alors que les autres passagers se retenaient de ne pas poser leurs regards sur eux, de peur de se faire dévisager par les yeux perçants du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, le transport en commun se vidant petit à petit, comme des grains de sable s'écoulant dans un sablier, le calme reprenant lentement le contrôle du bus que les deux individus finirent par quitter, saluant le chauffeur qui sembla se crisper dans son fauteuil, Luffy lui faisant de grands signes de la main alors qu'il bondissait sur le trottoir de sa rue à la suite de son ainé qui avait enfui ses mains dans les poches, par sa fois trop étroites, de son costume.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent donc en direction de l'appartement du cadet qui terminait la rue, venant prendre l'ascenseur afin d'arriver jusqu'à l'étage où celui-ci vivait, venant ouvrir la porte qui, bien entendu, n'avait pas été fermée à clé, comme quoi, les deux frère semblaient ne pas se rendre compte que des malfaiteurs rodaient à travers cette ville qui a première vue semblait silencieuse, malgré la dangereuse animation qui s'en emparait dans les sombres recoins de celle-ci…

« Tu veux faire une partie de jeu vidéo en attendant les autres ? »

Questionna le garçon aux cheveux sombres qui ne semblait pas avoir perdu un gramme d'énergie depuis son réveil, chose qui interpella son collègue, se questionnant si le sang de celui-ci n'était pas en réalité composé de boissons énergisante.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Hasarda Zoro tout en prenant place sur le sofa d'un air détaché, se disant qu'après tout, s'il fallait passer le temps, autant le faire de manière divertissante, une bonne demi-heure les attendant avant qu'il ne soit vingt-trois heures.

Jovial, Luffy vint allumer la console, venant rejoindre son aîné auprès duquel il s'assit de manière nonchalante, tendant une manette à celui-ci alors qu'il démarrait une nouvelle partie de Mortal Kombat.  
Après tout, même à leur âges, ils adoraient toujours autant ce jeu auquel ils jouaient depuis leur plus jeune âge, Luffy n'ayant pas réussi une seule fois à y battre Zoro qui s'autoproclamait imbattable aux jeux vidéo, peu importe le thème.

« Cette fois, je suis sûr que je vais gagner ! »

La partie démarra immédiatement, les aiguilles de l'horloge venant tourner de manière monotone au rythme des bruits de combats qui s'enchaînaient de manière agressive à travers le salon entier, Luffy grimaçant tout en s'acharnant sur sa pauvre manette, se penchant sur le côté afin de mieux pouvoir jouer comme il le disait si bien, l'aîné, pour sa part, jouant de manière ennuyée, battant avec une facilité presque exagérée les personnages de son camarade qui se pointaient devant lui, cela étant à peine s'il ne jouait pas avec une seule main.

« Huit-cent-quatre-vingt-trois victoires pour moi et zéro pour toi… »

Soupira Zoro tout en reposant sa manette sur la console, Luffy venant taper des pieds sur le sofa duquel il s'était emparé d'un oreiller dans lequel il venait étouffer ses cris de défaite et de déception alors que l'aîné venait éteindre le jeu, ne prêtant pas attention au comportement plaintif de son cadet qui le suppliait de redémarrer une énième partie, chose qui lui fut tout bonnement refusée.

« Il est vingt-trois heures passées, Ace et ses collègues ne vont pas tarder. »

Le rassura le vert d'un air détaché afin de faire cesser les exclamations du garçon aux cheveux sombres qui se trouvait à ses pieds, celui-ci venant froncer les sourcils, près à répliquer, lorsque des voix se firent entendre devant la porte, des bruits de pas venant engendre celles-ci, chose qui attira l'attention des deux collègues qui tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître trois individus, dont Ace, tous tenant un casier de bières et quelques bouteilles d'alcool fort.

« On est là ! »

S'exclama le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs qui se fit accueillir par son jeune frère d'un air enjoué, tel un chiot revoyant son maître qui était parti faire les courses, avant qu'il ne reprenne, entrant dans le salon alors que le petit trio de nouveaux arrivants venaient poser leur butin sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant le sofa.

« Bon, les gars, je vous présente voici mon frère, Luffy, et son pote, Zoro ! »

L'aîné engendra ses propos tout en pointant les deux individus à ses amis, lorsqu'une étincelle traversa le visage de Luffy, un large sourire venant étirer ses lèvres.

« Hey, mais c'est le type aux cheveux roses ! »

S'exclama-t-il tout en pointant du doigt l'un des deux invités, celui-ci venant se gratter l'arrière de la tête dans un sourire nerveux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à revoir les deux jeunes hommes qu'il avait servi plus tôt dans l'appartement de son collègue.

« Hey.. ! » Commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. « Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Coby, ce serait mieux… »

Lâchant un rire peu nécessaire, Luffy lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« D'accord, _Pink Hair_! »

S'enquit-il sans prêter le moins du monde attention à la réaction désabusée du garçon aux lunettes, venant se tourner vers le second invité qui leur fit un bref signe de la main.

« Yo, moi c'est Marco. »

Alors que de son côté, le prénommé Coby qui se tenait aux côtés de Luffy, ses éternelles lunettes rondes comme des soucoupes étant posées sur le foulard coloré qui venait coiffer sa chevelure rose d'une manière simple mais originale, semblait être maladroit et hésitant, étant vêtu d'un simple sweat vert et d'un jeans noir des plus typique, le petit trio ayant probablement dû se revêtir de leur vêtements d'origines à leur lieu de travail auquel ils eurent laissés leurs costumes de serveurs, l'appelé Marco, pour sa part, était plutôt tape à l'œil, sa chevelure d'un blond platine ayant été rasé sur les côtés ne laissant qu'une petite touffe mal coiffée habiter le sommet de sa tête était assez remarquable de loin, un début de barbe venant décorer le rebord de son menton, ses vêtements, pour leurs parts, étant associables à ceux de Ace, ornés de diverses chaines décoratives, mais sans pour avoir beaucoup de particularités, une chemise d'un mauve assez sombre ouverte au troisième bouton composant le haut de sa personne.

« Bon les gars ! On a ramené un bon paquet d'alcool fort, et étant donné que je n'ai pas envie d'encombrer le frigo avec ce brol, il va falloir tout boire ce soir ! »

S'exclama Ace dans un regard à la fois amusé et joueur, Zoro venant lever les yeux au ciel alors que Luffy lâchait une exclamation de joie. Il était vrai que les deux frères étaient de vrais estomacs sur pattes qui ne gaspilleraient pour le rien au monde ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre carré de leur frigo avec une bouteille à la place de nourriture qu'ils pourraient consommer… Mais alors pourquoi en avoir pris autant ?  
Bien que Zoro était un buveur d'alcool professionnel, étant capable de supporter des litres entiers d'une bouteille forte, il devait avouer être écœuré à la vue de ce nombre hallucinant de bouteilles qui se trouvaient sur la table basse, songeant que la journée de travail qui les attendait le lendemain n'allait pas être des plus facile s'il s'engageaient sur de tels chemins…

« Pas de soucis ! »

S'enquit Marco qui prenait place sur le sofa, accompagné d'un Luffy enjoué alors que de son côté, Ace se dirigeait vers la chaîne-Hifi qu'il alluma, démarrant une musique d'ambiance afin d'animer le lieu, Coby, pour sa part, venant s'emparer d'un petit paquet de carte qui se trouvait dans la poche de son manteau qu'il avait accroché devant la porte un peu plus tôt.

« Histoire de nous occuper en parlant ! »

Soupirant, Zoro vint rejoindre la petite troupe au centre du salon, prenant place entre Luffy et Ace, tous s'étant déjà emparé d'une bouteille de bière qu'ils ouvrirent, la levant de manière enjoué vers le plafond de la pièce.

« Pour notre nouveau job ! »

S'enquit le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs d'un air déterminé, le reste du groupe reprenant après lui alors que tous venaient entrechoquer leurs bouteilles dans un tintement bruyant, signe que la soirée pouvait démarrer.

Telle une allumette éphémère que l'on jetait dans un résidu de brindilles sèches, la petite fête afin de festoyer la victoire du nouveau travail des trois collègues s'embrasa bien rapidement, les événements s'enchaînant de manière aussi rapides et confuses que les cartes qui tombaient sur la table basse aux rythme endiablé des notes de musiques qui animaient le petit appartement, les bouteilles d'alcool se vidant aussi rapidement qu'elles avaient été ouvertes, rires et autres exclamations bruyantes étant au rendez-vous, interrompant les conversations enjouées que menait la petite troupe autour de leur jeu, parlant des tous et des riens qui composaient leur quotidien sans réellement s'en soucier.  
L'ambiance qui composait la petite soirée était agréable et enjouée, en différence avec celle du bar duquel ils étaient partis un peu plus tôt, Zoro ne se sentant pas étouffé en la compagnie des quatre individus qui se tenaient avec lui autour de cette table. À vrai dire, il aimait ce genre d'atmosphère, à la fois festive et joviale, qui avait comme un don afin de faire s'évaporer les pensées sombres qui pouvaient abriter les esprits de leurs hôtes. Et même si le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait rarement la possibilité de faire un trait sur ses problèmes, l'alcool, sombre compagne de mauvais jours, en était bien capable, mais il fallait en admettre les conséquences...

Les heures tournèrent tel un carrousel déchaîné qui aurait oublié de s'arrêter à nombreuses reprises, les aiguilles passant d'un chiffre à un autre sans même que quiconque n'eut pu en témoigner, l'état actuel d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait la petite troupe n'arrangeant pas les choses.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque l'horloge sonna cinq heures moins le quart du matin que les choses se calmèrent, les paupières des membres de la petite troupe se fermant d'elles même, l'alcool les ayant plus assommés qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé, chacun tombant endormis les uns après les autres, comme plongé dans un trou noir sans fin, n'ayant pas même prit la peine de changer d'emplacement ou même d'éteindre la chaîne Hi-fi, se contentant de se plonger dans de profonds sommeils…

Profond sommeil qui fut bien vite briser par une voix dans le lointain qui venait résonner à travers les oreilles de Zoro, comme un écho se faisant entendre à travers la brume, ses paupières s'entrouvrant lentement alors qu'il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, sa vision étant devenue plus floue que jamais, une silhouette sombre et imposante se dressant devant lui lui faisant légèrement plisser les yeux, incapable de distinguer les formes qui l'encerclaient.

« Zoro.. ! »

Luffy… Pourquoi venait-il le réveiller ainsi de manière aussi soudaine…  
Ne prenant pas la peine de réfléchir à ce sujet, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts referma lentement les paupières, bien trop fatigué que pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit, lorsque la main du garçon aux cheveux sombres vint se poser sur son épaule, le secouant légèrement alors qu'il reprenait à mi-voix afin de ne pas réveiller les trois autres endormis qui se trouvaient allongés dans d'étranges positions sur le plancher du petit appartement, tel des feuilles mortes jonchant un sol hivernal.

« Te rendors pas ! Il est sept-heure trente ! On va arriver en retard au travail ! »

Le travail… Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Lâchant un grognement en signe de désapprobation, l'aîné roula sur le côté, se remettant à ronfler bruyamment, lorsqu'un violent coup de poings venant heurter le sommet de sa tête le fit revenir à la réalité, venant ouvrir subitement ses yeux alors qu'il se relevait dans un sursaut et une douleur aussi soudaine qu'inattendue.

« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou.. ?! »

S'exclama-t-il tout en se frottant la tête, ayant posé son attention sur son cadet qui était accroupi à ses côtés, ayant déjà enfilé son uniforme.

« Lève-toi ! »

Le regard du vert vint planer de manière lente à travers la pièce, survolant les diverses bouteilles vides qui remplissaient la majeure partie de l'espace, un cendrier rempli de mégots à moitié entamés se situant sur la table basse, entre un jeu de cartes désordonnés et un paquet de chips vide avant de venir se heurter sur l'horloge qu'il détailla un instant, se concentrant du mieux qu'il put afin de lire l'heure, un mal de tête saisissant venant s'emparer de son être, additionné à cela la douleur du coup que Luffy lui avait porté, lâchant un long soupire avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent subitement.  
Sept heure trente-deux.

Il lui fallut bien de la peine afin de se relever sans chuter, prit d'une violente nausée qui lui remémora avec dégoût le nombre de litres d'alcool qu'il avait entamé la veille avec le quatuor ici présent, fermant les yeux un instant alors que le sol semblait onduler sous ses jambes, palissant à vue d'œil.  
Comment allait-il faire pour aller travailler dans un tel état… Serrant les dents, il songea l'espace d'un instant d'envoyer Luffy prévenir le patron qu'il ne viendrait pas au café cette fois-ci, mais le souvenir amer d'un salaire manquant vint heurter son esprit, prenant une mine à la fois abattue et souffrante.  
S'appuyant d'une main sur le rebord de la table sous le regard perplexe de son cadet, il pencha légèrement la tête en avant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si mal physiquement… Il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps, il le savait, mais il ne devait pas abandonner. Baissant les yeux, il constata avec désespoir qu'il se trouvait toujours dans son costard de la veille, celui-ci sentant de manière écœurante un mélange nauséabonde d'alcool et de fumée de cigarettes qui lui donna l'envie de vomir, la brève pensée qu'il ne pourrait pas se changer en raison de son manque d'uniforme qui se trouvait chez lui et du peu de temps qu'ils avaient devant eux le faisant soupirer de manière dépitée.

« Tu n'auras qu'à dire que ton uniforme état à laver ! » S'exclama Luffy qui avait compris à son regard qu'il pensait à ses vêtements en cet instant même. « On a plus le temps, allez viens ! »

Sur ses mots, le cadet vint s'emparer de l'avant-bras de son aîné, le traînant tel un objet inanimé en direction de la porte par laquelle ils disparurent, laissant derrière eux Ace, Coby et Marco qui, par chance, ne travaillaient que le soir, Zoro jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Luffy. Parmi eux, il était le seul à avoir bu une quantité raisonnable d'alcool, s'étant endormi le premier après à peine deux heures du matin, l'enviant grandement de ne pas subir le mal de crâne et les nausées que lui, As du breuvage alcoolisé, devait encaisser pour le restant de la journée…  
Jamais il n'avait ressenti un regret aussi cuisant dans son esprit, se disant qu'encore une fois, il n'aurait jamais dû se faire appâter par ces créations du Diable auxquels il ne cessait de céder, l'impression qu'il allait tomber endormi au beau milieu de la rue ne cessant de se montrer, ses paupières se fermant d'elle-même alors qu'il se faisait entraîner par son cadet à travers la ville, ses jambes s'emmêlant d'elles même au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.  
Cette journée de travail allait probablement être la pire de toutes, songea-t-il, une envie soudaine de se terrer sous terre se faisant ressentir en son for intérieur… 

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce **dixième** chapitre !

Aah, tendre gueule de bois, quand tu nous tiens...

J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plus, n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis, et je vous dis à... je ne sais pas trop quand exactement... Mais à très vite je l'espère !


	11. Chapter 11

**Note** : Bonjour bonsoir !  
Voici donc un nouveau chapitre accompagné d'une bonne nouvelle; ayant à présent un PC et une connexion potable dans ma nouvelle habitation, les textes ne seront plus postés de manière hasardeuse mais reprendront belle et bien une sortie hebdomadaire bien que dès lors, toujours assez imprécise !

 _Reviews_

 _InconnuE_ : Il est vrai que moi-même ne trouvait point ce dernier chapitre réellement mouvementé, et malheureusement, je ne pense pas que celui-ci le sera fort plus…

Mais comme je l'avais déjà cité, la Fanfiction avance lentement, mais surement !  
Cela engendrant, bien entendu, des chapitres étant moins animés que d'autres, bien que je ne souhaite pas que cela en devienne trop lassant pour vous, en tant que lecteurs…

Toutefois, nous ne sommes pas encore plongés entièrement dans le bain, et la chute reste à venir ! Mais il faudra être encore un peu patient...  
 _  
_Enfin soit, j'espère que vous avez passé un beau weekend pour ce début d'automne et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Huit heure trente fut l'heure exacte à laquelle Zoro et Luffy arrivèrent à leur travail, le trajet jusque celui-ci n'ayant pas réellement été une partie de plaisir, l'aîné ne cessant de s'arrêter à chaque coin de rue au risque de régurgiter la quantité surhumaine d'alcool qu'il avait englouti la veille, s'appuyant sur le premier mur venu tel une personne âgée ayant des difficultés de déplacements, fermant les yeux un instant afin de ne pas perdre pieds, son collègue tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de le faire avancer, que ce soit en le tirant ou en le poussant de toutes ses forces, n'ayant guère envie de se faire renvoyer par leur patron qui, à l'heure qu'il était, devait déjà être en rogne de leur retard, devant être sur place près d'une demi-heure avant l'ouverture du café.

« Dépêche-toi Zoro ! Tu vomiras là-bas ! »

S'exclama le cadet qui tentait tant bien que mal de convaincre le jeune homme aux cheveux verts d'avancer, celui-ci prenant une mine consternée, plus pâle que jamais alors que son mal de tête strident commençait grandement à le mettre sur les nerfs, ses sourcils se fronçant d'eux-mêmes.

« Tu te fous de moi.. ?! »

Grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées, lâchant un soupir tremblant de regret d'être sorti de chez lui.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Prenant une mine surprise, Luffy se redressa légèrement avant de venir rouler des yeux. À vrai dire, il n'avait guère envie de perdre son emploi dans ce petit café mal famé, celui-ci étant son seul moyen de se payer un minimum de nourriture et de pouvoir aider Ace à payer le loyer, n'aimant guère laisser celui-ci payer tout ce qu'il consommait, et suite au nombre incalculable de postes auxquels les deux jeunes hommes avaient été renvoyés en raison de leurs comportements invivables, il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de garder un emploi stable de plus d'un mois…

« Allez, on y est presque.. ! »

Finit par reprendre le cadet afin de réanimer la motivation de son ami, s'animant afin de venir passer l'un de ses bras par-dessus la taille de celui-ci afin de pouvoir avancer plus rapidement sans devoir sans arrêt se retourner afin de vérifier qu'il suivait bien, reprenant la marche d'un pas rempli de détermination alors que pour sa part, l'aîné regardait le sol d'un air abattu, ses poings semblant s'être fermés d'eux-mêmes, mélange de douleur et de regret à l'égard de son état présent suite à la soirée de la veille.

Leur petite marche à travers la ville dura près d'un quart d'heure, finissant par rentrer dans le café dans un soupir de soulagement partagé alors que Luffy relâchait son emprise sur Zoro, celui-ci venant se relever légèrement alors que son regard brumeux venait heurter un obstacle. Un obstacle qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Un obstacle qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait devoir croiser...

« Vous savez l'heure qu'il est je suppose. »

La voix écœurante et braillarde de l'homme de petite taille qui se dressait devant les deux arrivants vint faire grimacer le jeune homme aux cheveux verts d'un air agacé d'avance, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres alors qu'un silence lourd et désagréable venait englober le café dès lors dépourvu de clients.

« Une heure. Vous avez _une heure_ de retard. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des explications ?! »

Notons que l'intonation de voix du patron de l'établissement était devenue criarde, son visage, renfermé et dur à la fois, étant devenu de couleur vermeille en raison de sa rage montante, l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient face à un volcan en pleine éruption venant traverser l'esprit de Zoro.  
À vrai dire, les remarques désobligeantes et énervantes de leur supérieur ne l'avait jamais réellement atteint, du moins, il ne le montrait guère, lui qui, étant de caractère assez colérique et facilement inflammable, préférant rester muet et garder son regard désabusé posé dans le blanc des yeux de son protagoniste, chose qui, cela l'amusant légèrement de le constater, semblait l'énerver d'avantage.  
Il avait la maigre impression d'être un élève se trouvant dans le bureau du directeur, se contentant de regarder à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins extérieurs alors qu'il se faisait sermonner à propos de son comportement, ennuyé par les paroles vides et d'une agressivité lassante dont on lui faisait part.

« Excusez-nous.. ! J'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil à sonner et… »

À peine Luffy eu-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'il avait commencé dans un léger sourire afin de détendre l'atmosphère, préférant visiblement remettre la faute sur sa personne qu'avouer les méfaits de son aîné à leur supérieur, qu'il fut immédiatement coupé dans son élan par leur patron, celui-ci élevant la voix d'une manière qui vint faire sursauter le garçon aux cheveux sombres, son sourire s'effaçant subitement.

« Je m'en contre fiche de votre réveil ! Nous avons des clients à servir, et si vous n'êtes pas capable d'arriver à l'heure afin de faire votre boulot, je peux très bien me contenter d'engager des personnes plus expérimentées que vous ! Bandes de bons à rien… C'est bien car j'ai un cœur tendre que je ne vous ai pas déjà foutu à la porte ! »

Et c'était reparti pour un baratin aussi incessant que grandement agaçant. Ce type, Zoro ne pouvait pas le supporter… Lui et ses contradiction constantes, ses manies détestables de jouer au supérieur sous ses airs hautains qui lui donnaient la nausée… Ses cheveux coiffés sur le côté avec une quantité de laque irréprochable, venant faire luire sa chevelure sombre, ses petits yeux perçants et remplis de jugements, sa manière de marcher tout en se tenant droit afin de montrer son classement dans la hiérarchie… Il le détestait.  
Et si, par la plus grande des chances, ce type n'avait pas été l'homme qui lui donnait son gagne-pain, bien que maigre, une fois par mois, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui envoyer un bon coup de poing dans le menton, histoire de lui reformer son visage écœurant avec une petite chirurgie offerte par les soins médicaux…  
Mais Zoro savait ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire, et même s'il avait grandement du mal à contrôler cette flamme ardente et remplie de haine qui ne faisait qu'augmenter en son for intérieur, il savait qu'il devait se retenir d'agir et laisser son orgueil de côté, même face à une pourriture de la société tel que lui.

Alors qu'il s'égarait dans ses réflexions, son regard retombant de manière pensive en direction du sol, ne prêtant plus attention aux remarques désobligeantes que leur attribuait leur supérieur, celles-ci semblant être devenues un lointain écho dans son esprit, une violente nausée s'empara de son être, le sol semblant soudaine se retourner sous lui alors que son visage venait pâlir subitement, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.  
Cette sensation s'annonçait très mal, s'il ne partait pas vite d'ici, il risquait probablement d'afficher sur le charmant parquet du café l'entièreté des bouteilles d'alcool qu'il avait bu la veille, et ce sans même avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.  
S'appuyant sur le mur, il commença à se sentir grandement mal, sa tête retombant subitement en avant alors que la voix de son patron s'élevait une seconde fois telle une alarme stridente dans ses oreilles, comme si son mal de tête n'était pas déjà assez approfondi de la sorte.

« Et il en va de même pour vous Monsieur Roronoa ! »

Un silence engendra les dernières paroles du petit homme en costume, celui-ci venant froncer les sourcils d'un air outré face au manque de réaction de son employé, Luffy venant poser son regard d'un air perplexe sur son collègue tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, intrigué par le comportement de celui-ci qui ne semblait vraiment pas être dans son assiette.

« Monsieur Roronoa, je vous par-… »

Et là, ce fut le drame. Le patron n'eut pas même le temps de terminer sa phrase que son charmant costume ainsi que ses chaussures cirées de premier prix se retrouvèrent d'ores et déjà recouverts d'une épaisse… tâche qui le pétrifia de dégoût, son visage, devenant de plus en plus rouge, semblant près à imploser alors que Zoro venait s'accrocher à la veste de celui-ci afin de ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol, terminant de recracher la masse d'alcool but la veille sur son supérieur alors que Luffy venait écarquiller les yeux, prenant une mine terrifiée face à l'agissement aussi soudain qu'inexplicable de son aîné.

« Zoro..! » 

* * *

« Ah, quelle journée de merde… »

Cracha Zoro à lui-même tout en venant tirer sur sa cigarette, soupirant un épais nuage de fumée en direction du ciel vitreux et tapis de nuages qui s'exposait d'ores et déjà au-dessus de ses yeux des même teintes, savourant un instant le silence dans lequel il semblait être plongé depuis un instant, se perdant dans ses pensées. Une odeur de pluie se faisait sentir à l'horizon, annonçant probablement une averse prochaine, le mois de novembre de cette année ne semblant pas être à court de pluie, le grondement d'un orage lointain venant par moment résonner à travers la petite ville, comme le grognement d'une bête tapie dans l'ombre qui s'avançait en direction du paisible village endormi, le soleil ayant tout bonnement disparu depuis plusieurs jours, cet éternel vent du nord venant crier par-dessus les toits des habitations.

Cela faisait un instant déjà que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se trouvait ainsi, assis sur le rebord d'un muret à l'entrée d'un parc, plongé dans ses pensées les plus profondes, tel un poète en manque d'inspiration, fumant cigarettes sur cigarette, ses poumons semblant réclamer leur dose de nicotine, se laissant envelopper par la paisible atmosphère qui l'entourait.  
Suite à l'incident du début de journée avec son patron, Zoro avait été tout bonnement expulsé des lieux sans avoir eut son mot à dire, ayant été jeté à la porte du café pour une période indéterminée comme un vulgaire déchet, son supérieur ayant pris une mine plus enragée que jamais, s'attendant presque à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles comme dans les dessins animés de l'époque, Luffy s'étant retrouvé seul face à la mauvaise humeur présente de cet être détestable qui avait non seulement sa chemise tachée mais également le besoin ardent de se défouler sur quelqu'un, le garçon aux cheveux sombres étant chargé de s'occuper seul du groupe de clients qui viendrait aujourd'hui, Zoro ayant été tout bonnement interdit de rentrer dans le café.  
À vrai dire, il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son cadet avec ce taré nommé comme étant leur supérieur… Bien qu'il fut soulagé qu'il fut le seul à avoir été mis à la porte, ne voulant pas que son absurdité et sa maladresse se répande sur le salaire de son collègue, il aurait aimé pouvoir le défendre, étant parfaitement conscient de la manière dont le patron avait pu s'énerver sur lui, chose qui, il devait l'admettre, le mettait hors de lui… Bien qu'il savait que Luffy n'était pas du genre à se faire marcher dessus par tout le monde, sa naïveté et sa gentillesse par sa fois trop abondante pouvait par moment être son point faible, et Zoro ne supportait pas que qui que ce soit ne profite de cet avantage afin de lui en tirer profit ou de se défouler sur lui…  
Il le considérait, en fin de compte, comme son petit frère agaçant qu'il devait protéger du monde de l'extérieur, ce petit frère qu'il entraînait dans de bien mauvaise posture et qui, inversement, le mettait dans des situations difficiles à gérer… Ce petit frère maladroit qu'il faut sans arrêt surveiller au risque qu'il ne se blesse, ne se perdre, ou ne dise trop de bêtises…  
Ce petit frère auquel il comptait terriblement et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on abîme.

Lorsqu'il eut quitté le café, étant toujours dans un état de nausées et de douleurs crânienne invivables, Zoro eut pour premier réflexe de se diriger, bien qu'avec grandes difficultés, en direction de la pharmacie la plus proche, ayant utilisé le reste de monnaie qu'il avait, par chance, encore dans les poches de son costume, afin de s'acheter quelques cachets d'antidouleurs afin de se remettre les idées en place, n'ayant guère hésité à en prendre toute la boite immédiatement, bien que cela lui soit fortement déconseillé, avant de songer à se diriger en direction du parc le plus proche afin de s'asseoir un instant, le besoin de fumer une cigarette se faisant comme ressentir par son être entier.

Et ainsi il se retrouva sur ce muret, sous ce ciel, dans ce silence, comptant les minutes d'un air ennuyé tout en pianotant sur l'un de ses genoux de manière nerveuse alors que ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes, songeant qu'il ferait bien de rentrer chez lui avant qu'il ne se remette à pleuvoir comme la dernière fois, n'ayant guère envie de mouiller ce costume emprunté qu'il avait sur lui depuis la veille, bien que l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement lui donnait plus l'aspect d'un pauvre alcoolique à la rue qui venait de se faire quitter par sa femme que d'un type soigné en costume comme il l'aurait souhaité…

À vrai dire il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il attendait. Des nouvelles de Luffy, probablement… Il ne savait pas réellement s'il avait été renvoyé ou non de ce stupide travail, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait guère envie de devoir repartir à la recherche acharnée d'un nouvel emploi, cela ne faisant qu'ajouter un problème en plus à son quotidien mouvementé…  
Ses paupières se rouvrirent lentement. La mention de son quotidien mouvementé lui fit soudainement songer à son psychologue, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres alors qu'il laissait ses yeux se perdre dans le vague. Encore cette histoire… Il ne restait que quelques petits jours avant que le prochain lundi ne pointe déjà le bout de son nez, ce jour étant celui qu'avait désigné KuroAshi afin d'appointer leur potentiel prochain rendez-vous, ne sachant plus réellement quoi en penser.  
Son médecin lui avait assuré que, étant conscient de son problème monétaire en raison de son maigre salaire, l'assurance pourrait l'aider à financier le traitement avec le psychologue durant les dix prochains mois, il devait avouer ne plus avoir grandes raisons afin de ne pas s'y rendre une seconde fois.  
Et puis, après tout, il devait s'avouer que même sous ses apparences de beau parleur qui avait lieu de grandement l'agacer, le blondinet avait un quelque chose qui… l'intriguait, en quelque sorte.

Ses poings se fermèrent malgré lui, venant écraser sa cigarette mourante sur le rebord du muret sur lequel il était assis avant d'enfin se décider à se lever de celui-ci, entreprenant de se diriger en direction de son appartement, lorsque la sonnerie de son portable vint retentir dans la poche de sa veste, venant décrocher celui-ci d'un air las.

« Ouai ? »

« Zoro ! Ah, je suis content que tu répondes ! Si tu savais la journée que j'ai passé, c'était horrible ! »

La voix du garçon aux cheveux sombres vint faire esquisser un sourire discret à Zoro, soulagé de voir que celui-ci gardait toujours son énergie malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, continuant d'avancer d'un pas traînant sur l'avenue principale.

« Le Patron n'a pas arrêté de me crier dessus ! Et puis comme t'étais pas là, il m'a donné pleins de travail supplémentaire à faire ! Il était super fâché… Mais je crois pas qu'il va te renvoyer, je l'ai entendu parler tout seul et il disait qu'il serait en manque de personnel s'il te jetait... »

Les yeux du vert s'écarquillèrent de surprise face à cette nouvelle avant que la pensée que ce type arrogant avait effectivement du mal à embaucher de nouveaux employés en raison de son égoïsme et des conditions de travail peu favorables ne vienne lui titiller l'esprit, reprenant un air à la fois soulagé et sûr de lui.

« Tant mieux… Ça m'aurait cassé le cul de devoir chercher un nouveau job après tout ça… Désolé de t'avoir abandonné ce matin. »

Se grattant la nuque d'un air confus, Zoro longea une rangée d'appartement alors que la voix de son cadet s'élevait une seconde fois, un sourire enjoué étant facilement lisible dans celle-ci.

« C'est rien ! Je suis soulagé que tu restes, ce serait déprimant de travailler au café sans toi ! Mais refais pas ça hein… J'ai dû nettoyer le sol à cause de toi… »

Un rire tiraillé entre l'amusement et la compassion s'échappa de la bouche de Zoro sans même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, finissant par arriver dans sa rue alors qu'il poursuivait la conversation avec son cadet, celui-ci finissant par raccrocher une fois que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts arriva dans son appartement, se dépêchant de se faire couler une douche glacée alors qu'il lançait le costume usé dans un recoin de la pièce, lâchant un lourd soupire.

Le bruit de l'eau coulant faiblement contre le mur de la douche, les murmures extérieurs des voitures qui passaient en dessous de sa rue, le vent glacé qui venait faire tourner les pages d'un magasine posé sur un meuble bancal devant une fenêtre qui n'avait pas été fermée, le ronronnement lointain d'un chat endormi sur une pile de livre…

Zoro se perdait dans ses pensées pour la énième fois, à croire qu'il y passait plus de temps que dans sa réalité, la fatigue accumulée et les événements récents le rendant d'autant plus songeur, ses yeux s'étant fermés d'eux même afin de mieux réfléchir.  
Devait-il retourner chez ce psychologue ?  
Remettre les pieds dans ce long couloir bordé de chaises, revoir cette secrétaire à la chevelure rousse et au parfum exagéré, réentendre la voix de ce jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qu'il semblait avoir déjà oubliée… Tout cela signifierait un abonnement constant à ses visites, faire de lui un patient confirmé et non potentiel, l'amener dans un autre monde qu'il n'avait pas encore visité…

Ses paupières se rouvrirent, venant éteindre l'eau courante alors qu'il laissait un long silence s'élever dans le petit appartement vide, soupirant légèrement. Il avait décidé.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED !** *accent français prononcé*

J'espère que ce chapitre, bien qu'assez court, vous aura plu ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur celui-ci, et je vous souhaite une belle semaine !


	12. Chapter 12

**Note :** Voici le douzième chapitre qui apparaît enfin, un chapitre que vous sembliez réclamer depuis un instant déjà...  
Qu'il y a-t-il de plus agréable que de pouvoir écrire, seule au coin du feu, un tasse de thé à la main alors qu'un vent glacé se fait entendre à l'extérieur... Un vrai bonheur !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! 

* * *

Comment était-il arrivé là, devant cette porte en bois imposante pour la seconde fois, au milieu de cette rue grouillante de personnes qui ne prêtaient guère attention à lui, sur les marches de marbre de ce petit escalier qui guidaient jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement, lui-même en avait des doutes…  
Comme si d'un instant à l'autre, il avait changé brusquement d'emplacement, étant passé du salon de son appartement à cet endroit en l'espace d'un instant, l'espace d'un clignement de paupières…

Bien des choses s'étaient produites en quelques jours, du moins, c'est ce qui lui semblait.  
Pour commencer, Luffy l'avait contacté le lendemain de son renvoie afin de lui confirmer qu'il n'avait point été expulsé définitivement du café dans lequel il travaillait, ayant simplement reçu un brève jour d'exclusion temporaire, ainsi que la moitié de son salaire de ce mois-ci de retiré en guise de sanction, comme si celui qu'il recevait quotidiennement n'était pas assez maigre…  
Il s'était trouvé qu'ajouter à cela, Zoro avait décidé de se remettre à ce que l'on pourrait considéré comme étant un "horaire de sommeil stable", tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se reposer un minimum entre cauchemars et autres crises de terreur nocturne, se battant avec la nuit afin de pouvoir ne serait-ce que fermer les paupières, en ayant assez de ces perpétuelles nuits blanches qui le hantaient comme une vieille amie détestable, l'empêchant de ce fait de se concentrer sur son propre quotidien…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il en était arrivé il ne savait trop comment devant le cabinet de son cher psychologue chez lequel il se rendait pour sa toute première séance officielle, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés, à croire que cela était la seule expression faciale qu'il était apte à exprimer, ses poings s'étant serrés d'eux-mêmes alors qu'il venait presser de manière hâtive la sonnette argentée qu'il entendit résonner dans le couloir de l'intérieur. À présent, il savait ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Il savait dans quel genre d'environnement il s'apprêtait à pénétrer. Il savait quel genre de personne l'attendrait en haut de ces somptueux escaliers de marbres, à la dernière porte de ce long couloir, sur ce fauteuil olive en cuir, dans cette pièce imposante…

Tout comme la dernière fois, ce fut la voix de cette charmante demoiselle aux cheveux de couleur flamme qui s'éleva dans l'appareil, étant dès lors capable de visionner son visage froid et pourtant attirant au simple son de sa voix, lui posant la question identique à la dernière fois alors que, de même, Zoro venait répondre positivement à celle-ci, sa voix, se voulant être sûr et rythmée, semblant avoir hoqueté légèrement, comme emparée d'une soudaine angoisse à laquelle l'entièreté de son être n'était point préparé.  
Il était vrai que ces impressions précédentes face à ce lieu imposant n'avaient guère changé depuis sa dernière visite… Toujours cette mystérieuse crainte d'être vu, comme s'il était en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit par la loi, cette démangeaison qui lui traversait l'échine, comme prit d'un doute presque impalpable et pourtant bien présent en son for intérieur…

Dans un résonnement sonore, la porte de bois s'ouvrit à lui, le laissant apercevoir, pour la seconde fois, ce hall obscurci donnant d'ores et déjà sur ces escaliers architecturaux vers lesquels ses pieds le menèrent, cette fois-ci, bien que d'un pas toujours anxieux, sans s'arrêter à chaque marches comme il l'avait fait précédemment.

Pour la seconde fois, il atteignit ce qui pourrait être défini comme étant la salle d'attente, celle-ci étant toujours aussi vide que la première fois, cette porte imposante qui se dressait fièrement au bout de celle-ci étant, encore et toujours, fermée, une étrange sensation d'être revenu au point de départ d'un jeu naissant à l'intérieur du jeune homme aux cheveux verts alors que, tout comme la dernière fois, il restait debout tel un pion, ne succombant point à ces chaises qui se trouvaient derrière lui d'un air envieux, son regard s'étant posé sur l'horloge aux pourtours argentés, sa séance étant prévue pour dans moins de cinq petites minutes, à en croire l'heure qu'indiquait celle-ci.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, alors qu'il entendait le grincement discret d'une porte se faire derrière lui, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne point apercevoir la jeune femme en tailleur de sa première venue sur ces lieux à laquelle il s'attendait, ses yeux venant légèrement s'écarquiller malgré lui alors qu'une silhouette étrangement familière venait faire son apparition dans le couloir, refermant la porte derrière elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait dès lors à se diriger en direction des escaliers, lorsque son visage vint se tourner en direction de Zoro, celui-ci prenant une mine tiraillé entre la surprise et l'incompréhension.  
Cette femme qui se trouvait devant lui, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, il s'agissait de celle qu'il avait croisé à l'inauguration du bar quelques jours auparavant et qui ne semblait pas l'avoir lâché des yeux de la soirée, se demandant comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils se retrouvaient une seconde fois l'un en face de l'autre, l'inconnue venant lui esquisser ce même sourire que la dernière fois, un sourire indéchiffrable, mélangé entre l'amusement et un enthousiasme dissimulé, ses yeux, d'un bleu d'autant plus profond que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts n'auraient pu en témoigner lors de leur première rencontre, venant se poser sur sa personne alors qu'elle reprenait d'une voix chaleureuse, se tournant entièrement vers lui.

« Tiens, bonjour. »

Bien que son visage aux traits fins et doux qui semblaient ne pas être courants étaient facilement reconnaissables, le reste de son apparence, lui, semblait avoir entièrement changé, étant vêtue de la même manière que la secrétaire qu'il avait croisé de la dernière fois, bien que de manière fortement différente, ne paraissant point, à ses yeux, comme une femme réservée et sévère, mais comme une personne douce à qui l'envie de s'adresser était comme irréprochable, sa tenue, tout aussi sombre que sa chevelure ondulée qui avait été soigneusement mit sur le côté à l'aide d'une épingle discrète, semblait embellir d'autant plus sa personne.  
Elle était le jour et la nuit, mélange entre le teint éclatant d'un levé de soleil, et le mystère silencieux et sombre d'un rayon lunaire traversant les nuages d'un ciel d'hiver…

Un léger rire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de la jeune femme, venant reporter Zoro à la réalité alors qu'il remarquait avec embarras qu'il n'avait point répondu à ses salutations, son expression semblant venir amuser d'autant plus celle-ci.

« Je suppose que vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai un rendez-vous urgent ! Bonne journée ! »

À peine le jeune homme aux cheveux verts eu-t-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche afin de lui répondre qu'elle lui fit un léger signe de la tête de manière amicale, venant s'éclipser en direction des escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur, un large sac à bandoulières sous son épaule.

« Bonne journée … »

S'enquit-il d'un air pensif, sachant pertinemment que celle-ci ne pouvait plus l'entendre, lorsqu'un bruit provenant de derrière lui vint le faire sursauter une seconde fois, se retournant subitement alors qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez, l'expression étant à prendre au pied de la lettre, avec l'étrange individu au long nez de la dernière fois, celui-ci venant écarquiller les yeux de surprise face au visage de Zoro qu'il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à rencontrer de la sorte.

« Ah.. ! Excusez-moi.. ! Haha.. ! »

S'exclama-t-il tout en se décalant afin de laisser le passage à Zoro, lâchant un rire nerveux alors qu'il semblait comme pétrifié par l'angoisse de s'être retrouvé ainsi face à cet être imposant aux cheveux verts qui semblait arquer un sourcils alors qu'il suivait du regard, tout comme la dernière fois, cet étrange type aux cheveux frisés qui, à son tour, disparaissait par les escaliers qu'avait emprunté la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres, perplexe. Il en croisait des biens étranges individus ces temps-ci…

« Bonjour. »

La voix douce du jeune homme qui se tenait d'ores et déjà devant la porte en bois fin se faire relever le regard de Zoro en direction de l'individu dont elle provenait, une sensation étrangement inconnue venant monter en son for intérieur alors que ses yeux venaient se heurter sur le visage de KuroAshi, celui-ci lui affichant un léger sourire, mélange de sympathie et de clémence auquel, bien entendu, Zoro ne répondit pas, son regard azure s'étant en retour posé sur lui, chose qui lui fit serrer les poings, comme dans un réflexe inconnu.

« Bonjour… »

S'enquit Zoro d'un air à part alors que le jeune psychologue venait se décaler afin de le laisser rentrer à l'intérieur de la pièce qui se situait derrière qui, chose que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts fit sans broncher, ses yeux se baladant une seconde fois sur le lieu dans lequel il venait d'entrer en compagnie du blond, celui-ci refermant la porte derrière eux dans un grincement silencieux alors que le son de sa voix s'élevait une seconde fois dans une pointe d'enchantement, accompagné des bruits silencieux de leurs pas sur le planché.

« Vous avez donc opté de revenir… J'en suis satisfait ! »

« Je ne suis pas revenu car vous me l'avez demandé… »

Gronda Zoro tout en fronçant les sourcils d'un air agacé.

« J'en aurai douté. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? Toujours ces cauchemars je présume… Prenez place. »

Ses mots furent accompagnés d'un simple geste de la tête qui fit à ce que Zoro s'asseye, comme par automatisme, le psychologue venant faire de même, à leur même emplacement que la dernière fois.  
Alors c'était ainsi… Il était donc là où ils s'asseyaient, les vrais patients… Bien qu'il se trouvait déjà à cet emplacement lors de sa première visite dans l'établissement, la sensation n'était pas la même… Il avait la mystérieuse impression qu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il venait en ces lieux, qu'il se retrouvait en tête à tête silencieux avec le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, qu'il ressentait cette odeur agréable, bercé d'une nostalgie imperceptible, qu'il se trouvait ici, tout simplement…  
Pourtant, cela ne changeait en rien. Il allait, sans aucun doute, devoir signer des papiers par la suite, et ce genre de choses qui lui cassaient plus la tête qu'autre chose… Et ensuite ? Ensuite… Il ne savait pas réellement. Mais il allait suivre le fil de l'eau, cette fois-ci sans broncher, laissant les choses se mettre en place d'elles-mêmes…

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous croiser, la semaine dernière. À vrai dire, ça m'a surpris de vous voir dans un tel endroit… »

Les yeux de Zoro s'écarquillèrent de surprise, ne semblant pas réellement comprendre de quoi il voulait bien parler.

« La semaine dernière ? »

Ce pourrait-il que KuroAshi l'ait remarqué en retour lors de leur petite escapade au bar qu'il avait entreprit avec Luffy ? Il prit une mine irrité face à cette idée. Si cela était le cas, sa fuite ainsi que ces perpétuels essais d'éviter de croiser sa route auraient été vains. Ses yeux se détournèrent d'eux-mêmes, se sentant soudainement stupide.

« Au Golden's Bar. »

Un lourd soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Zoro qui reprit d'un air à part, sur la défensive.

« Ouai, j'y avait été invité avec un ami… »

C'est alors qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Cette mystérieuse jeune fille qu'il avait croisée un peu plus tôt… Probablement était-elle une collègue de son psychologue, se suivant, celle-ci l'avait probablement accompagné au bar, d'où ses divers regards égarés à l'égard de sa personne.  
Zoro se pinça les lèvres, se plongeant dans ses réflexions, lorsque la douce voix du blondinet s'éleva une seconde fois, venant de ce fait reposer ces prunelles grises en sa direction.

« Zoro, j'aimerais que vous me parliez un peu de votre vie quotidienne. Que faites-vous, dans la vie ? »

Ses doigts pâles commencèrent lentement à s'animer tout en parlant, jouant de manière hasarde avec le stylo de marque qu'il tenait dans l'une de ses mains.

« Oi, je vous ai dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom. »

S'enquit le vert comme par automatisme tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait pas réellement en expliquer la raison, mais le fait que le psychologue l'appelle de la sorte le mettait comme… mal à l'aise. Il avait cette impression qu'une distance imposée était nécessaire entre leurs deux personnes qu'ils ne devaient pas franchir une certaine limite.

« Pardonnez-moi. »

Reprit le jeune psychologue d'un ton qui, au fond, ne semblait guère vouloir réclamer une quelconque marque de pardon, son sourire indéchiffrable semblant ne point s'effacer des traits de son visage.  
Un silence engendra ces quelques mots avant que d'autres provenant de la part du patient aux cheveux verts ne s'élèvent à leur tour.

« Je boss dans un café avec un ami. Pour ce qui est du reste… Je fais rien de très spécial en dehors du travail. Il m'arrive de sortir en ville avec Luffy et son frère… » Il marqua un temps de pause avant de soupirer tout en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous devez vous dire que j'ai une vie vachement chiante hein… »

« Non, je ne le pense pas… Mais est-ce que vous, vous la trouvez ennuyante ? »

Reprit le blond tout en posant son regard cyan sur Zoro, celui-ci semblant être interpellé par cette question. Trouvait-il sa vie ennuyante… À vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. Il se levait, menait son quotidien comme il se présentait et rentrait chez lui, ainsi dans cette routine sans bout à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé de couper le fil malgré ses nombreuses envies…

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… »

Conclut le vert d'un air à part, pensif, le psychologue le considérant un instant, silencieux, d'une mine à la fois sérieuse et interpellée.

« Bon… Vous avez mentionnez un certain Luffy… Je suppose qu'il s'agit de votre ami et collègue. »

« Ouai. Luffy et moi on est ensemble depuis qu'on est gosses… Je pense qu'on a arrêté de compter les années depuis qu'on se connait… »

S'enquit Zoro tout en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

« Lui avez-vous déjà parlé de vos perpétuels cauchemars ou de votre état actuel ? »

Questionna le psychologue tout en venant croiser l'une de ses jambes.

« Vaguement… »

« …Et pour revenir au sujet de ceux-ci, vous n'avez toujours pas de souvenirs de leur sujet ? De brèves images qui vous reviendraient en tête par moment.. ? »

« Jamais, pas un seul souvenir… C'est comme si en me réveillant ils… disparaissaient de ma mémoire… Si je pouvais… Si je pouvais m'en souvenir, je suis sûr que ça pourrait m'aider à les arrêter… Où à les comprendre… »

Notons que le regard de Zoro s'était assombri de manière agacée sur ces mots, fermant un instant les paupières.

« Il est vrai qu'ouvrir cette porte pourrait probablement nous aider à avancer plus rapidement… »

Songea le jeune psychologue tout en posant son regard sur la fenêtre grisée par les nuages de l'extérieur d'un air pensif avant de poursuivre, son unique œil visible ne se détachant point de sa fausse contemplation.

« Cependant il existe un fait dans ce genre de situation qui aide, la plupart du temps, à retrouver certains souvenirs qui auraient été effacés. » Il reposa son regard sur Zoro qui le considérait avec perplexité, lui esquissant un fin sourire. « Cela doit vous sembler absurde, ainsi expliqué. »

« Un peu ouai… C'est quoi votre truc ? »

Questionna Zoro dont la mention de retrouver ses mémoires au sujet de ses songes effacés lui avait ouvert sa curiosité, se redressant légèrement dans son siège.

« Vous en avez déjà entendu parler, il s'agit de l'hypnose. Cependant… Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de l'employer sur des patients de courte durée tel que vous, Monsieur Roronoa… »

Les mains pâles du psychologue se croisèrent devant son menton.

« Toutefois, d'ici deux bons mois, cela pourra devenir envisageable… »

L'irritation de Zoro ne fut pas bien difficile à distinguer sur son visage suite à cette affirmation, ses sourcils ses fronçant alors qu'il venait tapoter d'une manière d'ores et déjà noyée d'impatience contre l'un des accoudoirs de son siège.

« Deux mois ? C'est beaucoup trop long ! Ça fait plus d'un an que je vis avec ces putains de cauchemars, alors s'il y a une solution pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que les apaiser, je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps ! »

Un silence vint poursuivre les propos du jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Un silence lourd, pensant un silence qui laissait à réfléchir.  
Le regard du psychologue ne s'était point détaché de son être, ses prunelles animées de couleurs froides étant posées sur le visage de son patient, ses mains restant croisées devant son visage, venant ainsi dissimuler de manière discrète l'expression que pouvait bien animer son visage en cet instant même.  
Rendu mal à l'aise par cette atmosphère au changement plutôt soudain, Zoro s'apprêta à reprendre la parole afin de venir remplir de mots ce silence indéchiffrable, lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux blond décida de s'animer, reprenant simplement d'une voix détachée.

« Je comprends que cela vous soit difficile. Mais il vous faudra être encore un peu patient… »

Le ton de voix qu'avait employé le psychologue vint faire arquer un sourcil au vert malgré lui, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres alors que son agacement précédent semblait s'être doucement apaisé, ayant été remplacé par un sentiment indescriptible, un sentiment que, pour la énième fois, son esprit ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer en raison de sa complexité, l'un de ses poings venant se resserrer de lui-même sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil alors qu'en parallèle, son regard avait également été aimanté par celui du blond, ses prunelles grises étant animées d'un voile sombre et accusateur sans réellement en comprendre la raison… 

* * *

La suite dans le prochain chapitre !

J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plus, comme toujours, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et à la prochaine fois !


	13. Chapter 13

**Note :** Bien le bonjour !  
Ici appairait un treizième chapitre de cette Fanfic !

J'ai comme qui dirai attraper la "maladie de l'écriture", appelons la ainsi, m'empêchant tout bonnement de ne jamais m'arrêter d'écrire. Je ne sais pas si cela est un point positif ou non, mais il semblerait que cet Fic prenne une ampleur encore plus grande que je ne l'avais prévu de base !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Le temps…Ces précieuses minutes indécises qui s'écoulaient entre ses doigts en harmonie sonore avec le tintement solitaire de l'aiguille derrière son écran de verre, se baladant d'un chiffre à l'autre sans hésitation, tel un murmure à la fois imperceptible et agaçant, lui faisant lever les yeux aux ciel dans un soupir lourd d'exaspération exagéré, comme si l'atmosphère qui animait d'ores et déjà la salle de séance n'était guère assez pesante pour lui, ses doigts venant pianoter nerveusement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil olive alors que pour sa part, le jeune psychologue n'avait point détourné son regard de son patient, le dévisageant d'un regard rempli d'intérêt.  
Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis que ce doux silence animait la salle, aucun des deux individus n'auraient su en témoigner… Pour l'un, il s'agissait d'une interminable infinie d'heures qui venaient de s'écouler, pour le second, il ne s'agissait que d'une poignée de secondes… Mais seul l'horloge, témoin du Temps, savait distinguer que cela n'avait pas duré plus d'une courte minute depuis que ce silence était venu attirer l'atmosphère de la pièce.  
L'heure de la séance allait bientôt se terminer… Les cinquante minutes, bien que celles-ci semblaient avoir duré l'espace d'un clignement de paupières, arrivant à leur apogée, annonçant ainsi donc la séparation des deux individus assis ainsi en face à face dans cette pièce à l'atmosphère indéchiffrable aux yeux du patient…

« J'en conclut que vous n'avez rien à ajouter pour cette fois-ci. »

En déduit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en venant appuyer son dos sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise… Vous m'avez posé toutes vos questions non ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Cela n'était qu'un aperçu, ne le pensez-vous pas ? J'ai posé quelques vagues questions, et vous y avez répondu comme bon vous semblait… Mais vous, n'avez-vous pas de questions à poser ? »

Les sourcils de Zoro s'haussèrent d'un air dubitatif..

« Hein ? Pourquoi je devrais en poser… »

Un haussement d'épaules de la part du psychologue engendra les propos du vert.

« À vous de voir. À l'habitude, bon nombre de patients se posent des questions. » Son regard se reposa sur celui de son patient. « Mais je suppose que vous ne vous considérez pas comme étant comme les autres patients, pas vrai ? »

L'air sarcastique qu'emprunta le blondinet vint faire lâcher un claquement de langue agacé à Zoro qui détourna les yeux avant de reprendre après un laps de temps de silence, fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai une question alors… »

L'unique sourcil visible du psychologue s'arqua de perplexité et de surprise, le laissant poursuivre.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu… me voir quand vous m'avez aperçu au bar ? »

Il était facile de distinguer la difficulté qu'avait utilisé Zoro afin de poser cette question, gardant son regard posé sur un objet quelconque de la pièce se situant à sa gauche alors que pour sa part, un sourire allant en évolution apparaissait sur le visage amusé de KuroAshi qui lâcha un léger rire discret, chose qui eut lieu de profondément irriter Zoro qui vint serrer ses dents, prêt à répliquer.

« Je m'attendais plus à une question personnelle, aux sujets de vos problèmes… »

S'enquit le blondinet dans un léger sourire avant de poursuivre après un temps de silence, venant croiser ses mains d'un air à part.

« …Mais pour répondre à votre question il est tout simplement dans mes obligations de ne pas me mélanger avec mes patients en dehors de mes séances avec eux. » Il marque un temps de pauses avant de reprendre, affichant un sourire indéchiffrable. « Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zoro sembla surpris suite à cette affirmation, son attention se reposant sur le visage pâle de son psychologue dont l'expression semblait avoir changée. Il ne s'agissait plus de l'un de ses airs agaçant et hautain qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher mais bien quelque chose de différent, qui eut lieu, pour tout avouer, de rendre le jeune homme aux cheveux verts perplexe.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question qu'il avait pensé si fort s'échappa malgré lui, n'ayant point prévu de la prononcer à voix haute alors qu'il se pinçait légèrement les lèvres de malaise.

« Allez savoir… » Poursuivit Sanji d'un air absent avant de reprendre sur un autre ton, ayant comme retrouvé ses esprits. « Probablement cette relation de confiance qui risquerait d'être brisée je suppose. Bien des choses ont déjà pu arriver, et si le psychologue n'est pas capable de gérer cette distance avec son patient, celui-ci aura plus tendance à se confier comme à un ami, et non comme à un professionnel. »

Zoro resta perplexe suite à ses dires. Cela semblait effectivement être justifiable, mais pourtant, cette affirmation lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche.

L'écho soudain de quelqu'un qui frappait contre la haute porte en bois sombre qui se trouvait à proximité de leurs fauteuils vint tirer les deux individus de leurs réflexions, un grincement venant accompagner celui-ci alors que la tête rousse de la charmante secrétaire faisait irruption dans la pièce, son éternelle expression froide et distante semblant ne point avoir changée depuis la première fois ou Zoro l'avait aperçu.

« Monsieur, votre seconde patiente est arrivée. »

Un large sourire vint étirer les lèvres du psychologue qui se tourna en direction de la porte, faisant un léger signe de la tête à sa secrétaire.

« D'accord ma chérie. »

Il ne fut pas difficile de voir les yeux de la jeune femme rouler d'exaspération alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts venant plisser les yeux de manière désabusée suite à ce surnom que le blondinet venait d'adresser à sa collègue.

« Chérie. »

Ne put-il s'empêcher de répéter d'un air blasé alors que Sanji venait reposer son attention sur lui, tout sourire.

« N'ai-je pas le droit d'adresser de tendres surnoms à mes charmantes collègues ? »

Questionna-t-il de manière purement inconsciente alors qu'un sentiment de dégout se faisait ressentir dans le for intérieur du patient. Un pervers. Il aurait dû s'en douter… Après tout, sous ses airs angéliques et soignés devait forcément se cacher quelque chose de tel…

« Bon ! Et bien il va falloir que nous nous séparions. Je suppose que vous reviendrez la semaine prochaine, même jour même heure ? À moins que cela ne vous pose problème… »

Conclut le jeune psychologue tout en se redressant de son fauteuil sous le regard de son patient, se dirigeant en direction de sa grille d'horaire qu'il considéra d'un air à part un court instant.

« Non, ça me va… »

S'enquit Zoro qui se redressa à son tour, récupérant sa veste en cuir qu'il avait posée à l'entrée de la salle et qu'il enfila d'un air à part, KuroAshi se tournant en sa direction alors qu'il le considérait un instant, silencieux et pensif.

« Quoi ? »

Questionna Zoro d'un air rempli de jugements à la vue de cet unique œil bleuté qui le fixait de manière agaçante.

« J'avais une dernière question à vous poser… »

Poursuivit le psychologue d'un air détaché, son expression ayant changé pour la énième fois alors que les sourcils de Zoro s'arquaient de perplexité, attendant qu'il poursuive. Que voulait-il bien pouvoir lui demander… Ses lèvres se pincèrent, une curiosité poignante s'emparant de sa gorge alors que le blondinet laissait un court instant de silence entre ses dires avant de reprendre, relevant son regard sur son patient.

« Est-ce que c'est votre vrai couleur de cheveux ? »

Il ne fut pas difficile d'apercevoir l'aberration se dessiner sur le visage de Zoro, ses yeux s'écarquillant subitement alors que ses poings se serrèrent par automatisme. Était-il sérieux ? Était-ce ça cette question si importante de dernière minute qu'il voulait lui poser ?  
Il dû admettre que sur l'instant, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ressentit une envie brûlante de l'empoigner par le col de sa chemise, ne supportant point que l'on lui fasse de commentaire concernant son physique, et tout particulièrement sur sa chère couleur de cheveux, l'expression du blondinet venant lui faire légèrement plisser les yeux.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

Grondât-il tout en fusillant du regard le jeune psychologue qui sembla surpris suite à sa réaction des plus agressives, son unique sourcil venant s'hausser de lui-même.

« Je n'oserais pas. »

S'enquit-il d'un air qui ne semblait point être pensé, un rictus d'un amusement dissimulé venant se faufiler sur ses lèvres fines alors que les dents de Zoro venaient grincer d'elles-mêmes. Une provocation ? Peut-être bien… Mais il était certain que si le blondinet continuait à jouer avec le feu, les flammes finiront à un moment ou l'autre par se retourner contre lui…

Leurs regards restèrent plongés l'un dans l'autre un court instant encore, l'un pétillant d'amusement face au comportement de son second, le deuxième brûlant de rage à l'égard de la moquerie de son semblable de rival.

« Bon, et bien à la semaine prochaine, Monsieur Roronoa. Ce fut un plaisir… »

Finit par reprendre le jeune psychologue après un temps, venant tendre une main chaleureuse en direction de son patient alors que son regard azure ne cessait de venir danser dans les teintes grisés de celui de son patient.

« Ouai… »

Répondit froidement Zoro tout en fusillant de ses yeux les océans remplis de torrents qui composaient ceux du blondinet, ne prenant pas en compte cette main tendue en sa direction alors qu'il ouvrait la haute porte de bois dans un dernier regard, venant quitter la salle de séance sous le vague sourire de KuroAshi, celui-ci ayant croisé ses bras alors qu'il suivait d'un air amusé cette silhouette aux cheveux verts qui s'éloignait dans le large couloir, son unique œil visible s'étant mis à luire de manière inexplicable.

* * *

Zoro marcha longues minutes durant, sous la pluie qui ne faisait que s'approfondir au fil des minutes, tombant dès lors de manière abondante sur la petite ville dont l'entièreté des rues s'était vidée, les passants venant fuirent cette eau glacée dont la sensation de froid semblable à celle de lames de rasoir venait leur transpercer l'esprit, de quoi tomber malade en quelques minutes à peine.

Pour sa part, Zoro avait pressé le pas, n'ayant point le désir savoureux d'attraper un mauvais rhume en cette période détestable de l'année, s'étant de ce fait, sans même avoir prit le temps de lire l'enseigne, engouffré tel un ouragan dans l'un des premiers café bar qui se dressa sur sa route, un lourd soupire s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres bleutées par le froid alors que ses charmantes mèches vertes, d'habitude coiffées en bataille, étaient aplaties de manière accablante sur sa tête, des perles de pluie venant chuter de celles-ci sur le plancher de l'établissement dans lequel il se trouvait à présent. Il avait attiré bon nombre de regards indiscrets en sa direction lors de sa précédente entrée en scène, retirant sa veste en cuir dès lors luisante d'eau qu'il vint accrocher au porte manteau se situant à l'entrée du café, fusillant de son regard gris rempli d'animosité les quelques paires d'yeux qui s'étaient tournées en sa direction, celles-ci se pressant donc de se reposer sur leur précédentes occupations, mal à l'aise face à cet individu qui semblait être rempli d'une antipathie certaine à l'égard du monde qu'il franchissait.

« Un Irish Coffee. »

Se contenta-t-il de soupirer entre ses dents sans même regarder le serveur qui se trouvait en face de lui, prenant place sur un tabouret en face du comptoir alors que ses yeux brumeux venaient divaguer aux alentours de son emplacement, les lèvres pincées.  
Il s'agissait d'un petit café, rien de bien particulier, avec quelques tables sur lesquelles discutaient paisiblement divers groupes de personnes éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle, une odeur de café amer qui flottait dans l'air venant rendre l'atmosphère assez familière et chaleureuse, les quelques note d'un piano s'échappant d'il ne savait trop ou venant le détendre un tant soit peu.  
Nombreuses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans jamais s'arrêter, tel un train incapable de freiner au risque de ne plus retrouver son rythme et sa cadence précédente...  
Il avait cette étrange impression que plus le temps passait, plus ses cauchemars augmentaient, et plus il était incapable de vivre dans cette réalité dans laquelle il ne gardait qu'un pied posé, son second ayant d'ores et déjà pris place de l'autre côté...  
Cependant, il savait qu'arrêter ses cauchemars en viendraient à lui rapporter, par chance, ces heures de sommeil perdues depuis longtemps, et ainsi donc lui permettre de remettre sa raison dans cette réalité dans laquelle, bien qu'il ne l'aimait guère, il avait envie de rester.

« Voici. »

Son attention qui s'était encore une fois laissée emporter dans ses songes se reporta sur la tasse transparente de sa délectable boisson chaude et amère tant attendue qui se trouvait dès lors devant lui, sur le petit comptoir en bois, venant en détailler la texture ténébreuse et fumante qui s'en échappait, tel un nuage dissipé, venant poser l'une de ses mains glacées sur celle-ci afin de se la réchauffer…Douce caresse emplie d'une touche de chaleur capable de réchauffer un cœur glacé en plein hiver.  
Et alors qu'il venait goutter cette délicieuse mixture sombre et légèrement alcoolisée, jute comme il le fallait, Zoro se surpris à venir fermer doucement ses paupières de manière apaisée, enseveli d'un calme soudain qu'il n'avait plus vécu depuis des années durant, comme s'il se semblait rassuré par cette fin d'après-midi et de début de semaine qui lui avait mystérieusement libérée l'esprit.  
Peut-être cela était-il résultat de ces quelques gorgées de café.  
Ou bien peut-être était-ce le simple fait d'avoir croisé les yeux céruléens d'un certain individu quelques minutes auparavant... 

* * *

Ainsi donc se clôture ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu, je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews et vous dis à la fois prochaine ! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Note :** Déjà 14 chapitres... Le chiffre grimpe rapidement..!

Bien que celui-ci soit peu mouvementé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Des bruits de pas s'égarant dans un lointain écho... Le murmure du vent devenant de plus en plus strident avant de se mourir, se faisant engendrer par une voix. La voix d'une jeune fille. Une jeune fille terrifiée, une jeune fille en larmes. Une jeune fille qu'il semble incapable d'atteindre, incapable de voir à travers ces ténèbres qui l'engloutissent, le dévorent avec ardeur, ne laissant de ce fait plus rien de lui, plus rien mis à part cette main tendue en direction de cette pâle lumière semblant doucement s'obscurcir... avant d'entièrement disparaître dans les abîmes...

Prenant une grande inspiration, Zoro vint ouvrir subitement ses paupières, suffoquant, sa respiration étant devenue difficile, pris de sursauts alors que son cœur semblait battre de manière irrégulière et précipitée, de nombreux frissons glacés étant venus s'emparer de son être lors de son réveil des plus éprouvants. Des frissons... Pourquoi frémissait-il ainsi ? Il ne s'agissait pas de peur, il en était parfaitement conscient, et même si son état actuel aurait pu en expliquer la raison, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts restait perplexe face à ce courant d'air glacé qui semblait lui traverser l'échine de manière brusque et inattendue.

Clignant des paupières à répétition afin de s'habituer à la luminosité qui l'entourait, il vint balayer de son regard encore bordé de cernes le lieu dans lequel il se situait, perplexe. Il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrant un peu plus, il sembla prendre en compte cette allure familière qu'avait cet endroit où il se tenait avant qu'il ne se remémore. Son balcon.  
Mais sa curiosité ne s'acheva pas là. Non seulement il se trouvait sur son balcon, mais ajouté à cela, il était debout, comme s'il avait été parfaitement conscient de ses faits et geste lors de son sommeil, la porte vitrée pour atteindre celui-ci étant, à l'habitude, fermée, les clés qui se chargeaient de l'ouvrirent étant rangées sagement dans le tiroir de son bureau. Alors comment... Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici.  
La brutalité d'un retour de vent soudain lui fit reprendre la raison, se dépêchant de rentrer dans son appartement avec rapidité tout en serrant les dents, refermant la porte de son balcon derrière lui, se trouver ainsi en sous vêtement dehors dans une brumeuse matinée de novembre n'étant probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire...

Alors qu'il venait passer l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure en bataille d'un air confus, son regard s'étant égaré un instant sur les lattes mal alignées de son plancher, Zoro se souvint avec amertume qu'une énième journée de travail l'attendait dès lors, ses yeux venant se poser avec rapidité sur son réveil qui n'indiquait que six heures du matin. Coup de chance... Ou plutôt, habitude serait le terme plus exact, son rythme de sommeil étant à présent réduit à des réveils pas plus tard que sept heures du matin.

D'un pas lent, et sachant pertinemment qu'il serait incapable à se replonger dans ses songes qui en soit, n'allaient à nouveaux pas être des plus délectables, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se dirigea d'un pas lent et fatigué en direction de sa salle de bain afin de s'y rincer le visage.  
Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre...  
Des troubles de somnambulisme... Il ne manquait plus que ça, songea-t-il tout en évitant de croiser le regard de son reflet qui semblait cependant le fixer dans la glace brisée de son miroir, comme à son habitude, s'emparant de son uniforme de travail.  
Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa première séance définitive avec KuroAshi, et il semblait d'ores et déjà entièrement enseveli dans son quotidien, comme si rien n'avait changé, que tout se répétait...  
Seuls ses lundi se différenciaient de ses autres jours, et tel était la raison de pourquoi il attendait à présent ceux-ci avec une soif grandissante…

Lorsqu'il se fut préparé, une heure et demi se trouvant à présent devant lui avant qu'il ne doive se rendre à son travail habituel, Zoro songea à ne plus perdre son temps à fixer le plafond de son appartement dépourvu de vie, venant s'asseoir un instant sur sa chaise de bureau afin de mettre ses chaussures avant de se décider à quitter son appartement, un miaulement venant subitement attirer son attention alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans son élan, ses yeux venant se poser sur son chat qui le fixait d'une manière inhabituel, assis devant lui, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se produise.

« Hey. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Questionna Zoro d'un air perplexe, ayant pris pour habitude de parler à son chat, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que celui-ci ne lui répondait jamais, venant poser l'un de ses genoux sur le sol alors qu'il approchait l'une de ses mains de la tête de l'animal qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.  
Toutefois, ce ne fut qu'avec un éternel coup de griffes que celle-ci fut accueillie, le maître de l'animal venant lâcher une exclamation de douleur tout en reculant subitement son bras. Il aurait bien entendu été trop beau de pouvoir enfin caresser ce monstre qui lui servait d'éternelle compagnie après tout ce temps, même si au fond, cela le rassurait de voir que celui-ci agissait normalement...

Dans un énième soupir, Zoro se décida de se relever, finissant par quitter son petit appartement alors qu'il descendait d'un pas lent les escaliers de métal qui l'amenaient jusqu'à la rue, une brume de début de matinée qui rendait l'atmosphère angoissante et lourde planant à travers la petite ville dont l'animation matinale ne faisait que se répéter de manière perpétuelle.

Le froid était toujours présent, un vent glacé venant hurler de manière affamée à travers les ruelles sombres et déserte dans lesquelles un chien errant s'avançait en boitant, reniflant les cartons vides à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de se nourrir.

Un frisson venant lui remonter l'échine, Zoro vint enfuir ses mains d'ores et déjà engourdies par le froid dans les poches de sa veste, contemplant d'un regard distrait les quelques nuages de buée s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres bleutées qui s'élevaient lentement dans l'air avant de s'y dissiper, tel un songe éphémère qui ne pouvait rester, restant pensif face à cette contemplation absurde alors qu'il continuait d'avancer d'un pas lent, ses sourcils se fronçant face au souvenir amer du manque de chauffage dans la salle du café dans laquelle il travaillait avec Luffy, étant condamné à devoir subir ces atroces sensations de frigidité le reste de la journée, passant devant un grand magasin chauffé dans lequel il résista, bien qu'avec difficulté, à entrer afin d'y passer la journée en toute discrétion...

Traversant la grande place, Zoro vint regarder d'un air détaché les nombreuses installations à l'inauguration du somptueux festival de Noel qui avait lieu chaque année dans la petite ville, attirant ainsi nombreux visiteurs curieux des alentours afin d'y admirer les guirlandes colorées et lumineuses qui ornaient les maisons, y acheter des cadeaux à leurs proches, et principalement y contempler l'éternelle sapin de plusieurs mètres de haut qui se trouvait au centre de celle-ci, étant, en fin de compte, le cœur même du festival, ses décorations se faisant mettre en place par des ouvriers vêtus de grosses vestes afin de ne pas attraper froid, se transmettant des informations en parlant d'une voix forte afin de se faire comprendre entre eux.

Il parvenait déjà à entendre ces éternelles musiques assourdissantes et répétitives à l'égard de cette fête temps attendue, les enfants riant tout en se lançant des boules de neige, celle-ci allant probablement être au rendez-vous dans moins de quelques jours en raison de ce froid prévoyant, voir ces couples heureux se promenant agrippés au bras l'un de l'autre afin de se protéger du vent, tout sourire, au rythme des flocons tombant du ciel sous les lumières éclatantes des décoration féeriques ornant les toitures des habitation...

Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce genre de choses... Fronçant les sourcils, il détourna le regard de cette œuvre écœurante qui était d'ores et déjà en construction, accélérant le pas alors qu'il s'engouffrait d'un air agacé dans l'avenue principale qui l'amènerait à son lieu de travail, lâchant un claquement de langue agacé alors que ses prunelles se baissaient d'elles-mêmes sur ses Doc Marteens usées par le temps, pensif.  
Cette période de l'année l'écœurait, ou plutôt... le blessait.  
Une atmosphère de joie, de bonheur, de chaleur au sein de la famille et les amis. Une fête partagée à se raconter des anecdotes au coin du feu, à s'offrir et à recevoir des cadeaux de la part de nos êtres les plus chers, à partager ensemble un sentiment de félicité et de bienêtre.  
Non. Noël n'était pas ce genre de fête. Il s'agissait d'un événement d'une extrême solitude, de froideur, d'abandon...  
Une fête passée assis devant la fenêtre à regarder les autres enfants jouer dehors alors que la surveillante de l'orphelinat avait interdit à cet enfant solitaire de passer du temps avec les autres, étant considéré comme différent, comme trop violent, probablement, des années de suite, sans aucun acte d'affection, aucune chaleur humaine pour le réchauffer, cet être assoiffé de compagnie et tiraillé par la solitude auprès duquel nul n'aurait osé s'approcher par crainte, ou par simple rejet...  
Ses poings se serrèrent dans ses proches, son regard s'étant assombri de lui-même alors qu'il ralentissait le pas.  
C'est alors qu'une image vint soudainement lui heurter l'esprit d'une manière inattendue, Zoro venant s'immobiliser un instant au milieu de la rue, son cœur semblant se serrer de manière douloureuse dans sa cage thoracique alors que ses prunelles grisâtres changeaient brusquement d'expression.

Il se souvenait d'un Noël vivant, d'un Noël brillant, d'un sourire, d'une main tendue en sa direction... Cependant, et sans réellement en comprendre la raison, il était comme incapable de distinguer ces visages qui étaient tournés vers lui, comme si chacun d'entre eux avaient été effacés de sa mémoire, oubliés...  
Sa respiration accéléra malgré lui et sans même s'en rendre compte, le sol qu'il fixait depuis un instant sembla se brouiller sous ses pieds alors qu'un mal de tête aussi soudain que poignant se pointait d'ores et déjà à l'horizon, ses paupières venant se fermer lentement suite à cette douleur stridente accompagnée de nausées inexplicables.  
Ça allait mal... S'il commençait à faire une crise de panique au milieu de cette avenue débordante de passants, il n'allait pas parvenir à garder pieds, risquant probablement de perdre connaissance, chose qui n'était pas des plus avantageuses en raison de sa position actuelle...

Alors que son cœur semblait accélérer de manière irrégulière, son teint palissant à vue d'œil, il trébucha, se faisant bousculer par nombreuses personnes pressées qui ne prêtaient guère attention à son état actuel, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre alors que d'un réflexe vitale, il vint s'agripper à la veste de la première personne venue qui se trouvait en face de lui tout en laissant tomber sa tête en avant, celle-ci s'arrêtant d'avancer, surprise par ce geste alors que Zoro était tout bonnement incapable de distinguer les traits imprécis son visage. Entrouvrant ses lèvres afin de parvenir à reprendre des inspirations plus approfondies, les sons semblaient s'éloigner doucement de ses oreilles avant de ne devenir plus que de lointains échos, une voix étrangement familière s'échappant distinctement du lot, comme un appel à la fois confus et inquiet.

« T...Tout va bien.. ? Hey, arrêtez de le bousculer, vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne sait pas respirer.. ?! »

Cette voix... De qui pouvait-elle bien provenir.. ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne put se concentrer sur celle-ci plus longtemps, ses paupières finissant par se fermer entièrement alors qu'il relâchait lentement prise sur cette veste qui le retenait, à bout de forces, venant chuter au milieu de la foule alors qu'une main venait se tendre subitement en sa direction afin de le rattraper, comme par réflexe, l'agitation disparaissant petit à petit de son champs de vision qui se voilait, se faisant lentement remplacer par le voile familier des ténèbres qui s'emparait de son être entier…

* * *

Le silence... Un calme profond et apaisant…  
Le bruit lointain de voix s'échangeant des conversations indéchiffrables en raison de leur distance et de leur pâle fluidité, la caresse délicate et glacée d'un courant d'air se faisant ressentir sur son visage...  
Ouvrant lentement les paupières, Zoro plissa les yeux face à la luminosité un peu trop poignante qui englobait la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, venant plisser légèrement les yeux alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre une vision stable, se relevant d'un air perplexe alors que son regard se baissait sur une couverture rouge pâle qui semblait avoir été posée sur lui, lui faisant arquer un sourcil de perplexité. Où était-il ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée…  
Son regard se releva sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, semblant être la seule personne se trouvant dans celle-ci, chose qui le surpris d'autant plus.  
Autour de lui, nombreuses étagères remplies de livres, de bibelots des plus étranges ainsi que de nombreux pots de fleurs envahissaient une bonne partie de l'espace, les feuilles anarchiques de certaines plantes accrochées au plafond venant longer les mur peints en jaune de la pièce, donnant un aspect assez original et sauvage à l'endroit qui lui rappelait vaguement la composition d'une serre en raison de sa verdure inhabituelle, son regard se dirigeant avec curiosité en direction de la petite porte en bois qui se trouvait en face de lui, nombreux motifs colorés et soigneusement détaillés en formes de mandalas semblant avoir été peints à la main sur celle-ci.  
Il n'avait aucuns souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment, ne serait-ce la mention qu'il marchait tranquillement dans l'avenue principale avant qu'il ne se réveil dans ce mystérieux endroit qui, pour une fois, n'était pas l'hôpital, chose qui, en soit le rassura légèrement, bien que sa soif de curiosité grandissait à l'égard de la personne qui avait bien put le ramener dans un tel environnement...  
Son attention se porta ensuite en direction de la fenêtre entrouverte se trouvant derrière lui qui donnait vue sur une ruelle déserte et étroite de la ville qui ne lui semblait pas familière, ses prunelles grisâtres se levant vers le ciel nuageux et grondant tandis qu'un léger soupir s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres avant que le souvenir qu'il devait se rendre à son poste de travail vint s'élever tel un ouragan dans son esprit, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux alors qu'il se redressait rapidement du canapé sur lequel il avait été allongé.  
Balayant rapidement la pièce du regard à la recherche de sa veste dans laquelle se trouvait son téléphone, il vint faire grincer ses dents avec une nervosité grandissante lorsque des bruits de pas provenant de la petite porte en bois lui firent relever la tête, ses poings se serrant subitement, sur la défensive alors que la poignée dorée de celle-ci se tournait lentement, un grincement sonore venant accompagner l'ouverture de celle-ci.  
Ébahi, les yeux de Zoro s'écarquillèrent comme par automatisme face à cette silhouette qui se tenait à présent devant lui, n'ayant guère songé une seule seconde à croiser cette personne dans cet endroit, l'individu semblant prendre à son tour un air des plus surpris face à l'être qui se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, venant se fixer mutuellement d'un air abasourdi.

« Que… »

Cette personne qui se dressait devant lui, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, s'avérait être, et à la plus grande incompréhension de Zoro, cet étrange jeune homme aux cheveux frisés qu'il ne cessait de croiser lors de ses rendez-vous avec KuroAshi, dans la salle d'attente, probablement également l'un de ses patients, l'expression de celui-ci virant bien vite à un embarras soudain, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à trouver le jeune homme aux cheveux verts debout au milieu de la pièce.

« Ah.. ! Vous vous êtes réveillé…»

Tenta-t-il dans un léger sourire tout en venant passer l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque, oppressé par le regard que lui lançait Zoro qui, pour sa part, se tourna entièrement vers lui, ses sourcils se fronçant face à son incompréhension présente qui l'irritait au plus haut point d'un air sombrement accusateur.

« Je suis où ? Quelle heure est-ce qu'il est ? »

La voix du jeune homme aux cheveux verts semblait être emplie de menaces, son regard s'étant assombri alors qu'il ne détachait pas son attention de l'individu qui restait bien sagement dans l'encadrement de la porte, gardant une distance raisonnable avec le jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui venait de se réveiller, comme empreint d'une peur qu'il parvenait mal à dissimuler.

« Il est approximativement sept heures trente et vous vous trouvez dans mon arrière-boutique, dans la rue Est Blue... »

La rue Est Blue... Soupirant intérieurement, Zoro vint fermer un instant les paupières, venant poser l'une de ses mains sur son front. Il était soulagé de se savoir assez prêt du café dans lequel il travaillait, ayant encore une petite demi-heure devant lui avant de n'être obligé de s'y rendre... Rouvrant les yeux, il vint reposer son attention sur l'individu au long nez qui gardait les poings serrés, méfiant par le comportement de son invité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je me retrouve ici.. ? »

S'enquit le vert d'un air plus apaisé que précédemment, un mal de tête légèrement accentué venant se faire ressentir de manière soudaine, lui faisant serrer les dents suite à cette futile douleur.

« Vous vous trouviez au milieu de la foule lorsque vous avez perdu connaissance... Vous sembliez dans un sale état... »

S'enquit le métis tout en baissant les yeux, un profond silence venant dès lors s'emparer de la pièce, Zoro s'étant plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Encore une de ses crises... Quand en aurait-il fini avec ce genre de chose qui ne faisait que lui pourrir son quotidien... Une image lui revint alors subitement à l'esprit, le faisant légèrement tiqué. Il se revoyait dès lors s'accrocher désespérément à la veste d'une silhouette indéchiffrable comme à sa propre vie, réalisant qu'il devait probablement s'agir de celle du jeune homme qui l'avait accueilli dans son petit chez lui.  
Le hasard… Il n'y avait jamais réellement cru, et pourtant, quels étaient les pourcentages de chance de chuter dans les bras d'une personne qu'il avait déjà vue, surtout en sachant l'ampleur de population qui englobaient la rue à cet instant même… Cela le laissa perplexe, pour tout dire, se questionnant de plus en plus sur la manière dont les choses se suivaient dans son quotidien, comme une histoire ayant été pré-écrite…

« Vous… voulez quelque chose à boire ? »

Finit par questionner le jeune homme au long nez dans un léger sourire afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était fit brusquement silencieuse, Zoro relevant son regard sur celui-ci d'un air perplexe avant de soupirer légèrement, faisant un bref hochement de tête suite à cette aimable proposition.

Après tout, il lui restait encore du temps devant lui, et il devait admettre qu'il n'avait point envie de retourner dans la foule immédiatement, surtout par ce froid…  
Quand à cet individu qui l'avait accueilli chez lui... Nombreuses questions pesaient sur ses épaules à son égard. Pourquoi l'avoir ainsi amené chez lui sans même le connaitre, sans même se méfier comme nombreuses personnes l'auraient fait.. ? Qui était-il ?

D'un air ravis, le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène afficha un large sourire avant de lui faire un léger signe de la tête, tournant les talons en direction d'un couloir dans lequel Zoro le suivit, interpellé.

Trop de questionnements se bousculaient dans son esprit, et pourtant, il aimait cette manière dont les choses allaient, et était bien décidé à suivre le fil de l'eau comme celui-ci se présentait…

* * *

Combien me diront qu'ils espéraient y voir quelqu'un d'autre, eheh...

Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, le psychologue reviendra d'ici peu !

J'avoue que, pour l'instant, j'ai comme qui dirait un manque de motivation en ce qui concerne le fait de poster mes chapitres...  
Bien qu'ils soient déjà écrits d'avance, je ne ressens plus réellement l'envie de les mettre en ligne.

Mais bien entendu, ma motivation serra de retour à un moment ou l'autre !

Et sur ce, je vous dis à la fois prochaine, et merci de continuer à me suivre !


	15. Chapter 15

**Note :** Bonjour bonsoir !  
J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances pour ceux ou celles qui en avaient, pour ma part, je n'ai fait que travailler pendant celles-ci... Triste vie !

Quoi qu'il en soit, me voici de retour, sans le retard que j'aurais prévu, avec un nouveau chapitre !

Je vous remercies pour vos quelques mots motivants que vous m'avez envoyés lors de mon chapitre précédent, l'antidote idéale pour me remettre à écrire d'arrache-pieds !

Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Le regard de Zoro vagua d'un air intrigué sur les murs du long couloir qu'il longeait à la suite de son hôte aux cheveux frisés, celui-ci étant trop étroit que pour marcher aux côtés l'un de l'autre, interpellé par la décoration de celui-ci.  
Tout comme dans l'autre pièce, nombreuses plantes et autres fleurs avaient trouvé leur territoire sur une bonne partie des murs de celui-ci, ayant grimpé de manière presque artistique entre les quelques peintures qui étaient clouées à leurs côtés, rendant le lieu d'autant plus fantastique que surréel en raison de son originalité, Zoro se sentant presque admiratif face à cette manière d'organiser les choses que semblait avoir l'individu au long nez ; hasardeuse mais créative.

Marchant silencieusement sur le planché aux lattes mal clouées, chose qui semblait être parfaitement en harmonie avec la décoration, les deux jeunes hommes finirent par déboucher dans un salon aux couleurs lumineuses qui rappelaient un coucher de soleil, nombreux traits de peintures se trouvant sur les murs créant une atmosphère chaleureuse et agréable, quelques canapés colorés étant rangés de manière peu organisée à travers la petite pièce, une table basse en bois entre ceux-ci.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir… »

Commença le jeune homme au long nez dans un sourire mal dissimulé en raison de sa satisfaction face à l'expression d'admiration qu'affichait le jeune homme aux cheveux verts face à la décoration du petit salon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? »

Prenant place sur l'un de fauteuils, le regard de Zoro fut attiré par un rideau qui donnait sur une autre pièce, prenant une mine perplexe alors qu'il se questionnait au sujet de celle-ci. Peut-être s'agissait-il de la boutique qu'il avait mentionnée un peu plus tôt…

« Je veux bien du café… »

Conclut-il simplement alors que le jeune homme s'avançait en direction d'une salle ouverte qui était séparée du salon par un simple mur.

« Pas de soucis ! Au fait, je m'appelle Usopp. Et vous ? »

La voix du jeune homme s'éloigna au fil de ses paroles, restant toutefois audible, continuant de parler au rythme des bruits de préparation des boissons qui se faisaient entendre dans ce que Zoro considéra comme étant la cuisine.

« Zoro. » Il marqua un temps de silence avant de reprendre, continuant de regarder autour de lui d'un air distrait. « Pourquoi m'avoir ramené ici ? »

« Vous vous êtes évanoui, je n'allais pas vous laisser par terre au milieu de la foule… Et puis on ne se trouvait pas loin d'ici, donc j'ai préféré vous y amener. Je suis rassuré que vous vous êtes déjà réveillé… »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que le prénommé Usopp ne refasse apparition dans le salon, un petit plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux tasse ainsi qu'une cafetière remplie d'une substance sombre et fumante à l'odeur doucement amère qu'il vint poser sur la table basse avant de prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils en face de Zoro, lui tendant l'une des tasse qu'il accepta dans un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement.

« Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, ça m'a effrayé lorsque vous m'êtes tombé dessus, j'ai cru que vous étiez en train de mourir.. ! »

Frémit-t-il tout en se pinçant les lèvres, plongeant ses yeux ébènes dans sa tasse contenant une boisson de la même couleur, confus, tandis que Zoro le regardait avec perplexité. Il semblait plus à l'aise que lors de leurs deux furtives rencontres chez le psychologue, songea-t-il…  
Silencieux, il laissa ensuite son regard se porter une seconde fois en direction du rideau qu'il considéra un instant, se demandant s'il n'allait pas mette trop à nu sa curiosité en lui demandant ce qu'il y avait derrière, lorsque la voix du jeune homme au long nez s'éleva une seconde fois, lui affichant un sourire amical.

« Vous devez vous demander ce qu'il y a derrière. En réalité, je suis fleuriste… Et ça, c'est ma boutique ! Elle est célèbre dans la ville entière, non… Dans le monde entier ! Et de nombreuses célébrités sont venues y acheter leurs plantes d'intérieurs… »

S'enquit-il dans un sourire fier de lui, se grattant le menton d'un air rempli d'estime, chose qui fit prendre une mine désabusée à Zoro qui avait reporté son attention sur sa personne. Croyait-il sincèrement que des mensonges aussi flagrants allaient être pris au sérieux par qui que ce soit ? Lui-même n'avait jamais été mis au courant qu'il y avait un quelconque fleuriste en ville…Toutefois, voyant son expression joviale, il préféra ne pas le contredire, se contentant de souffler silencieusement sur sa tasse de café encore fumante alors que le métis reprenait la parole.

« Ça m'a surpris de vous voir en ville, moi qui ai plus l'habitude de vous voir chez Sanji… »

La mention de ce nom interpella Zoro, son cœur sursautant dans sa cage thoracique malgré lui avant qu'il ne relève lentement son regard vitreux en direction d'Usopp qui semblait prendre un air réfléchi.

« Qui ça ? »

« Ah ! Pardon, KuroAshi. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui juste avant vous, donc on va finir par se croiser régulièrement ! »

Un léger rire accompagna ses propos d'un air enjoué alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts restait légèrement perplexe suite à la mention de ce nom.  
Sanji… Était-ce comme cela qu'il se nommait.. ? Son regard se baissa une seconde fois sur son café dans lequel il pouvait y voir son reflet troublé, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres. Cela l'interpellait de savoir son prénom… Pour lui, ce blondinet était et restera "le psychologue pervers", depuis leur dernière séance…  
Et pourtant, la mention de ce nom avait lieu de… le saisir, en quelques sortes.

« Vous bosser où vous ? »

La voix d'Usopp vint tirer Zoro de ses réflexions dans lesquelles il s'était perdu involontairement, sursautant malgré lui alors qu'il reprenait, venant s'emparer du sucrier qui se trouvait également sur la table basse afin de doser son café à son goût d'un air distrait.

« Dans un café à deux pas d'ici. Un truc discret, je pense pas que vous connaissez… D'ailleurs je commence à bosser à huit heure, donc il faudra que j'y aille d'ici quelques minutes.»

S'enquit-il simplement avant de reposer le sucrier à proximité de la cafetière.

« Ah, déjà ! Vous voudriez que je vous accompagne ? »

Proposa Usopp dans un large sourire qui fit s'hausser les sourcils de Zoro. Il devait admettre ne plus être réellement habitué à des comportements si aimables à son égard de la part de ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme étant des "inconnus", les gens de cette ville étant plus d'habitude fermée et désagréable.

« Vous devez tenir votre boutique, si vous êtes si célèbre, vous aller devoir servir beaucoup de clients… »

Zoro fut satisfait d'apercevoir l'expression d'embarras sur le visage du long-nez, essayant de dissimuler un sourire alors que celui-ci reprenait d'un air hasard qui se voulait sûr de lui.

« Eh bien, pour… pour tout vous dire, le mardi les gens ne viennent pas beaucoup, ils sont souvent occupés ahah.. ! »

Mensonge.

« Mais ça ne me dérange pas de me déplacer un peu, après tout, si j'utilise des lunettes de soleil, les passants n'essayeront pas de me faire des commandes de fleurs dans la rue… »

Double mensonge.

« Et puis, je pourrais voir où vous travailler comme ça ! Si c'est un café peu fréquenté, je ne risquerais pas de me faire reconnaître par mes fans… »

Et triple mensonge.  
Des fans ? Vraiment, ce type avait une manière d'inventer des absurdités d'une manière qui en était presque lamentable… Zoro eut bien du mal à ne pas lâcher un lourd soupir, se disant que non seulement ce type parlait trop, mais également que son long nez devait, sans aucun doute, être une référence à un personnage de compte célèbre dont la mention serait inutile…

« Bon, alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, vous pourrez m'accompagner… »

S'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts d'un air à part, terminant sa tasse de café que Usopp semblait déjà avoir vidée pour sa part.

« Super ! »

S'enjoua-t-il dans un sourire éclatant qui lui remémora vaguement celui de Luffy, se disant que ces deux-là devraient sans aucun doute bien s'entendre…

« Mais vous êtes sûr que vous ne devriez pas vous reposer un peu.. ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé, vous devez être fatigué… »

« Non. » Trancha simplement Zoro. « Je suis habitué… »

Son ton de voix ayant changé brusquement, Usopp prit un air contrarié, interpellé par la manière dont vivait l'individu aux cheveux verts qui se tenait assis en face de lui.  
Après tout, s'il consultait un psychologue, il devait bien avoir ses raisons, et en demander la cause n'aurait pas été raisonnable.  
Dans le sens inverse, Zoro, lui, se questionnait réellement sur la raison des habituelles visites que ce type aux cheveux frisés avaient avec KuroAshi… Il semblait être en parfaite santé, vivre une vie agréable et être dans un état psychologique assez stable, si l'on pouvait dire... Mais en soit, il savait que juger sur les apparences n'était pas la chose à faire, et que même s'il était curieux à ce sujet, cela ne le regardait pas…

« Merci, pour ce que vous avez fait, et pour le café. »

Conclut Zoro, bien que les actes de courtoisie n'étaient habituellement pas ce qu'il préférait employer, se disant qu'au fond, des âmes comme celle de cet individu au cœur ouvert manquaient cruellement à son environnement de vie…

« C'est rien, ça me semble normal de vous avoir aidé ! »

Poursuivit Usopp dans un léger sourire rempli de franchise qui desserra le cœur fissuré du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, affichant un maigre sourire en retour.

« Bon, il va bientôt être huit heure ! »

Reprit le fleuriste tout en se redressant avant de s'avancer en direction du couloir sous le regard perplexe de Zoro, refaisant son apparition avec la veste de celui-ci entre ses mains.

« Désolé de vous l'avoir retirée, je ne vous suspectais pas du tout mais… »

Commença-t-il d'un air confus dans un sourire nerveux, Zoro se redressant afin de la récupérer dans un haussement d'épaules peu concerné.

« C'est rien. »

N'ayant jamais de biens précieux sur lui, ne serait-ce que les clés de son appartement qu'il ne fermait jamais, Zoro n'avait pas à suspecter Usopp de vol quelconque, et puis, ce type n'avait franchement pas l'allure d'un voleur, mauvais menteur qu'il était, cela l'aurait surpris…

« On va sortir par l'arrière-boutique, je n'aurais pas envie qu'on m'aborde dans la rue immédiatement… »

En parlant de mensonge, celui-ci vint faire rouler discrètement les yeux de Zoro qui terminait d'enfiler sa veste, se contentant de suivre son hôte en direction de la sortie se situant à l'arrière, venant de ce fait quitter l'habitation du jeune homme au long-nez par une porte vitrée qui donnait sur la ruelle déserte que Zoro avait vu à son réveil, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Discutant calmement, ils suivirent le chemin de celle-ci qui rejoignaient l'avenue principale, tout comme le reste des ruelles de la ville, Usopp gardant son éternel sourire gravé sur son visage alors que Zoro répondait à ses monologues semblables à celui de son ami d'enfance par de simples hochements de tête, se disant que cela n'était pas si mal de se faire accompagner par quelqu'un jusqu'à son travail, bien que la solitude restait sa tasse de thé…  
Il ne fallut pas moins de cinq petites minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin devant ledit café où Zoro travaillait, Usopp, arquant un sourcil face à l'état déplorable et peu accueillant de celui-ci tandis que Zoro se tournait en sa direction afin de le remercier une dernière fois.

« C'est rien je vous dis ! Je n'hésiterais pas à passer boire un verre ici ! »

S'enquit le métis dans un sourire optimiste alors que leurs chemins se séparaient, Zoro lui faisant un vague signe de la main auquel Usopp répondit tout en faisant volte-face, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts venant entrer dans le café alors que l'horloge indiquait huit heurte moins cinq, chose qui le soulagea légèrement.

La journée de travail prit son court habituelle de manière peu précipitée, n'ayant, comme d'habitude, pas réellement de clients, ne serait-ce qu'une petite bande de personnes venues y boire un café durant la fin d'après-midi, Luffy ne cessant de raconter des choses que Zoro considérait comme futiles à son aîné, celui-ci ne lui ayant pas mentionné son somnambulisme de la veille, ni sa crise de panique de début de matinée qui l'avait poussée à se retrouver chez cet étrange fleuriste du nom de Usopp, ne souhaitant point user de la bonne humeur de son collègue en lui racontant ses problèmes ennuyants et pathétiques…

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent leur lieu de travail à leur heure habituelle, épuisés par cette atmosphère lourde qui occupait constamment le petit café dans lequel ils passaient majeur partie de leur vie alors qu'ils venaient emprunter de petites rues désertes comme à leur habitude, le ciel s'étant déjà fortement assombri à cette heure tardive de la journée, les changements d'heure de cette période de l'année ne donnant pas un avantage sur ce fait.

« Au fait Zoro… »

S'enquit Luffy après un court instant de marche inhabituellement silencieuse, remettant son écharpe rouge un peu trop grande pour lui autour de son cou afin de ne pas attraper froid alors que Zoro continuait d'avancer à ses côtés, observant ses chaussures d'un air distrait.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien.. ? »

Surpris par cette question, Zoro ralentit légèrement le pas, ses yeux s'arrondissant quelque peu avant qu'il ne reprenne son rythme précédent, posant son attention sur son ami d'enfance qui ne le regardait pas, se contentant d'avancer sans bruit, ses yeux marrons regardant droit devant eux d'un air peu concerné. Il devait admettre avoir été surpris par cette question. Qu'entendait-il par-là ?  
Il était rare que de sujets sérieux soient abordés entre eux, mais la manière dont celui-ci émergea de ce silence glacé eut lieu de le troubler légèrement.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

Questionna Zoro en retour, sortant son éternel paquet de cigarettes de la poche intérieur de sa veste alors qu'un silence opaque accompagnait ses propos, chose qui le mit étrangement mal à l'aise.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mal ces temps-ci. Tu ne regardes plus que tes pieds. »

Le regard de Luffy se tourna vers lui, faisant prendre une mine dubitative à Zoro.

« Pourquoi tu as toujours les yeux baissés ? Il s'est passé un truc ? »

Le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux verts fut comme transit par un voile de brume suite aux quelques mots de son cadet, son cœur étant comme empoigné d'une déchirure aussi soudaine que acérée qui lui fit détourner les yeux, serrant les poings dans ses poches de manière involontaire.  
Non, il n'allait pas bien. Il avait envie de tout lui dire. De tout lui avouer, en cet instant même.  
Qu'il voyait un psychologue depuis deux semaines déjà. Que ses crises le tourmentaient de plus en plus. Que l'approche des fêtes l'angoissait, le dévorait comme les abysses aux griffes aiguisées dans lesquelles il avait le pressentiment de sombrer à petit feu. Qu'il ne suivait plus la réalité, qu'il ne savait plus où il en était, que tout se mélangeait, qu'il était incapable de se lever sans avoir la nausée, la nausée de savoir qu'il allait devoir vire, tout simplement. Ce mal d'exister qui le rongeait de plus en plus, cet incompréhension face à son impact dans ce monde dévoré par la pourriture jusqu'à la moelle…

Ses prunelles grisâtres se reposèrent sur son ami d'enfance, celui-ci le considérant silencieusement avant qu'il n'entrouvre la bouche, lorsqu'une boule douloureuse se forma dans sa gorge. Une boule remplie d'angoisse, une boule qui l'empêcha tout simplement de parler comme il l'aurait souhaiter.  
Et ce fut d'un geste habituellement rapide et simple, il vint appuyer brusquement son poing sur le dos de son cadet, lui affichant un sourire narquois alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, le considérant d'un air sarcastique.

« Oh ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi tout à coup ? »

Un rire amer s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors que Luffy lâchait une exclamation de surprise, se frottant son membre meurtri d'un air plaintif.

« Tch, sérieusement. Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais mal. »

Poursuivit Zoro tout en reportant son regard devant lui, venant tirer une profonde inspiration sur sa cigarette qu'il était enfin parvenue à allumer alors qu'un large sourire naissait sur le visage de Luffy, celui-ci semblant être ravis par les quelques mots de son ami d'enfance.

« Je suis rassuré ! »

S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il retrouvait son enjouement précédent, se remettant à s'exclamer tel un moulin à paroles de propos aussi subtiles qu'incompréhensibles alors que Zoro répondait par de légers rires à ses remarques enfantines, leur chemin finissant par se séparer à leur carrefour habituel, se faisant tous deux de grands signes de mains dans un sourire partagé alors qu'ils disparaissaient chacun de leurs côtés dans la pénombres de la nuit qui le engloutit peut être un peu trop rapidement, Zoro venant jeter d'un geste hagard son mégot de cigarette mourant dans un coin de la rue alors que son sourire disparaissait lentement de son visage, ses poings se serrant furtivement.

Un vent brusque venu du nord vint souffler avec une férocité dévorante en sa direction, le faisant ralentir le pas avant de s'immobiliser entièrement l'espace d'un instant au milieu de la ruelle déserte qu'il empruntait afin de rentrer chez lui, son être frémissant de froid. Son regard s'assombri, venant poser de manière irréfléchie son front sur la surface plane de l'un des murs d'une des habitations mitoyennes qui longeaient l'allée silencieuse, comme incapable de tenir en équilibre, ses paupières se fermant un bref instant alors qu'il venait se mordre cruellement la lèvre, comme emparé d'un sentiment profond qui lui déchira son organe vitale... Une douleur saisissante qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps déjà. Une torture qui, malgré lui, lui fit placer par interaction l'une de ses mains tremblantes contre sa bouche alors qu'un sanglot involontaire s'échappait de celle-ci, tressaillant.  
Et dès lors, en dépit de sa personne, il vint pleurer silencieusement contre ce mur de briques usé par les pluies, là où personne ne le verrait, là où il pouvait être isolé avec ses sombres démons, ses poings se refermant d'eux-même contre la paroi glacée qui lui servait à présent d'unique soutient afin de rester stoïque, des larmes brûlantes de remords venant sombrer sur ses pommettes alors qu'il s'insultait intérieurement d'être aussi faible, aussi pathétique, aussi stupide, ne supportant pas laisser ainsi ses émotions prendre le dessus sur son être alors que de profonds tourments venaient envelopper son être, accompagnés par les ténèbres de la nuit qui le dévoraient lentement... 

* * *

Je m'excuse, mais j'ai réellement un faible en ce qui concerne le fait de faire pleurer mes personnages... -Du sadisme ? Nooon...-  
J'espère que ce chapitre, bien qu'assez court, vous aura plu, quoi qu'il en soit, le prochain sera plus imposant que celui-ci !

A la semaine prochaine !


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.. !

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, j'avais un petit message à faire passer qui me tenait fortement à cœur.

Tout d'abord, comme vous pouvez le constater, celui-ci est posté avec quelques jours de retard en raison des événements récents dont vous devez tous être au courant.  
Mais comme on dit, il y a un lieu pour tout, et je ne pense pas qu'ici soit l'endroit pour faire de longs discours à ce sujet, je me contenterais donc de simplement transmettre mon soutient le plus sincère aux personnes qui parmi vous, auraient put être, de loin comme de près, concernées par ces événements bouleversants...

Bien que je viens de Belgique, je sais que nombreuses personnes me suivant sont françaises, et espère sincèrement que vous vous portez tous bien...

Mais soit, pour revenir à un sujet moins sérieux afin de ne pas trop s'obscurcir ici-même, -Oh ? Bien sûr que si, cette Fanfic est à prendre très au sérieux voyons !-  
Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture ! 

* * *

« S'il te plaiiit… »

S'agrippant à la manche de la veste de Zoro dans d'interminables plaintes de détresse, affichant à celui-ci l'expression la plus attendrissante qu'il put afin de le faire succomber, Luffy vint secouer Zoro tel un prunier, celui-ci roulant des yeux dans un énième soupir agacé.

« Je t'ai dit non Luffy. Je n'aime pas ce genre de trucs… Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Ace si tu le veux tant. »

Gronda le jeune homme aux cheveux verts d'un air las de devoir subir ainsi le cinéma de son cadet, retirant avec force son bras de l'emprise de celui-ci.

« Mais Ace travaille le soir ! Et moi je veux y aller avec toi ! »

Un claquement de langue désapprobateur survint en unique réponse de son supplice dépitant, Zoro continuant de ranger la vaisselle propre, tel un robot qui aurait été bâti uniquement pour accomplir cette tâche détestable.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que les deux jeunes hommes se prenaient la tête au sujet du festival de Noël, Luffy suppliant son aîné d'y aller avec lui cette année, celui-ci ayant refusé toutes les précédentes dans de pitoyables excuses, telle qu'une maladie soudaine, ou encore une allergie aux sapins de Noël… Et même si Luffy était naïf, il finissait toujours par se douter de quelque chose, et cette année, il était bien décidé à faire sortir son meilleur ami de son appartement en ce dix-neuf décembre, le festival ayant lieu jusqu'au vingt-cinq, à la plus grande peine de Zoro.

« Trouve quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! »

Cette fois-ci, la voix de Zoro n'était plus lasse et ennuyée, mais bien remplie d'une dureté qui sembla surprendre Luffy sans pour autant lui faire baisser les bras, venant froncer les sourcils tout en gonflant ses joues d'un air boudeur.

« T'es pas drôle quand tu t'énerve ! Si tu veux pas sortir, je t'amènerais de force ! »

« T'as pas intérêt. »

Menaça Zoro qui ne prenait pas ce sujet pour un jeu comparé aux précédents, les fêtes de fin d'année n'étant vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il voulait ne serait-ce qu'envisager par de tels événements.

Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du vert tandis qu'il resserrait de manière incontrôlée l'un des verres propres entre ses mains, essayant de garder son calme afin de ne pas le briser dans un élan d'agacement profond à l'égard du chantage dont son ami d'enfance lui faisait part.

« Je connais une personne avec qui tu pourrais y aller... »

Grinça-t-il tout en fermant ses paupières un instant, un mal de tête assourdissant se faisant ressentir, se disant que rien de pire n'aurait pu arriver en cet instant même pour l'énerver d'autant plus.

« Ah oui ? Qui ça ? »

Questionna Luffy, se redressant légèrement alors qu'il prenait une mine tiraillé entre la surprise et la curiosité.

« Un type que j'ai rencontré l'autre jour... Je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous entendre. »

Il n'était point difficile de percevoir le sarcasme dans la voix de l'aîné alors qu'il déposait le malheureux verre sur l'étagère, le garçon aux cheveux sombres semblant pourtant ne pas s'en être rendu compte, un large sourire naissant sur son visage.

« Génial ! Tu nous présentera alors !»

Alors qu'un sourire de victoire -interne bien entendu- se dissimulait doucement sur les lèvres de Zoro, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.  
Qui disait faire se rencontrer deux personnes disait devoir également se présenter au rendez-vous.  
Une grimace de désapprobation vint faire se crisper ses traits. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de rouvrir la bouche afin d'annuler cette future sortie que Luffy s'était déjà emparé de son sac, l'horloge annonçant dix-huit heure trente étant le signe de leur fin de corvée.

« On se retrouve samedi soir alors ! »

S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux sombres dans un sourire éclatant et rempli d'enjouement auquel Zoro ne répondit que par une mine désabusée, n'ayant pas même eut son mot à dire sur la situation actuelle qui s'était confirmée que bien trop rapidement à son goût.

Ils étaient vendredi.  
La semaine s'était écoulée dans une lenteur bien plus approfondie qu'à l'accoutumée, les cauchemars que subissait Zoro semblant devenir de plus en plus tenaces et invivables, ayant rechuté dans l'alcool en guise d'unique médicament afin de trouver le sommeil.  
Ajouté à cela, ses nouvelles habitudes de somnambulisme n'avaient fait qu'accroître, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts hésitant grandement à en parler à son médecin personnel...  
Un matin il se réveillait sur le rebord de son balcon, d'autres dans sa salle de bain... Et cette matinée même, il s'était surpris à ouvrir les paupières sur le bas de sa porte, se demandant réellement comment son inconscient était capable d'agir de la sorte afin de récupérer ses clés pour venir ouvrir celle-ci...  
Il était tiraillé. Tiraillé entre ses rêves et la réalité. Et le fait qu'il se retrouvait à marcher dans son sommeil ne faisait que d'autant plus l'embrouiller dans son propre réel, étant incapable de distinguer s'il avait été éveillé ou on lors de ses petites promenades nocturnes...

« Tch, pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai proposé ça... Cet imbécile... »

Cracha le vert tout en sortant du café, le tintement de la clochette récemment accrochée à la porte de celui-ci -comme si le Patron tentait de rendre l'endroit plus accueillant auprès des clients, chose qui était parfaitement ironique aux yeux des employés- venant résonner à travers le lieu à présent désertique. Luffy l'avait prévenu la veille qu'il ne pouvait pas l'attendre après le travail, Ace ayant prévu de l'emmener à un restaurant quelconque pour une raison diverse, chose qui semblait toutefois réjouir le cadet face à cette idée.

L'air était sec, froid. Et le ciel d'une teinte semblable à celle de l'encre profonde d'une plume dans lequel les fines rayures des nuages cotonneux étaient distinguables. Il allait neiger, il le savait.

La soirée de Zoro avança tout en s'effaçant, fumant, buvant, restant allongé sur son matelas à compter, compter les minutes, compter les heures, compter le temps de sommeil perdu... Calculant le nombre de jours lui restant avant la fin de cette année, avant la fin de cette vie.

Et les journées s'écoulèrent, comme des grains de sable entre des doigts refermés.

Le samedi même, jour de travail pour les employés du café, Zoro se rendit à la boutique de plantes et de fleurs où travaillait Usopp, songeant qu'il ne devrait point oublier de lui proposer afin de se rendre au festival avec lui et Luffy, sur le chemin de son travail. Mais à en croire le personnage, celui-ci ne serait pas apte de refuser, malgré sa... célébrité évidente.  
Il traversa l'avenue principale, les décorations, bien qu'éteintes lors de la journée, ayant enfin été montées, le haut sapin, qui en soit avait un air un peu trop extravaguant et inutile selon Zoro, se tenant fièrement au milieu de la grande place.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts serra les dents, détournant le regard dans un soupir lourd et exagéré. Il savait qu'aller à ce festival n'était pas une bonne idée... Cependant, encore une fois, il était comme incapable de refuser à Luffy les événements prévus par celui-ci qui semblaient tant l'enchanter. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète... Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache pour son état moral actuel, pour son somnambulisme, pour tout le reste... Il voulait continuer à le voir enjoué et enfantin, jovial et naïf, ne se souciant pas du mal qui pouvait se propager autour de lui.

Les pieds de Zoro, bien que fortement distraits à l'accoutumée, l'amenèrent d'eux-mêmes devant la boutique d'Usopp qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu de l'extérieur avant ce jour même, arquant un sourcil alors qu'il levait les yeux en direction de l'enseigne en bois plutôt décorative qui ornait le façade orange du petit établissement.  
Le lieu était étroit, à peine visible, comme une tache de couleur sur une peinture terne et grisâtre qui donnait envie, à ceux qui avait la chance de le remarquer, de rentrer à l'intérieur.  
Poussant la porte vitrée sur laquelle une petite pancarte "OPEN" avait été accrochée, Zoro regarda autour de lui avec perplexité le magasin dans lequel il venait d'entrer, ses sourcils s'haussant d'eux-mêmes.  
La pièce était grande et chargée de plantes diverses qui courraient librement sur les murs et le comptoir, comme si le lieu avait été abandonné des années durant, la nature ayant décidé de reprendre le dessus sur la boutique elle-même. Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans une forêt vierge à travers laquelle nul homme n'avait encore mit les pieds, les pots de fleurs qui étaient rangés sur les quelques étagères visibles à travers le feuillage de ce qui semblait être un mandarinier nain étant à peine visibles, comme dissimulés volontairement.  
Il y poussait, dans divers pots en terre cuite peints de manière harmonieuse, des vingtaines d'espèces de plantes différentes, passant de chrysanthèmes aux multitudes de couleurs à des roses des plus imposantes, sans oublier cette infinité de tulipes qui décoraient de manière spectaculaire le lieu rayonnant de tonalités vives.

« Ah ! Zoro ! »

Une voix provenue du bout de la pièce vint tirer ledit Zoro de sa contemplation, essayant de dissimuler son sursaut évident alors qu'il se retournait en direction de l'appel, se retrouvant nez à nez, pour la énième fois, avec le vendeur aux cheveux frisés qui recula d'un pas, affichant un sourire embarrassé qui se changea bien vite en une expression des plus joviales.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si tôt ! »

Les lèvres de Zoro se pincèrent. Ce type avait l'art de faire évoluer une relation de manière excessive, passant d'un simple bonjour dans une salle d'attente à un tutoiement courant et familier. Pas que cela le dérangeait, mais il devait admettre ne pas avoir l'habitude de se lier... d'amitié, si l'on pouvait nommer cela ainsi, avec un individu de manière si rapide.

« Je passais dans la rue pour aller bosser, et comme j'ai vu... ta boutique, je me suis dit que j'allais entrer voir. Simple curiosité...»

S'enquit le vert d'une part détachée, essayant de prendre un air tout aussi familier qu'Usopp, le sourire de celui-ci ne faisant qu'accroître d'un air ravi. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'il avait prévu depuis plusieurs jours déjà de lui rendre visite, sa fierté, si l'on pouvait accuser celle-ci, étant trop accentuée que pour flatter qui que ce soit de manière volontaire.

« Cool, c'est gentil! » Poursuivit le métis tout en levant son pouce. « Tu veux un truc à boire ? »

Cette fois-ci, le vert fit un simple signe de la tête en guise de refus avant de reprendre, regardant autour de lui d'un air distrait.

« Sympa l'endroit... C'est vachement... vert... »

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche du fleuriste.

« Pas vrai ? Tu devrais te sentir chez toi ici, avec tes che ... »

Usopp s'interrompit dans sa phrase, ayant bien vu que le regard de Zoro n'était pas du genre à prendre ces remarques pour des plaisanteries, venant se gratter nerveusement la nuque dans un sourire mal à l'aise avant qu'il ne reprenne afin de basculer vers un second sujet.

« Au fait, tu comptes aller au festival de Noël ? »

Le soulagement de Zoro de ne pas avoir à aborder la question lui-même le soulagea amplement, levant un instant les yeux au ciel en guise d'un merci quelconque avant de reprendre d'un air peu concerné.

« Je comptais y aller ce soir avec un ami. » Il marqua un temps de pause, satisfait de voir le visage anticipant d'Usopp. « Tu voudrai avec venir par hasard ? »

Une étincelle traversa le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux frisés qui, cependant, prit une mine faussement contrariée, ressortant une énième fois l'une de ses phrases typiques telles que « Ma célébrité poserait problème », et ce genre de blablas inutiles qui firent soupirer Zoro, bien qu'il finit toutefois par accepter l'offre, le vert en étant soulagé.

Il quitta la boutique une petite dizaine de minutes de discussion après, Usopp lui faisant des signes enjoués de la main, chose qui lui rappela encore une fois son ami d'enfance, alors qu'il s'engageait une seconde fois sur l'avenue qui, par chance, n'était pas trop chargée en ce samedi matin.  
À vrai dire, il s'en moquait un peu, qu'il puisse venir ou non à ce foutu festival qu'il craignait comme la peste elle-même, mais le fait d'avoir un invité en plus à cette sortie improvisée lui permettrait, peut-être, de pouvoir par la suite s'y échapper en douce, laissant ainsi Luffy avec ce type au long-nez avec lequel il allait s'entendre, sans le moindre doute...

Ainsi, la journée s'enchaîna rapidement, Zoro ayant annoncé à son collègue qui se réjouissait d'avance que ledit fleuriste pourrait venir avec eux au festival.  
Le garçon aux cheveux sombres était encore plus motivé qu'à la norme -bien qu'il était difficile d'accentuer la chose-, le fait de pouvoir sortir, découvrir les lumières des fêtes, le sapin imposant et bien entendu, la nourriture à l'odeur savoureuse le rendant tout enfantin, tout au contraire de son aîné, qui, pour la énième fois de la journée, soupirait de manière ennuyée et fatiguée.  
Fatigué, oui, il l'était. C'était à peine s'il était capable de marcher quelques mètres sans commencer à tourner de l'œil en raison de son manque de sommeil...  
Toutefois, il comptait bien tenir le coup ce jour-ci tout particulièrement, s'étant promis à lui-même en son for intérieur qu'il ne se laisserait plus faire par ses propres crises comme il en avait l'habitude à son obscur accoutumée...

L'église sonna dix-neuf heures.  
Il était rare de pouvoir entendre le carillon de celle-ci qui avait un son plutôt original s'élever à travers les ruelles de la petite ville, mais en cette saison de froideur, le doux son métallique provenant du clocher était des plus courant, sans même que quiconque ne puisse en expliquer la raison.  
Le ciel était noir, et pourtant, de lents cotons presque imperceptibles s'étaient dès lors mis à sombrer de celui-ci, venant former un fin tapis blanc et glacé sur les pavés de la rue. Les enfants, enchantés d'apercevoir les premiers flocons de l'année qui avaient pour habitude de chuter au milieu de la nuit, se précipitaient hors de leurs habitations, lâchant des exclamations d'enchantement face à ce spectacle silencieux qui n'était autre, aux yeux de Zoro, que des morceaux de feuilles de papier déchiquetées que l'on lançait par-dessus les toits maisons...  
La neige... Celle-ci n'avait jamais réellement eut de grand effet sur sa personne. Il avait pour habitude de la regarder, sans mots, sans geste, sans émerveillement quelconque. Une œuvre douce, une blancheur qui venait voiler sous sa pureté toutes les infamies écœurantes de ce monde déroutant, afin de panser de sérénité les ténèbres de celui-ci...

« C'est génial ! Tu as vu Zoro ? D'ici demain on pourrait faire des batailles de boules de neige ! »

S'exclama Luffy d'un air enjoué tout en continuant d'avancer aux côtés de son ami d'enfance qui regardait les pavés de l'avenue, ceux-ci venant lentement se tapir d'un blanc glacé sur lequel ils marchaient de manière insouciante, écrasant sous les semelles de leurs chaussures cette douceur éphémère tombée des cieux un peu plus tôt...  
Si seulement lui aussi aurait été capable de voir la magie qui se dissimulait dans cette neige à la couleur pâle, le bonheur que celle-ci amenait malgré sa température des plus basse au sein des cœurs endoloris sur lesquels elle chutait silencieusement...  
Cependant, il n'était capable que d'en détailler les horreurs...

« Oi, Zoro ! »

Une voix familière vint faire relever l'attention du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, celui-ci venant poser son regard sur la silhouette enfouit dans un long manteau de couleur châtaigne qui se tenait quelques mètres devant eux, un large sourire animant son visage alors qu'il faisait un léger signe de la main en direction de Luffy et lui-même.

« Hey. »

S'enquit Zoro tout en s'arrêtant devant Usopp, gardant ses mains gantées de mitaines noires dans les poches de sa veste, ayant déduit qu'en une soirée neigeuse, les températures risquaient de brusquement diminuer.

« Bon... Luffy, voici Usopp, Usopp voici Luffy... »

S'enquit le vert d'un air peu concerné, n'aimant pas réellement faire des présentations, les deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux sombres venant se saluer d'un air ravis alors que pour sa part, l'aîné du petit groupe avait déjà détourné son attention sur la grande place vers laquelle ils songeaient à se diriger, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

« Bon, eh bien allons-y ! »

S'exclama Luffy tout en levant l'une de ses mains gantées avec enjouement, étant bien vite accompagné par Usopp qui semblait tout autant débordant d'énergie que lui, se remettant donc en marche tout en discutant tout deux de manière enchantée, Zoro préférant rester à l'arrière, somnolant.  
En fin de compte, il savait que s'il n'était pas sorti pour visiter ce célèbre festival de Noël, il n'aurait fait que rester dans son appartement vide et froid, seul, à attendre que le temps passe, comme à son bon quotidien, et cette simple pensée lui fit légèrement relever la tête, songeant que cela n'était pas si abominable que ça, de se retrouver à l'extérieur...

Le petit trio finit par arriver sur la grande place où nombreuses personnes de toutes catégories et classes sociales étaient rassemblées, avançant joyeusement à travers les diverses petites échoppes qui étaient dispersées sur celle-ci. Des enfants se courant après entre deux éclats de rires à travers la neige, un groupe de jeunes rassemblés afin de boire quelques bières d'un air enjoué, des couples marchant bras dessus bras dessous afin de se tenir chaud mutuellement... Tout cela avait été si prévisible.  
Par-dessus les conversations hasardeuses qui alimentaient la place s'élevait la symphonie chaleureuse et réconfortante d'un violon solitaire, un individu à la silhouette grande et souple jouant de son instrument à cordes frottées de manière habile, un petit chapeau haut-de-forme étant soigneusement déposé par-dessus son incomparable chevelure afro dont il semblait si fier, nombreuses personnes s'étant arrêtées devant lui afin de l'écouter jouer son solo enjouant.

Avançant d'un pas enchanté, Luffy et Usopp, qui semblaient déjà avoir partagé nombreux points communs sur leur manière d'être et d'agir, chose qui était à prévoir, ne cessaient de s'émerveiller devant la moindre guirlande, le moindre vendeur de marrons chauds, les moindres lumières colorées qui ornaient les toitures des maisons... Chose qui ne cessait de faire rouler des yeux à Zoro qui les suivait d'un pas lent, se contentant, pour sa part, de détailler chaque visages qu'il croisait d'un air ennuyé et las. Tous étaient habités de sourires, de bonne humeur, d'une chaleur inconnue, d'une chaleur que lui-même avait perdue depuis des années déjà... Mais que Diable faisait-il ici...  
Ses prunelles bordées de cernes creusées et violacées par la fatigue se levèrent par curiosité en direction du haut sapin devant lequel s'exaltaient dès lors ses deux compagnons ainsi que bon nombre de personnes, contemplant les lumières éblouissantes de celui-ci tout en poussant des exclamations d'enchantement, des étoiles pleins les yeux.  
Oui, il était haut, majestueux, imposant lumineux, coloré... Mais à quoi tout cela rimait. Les poings du jeune homme aux cheveux verts se serrèrent d'eux même. À quoi tout cela rimait... Cette phrase se répétait dans sa tête, encore et encore, alors qu'en son for intérieur naissait une envie brûlante de faire de cet arbre coloré braises et flammes...

Les rires des passants devenaient assourdissants, les sourires tissés de mensonges se déformaient lentement, tout comme cette réalité dans laquelle, une énième fois, il semblait se séparer, fermant un instant les paupières alors qu'un sifflement strident venait retentir dans son esprit... Serrant les dents, Zoro vint s'emparer de sa tête entre ses doigts, ceux-ci s'étant mis à trembler de manière incontrôlée.  
Il devait rester calme, il ne devait pas s'emporter, pas encore une fois, pas maintenant...  
Tout semblait devenir flou, indistinguable, vitreux, les couleurs s'échappant d'entre ses mains, les sons se transformant en bruits répétitifs semblables à des cris, des appels incompréhensibles qui le bousculaient, lui faisaient perdre l'équilibre...

« _Zoro._..»

Cette voix... Encore cette voix... Cette voix qui lui restait gravée en tête, ce visage dont il était comme incapable de séparer à présent de son esprit, sans en comprendre la raison, sans en comprendre ce qui le liait temps à celle-ci... D'où venait-elle ? De son inconscient, probablement... Toutefois, son écho doux et retentissant avait comme cette mystérieuse manière, cette habilité de l'apaiser, en quelque sorte, sans même en distinguer les causes...

« ...KuroAshi... »

Il était dès lors incapable de percevoir sa propre voix, ayant du mal à respirer, du mal à contrôler son calme, contrôler son esprit en désordre, espérant qu'une main se tende en sa direction afin de le relever, de l'aider à ne pas sombrer, la main d'un individu qu'il attendait inconsciemment, encore une fois...

« Zoro ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le résonnement de voix bien distinguable de Luffy suivit de près part celle d'Usopp qui se fit entendre dans un élan de détresse, les deux silhouettes à présent assombries aux yeux de Zoro s'avançant rapidement vers lui, accompagnées d'un flot de personnes emplies de questionnements qui s'étaient rassemblées à leur tour autour de son être alors que ses paupières se cloraient à petit feu, s'insultant encore, se détestant toujours, se maudissant de ne pas être capable d'être plus fort, de ne pas pouvoir faire cesser ces crises autant inexpliquées qu'inexplicables, de ne pas être capable à faire face à ses angoisses, à cet inconnu qu'il ne savait distinguer et qui pourtant, était la cause de tout cela...

Les appels autant inquiets que désespérés, les notes lointaines du violon qui résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, les rires inconscients des personnes qui s'éloignaient d'un pas joyeux... Tout cela n'étaient dès lors plus que Ténèbres, un silence lourd et opaque ayant d'ores et déjà prit place autour de son être...

Il tremblait. Il avait froid. Il se sentait terrifié, perdu...

Toutefois il ne désirait plus qu'une chose à présent ; c'était de _le_ voir...

* * *

Que diriez-vous d'inventer un nouveau jeu à boire...  
Un verre d'alcool à chaque fois que Zoro perd connaissance !

Non, plus franchement...  
C'est à partir de maintenant que les choses vont vraiment commencer à évoluer !  
J'appuie sur le bouton "déclencheur d'événements", alors soyez prêts...

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et vous dit à la semaine prochaine, portez-vous bien !  
Amour et Tarte aux pommes !


	17. Chapter 17

Savourer un thé après une longue journée pluvieuse tout en regardant le ciel extérieur s'assombrir...  
La neige manque cruellement au décor !  
Je vous envie si vous en avez déjà...

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous vous portez tous très bien !  
En raison de la note de mon précédent chapitre, je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous remercier pour vos avis concernant celui-ci, et je le fais donc maintenant.  
En guise de ma gratitude, voici un Cupcake !

Je m'excuse cependant du retard de ce chapitre, ma connexion ayant eu un problème au moment de la publication, il se trouve que celui-ci fut entièrement effacé... Comprenez que j'ai pris du temps à m'en remettre..!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

« Zoro... »

Un appel lointain retentit dans son subconscient. Une voix, un écho presque imprescriptible qui semblait s'éloigner, avant de se rattraper de justesse dans un ouragan de sons et de sursauts...

« ...Il reprend connaissance... Faites le venir... »

Les paupières du jeune homme aux cheveux verts papillonnaient par moment, sans réellement voir ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il tremblait, comme un enfant faisant un cauchemar, comme un animal apeuré ayant vu une chose que seul lui était capable de distinguer dans la pénombre de la nuit... Tel un spectre absent qui pourtant semblait si proche.

« ...Zoro, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Les ombres se mélangeaient entre elles, se troublaient, formant des visages imperceptibles et des plus équivoques, déambulant autour de lui avec alanguissement dans une aura sombre et angoissante qui le faisait tressaillir, ses doigts se resserrant impérativement sur ce fin tissu qui recouvrait le lit sur lequel il se trouvait dès lors allongé.  
Un visage fini alors par se distinguer de l'incertitude de ce brouillard opaque, bien qu'aux contours nébuleux, une main inconnue passant indistinctement devant ses paupières entrouvertes par l'incompréhension.

« Je suis... »

« Vous êtes dans mon cabinet. »

Ah, oui, cette voix... Il la reconnaissait. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour se rouvrir de manière plus nette une poignée de secondes plus tard, plissant légèrement ses paupières d'un air incertain, hagard.

« Nous sommes dimanche et il est dix heures trois. Vous êtes avec moi.. ? »

L'écho que formait la voix du Docteur Tony Tony Chopper devint légèrement plus fluide, les sourcils de Zoro venant se froncer quelque peu alors qu'une lumière criarde passait devant ses yeux, le petit médecin semblant s'être armé d'une lampe de poche afin de vérifier ses réflexes oculaires.

« Je... suppose... »

Articula le vert qui retrouvait lentement ses esprits, ses mains relâchant peu à peu les draps blancs sur lesquels il se trouvait allongé, les apportant en direction de ses paupières qu'il massa du bout des doigts de manière imperceptible.

« On dirait que venir ici est devenu dans vos habitudes... »

Poursuivit le jeune médecin tout en se redressant, venant ranger sa petite lampe de poche dans un tiroir alors qu'il prenait place sur un fauteuil en face de Zoro, celui-ci terminant par se redresser sur le lit sur lequel il avait été installé. Autour de lui, tout était clair, lumineux, limpide.  
Et pourtant, tout semblait terriblement sombre...  
Il n'avait pas réellement conscience de ce qu'il s'était produit précédemment, mais cependant, il savait exactement la raison de sa venue sur ces lieux devenus si familiers...

« Luffy. »

Le prénom de son collègue s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres suite à son souvenir de la vieille qui surgit en son esprit de manière brute malgré lui.

« Il a quitté le cabinet il n'y a pas moins d'une heure. Vous l'avez manqué de près… Il est resté toute la nuit à vos côtés, c'était impossible de le faire bouger de place ! Vous l'avez terriblement inquiété, vous savez… »

Un soupir agacé vint engendrer les propos du médecin de la part de Zoro. Un soupir lourd, dépité, nerveux. Si Luffy avait été témoin de sa perte de conscience précédente en compagnie d'Usopp, celui-ci aurait sans aucun doute expliqué à son ami d'enfance qu'il avait réagit de la même manière, quelques jours auparavant dans la grande avenue... Sans mentionner le fait qu'il avait sans aucun doute, par le même billet, parlé de ses venues hebdomadaires chez son psychologue…  
Ses mains se resserrèrent impérativement sur ses propres genoux, parcouru d'un frisson bâti de nervosité.

C'est alors que l'écho d'une personne frappant contre la porte en verre sablé vint arracher Zoro de ses obscures réflexions, son regard se tournant machinalement en direction de celle-ci alors que deux silhouettes difficilement distinguables semblaient se tenir derrière sa vitre embrumée, lui faisant prendre une mine perplexe, sur la défensive.

« Vous pouvez entrer. »

Il ne fallut qu'une maigre poignée de secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre suite à l'accord du jeune médecin, les deux nouveaux arrivants qui se tenaient derrière celle-ci venant rentrer l'un après l'autre dans la salle de consultation.  
La première silhouette était une jeune infirmière aux cheveux verts pâles attachés en chignon, tenant contre elle un carnet de documents qu'elle serrait précieusement entre ses mains, un léger sourire animant son doux visage dont le mystérieux regard incitant à la curiosité était dissimulé derrière d'épais verre de lunettes rondes des plus originales.  
La seconde, en revanche, était un peu moins inconnue et prévisible pour Zoro, ses yeux s'écarquillant subitement dans mélange d'incompréhension et d'une désorientation des plus totales face à ce nouvel individu qui se dressait dès lors devant lui, un éternel sourire tiraillé entre l'amusement et l'amabilité venant former une légère courbe avec ses lèvres.

« On m'a dit que vous m'aviez appelé. »

Les poings du jeune homme aux cheveux verts se serrèrent malgré lui à l'entende de la voix de son psychologue qui venait d'apparaître dans la salle de consultation, vêtu de l'un de ses éternels costumes sombres, seul sa chemise d'une couleur lavande se distinguant de l'obscurité de son veston ainsi que de ses chaussures, éternellement bien cirées.  
Il n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Toujours aussi bien coiffé, sa posture restant impérativement droite et élégante, sans négliger son regard d'un bleu qui lui sembla étrangement éclairci en différence de leur dernier échange, la luminosité pâle de la pièce devant probablement jouer avec les teintes de celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Grinça Zoro tout en se tournant en direction de son médecin qui semblait prendre une mine mal à l'aise face au regard hostile que venait de lui lancer son patient.

« Il nous a effectivement été transmit que vous désiriez voir votre psychologue lors de votre malaise de la veille... J'ai donc demandé à Mademoiselle Monet de le faire venir. » Commença le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains sous l'incompréhension totale de Zoro. « Nous avons également partagé des informations à votre sujet... »

« Je n'ai jamais... »

Commença le vert avant d'être interrompu par la voix de KuroAshi qui s'était avancé d'un pas dans la pièce, se plaçant aux côtés du jeune médecin.

« N'êtes-vous pas enchanté de me revoir ? »

Questionna-t-il d'un air détaché et faussement bouleversé, chose qui eut lieu d'irriter au plus haut point le jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui resta silencieux, lui lançant un regard assassin et rempli de reproches.

« Je vais vous laisser, il faut que je m'occupe d'urgence d'un second patient arrivé un peu plus tôt... »

Poursuivit Tony Tony d'un air concerné tout en regardant le carnet que la dites infirmière du nom de Monet lui avait tendu avant de se diriger en direction de la porte en compagnie de la jeune femme, laissant le psychologue et son patient seuls en tête à tête dans un silence des plus absolus et oppressants...

« Alors, dites-moi, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en appuyant son dos contre le rebord du bureau du jeune médecin qui venait de refermer la porte vitrée derrière lui, venant croiser ses bras sur son torse.

« Fatigué... »

Soupira Zoro après une poignée de secondes, venant se gratter la nuque d'une main hasarde et distraite tout en fronçant les sourcils. L'atmosphère qui animait la pièce avait comme changée brusquement lors du départ du jeune médecin ainsi que de l'infirmière, l'air semblant s'être mélangé subitement, telles des aquarelles, afin de former une couleur dès lors étrangère aux yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux verts.  
Une couleur méconnue, inhabituelle, incertaine… Mais des plus agréables à contempler...

« Vos crises de panique n'ont fait que s'accentuer. Je me trompe ? »

Un silence engendra les propos du blond. Comment était-il au courant ? Zoro se crispa sur son lit, prenant une mine agacée.

« …Vous avez parlé à Luffy ? »

Finit-il par questionner le patient en guise d'unique réponse, son regard livide s'entrechoquant avec celui de KuroAshi.

« Je n'en ai pas mes raisons. »

Le jeune psychologue finit par se mettre en mouvement, venant s'emparer d'une chaise qu'il plaça en face de son patient, à une distance qui sembla bien trop peu limitée aux yeux de celui-ci, faisant grincer ses dents.  
Quel était ce sentiment désagréable, cet agacement montant en son être et s'emparant sans cesse de son esprit qui le mettait dans un tel état d'irritation constante lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de son psychologue...  
Cependant il n'y avait pas que cela qui abritait dès lors son inconscient, et ça, il le savait parfaitement. Toutefois, il était comme incapable de reconnaitre la vivacité de cette autre émotion qui naissait ainsi en lui face à sa présence, et ce à sa plus grande importunité…

« Ce qui m'intéresse n'est pas la pensée de votre ami, Zoro, mais bien la vôtre. »

S'apprêtant à le corriger en ce qui concernait son appellation, Zoro fut interrompu dans son élan par que le psychologue qui reprenait d'ores et déjà tout en croisant l'une de ses jambes par-dessus sa seconde

« J'ai parlé à votre médecin au sujet de votre demande vis à vis de cette autre technique de travail que je vous avais mentionné lors de notre dernière séance. »

Perplexe, les sourcils du vert s'haussèrent d'eux même.

« L'hypnose ? »

Le dos du psychologue s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, poursuivant d'un air détaché.

« Comme je vous l'avais expliqué, votre cas n'est pas des plus favorables, en tant que nouveau patient. »

Un soupir agacé s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux verts alors qu'il détournait le regard, chose qui ne fit qu'étirer le rictus mal dissimulé de KuroAshi.

« Mais en raison de votre état actuel, l'option de l'hypnose à donc en effet été admise. »

Les yeux du vert s'arrondirent quelque peu suite à ces quelques mots, ceux-ci reposant lentement sur le visage pâle du psychologue qui restait immobile, le considérant silencieusement de ses prunelles céruléennes.

« Vous déconnez ? »

S'enquit-il d'un air surpris et légèrement accusateur, songeant qu'il ne serait pas même étonnant de la part de ce gosse de riche de se payer de sa tête de la sorte pour son plaisir personnel…

« Vous m'en croyez capable.. ? »

Questionna le blond en retour du manque de confiance de son patient d'un air qui semblait presque provocateur en raison de son demi sourire qui venait de se dessiner sur ses traits fins que Zoro ignora tout bonnement, reprenant d'un air détaché, les poings serrés.

« L'attente aura été courte... »

« Vous sembliez si impatient... »

Renchérit le jeune psychologue d'une voix lente et articulée tout en heurtant de son œil unique le regard cendré de son patient qui fit grincer ses dents malgré lui, son cœur venant sursauter contre son gré dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il s'égarait l'espace de quelques secondes dans les océans tumultueux qui composaient cette prunelle pétillante et noyée de réticence qui le considérait silencieusement…

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit subitement derrière lui se fit alors se retourner le jeune homme aux cheveux verts dans un sursaut qui l'arracha de ses réflexions, apercevant de ce fait une seconde fois le Docteur Chopper qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, seul cette fois-ci, KuroAshi se redressant de sa chaise qu'il remit à sa place silencieusement, derrière le bureau.

« Vous vous en allez ? »

Questionna le petit médecin alors que le psychologue s'avançait en sa direction, tout sourire.

« J'ai un rendez-vous dans moins d'un quart d'heure, et je n'oserais m'y appointer en retard. »

« Ah ! Bien entendu. Dans ce cas, à une prochaine fois.. ! »

La main hésitante du jeune médecin apparue hors de la manche de sa blouse blanche trop grande pour lui, se tendant en direction du psychologue qui vint la serrer d'un air amical avant de s'avancer en direction de la porte vitrée.

« Nous nous voyons demain, Monsieur Roronoa. En espérant vous revoir en forme. »

S'enquit-il tout en ouvrant la porte dans un sourire lumineux et des moins naturels qui fit grimacer le vert alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds disparaissait dans l'imposant couloir, la porte se refermant silencieusement derrière sa silhouette distinguée que Zoro suivit silencieusement d'un regard distrait.  
Ce type... Comment était-il capable de changer ainsi d'expressions en si peu de temps ?  
Il passait de ce regard rempli de mystères indéchiffrables et d'une profondeur qui lui en troublerait l'esprit à un sourire rempli d'enthousiasme d'une personne tout à fait dans la norme, comme si lui-même avait des troubles de la personnalité… C'était l'hôpital qui se fichait de la charité, songea Zoro tout en prenant une mine irritée alors qu'il lâchait un lourd soupir.  
Il leva ensuite son regard en direction de son médecin, celui-ci ayant un large sourire gravé sur son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, ses yeux noisette pétillant légèrement malgré lui alors qu'il restait un instant devant la porte, comme plongé dans ses propres réflexions.

« Docteur Chopper.. ? »

Questionna Zoro, arquant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Oh, pardonnez-moi.. ! »

S'excusa le jeune homme châtain tout en sursautant légèrement, songeant alors à s'avancer en direction de son bureau.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu en vrai... KuroAshi. » Commença-t-il d'un air songeur, prenant place à son bureau. « Nous étions en études de psychologies ensemble. À cette époque, je n'avais jamais osé lui adresser la parole. Il était réellement célèbre, pour ses notes et ses thèses... Je dois avouer l'avoir toujours grandement admiré. » L'attention du médecin se reposa sur son patient, un léger sourire étant venu étirer ses traits. « Vous avez été chanceux qu'il vous accepte. Nombreuses personnes tentent de prendre rendez-vous avec lui, mais le fait qu'il soit surchargé de patients l'en empêche malheureusement. »

L'expression de surprise qui se dessina sur le visage de Zoro ne fut pas difficile à distinguer. Bon nombre de personnes avaient des problèmes probablement bien plus accentués que les siens, alors pourquoi... Pourquoi l'avait-il immédiatement accepté en tant que patient ? Pourquoi l'avait-il même presque poussé à venir...  
Se plongeant dans ses réflexions, Zoro ne prêta pas attention à son médecin qui s'excusait dès lors d'un air embarrassé en raison du fait qu'il parlait sans doute beaucoup trop, perplexe par ce questionnement dont la réponse lui échappait à sa plus grande insatisfaction...

« Bon, si vous voulez bien, je vais vous demander de compléter cette fiche... Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer encore jusqu'à demain vous en avez cruellement besoin. Et surtout, évitez de boire trop d'alcool, le taux de celle-ci se trouvant dans le prélèvement de sang que nous vous avons fait semblait fortement élevé... »

Un prélèvement de sang ? Cela ne lui avait pourtant pas été mentionné...Cependant, il s'en moquait un peu. Que l'on le vide de son sang lors de son sommeil ou que l'on lui retire des organes ne le préoccupait pas plus que ça... Tant qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui entier extérieurement, cela ne le dérangeait pas.  
Zoro compléta ledit document que lui tendait le médecin d'un air effacé, épuisé par les événements récents.

« Oh, et un autre détail Zoro... »

Poursuivit le châtain tout en venant poser ses larges lunettes sur son petit nez légèrement rougi.

« Je dois également vous annoncer que vous êtes en arrêt de travail pour un période indéterminée. Décret de votre médecin. »

Les yeux de Zoro s'écarquillèrent subitement face à ses propos avant que son regard ne s'embrase, ses sourcils se fronçant d'eux même.

« Un arrêt de travail.. ?! »

S'exclama-t-il tout en se redressant, venant appuyer ses deux mains sur le bureau de son médecin qui leva ses prunelles en sa direction, tentant de rester impassible.

« Votre santé est dans un état bien trop déplorable que pour être dans de bonnes conditions afin de travailler. Je fais cela pour votre bien Zoro... Et tant que vous ne serez pas assez rétabli que pour passer une semaine sans perdre connaissance, je ne pourrais point vous autoriser à vous rendre à votre travail. »

Les poings de Zoro se fermèrent, prit d'un profond sentiment de rage submergeant alors qu'il reprenait dans une tonalité d'une colère grimpante.

« Vous vous foutez de moi.. ?! Comment je suis censé gagner de l'argent sans bosser ?! Je suis enfin parvenu à trouver un job stable après tout ce temps, et ce n'est pas votre... foutue... »

La phrase de Zoro mourut sur ses lèvres, sa vision se troublant légèrement alors qu'il sentait son esprit s'embrumer, sa furie soudaine retombant peu à peu alors qu'il peinait à respirer, prit d'une certaine chute de tension.  
Silencieux, Chopper le considéra un instant avant de soupirer légèrement, inclinant quelque peu la tête face à l'état actuel désolant de son patient avant de reprendre, reposant ses yeux sur celui-ci alors que Zoro retombait assis sur le lit, tentant de se concentrer sur sa respiration afin de ne pas perdre connaissance une énième fois, chose qui parvint à le calmer assez rapidement.

« ...L'assurance se chargera de payer vos nécessités durant ce laps de temps... Vous ne devez pas mettre trop d'énergie dans vos émotions, Zoro, cela vous affaibli d'autant plus. »

N'ajoutant rien à cela, le vert se contenta de passer une main sur son visage pâle, ayant retrouvé son calme précédent alors qu'il se sentait comme incapable de s'énerver une seconde fois, tout bonnement dépourvu de toute vigueur.

« Si vous avez un quelconque problème, contactez-moi, d'accord ? »

Le regard du médecin semblait insistant, mais Zoro n'y prêta guère attention, se contentant de se relever, le regard embrumé, traînant.

Il quitta le petit cabinet du médecin sans rien ajouter ni même lui adresser un simple au revoir, silencieux comme une tombe, ses pensées n'étant cette fois-ci pas ce qui le préoccupaient le plus. Non, en cet instant même, il se sentait dépourvu de toute vitalité, de toute envie de se mouver, s'avançant telle une âme déroutée en direction du piétonnier le plus proche...  
Ses cernes étaient creusées et violacées de manière exagérée, son visage légèrement creusé et bien plus pâle qu'à la norme en raison de son manque d'alimentation, sa démarche lente et presque affligeante, à en croire que la Zombie Parade avait déjà lieu dans les rues de leur petite ville, seul le sang et les vêtements déchirés manquant à son costume...  
Se dirigeant en direction de son appartement, l'idée de s'arrêter dans un café afin d'y boire une bière lui traversa l'esprit, mettant de côté les ordonnances de son médecin, mais le souvenir amer d'un portefeuille vide lui fit poursuivre sa route en soupirant, usé par les péripéties de son quotidien.

Toutefois, il savait que dès le lendemain, tout pourrait, il l'espérait, s'éclaircir...  
Peut-être même parviendrait-il à en finir avec tout cela, lorsqu'il sera enfin conscient de ce fardeau qu'il portait depuis tout ce temps sur ses épaules.  
Mais avant toute chose, il devait attendre.  
Encore...  
Et Dieu seul savait à quel point l'attente elle-même était plus dure à supporter que les braises ardentes du feu...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

En attendant le prochain, je vous souhaite de bien vous porter et de passer une agréable semaine !


	18. Chapter 18

**Note :** Bonsoir !

Me voici de retour, cette fois-ci avec un peu d'avance, afin de poster ce _dix-huitième_ chapitre !

En effet, en raison de l'approche évidente des examens de Noël, j'avais envie de poster celui-ci avant d'entreprendre deux longues semaines d'absence, et ainsi rattraper mon futur retard !

Je vous remercie, encore et toujours, pour vos adorables reviews au sujet du précédent chapitre, étant ravie qu'il vous ai plu de la sorte, et vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! 

* * *

« Zoro, je vais vous demander de vous détendre...»

La voix conciliante du jeune psychologue aux cheveux blonds vint résonner dans les oreilles de Zoro pour la énième fois, celui-ci laissant un long soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres précédemment pincées.  
Il avait, comme à son habitude, pris place sur le fauteuil en cuir en face de celui de KuroAshi, une table basse en bois sombre de cerisier ayant cependant été placée entre leurs deux êtres pour cette séance assez particulière, un métronome se trouvant dès lors sur celle-ci.

Cela ne faisait pas plus d'une courte dizaine de minutes que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se trouvait chez son psychologue, ayant passé sa matinée dans son appartement, afin de ne pas changer ses perpétuels lundis répétitifs...  
Étrangement, et ce depuis sa perte de conscience lors du festival de Noël quelques jours auparavant, Zoro n'avait reçu aucune nouvelles de Luffy, chose qui, il devait l'admettre, l'angoissait quelque peu.  
Il craignait que son collègue fut mis au courant par Usopp, ou même KuroAshi en personne, de ses séances hebdomadaires chez celui-ci...  
Toutefois, il préférait balayer ces éventualités pour l'instant, préférant, dès lors, se concentrer uniquement, et en ce moment même, sur la séance qui était en train d'avoir lieu...  
Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans la salle d'attente bordée de chaises un peu plus tôt dans l'heure, Zoro n'avait pas croiser Usopp non plus, celui-ci semblant être absent ce jour-ci, chose qui le surpris d'autant plus. Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il s'était passé, ou plutôt ce qu'il se passait en cet instant même, mais comptait bien y trouver le fil une fois sorti de cette séance…

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez prêt ? »

Questionna le psychologue qui se trouvait assis en face du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, légèrement penché en direction de la table, ses mains s'étant croisées devant son menton.

« Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ça. Bien sûr que je le suis... »

S'enquit Zoro tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'un air impatient, chose qui fit esquisser un léger sourire au blondinet qui dénoua ses doigts, venant de ce fait avancer l'une de ses main en direction du métronome posé plus tôt sur la table basse.

« Bon, dans ce cas nous allons commencer. »

Ses mains se serrant légèrement sur les accoudoirs de son siège, Zoro porta son regard sur le métronome, venant fixer la barrette métallique que venait de tirer KuroAshi, celle-ci commençant un mouvement lent et répétitif dans un bruit apaisant qui résonnait dans la salle de séance, seul obstacle au silence absolu qui englobait dès lors celle-ci.

« Contentez-vous de fixer le métronome. Écoutez son bruit. »

Que ressentait-il, lui-même n'en était pas certain... De l'angoisse, de l'impatience, une envie cruelle de savoir, ou bien au contraire, celle de préférer voiler les faits...  
Cependant, Zoro savait que seul ouvrir le rideau rouge lui permettrait d'avancer de manière plus claire et limpide à travers les ténèbres dans lesquelles il se situait depuis des années déjà...  
Ses yeux venaient se balancer comme par automatisme au rythme du tintement lointain du métronome sans même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, ce mouvement calme semblant comme l'apaiser, lui vider l'esprit, lui brouiller les sens...

Par moment, et sans même réellement s'en rendre compte, la voix du jeune psychologue s'élevait de manière indistincte dans le silence, comme un écho doux, lointain et indéchiffrable à travers son esprit embrumé, lui disant des phrase sans grande importance, lui décrivant des endroits imprécis, des lieux inconnus, des sensations familières…  
Il semblait lui-même détendu, et c'était à peine si Zoro sentait le poids de ses yeux céruléens peser sur sa personne, se contentant de suivre aveuglément le mouvement de la barre métallique du métronome, silencieux, pacifié, ailleurs…

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes que la barre au mouvement répétitive qui s'animait devant lui ne commence à se métamorphoser de manière embrumée et indécise aux yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, les paupières de celui-ci étant à peine entrouvertes, comme plongeant dans son parfait subconscient, s'assoupissant, en la forme bien distincte de la trotteuse d'une horloge qui tournait au fil des secondes.  
Elle tournait, se précipitait, derrière sa vitre de verre d'une manière répétitive, hypnotiseuse, son tintement sonore et infini résonnant d'une manière presque exagérée à travers la pièce désertique prolongée d'un silence pesant et à travers laquelle il se trouvait dès lors, ne cherchant pas à comprendre la raison de comment il s'y était déplacé. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de savoir... Pour lui, il s'y trouvait depuis le début, et le psychologue ainsi que le métronome avait entièrement disparu de son champ de vision, ainsi que de son esprit…

La pièce qui l'englobait était large, imposante, terne. De hautes fenêtres dominant les murs incolores de celle-ci donnant vue sur un ciel grisé et zébré de nuages orageux se trouvaient face à lui, les ombres moroses des gouttes d'eau se coursant sur les carreaux de celles-ci venant se refléter sur le carrelage en damier noir et blanc du lieu.

L'atmosphère était lourde, froide, et un silence oppressant semblait balayer la pièce depuis nombreuses minutes déjà…  
Zoro se trouvait assis sur une chaise métallique, devant cette horloge au pourtour argenté clouée sur le mur entre deux fenêtres, laissant ses pieds balancer de manière pensive sous celle-ci.  
Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, dans cette salle intimidante, à attendre il ne savait pas exactement quoi, perdu dans ses propres réflexions enfantines et rêveuses, son regard dénué d'expression fixant les aiguilles de l'horloge sans vraiment les voir.

C'est alors que l'écho métallique provenant du bout de la pièce semblable à une porte que l'on ouvrait accompagné de près par le claquement récidivant de talons sur le carrelage vint happer le jeune garçon de sa fausse contemplation, portant son regard sur la nouvelle arrivante d'un air curieux.  
Une dame, à la silhouette grande et étriquée, perchée sur ses escarpins sombres et luisant, sa tenue étant principalement composée d'une sorte de blouse blanche lui arrivant tout juste en dessous de ses genoux, son visage, aussi pâle que les murs de la pièce, étant mis en avant à l'aide du chignon qui coiffait sa chevelure sombre, lui donnant un aspect sévère et glacial qui en aurait donné la chair de poule aux plus courageux…  
Celle-ci vint arrêter son avancée à proximité de Zoro qui avait opté de garder son regard terne posé sur elle, silencieux, perplexe.

Face à elle, il se sentait comme minuscule, insignifiant.  
Pour un garçon de onze ans à peine, tout était gigantesque, imprévu, et pourtant, il semblait comme insondable face à la grandeur du vaste monde qui l'entourait, indifférent…

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Questionna la nouvelle arrivante d'une voix tranchée tout en croisant les bras, Zoro reportant de ce fait son attention sur la haute horloge, déluge de contemplations.

« On m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir. »

« Et pourquoi ne peux-tu pas sortir ? »

L'enfant se pinça les lèvres, inclinant légèrement la tête d'un air intransigeant bien que honteux, sourcils froncés.

« J'ai frappé quelqu'un. »

Un silence engendra ses quelques mots avant que le résonnement des talons de la femme ne se fasse entendre une seconde fois, celle-ci venant prendre place en face de Zoro, soupirant d'une exaspération évidente que le garçon n'eut pas du mal à percevoir.

« Il ne faut pas frapper ses camarades. »

Poursuivit-elle avec une fermeté exigeante, son regard perçant s'étant posé sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts.

« Il m'a insulté… »

Se défendit Zoro tout en serrant ses poings sur ses genoux d'un air oppressé, évitant tout contact visuel avec la surveillante.

« Ah, mon petit Zoro… » Soupira la dame tout en se redressant, un détestable rictus étant venu s'immiscer sur son visage aux traits tendus. « Tu es bien conscient que tu ne te fera jamais adopter. »

Le regard dudit Zoro resta baissé, se mordillant légèrement l'intérieur des joues.

« Quels parents voudraient d'un fils tel que toi… »

S'avançant en direction de l'une des hautes fenêtres aux vitres ruisselantes de pluie, la surveillante de l'orphelinat fronça les sourcils avec agacement avant de poursuivre d'un air sec.

« Pourquoi Diable doit-on nous occuper d'un fardeau tel que toi. »

Les sourcils du garçon aux cheveux verts restèrent froncés, incapable d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot au risque de se faire réprimander comme il en avait l'habitude.

Oui, il avait fini par se faire à ce quotidien. À avancer en se faisant pousser, sur ces chemins rocailleux, sur ce pont bancal qui était capable de céder à tout instant… Tel était sa route, son chemin à suivre. Mais il savait pertinemment que même si toutes personnes s'imposant devant lui tentaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient de lui bloquer le passage, il continuerait à avancer coûte que coûte, peu importe le prix. Il avancerait, au-dessus de ce précipice de mélancolie dans lequel il risquait de sombrer à tout instant, ces abysses sombres et moroses vers lesquelles il était inévitablement attiré…  
Il vivait ainsi. Le regard rivé vers la fenêtre, à regarder les gens passer dans sa vie, un seul instant, avant de la quitter à jamais. Il n'était que spectateur de l'existence des autres, ayant été interdit de vivre la sienne à pleins poumons. Il était différent, lui disait-on.  
Et il s'était dès lors persuadé que cela était vrai.

Il se contentait donc de garder le silence, de contempler la vie de ses camarades d'orphelinat qui venaient et disparaissaient aussi vite dans les bras de parfaits inconnus avec lesquels ils partaient commencer une nouvelle vie. Une ville familiale.

Zoro savait qu'il ne goûterait jamais à ce plaisir. Que, comme lui citait sans cesse ses surveillants, le bonheur était un prix remporté uniquement par les enfants sages, et qu'il n'en était pas un.  
Mais il ne cessait d'espérer, derrière sa fenêtre, le regard perdu dans ses pensées noyées d'envie à l'égard du monde qu'il entourait, et qu'il ne pouvait franchir.

Parfois, il se révoltait. Il se révoltait contre son existence inégale, il se révoltait face à cette peine qui le dévorait inconsciemment au fil des jours qui pesaient un peu plus sur sa vie, il se révoltait sur cette injustice, sur cette odieuse réalité semblable à un puis sans fond dans lequel il ne faisait que chuter.  
Et il frappait. Il frappait poings et pieds sur ceux qui le provoquaient, ceux qui se moquaient de sa solitude, ceux qui avaient ce que lui n'avait pas. Il criait, il griffait, il ne se contrôlait plus.  
Cependant, de telles action ne le menaient que plus bas, le privant de certains privilèges qui lui étaient dès lors bannis, l'enfermant des heures durant dans une pièce sombre afin de le faire réfléchir sur ses actions.  
Il se faisait punir, se faisait frapper en retour, se faisait exiler des visites parentales. Comme s'il n'était dès lors plus qu'une ombre, l'âme solitaire de ce sombre orphelinat aux murs trop étroits, ou au contraire, beaucoup trop vastes, beaucoup trop vides…

Tout allait en accélérer, tel un film en noir et blanc qui ne faisait que défiler devant ses paupières embrumées avant de s'immobiliser, cette fois-ci bien plus loin que cette sombre époque…

Cet instant-là, Zoro avait quinze ans.  
Un jeune garçon considéré comme dangereux, voguant à travers les sombres couloirs de cet orphelinat qu'il considérait comme une véritable prison, ses surveillants, étant supposés l'entretenir comme ses propres parents, étant appelés bourreaux par sa personne, tous n'étant, à ses yeux, que de stupides pantins aux fils emmêlés qui se pensaient si haut, si imposant, malgré leur taille ridiculement petite…

Petit… Zoro aussi l'était. Du moins, dans son être.  
Il avait l'impression d'être si insignifiant, si absurde, le monde entier l'écœurant, lui donnant la nausée…  
Oui, il avait le mal de vivre, et à peine avait-il entamé l'âge moyen que le jeune homme vivait déjà sa vie avec épuisement. Il se levait par habitude, s'occupait par ennuie, vivait pas hasard… Sans motivation, sans envie. Sans nécessité. Sans que quiconque ne se préoccupe de son absence.

Ce ne fut qu'un défunt mois de Février, ou peut-être de Novembre, qu'une vague vint submerger son existence entière…  
Une vague qui se présenta une fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il était exilé de la salle principale où les autres orphelins patientaient la visite quelconque de parents, le regard pétillant d'espoir, ayant pris place au fond du couloir de classes, sur les marches macabres d'un escalier de marbre, le regard songeur, gravant à l'aide de la lame aiguisée d'un cutter de quelconques inscriptions sur le sol, chose qui, à coup sûr, allait lui valoir la punition…  
Il s'en moquait. Il se moquait de tout, à présent. Il se moquait d'aller dans la salle principale dont il avait été privé longues années déjà… Il se moquait de devoir faire les yeux doux à de stupides parents, comme un abruti de chiot dans une animalerie dans l'espoir de recevoir un foyer…  
Zoro n'était pas un chiot aux yeux tendres. Il était un chien errant. Un chien boiteux. Un chien solitaire…  
Et il en était persuadé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Une voix étrangement peu familière s'élevant à quelques mètres à peine de sa personne vint happer le jeune garçon de ses pensées, pris d'un sursaut peu anticipé alors qu'il levait son regard perplexe en direction de cette nouvelle silhouette qui lui faisait dès lors face, les sourcils arqués.

Bien que l'atmosphère sombre du couloir rendait formes et couleurs difficiles à distinguer, Zoro se vit être surpris face à ce visage inconnu qui le dévisageait d'un air à la fois curieux et silencieux, ses yeux sombres le détaillant avec insouciance.

« Ça te regarde pas… »

Gronda le jeune garçon tout en fronçant les sourcils, reportant une seconde fois son attention sur ses inscriptions diverses sur le marbre.

« Tu as été exilé de la salle, pas vrai ? »

Cette voix indifférente qui s'éleva à nouveau vint faire se relever les yeux de Zoro avec agacement, la silhouette étant à présent plus facilement déchiffrable en raison des quelques pas qu'elle venait de faire, se trouvant dès lors dans un halo de lumière pâle projeté par l'un des néons de la pièce adjacente au couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient.  
Une jeune fille. Probablement plus grande que lui…  
Elle avait le teint pâle, presque d'un blanc pur, et des yeux d'une ébène absorbante, une obscurité indéchiffrable qui le considérait silencieusement, sans mots dire, les yeux de Zoro étant comme immédiatement aimantés par ceux-ci, sans réellement en savoir la cause.  
Ses cheveux étaient sombres, d'un bleu nuit qui rendrait le ciel ridicule face à la couleur de ceux-ci, retombant tout juste au-dessus de ses épaules avec une simplicité remplie de légèreté, de délicatesse, une simplicité que le garçon aux cheveux verts détailla un instant, silencieux, pensif.  
Oui, elle n'avait rien de particulier, rien d'interpellant, et pourtant… Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un quelque chose de magnifique.

« Je m'appelle Kuina. Et toi ? L'Algue, je suppose… »

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Zoro fronça les sourcils suite à cette remarque désobligeante qui lui fit prendre une mine irritée, la jeune fille, pour sa part, croisant les bras alors qu'une étincelle de satisfaction venait traverser ses prunelles sombres, fière de voir que sa remarque résultait à un agacement présente chez son interlocuteur qui s'exclama, sur la défensive.

« Si tu es venu ici pour te foutre de moi, tu peux partir… »

Un léger rictus vint se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne s'avance, venant prendre place aux côtés de Zoro sur les marches de l'escalier de marbre sans même lui en demander la permission, chose qui l'énerva d'autant plus, reprenant tout en regardant devant elle d'un air détaché.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me foutre de toi. »

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du jeune garçon qui referma son cutter, enfuyant de ce fait celui-ci dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Je m'ennuyais, de l'autre côté… »

Les sourcils du vert s'arquèrent de perplexité sans pour autant poser son attention sur la jeune fille qui avait pris place à ses côtés.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici auparavant. »

« Je suis venue avec mon père. » Soupira-t-elle avant de venir poser ses yeux sur lui. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ? »

« …On me l'a interdit.. »

Grinça le vert tout en fronçant les sourcils d'un air agacé.

« Interdit ? »

Un haussement d'épaules engendra la répétition de la prénommée Kuina.

« Ils me disent différent. »

« À cause de tes cheveux.. ? »

Un regard assassin de la part de Zoro vint faire apparaître une expression d'indifférence sur le visage de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne reprenne dans un soupir, reportant son regard sur le profond couloir duquel s'échappaient des échos de voix provenant de la salle principale.

« Ça doit être chiant d'être enfermé ici… »

« Ça l'est… Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer… »

Les yeux de Kuina se portèrent ensuite sur le marbre gravé qu'elle détailla un instant d'un air absent, le mot bien distinct de " _LIBERTY_ " y ayant été gravé faisant naître un sourire sur son visage pâle.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois si différent que ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais… »

Grommela Zoro tout en lâchant un claquement agacé avant qu'une voix semblant appeler la jeune fille provenant du bout du couloir ne fasse se relever la tête des deux adolescents avec perplexité.

« Une intuition. »

Conclu-t-elle d'un air désinvolte avant de se redresser, s'apprêtant à s'éloigner avant que Zoro ne reprenne tout en soupirant, détournant légèrement les yeux d'un air honteux.

« Zoro… »

Interpellée, Kuina s'arrêta dans son avancée, arquant les sourcils avec perplexité alors qu'elle reposait ses prunelles sur le garçon aux cheveux verts qui passait une main sur sa nuque tout en fronçant les sourcils pour la énième fois.

« Je m'appelle Zoro. »

Un futile silence accompagna ses quelques mots avant qu'un second sourire ne se dessine sur le visage de la jeune fille, Zoro se pinçant légèrement les lèvres avec embarras face à ce calme inattendu qui avait suivi ses paroles.

« D'accord. Alors à la prochaine Zoro. »

Finit par poursuivre la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres dans un simple signe de la main avant de tourner les talons, accélérant le pas afin de rejoindre cette voix qui l'appelait à répétition, le garçon aux cheveux verts la regardant disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir avec une once de perplexité sur le visage.

Sa tête finit par s'incliner une seconde fois, se plongeant dans ses propres réflexions alors que nombreux questionnements au sujet de cette mystérieuse jeune fille venaient habiter son esprit, s'armant une seconde fois de son cutter d'un air perdu alors qu'il reprenait sa tâche où il l'avait laissée.  
Cela faisait si longtemps à ses yeux depuis qu'il avait pu apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sincère vis-à-vis de sa personne sur le visage d'un individu… Il ne savait pas quoi y penser, ses lèvres se pinçant légèrement alors que, d'une main hasarde, il ajoutait un point d'interrogation mal dessiné à l'arrière de sa gravure, le regard ailleurs, songeur… 

* * *

Et voilà ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, la Fanfic vient de prendre un second tournant, levant ainsi le voile sur le passé de Zoro !

J'attends la fin de mes examens afin de vous poster la suite, en apportant mon soutient à ceux, qui comme moi, vont devoir beaucoup travailler...

À la prochaine !


	19. Chapter 19

**Note :** Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !  
Ah, enfin, les examens sont terminés…  
Je souhaite encore du courage à ceux qui n'ont toujours pas fini ceux-ci !

En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre de la Fanfic.  
Celui-ci sera sans doute un peu plus court que ses précédents, mais ceux qui le suivront le rattraperont, ne vous en faites pas !

Il y aura également une _note plus importante_ à la fin de ce chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Répétitions, silences, aller-retours, arrêt définitif.

Les paupières de Zoro étaient à présent entièrement fermées, bercé par le bruit sonore et répétitif du métronome qui ne semblait dès lors plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour sa personne, la voix de KuroAshi ayant elle aussi disparu de son conscient, la sensation d'avoir fait un retour dans le temps étant à présent plus compréhensible que le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait.  
Et bien qu'il restait assis, silencieux et apaisé, sur ce fauteuil olive qu'il semblait si bien connaître au centre de cette salle de séance imposante qui l'englobait, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se trouvait ailleurs… À des kilomètres de là. À des années d'intervalles de cette réalité…  
Dans une salle vide, froide, oppressante. Dans un orphelinat, encore et toujours. Sur une chaise bancale sur laquelle il soupirait, ses yeux ternes fixant un point quelconque à travers la fenêtre grisée par la pluie, ayant appuyé son menton dans un ennuie évident sur la paume de l'une de ses mains.

« Tu es encore tout seul ? »

Cette voix, elle lui était à présent devenue familière. Une mélodie qu'il se hâtait à entendre. Un chant agréable qui lui faisait dissimuler avec peine un sourire ravi sur son visage inexpressif, inébranlable…

« Toi aussi. »

Conclu le jeune garçon aux cheveux vert tout en venant poser ses yeux cendrés sur la silhouette qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, un léger sourire animant son visage pâle alors qu'elle s'avançait en direction de lui.  
Il était dès lors devenu une habitude pour les deux adolescents de se rencontrer deux fois par semaine, lorsque ceux-ci avaient du temps libre, en dehors de leurs heures de cours, qu'il s'agisse de celles dans l'orphelinat pour Zoro, ou celle du lycée pour Kuina, tous deux se retrouvant vers la fin de l'après-midi afin d'entretenir des conversations dépourvues de sens et d'intérêt, de se lancer des piques comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire avec le temps, ou tout simplement de se promener à travers les salles infréquentées du grand établissement.

Ils devaient admettre, malgré qu'ils partageaient une bonne partie de leur temps à se provoquer, aimer pouvoir se voir lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion…  
Ils avaient nombreuses différences, nombreux désaccords, nombreuses prises de tête… Et c'était justement cela qui les reliait.  
De Février à fin Avril, les deux compagnons avaient passé une majeur partie de leur temps lié l'un à l'autre, ne comprenant pas réellement comment tout cela s'était mis en place, sur une simple conversation, une simple rencontre imprévue, de simples regards perdus qui se seraient croisés de manière inopinée…

Ils étaient comme inséparables, dans une relation conflictuelle semblable à de la fraternité à laquelle jamais Zoro n'aurait cru un jour s'attacher si fermement, étant enfin capable de ressentir, et ce après si longtemps, le sentiment remplie de vie qu'était celui de ne plus être seul.  
Celui d'avoir une main tendue, une main qui le tirerait en dehors des abysses. Un simple sourire. Rien de plus.

« Il pleut encore… »

Soupirant longuement, Kuina vint appuyer son dos contre l'un des bureaux libres se situant à proximité de l'emplacement du garçon aux cheveux verts qui avait dès lors reporté son attention sur la vitre ruisselante de pluie, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres d'un air distrait.

« Lorsque l'été arrivera, je partirais d'ici. »

La surprise fut facilement lisible sur le visage de la jeune fille qui ne bougea cependant pas de son emplacement, perplexe, avant qu'elle ne reprenne, posant à son tour son attention sur les carreaux desquels s'échappait un courant d'air angoissant.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises… »

« Je le ferais, crois-moi. »

Insista Zoro tout en fronçant les sourcils, ses poings se serrant d'un air décisif sur ses propres genoux.

« Je partirais loin de ce putain d'orphelinat… N'importe où… Rien ne peut être pire qu'ici de toute façon. Et je vivrais comme bon me semblera, sans plus jamais avoir à subir toutes les règles de vie qu'on m'a toujours imposées… Je serais libre. »

Un profond silence engendra ses propos avant qu'une rire discret ne s'élève à proximité du garçon aux cheveux verts, celui-ci prenant un air consterné face à la moquerie évidente de sa camarade, ses pommettes venant s'empourprer d'embarras.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? »

Gronda-t-il d'un air hostile tout en fusillant du regard la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres qui riait avec enjouement. Rire qui, sentant les yeux remplis de reproches de son cadet peser sur elle, se mourut bien vite, reprenant petit à petit une expression sérieuse, bien qu'un sourire restait mal dissimulé sur ses lèvres fines.

« Toi. Ta manière de penser… Je trouve ça drôle… »

Reprit-elle tout en venant tirer une chaise qu'elle plaça aux côtés de Zoro, celui-ci prenant une mine irritée suite au comportement de Kuina, ayant détourné le regard, tel un enfant ayant décidé de bouder suite à une remarque désobligeante que l'on lui aurait fait.

« Dis Zoro… »

La voix étrangement apaisée et sincère de la jeune fille vint faire s'hausser de perplexité les sourcils du garçon aux cheveux verts, reposant son regard dubitatif sur celle-ci alors que pour sa part, Kuina semblait avoir posé son attention sur la fenêtre pour la énième fois, pensive.

« Tu n'as jamais songé à… avoir une famille ? »

La surprise qui engendra les propos de la jeune fille fut facilement palpable sur le visage de Zoro qui resta consterné un instant par cette question soudaine avant qu'il ne reprenne, ses yeux se baissant d'eux-mêmes d'un air absent.

« J'ai arrêté d'y songer depuis bien longtemps. »

Les prunelles ébènes de Kuina finirent par se détourner de leur fausse contemplation, venant de ce fait happer celles du garçon aux cheveux verts, songeuse, une hésitation évidente étant dessinée sur son visage qu'elle parvenait mal à voiler, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

« Et si… Un jour l'occasion d'en avoir une se présentait… L'accepteras-tu ? »

Le cœur de Zoro sursauta malgré lui dans sa poitrine, relevant un regard hagard sur la jeune fille, interloqué par ses quelques mots qui lui semblaient d'une importance capitale.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Questionna-t-il en guise de réponse avec perplexité, le regard insistant à une réponse hâtive.

« Si je suis venue ici avec mon père la première fois, ce n'était pas par hasard, tu le sais bien… »

La consternation qui marquait le visage de Zoro était si vive qu'elle aurait été presque drôle à voir si le sujet n'était pas si sérieux, le regard de Kuina étant devenu plus conséquent que jamais, se plongeant dans celui de son cadet qui restait immobile, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il devait comprendre à travers ces quelques phrases qui incitaient à une conclusion plus qu'évidente…

« Zoro. »

Les yeux ébène de la jeune fille vinrent se déposer avec une instance pour une fois rempli de bon sens sur son cadet, s'étant entièrement tournée en sa direction alors que pour sa part, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts gardait son expression tiraillée entre l'incompréhension et la surprise dessinée sur son visage.

« Voudrais-tu devenir mon frère ? »

La question de la jeune fille heurta l'esprit de Zoro comme une automobile roulant à vive allure et dont les freins auraient lâchés, le regard de celui-ci se troublant légèrement alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient malgré lui, incapable de détailler si sa camarade ne faisait que plaisanter afin de voir sa réaction, ou si elle était belle et bien sérieuse...  
Il resta un instant muet, comme incapable d'aligner ne serait-ce que quelques mots tant il semblait embrumé face à cette proposition à laquelle la jeune fille semblait attendre patiemment une réponse, ne bronchant pas face à la mine presque absurde de son cadet dont le souffle s'était tranché l'espace d'un instant, la pluie elle-même semblant ne pas être capable de briser ce silence bancal et pourtant si léger.  
Il était atterré, déconcerté, ne sachant pas si son esprit était bousculé de centaine de pensées et autres réflexions, ou si, bien au contraire, il venait de subitement se vider suite à ces quelques paroles si singulières de la part de son aînée.

« Ça fait plusieurs années que... Mon père semble désespéré à ce sujet. Celui d'avoir un fils.»

Poursuivit Kuina en simple guise d'explication, Zoro ne semblant dès lors plus en habilité de réponse avant une poignée de minutes.

« Si je viens ici toutes les semaines, lui aussi, cependant, il se contente d'aller où les parents sont autorisés, ce qui signifie les salles dont tu n'as pas le droit d'aller... Mais moi, j'ai pu te rencontrer. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient d'une sincérité et d'une expression renfermant l'importance capitale de ses mots, Zoro la fixant silencieusement, prit de court.

« Je lui parle souvent de toi... Et à vrai dire, il aurait aimé te rencontrer. »

La réalité le rattrapant malgré lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts vint resserrer involontairement ses poings, son regard s'assombrissant alors qu'il terminait par reprendre après un court instant de silence, les dents serrées.

« ...Je n'ai pas le droit d'être adopté... »

« Ne dis pas de conneries. Toutes personnes abandonnées, quelles qu'en soient les raisons, méritent d'avoir une famille. »

Les lèvres de Zoro se pincèrent, son regard se détournant malgré lui alors qu'une multitude de phrases se bousculaient avidement dans sa tête, étant cependant incapable d'en échapper ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses cordes vocales sans même en comprendre la raison... L'angoisse, la peur de l'inconnu, le malaise, un flot d'émotions puissant l'empêchant de penser comme il le souhaitait... Lui-même n'était pas capable d'en distinguer les différents traits.

« Le plus important dans tout ça, c'est ce que toi tu souhaites. » Poursuivit la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur nuit tout en croisant les bras d'un air important. « Quel est ton souhait Zoro ? Veux-tu attendre l'été et t'enfuir, passer le reste de tes années ici, ou partir avec moi pour une nouvelle vie, dans une famille...?»

Le souffle de Zoro était silencieux, ses poings fermés de manière presque exagérée, sa tête retombant malgré lui vers l'avant, perdu, brusqué... Il ne comprenait pas comment les événements avaient-ils put prendre un tel tournant. Comment, en si peu de temps, une vie entière et rempli de nouveauté s'offrait à lui. Comment, du jour au lendemain, ce ciel nuageux qui surplombait sa vie en solitaire s'était-il dégagé pour laisser traverser les rayons lumineux du soleil...

« Je veux... »

La voix du jeune homme aux cheveux verts était basse, tremblante, incertaine, et cela eu lieu de l'irriter grandement, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il gardait son regard hagard avant de reprendre avec plus de sûreté, ses yeux ternes s'animant d'ores et déjà d'une étincelles de vivacité.

« Je ne veux plus être seul... »

Finit-il pas conclure, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'afficher une certaine force qui attigerait ses faiblesses, un profond silence engendrant ses quelques mots qui avaient résonnés à travers la salle déserte comme un écho solitaire, un appelle à l'aide qu'une oreille attentive aurait été capable d'happer, de rattraper...

Le sourire qui naquit sur le visage aux traits pâles de la jeune fille fut difficilement camouflé, cela étant à peine si, pour une fois, elle ne niait pas de l'affirmer, restant une poignée de secondes silencieuse, comme si les deux adolescents s'étaient tous deux plongés dans de profondes pensées partagées, une couleur semblant doucement se former autour de leurs deux êtres, dans cette pièce grisée et dépourvue de vie. Une couleur chaude, une couleur pétillante. Une couleur vive et nouvelle...

« Viens. »

La voix de la jeune fille s'éleva, cette fois-ci l'émotion étant partiellement lisible dans celle-ci, chose qui fit se lever d'un air dubitatif le regard de son cadet, un grincement de chaise accompagnant ses propos.

« Où ça.. ? »

Questionna Zoro d'un air perplexe, prit de court alors qu'il arquait un sourcil, la jeune fille venant tendre sa main en sa direction que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts considéra un instant avec hésitation avant de la happer avec maladresse, la jeune fille le tirant de force de sa chaise dans un sourire qui éclaira le visage du vert, celui-ci prenant une mine abasourdie alors que, sans même avoir eu le temps d'avoir son mot à dire, il se fit entraîner par la jeune fille aux cheveux de couleur nuit, celle-ci partant d'un pas pressé de la pièce, tenant fermement dans sa main celle de son aîné qui la suivait en titubant.

« Kuina, attends, ne marches pas trop vite.. ! »

S'exclama Zoro tout en suivant d'un pas hâtif son aînée avec inhabilité, celle-ci ne prenant pas attention à ses plaintes, se contentant de marcher, plus vite, toujours...

Et, la suivant tout en soupirant lourdement d'une démarche pressée sans pour autant relâcher sa main, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de lever son regard d'un air distrait sur ces murs qu'ils traversaient à le suite l'un de l'autre pour la énième fois depuis leur première rencontre, les couloirs ternes de cet orphelinat qu'il considérait depuis des années comme une prison remplie de remords, de souvenirs brumeux et aux rebords brûlés semblant s'être doucement éclaircis, la pâle lumière du soleil qui l'attendait à l'extérieur venant affleurer de ses nouveaux rayons ce ciel pluvieux qui, lentement, s'éclaircissait, un sourire naissant malgré lui sur son visage songeur.

Oui, il le savait.  
Un nouveau jour se levait.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Ça fait du bien d'être de retour après ces semaines de travail interminables…  
Mais soit !

 **Note importante :** Pour des raisons longues et ennuyantes à expliquer, je vais me lancer dans un nouveau profil, laissant donc celui-ci à l'abandon.

Cependant, seuls les chapitres de cette Fanfic continueront à sortir une fois toutes les semaines, ne vous en faite pas.  
Mon nouveau profil ne sera pas différent de celui-ci ( Parings, UA,…), et j'invite ceux qui souhaitent le visiter de me laisser une review ( Rien de bien long, vous pouvez simplement écrire "Profil" si cela vous chante ) sur les commentaire de ce chapitre, en non-anonyme, cela va de soit, afin que je vous en donne le nom individuellement.

Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, portez-vous bien !


	20. Chapter 20

**Note :** Bonsoir à tous !  
Comme vous pouvez le constater, en raison que je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours, me revoici déjà avec un nouveau chapitre !

Celui-ci s'avérera être, avec le suivant également, probablement les plus longs de la FanFic, alors soyez prêts !  
Je vous remercie pour toutes vos adorables reviews, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! 

* * *

La vision de l'inconscient du jeune homme se brouilla, comme un souvenir s'effaçant peu à peu afin de laisser place à un second, se brumant pour mieux se reconstruire, venant lui faire froncer les sourcils malgré lui, restant assis silencieusement face au métronome dont le bruit n'existait dès lors plus pour son esprit, une seconde vision venant apparaître dans son subconscient au rythme de son aiguille métallique qui s'agitait, encore et toujours, avec répétition...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut dans la rue qu'il se trouvait.  
Le vent glacé qui vint le faire frémir malgré lui annonçait non sans mensonges un hiver profond et mordant, venant remonter d'un geste maladroit son écharpe sombre sur sa nuque, parcouru d'un frisson désagréable.  
Il devait être dans les pourtours de dix-huit heures trente, la pénombre qui dévorait dès lors les rues surchargées de personnes emmitouflées dans leurs manteaux d'hiver faisant immerger les vives couleurs des guirlandes décoratives aux ampoules lumineuses qui ornaient les façades des maisons et des magasins, un esprit festif planant depuis quelques semaines déjà par-dessus les toits des habitations.  
La neige recouvrait les pavés maladroits de la grande avenue dans laquelle se bousculaient nombreuses personnes afin d'aller acheter un pauvre cadeau d'un invité que l'on aurait oublié, se pressant les uns contre les autres, de larges sacs remplis de présents entre leurs bras, comme si la fête qui avait lieu ce soir même était un événement d'une importance capitale, au nom de vie ou de mort.  
Oui, c'était la veille de Noël.

Un sourire furtif étirant ses lèvres, Zoro quitta d'un pas précautionneux l'avenue principale afin de ne pas glisser sur les plaques de verglas qui décoraient une bonne partie du sol du quartier, tenant fermement dans l'une de ses mains un sac cartonné contenant diverses décorations qu'il avait reçu la charge d'aller acheter quelques heures auparavant, sa seconde étant portée sur son écharpe afin de ne pas attraper froid.

Cela faisait deux ans à présent que Zoro menait une vie des plus délectables à ses yeux.  
Deux ans qu'il avait laissé derrière lui cette misérable vie au sombre dessein, deux ans qu'il avait tout effacé, tout anéantit, ses jours les plus obscurs, les plus lointains, afin d'en rebâtir de plus beaux en compagnie des nouvelles personnes avec qui il partageait dès lors cette nouvelle existence...

Il avait quitté l'orphelinat en compagnie de Kuina ainsi que de son père qui était dès lors le sien également, Kôshiro, un homme respectable auquel il ne fallut pas bien de temps avant que Zoro et lui ne s'entendent à merveille comme un père et son fils, et depuis, avait rebattis une nouvelle vie avec ces deux êtres qui semblaient être les plus importants à ses yeux. Ils étaient son soutient, son mur d'appui, sa première et unique famille qui était, malgré ses quelques imperfections, la plus belle qu'il n'eut jamais espéré.  
À présent, tout avait disparu. Il n'était plus seul sur cette route qu'il cheminait. Il n'avait plus peur d'avancer. Il avait une main derrière son dos qui lui permettait de marcher en parfaite sûreté...

Depuis son départ de l'orphelinat, Zoro avait également entreprit de commencer de nouvelles études dans le lycée jumeau à celui de sa sœur, lieu où il lui fut également permit de faire de nouvelles connaissances, se sentant, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds sur ce bas monde, important aux yeux d'individus qui lui portaient de la valeur, chose qui faisait naître en son for intérieur des émotions puissantes qui lui étaient dès lors effacées jusqu'à ce jour...

Marchant à travers une ruelle déserte, ses yeux s'étant levés d'eux-mêmes en direction de ce ciel assombri à travers lequel dansaient silencieusement quelques parcelles de contons blancs qui venaient chuter tout autour de lui, sans bruit, dans une valse portée par le vent lui-même, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de bien être, le résonnement lointain de la large cloche de l'église annonçant dix-neuf heure venant briser ce silence éphémère avec douceur.  
À cette heure-ci, nombreuses familles devaient probablement déjà être rassemblées en cercle autour d'une table décorée, à festoyer en riant aux éclats, ou tout simplement à proximité d'une cheminée, se racontant des faits divers dans des sourires qui défieraient le froid de l'extérieur lui-même...  
Il était impatient. Impatient d'être de retour chez lui. Impatient de pouvoir fêter au sein de sa famille cette fête au sens bien que par sa foi peu important, tel un enfant hâtif face à son futur anniversaire, songeant dès lors à cette soirée qu'il pourrait partager aux côtés de sa sœur et son père adoptif, pressant malgré lui le pas à travers la rue silencieuse, morte.

Traversant devant un groupe de maisons mitoyennes à proximité du quartier bordant le centre-ville, Zoro s'empressa d'atteindre sa propre rue, celle-ci se situant non loin de la grande place, dans une partie de la ville des plus calmes, les maisons y étant toutes en promiscuité, rendant une atmosphère chaleureuse au sein du petit quartier à travers lequel il termina sa traversée, finissant enfin par atteindre le seuil de sa propre maison.

L'habitation, en elle-même, n'avait rien de bien particulier. Après tout, bon nombre d'entre elles avait des apparences semblables les unes aux autres, une haute porte en bois cirée engendrée de trois petites marches de marbre, une imposante fenêtre aux rez-de-chaussée donnant une vue sans pudeur sur la salle à manger composée d'une large table en acajou, une façade de couleur beige dès lors dissimulée à travers le voile délicat des flocons neigeux qui venaient parcourir le chemin des cieux, sans oublier le fin pourtour d'arbustes qui séparait l'entrée de la petite habitation à la rue.

S'arrêtant un instant sur l'une des marches qui donnaient sur l'imposante porte de bois de l'habitation, Zoro prit le temps de sortir ses clés de la poche intérieur de sa veste, replaçant précautionneusement son sac cartonné sous son bras alors qu'il relevait son regard cendré sur l'habitation, les lumières à l'intérieur de celle-ci qui s'échappaient habituellement de la salle à manger semblant avoir été éteintes, chose qui lui fit arquer un sourcil de perplexité.  
N'étaient-ils pourtant pas censés être déjà rentrés à cette heure si tardive ?

Songeant à cette question d'un air détaché, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se contenta d'appuyer de son unique main libre sur la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement muet, venant pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée dans lequel il s'arrêta un instant afin de retirer ses habituelles bottes devant la porte qu'il referma d'un geste distrait, reprenant d'une voix forte afin d'être entendu par les habitants de la petite maison.

« Je suis rentré. »

L'absence de réponse qui avait lieu d'habituellement s'élever suite à cette phrase machinale et quotidienne qui en était presque devenue une coutume vient effleurer la curiosité de Zoro, récupérant son sac en carton qu'il avait posé l'espace d'un instant à ses pieds alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas lent à travers le hall d'entrée.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Éleva-t-il une seconde fois tout en tendant l'oreille, seul un silence étrangement lourd venant répondre à son questionnement solitaire. Le souffle glacé d'un courant d'air provenant probablement d'une fenêtre ouverte vint faire frémir Zoro malgré lui, fronçant les sourcils alors que l'obscurité oppressante qui abritait les lieux lui faisait serrer les poings, l'absence d'énergie vitale qui aimait ceux-ci à l'accoutumée venant faire monter en lui une lourdeur dès lors inconnue.

Non, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette maison. Il le sentait. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas seul. Que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, se trouvait en sa compagnie dans cette large habitation dépourvue d'animation. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas supposé être là. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été invité à la fête...  
Ses pas ralentirent un instant sur le plancher, sa respiration se faisant plus basse alors qu'il prêtait attention au moindre bruit qui l'entourait, tous ses sens en alerte, s'avançant silencieusement en direction de la salle à manger, lieu d'où semblait provenir le courant d'air.

« Kuina.. ? »

Finit-il par tenter d'une voix tirailler entre la menace et l'hésitation, ses sourcils se fronçant d'eux-mêmes alors que ses pieds s'arrêtaient devant la porte en cerisier qui donnait sur la salle principale, l'accoutumée de celle-ci à rester perpétuellement ouverte venant légèrement faire tiquer le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

Un second silence vint engendrer ses propos, lui faisant grincer les dents alors qu'il optait d'enfin porter l'une de ses mains sur la poignée de porte plaquée de bronze qu'il tourna scrupuleusement, poussant celle-ci d'un geste lent et calculé, comme si chaque secondes étaient un don précieux qu'il ne devait en aucunement gâcher par de gestes trop brusques, le souffle mordant du vent apportant avec lui quelques doux flocons cotonneux à l'intérieur de l'habitation lui faisant légèrement plisser les yeux alors qu'il posait un pied à travers la pièce obscurcie.  
Il faisait sombre. Ténébreux. Froid...  
Et seules les pâles lumières de la rue qui s'immisçaient à travers les fenêtres ouvertes de la salle à manger venaient balayer de leurs teintes glacées la salle à travers laquelle Zoro peina à s'habituer à l'obscurité, s'avançant à tâtons à travers celle-ci tout en fronçant les sourcils.

L'air était aigre, et les hurlements du vent qui pénétraient de force à travers les fenêtres venaient apporter avec lui une odeur inconnue qui vint faire plisser du nez à Zoro d'un air à la fois écœuré et perplexe.  
D'où pouvait bien provenir cette émanation innommable aux tonalités de fer qui animait le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait...

Continuant d'avancer en direction de l'interrupteur le plus proche tout en se guidant, bien qu'avec peine, de ses mains qui effleuraient délicatement l'un des murs, l'un des pieds de Zoro vint percuter avec une brutalité alarmante un obstacle qui lui fit légèrement perdre l'équilibre malgré lui, se rattrapant de justesse au rebord de la table d'acajou alors qu'il était emparé d'un sursaut, ses yeux ternes commençant peu à peu à s'habituer à l'obscurité ténébreuse de la pièce. D'un regard limpide, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts balaya le sol à la recherche de l'objet sur lequel son pied avait acculé, plissant quelques peu les paupières d'un air agacé et dubitatif, lorsque son souffle se suspendit, son expression se changeant brusquement en un tout autre visage alors qu'il découvrait avec horreur la chose qui lui avait précédemment bloqué le passage.

« Kui...na.. ? »

La vive lumière blanchâtre des phares imposants d'une voiture passant par devant la maison vint traverser les vitres des fenêtres entrouvertes, venant de ce fait éclairer avec éclat le spectacle qui s'offrait aux pieds de Zoro qui était resté un instant appuyé contre la table, immobile.  
Pétrifié, le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux verts se déforma en une expression d'épouvante alors que ses traits se figeaient d'horreur, ses yeux cendrés venant s'écarquiller dans un saisissement tiraillé avec de l'atrocité, son teint de peau pâlissant à vue d'œil.

À ses pieds, étendus silencieusement face contre sol, gisaient deux corps inertes, l'un d'entre eux étant méconnaissable en raison du liquide d'un rouge presque sombre qui estompait son visage et ses traits, le regard du second, livide et brumeux, fixant un point que lui seul semblait pouvoir percevoir à travers le vide.

Le plancher aux lattes soigneusement cirées, les murs à la tapisserie d'un blanc pur sur lesquels avait été accrochée avec fiertés une peinture au cadre sculpté de bois, les fauteuils rangés soigneusement aux quatre coins de la pièce et sur lequel il parvenait encore à distinguer des silhouettes enjouées riant aux éclats... Tout avait été souillé, baigné d'éclaboussures irrégulières et forcenées aux teintes rougeâtres qui ne trahissaient nullement ce liquide poisseux dans lequel baignait dès lors les pieds de Zoro, ce liquide impur, infect, à l'odeur écœurante qui vint faire monter malgré lui une envie insurmontable de vomir au jeune homme aux cheveux verts, empris de nausées brusques et irréversibles qui lui firent perdre l'équilibre, venant chuter aux côtés des deux corps inertes, ses genoux venant se plonger à leur tour dans la marre obscure qui noyait déjà une majeur partie du sol de la salle à manger.

Il tremblait, se sentait comme asphyxié, en manque d'air, en manque d'oxygène, son être entier étant pris de sursauts, de spasmes incontrôlables alors qu'il avançait l'une de ses mains tressaillantes en direction de l'unique visage encore distinguable à travers cet échaudoir, essayant tant bien que mal de garder une respiration stable alors que ses doigts agités venaient effleurer sans réellement la toucher cette joue d'une blancheur presque transparente et d'une température aussi basse que la neige elle-même, dégageant d'un geste maladroit une mèche de cheveux bleu nuit qui baignait également dans l'aquosité morbide du liquide vitale qui recouvrait une partie de son front, les lèvres de Zoro s'étant entrouvertes afin de parvenir à reprendre convenablement son souffle.

Il resta longues minutes durant, immobile aux côtés du corps dépourvue de vie de son aînée, ce corps à présent si frêle et si fragile, cet être dont il ne restait plus qu'une enveloppe corporelle dépourvue d'âme, dépourvue d'intérêt, une expression tiraillée entre une peine dévorante et une incompréhension déchirante étant dès lors figée, et ce à jamais, sur ses traits pâles. Ces traits qu'ils avait vu sourire, ces traits qu'il avait vu pleurer... Ces traits qu'il avait vu rire, crier, chanter.  
Ce visage si rayonnant, aux expressions si diverses, aux éclats de joie tout comme de peine... Ce visage si expressif et si lumineux qui venait remettre du baume sur les cœurs abîmés des habitants de ce bas monde.  
Et dès lors, il n'en restait plus rien. Plus qu'une pâle lueur effacée. Comme si un voile avait été déposé sur celui-ci, et ce à tout jamais. Plus qu'un lointain souvenir qui avait été effacé en l'espace d'un instant, l'espace d'une journée d'inattention, d'un retard non prévu, d'un coup de téléphone manqué...

Et c'est en cet instant même que Zoro sentit son cœur se déchirer, s'ouvrir, se décomposer... Il se sentit sombrer, sombrer dans des abîmes inconnues, sombrer dans les Ténèbres de son existence qui, lentement, venaient le dévorer de leurs dents acérées, le ronger jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir...

Peine, douleur, regrets, agonie... Agonie... _Agonie_...

D'une main presque insensible, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts vint lever celle inerte de la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur nuit qui gisait à ses genoux, venant serrer celle-ci de toutes ses forces entre ses doigts fins, comme s'il attendait une quelconque réactions de sa part, une simple exclamation d'agacement, un simple regard... Mais rien ne survint. Seul le silence de son visage terne lui revenant.

« Kuina... Kuina... »

Inclinant légèrement la tête, Zoro garda la main glacée et durcie de son amie, de sa sœur, de sa raison d'exister, de son soleil, longues minutes durant entre ses doigts tremblants, murmurant son prénom à répétition, comme incapable de ressentir convenablement les émotions, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il s'était produit, ce qui se déroulait en cet instant même, incapable de prononcer un seul autre nom que son prénom qui se mourrait de manière imperceptible entre ses lèvres...

Oui, ce monde était ignoble, horrible, un véritable cauchemar, une véritable terreur, bercé de mensonges, d'espoirs vains, de sourires tissés sur l'incompréhension d'une existence futile...  
Il souffrait, terriblement, et ce d'une manière plus accentuée que jamais, en croyant même qu'il allait en mourir, en mourir de douleur, en mourir de tristesse, son être entier étant dès lors envelopper d'une toile écœurante au fil si épais qu'il aurait été incapable de s'en échapper... Une toile de profonde agonie, d'une torture que seul son cœur aurait pu en témoigner, ressentant cette impression familière de recevoir une infinité de lames aiguisée à travers les parois déchirées de son organe vitale, le transperçant de souffrance, de peine dévorante, d'un calvaire incurable et affûté, se questionnant si, après une telle blessure, il parviendrait encore à arpenter les chemins hostiles de son existence bâtie sur des spectres affamés qui ne faisaient que l'engloutir au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient entre ses doigts...

C'est alors que le résonnement autant macabre qu'inattendu de pas s'élevant subitement de la cuisine vint se faire entendre, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts venant lentement relever son visage aux traits accentués par une désolation qui le rendait presque méconnaissable, son regard détruit planant de manière hasarde en direction de celui-ci avant qu'il ne s'immobilise.  
Il n'était pas seul.  
Une silhouette, indistinguable dans l'obscurité, se dressait devant lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à la cuisine.  
À ses pieds, un revolver.

L'expression déchirée entre la peine et l'horreur qui agrippait de ses griffes le visage de Zoro se métamorphosa subitement, son regard restant figé un instant sur l'arme à feu qui jonchait sur le plancher, relâchant silencieusement la main de Kuina qui retomba lourdement dans la mare de sang qui s'émanait de son être.

C'était donc ainsi que cela s'était produit.

Un coup de feu. Tout ce qu'il faut pour happer une vie, pour faire s'éteindre une existence, pour briser un être.  
Un coup de feu, rien de plus, rien de moins. Un retentissement obscur venant ôter le futur florissant d'un individu sans même lui avoir laissé une minute de répits, un instant pour comprendre, pour réaliser...  
Réaliser qu'il n'y aura plus de lendemain ensoleillé. Réaliser que plus jamais il n'y aura de bourgeons nouveaux aux bouts des branches mourantes de cette existence.  
Réaliser que d'un instant à l'autre, c'était son bonheur entier qu'il avait laissé s'échapper d'entre ses doigts, que plus rien ne pourra être comme avant, que ces sourires flamboyants ne viendront plus jamais éclairer son quotidien.  
Qu'à présent, il était seul, et ce pour le restant de ses jours à partir d'aujourd'hui...

Un cauchemar sans fin qui se tissait autour de son être, un voile de ténèbres qui retombait lentement sur son visage.

Le souffle glacé du vent, le murmure d'un hiver lointain, les échos de ces rires effacés, le silence, encore, toujours... Et à jamais.  
Un silence étouffant, assourdissant, et des plus détestables. Un silence qui annonçait la fin. La fin d'une vie... Et le début d'un cauchemar.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait... »

La voix tremblante du jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'éleva enfin dans une nuance effacée, à peine audible, son regard troublé s'assombrissant à vue d'œil de manière meurtrie alors qu'il était emparé de nausées qui lui faisait tourner de l'œil, tentant de trouver appuie sur la table alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser, ses jambes tremblant de manière irrégulière.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez-fait ?! »

Cette fois-ci, la voix de Zoro parvint à atteindre une tonalité effroyable, la force de celle-ci résonnant dans le silence comme le grondement ardent d'un tonnerre, le hurlement féroce de cette rage grandissante en son for intérieur, la peine qui le dévorait, lui nouait les tripes, lui brouillait la vue, la torture qui le consumait lentement, avant de se briser, reprenant avec peine son souffle.  
Il souffrait. Il se sentait anéanti, déchiré, assassiné... Et son regard opaque et inexpressif vint bien vite se teindre de braises haineuses, d'un éclair dévorant de rage ardente qui s'empara de son être avec une vitesse nébuleuse, ses dents venant grincer à travers la pièce, comme si une bête qui n'avait rien d'humain venait de s'éveiller en son for intérieur. Une bête assoiffée, assoiffée de sang, assoiffée de vengeance... Une bête qui le rendait méconnaissable, lui donnait une expression des plus assassines, des plus angoissantes, les expressions de joie murissantes sur son visage ayant, dès lors, entièrement quitté ce qui restait de son âme déchirée...

La vue du sang, l'odeur de la mort, le silence d'une vie qui s'achève...  
Peut-être la raison de son envie soudaine de meurtre apparente était là.  
Oui, il voulait mettre fin à cette vie, arracher de cet être qui se tenait dignement devant lui son existence entière, tout comme il venait de le faire avec la sienne...  
Le trancher, l'égorger, le saigner, le tuer, encore, encore...

D'un pas vif, et sans même avoir eu le temps de lui-même s'en rendre compte, Zoro fut emparé d'un élan qui le projeta sur l'individu qui se tenait là, ne lui laissant pas même une minute de répit alors qu'il le plaquait brusquement contre le sol, ses mains, encore tressaillantes venant se presser avec une agressivité animale sur la nuque de ce meurtrier dont il était incapable de discerner le visage, ses yeux embrasés se remplissant petit à petit d'un feu ardent.  
Le feu de la mort.  
Le feu d'une folie dévorante, ardente, et inconsommable...  
Rien de ce qu'il avait été jusque là.

« Répondez ! »

Hurla-t-il dans un élan de voix qui se brisa dans un sanglot incontrôlé après une poignée de minutes de silence durant laquelle il pressa avec force ses mains autour de la nuque de l'individu qui semblait commencer à grandement suffoquer suite à son manque d'oxygène des plus accentués, hoquetant légèrement alors qu'il peinait grandement à respirer, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'articuler quelque chose entre deux toussotements implorant afin de reprendre son souffle.

« Zo...ro... »

La vision du jeune homme se troubla suite à cette voix étrangement familière dont il ne parvint cependant pas à faire la distinction, fermant un instant les paupières alors qu'il semblait incapable de relâcher sa prise sur le cou de l'être qu'il tenait entre ses mains, tremblant, tressaillant, ne désirant qu'une seule chose le briser... Le voir mourir, souffrir, être baigner dans son propre sang, étouffer, agoniser, comme lui-même était en train d'agoniser intérieurement... Le torturer jusqu'à son dernier souffle des manières les moins humaines qui puissent exister…

Les mains de la silhouette finirent par se poser lentement sur ses propres poignets, tentant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient de dégager son emprise avec le peu de forces qui leur restait, son souffle devenant difficile, voire inconcevable...

C'est alors qu'un brusque retour à la réalité lui fit retomber les pieds sur terre, sa vision redevenant stable alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration, comme s'il venait d'être immergé d'une bassine d'eau glacée, reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté alors qu'autour de lui, le décor changeait petit à petit.  
Une pièce imposante, un bureau en bois sombre ciré, deux fauteuils de cuirs, une fenêtre à vue panoramique... Une salle de séance.

Son regard balayant la pièce d'un air alarmé et terrifié, Zoro tenta du mieux qu'il put de reprendre son souffle, entrouvrant les lèvres alors qu'il semblait plus perdu que jamais, ses yeux étant animés de lueurs d'une angoisse évidente, son cœur battant dans un rythme irrégulier presque alarmant, des perles de sueurs étant venues se tapir sur son front suite à ce flot d'émotions inattendu.

« ...Z...Zoro... »

L'écho soudain et cette fois-ci bien réel d'une voix faible et haletante se fit entendre une seconde fois sous son être, venant faire sursauter légèrement l'appelé qui reposa son attention sur cet individu qui se trouvait dès lors allongé sous lui, tressaillant, ses mains s'étant elles-mêmes posées sur ses poignets d'un air affaibli, abattu.  
KuroAshi.

Les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'écarquillèrent subitement d'effroi face à ce spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, considérant avec une terreur grandissante ses mains nouées fermement de manière inhumaine autour de la nuque du jeune psychologue qui semblait incapable de reprendre son souffle, son unique œil visible, d'un bleu d'une profondeur qui en défierait les abysses elles-mêmes, s'étant plongé dans le regard tétanisé de Zoro, le fixant dans une expression tiraillé entre la douleur et l'incompréhension, ses mains tremblantes peinant à desserrer la forte emprise de son agresseur qui s'étaient appuyées avec une férocité des plus brusque autour de son cou, lui empêchant ainsi de reprendre sa respiration devenue douloureuse.

Dans un élan de surprise et d'une crainte évidente, Zoro relâcha immédiatement l'emprise sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, se reculant d'un mouvement vif de son être alors que pour sa part, le jeune psychologue se mettait à tousser avec peine, reprenant sa respiration tressaillante alors qu'il appuyait l'une de ses mains contre le mur se trouvant dos à lui, plaçant la seconde sur sa nuque sur laquelle des traces violacées suite à l'agression avaient d'ores et déjà fait leurs apparitions, restant assis sur le sol d'un air surmené alors que de son côté, Zoro restait immobile, le souffle court, le regard plus troublé que jamais...

Son attention resta portée un instant sur KuroAshi qui gardait sa tête inclinée en avant, ses sursauts précédents semblant s'être visiblement calmés alors qu'il venait masser d'une main maladroite son cou meurtri, son être entier semblant tressaillir suite à cet événement des moins attendu, son teint étant plus pâle que jamais, Zoro essayant également de reprendre sa respiration entrecoupée de manière peu régulière.

Comment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire lors de cette séance d'hypnose... Trop de questionnements se bousculaient dans son esprit, trop d'affirmations douloureuses, trop de souvenirs, aussi brutes que poignants, refaisant surface... Il ne comprenait pas, ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire.  
Il se sentait plus perdu que jamais, et par-dessus tout, il se sentait terrifié. Terrifié par lui-même. Terrifié par les événements, par ses souvenirs... Par ce que son inconscient avait fait subir à son psychologue.  
Terrifié par ce qui sommeillait au plus profond de son être depuis tout ce temps et qui, lentement, semblait avoir refait surface... Cette chose qui le dévorait, l'habitait depuis toujours, et le contrôlait inconsciemment...  
Mais là n'était pas le sujet principal en cet instant même. Non, l'importance de cette séance était bien entendu la manière dont elle avait été bouclée, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tressaillant légèrement alors qu'il entrouvrait ses lèvres, incapable d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'une phrase.  
Comment décrire ce qu'il venait de se produire... Comment apporter des excuses face à ce jeune homme dont la chevelure blonde venait voiler son expression, se genoux étant posés sur le sol, abattu.  
S'excuser... Cela en était ridicule. Non, des excuses n'aurait rien changé à la situation.  
Il avait effleuré l'assassinat de son psychologue... Et si la voix de celui-ci n'était pas survenue jusqu'à son subconscient, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait pu advenir par la suite...  
Honte, angoisse, effroi... Trop d'émotions se bousculaient dans l'esprit embrumé de Zoro, se sentant comme immobilisé, ses membres ayant tout bonnement décidé de ne plus se mouver.

Il voulait s'enfuir, partir d'ici, loin, loin de ce cauchemar, loin de ce calvaire...

« Tout va bien... »

Sursautant légèrement, Zoro releva son regard tétanisé sur le jeune psychologue dont la voix à faible tonalité venait de s'élever à travers le silence de la pièce entrecoupé par leurs respirations saccadées, gardant l'une de ses mains posées sur les marques accentuées qui venaient de naître sur son cou, comme pour les dissimuler.

« Zoro, gardez votre calme... »

Terminant enfin par reposer son attention sur son patient qui se trouvait assis de manière maladroite en face de lui, son teint de peau étant des plus alarmants, sa respiration acharnée semblant incapable de garder un rythme régulier, KuroAshi se tourna lentement en sa direction, prenant une expression concernée et qui se voulait des plus calmes, essayant de ne pas faire commettre de crise de panique à Zoro dont les mains s'étaient mises à trembler de manière irrégulière sur le plancher, son regard s'étant voilé d'une toile opaque tiraillée entre l'effroi et l'incompréhension...

« Tout va bien, vous m'entendez.. ? »

Poursuivit le jeune homme aux cheveux blond tout en approchant l'une de ses mains du front de son patient qui la repoussa d'un geste brusque et irréfléchi, une lueur de panique venant éclairer son visage alors que leurs regards s'entrechoquaient avant qu'il se parvienne enfin à s'animer, ses membres parvenant enfin à bouger à nouveau.  
Se redressant de manière maladroite et hâtive, Zoro se recula d'un pas alors que Sanji le suivait d'un regard indéchiffrable, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts regardant autour de lui tel un enfant perdu, un animal apeuré, avant de se diriger d'un pas hâtif et machinal en direction de la porte qu'il ouvrit avec brutalité, venant disparaître en courant dans le large couloir sans même avoir laissé le jeune psychologue le temps de le rattraper, celui-ci gardant sa main levée de manière bouleversée, désolée...

Disparaître, s'enfuir... Courir loin... Loin de cet endroit... ... Loin de ses souvenirs...  
Loin de ce regard tétanisé qui s'était aimanté à son esprit, au moment même où il avait ouvert les paupières.

Qui était-il vraiment...  
Lui-même n'en avait plus la moindre idée. Et dès lors, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose ; celle de disparaître avec les ténèbres eux-mêmes... De se laisser dévorer par ce voile opaque qui ne cessait de succomber sur son être...  
De disparaître de ce foutu monde.

* * *

Ahum.

Voilà qui fut un chapitre sombre à souhait –comme j'aime tant les écrire-…  
J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.  
Passez une très belle semaine de congés pour ceux qui le sont déjà, et n'hésitez, pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre !

À la prochaine, et si l'on ne se revoit pas d'ici là, de très bonnes fêtes à tous !


	21. Chapter 21

**Note :** Bonsoir à tous !  
J'espère que vous avez passez un bon réveillon ainsi qu'un joyeux Noël ! Pour ma part, je l'ai passé au sein de ma famille.

Mais soit, voici un nouveau chapitre qui apparaît !  
C'est dans celui-ci que la réelle "chute" aura lieu, alors soyez prêts...

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Il faisait froid. Un froid glacé, mordant. Un froid dévoreur de vies.  
Tout était calme dans la petite ville en ce début de soirée hivernale, la neige semblant absorber les sons et les malheurs du monde afin de les dissimuler, de les rendre silencieux, muets.  
Dehors, le souffle aride du vent venait par moment faire danser les flocons opaques et cotonneux qui sombraient lentement de ce ciel obscur tapis de nuages sombres, la pâle lumière jaunies de réverbères qui longeaient les ruelles désertes venant rendre une atmosphère d'autant plus apaisante au lieu.  
Tous les habitants de la ville étaient rentrés dans leur foyer après une énième journée de travail difficile, retrouvant avec enjouement leur famille ou leur feu ouvert, afin de s'y réchauffer le cœur et de commencer à leur côté cette fête tant attendue qu'était celle de Noël.  
Le vingt-quatre décembre.  
Une date attendue par des millions de personnes dans le monde entier, qu'il s'agisse d'enfants, d'adultes, de personnes âgées...  
Pouvoir célébrer cette fête réjouissante dans un salon, avec des amis, ou autour d'une table décorée d'un festin lumineux et des plus succulents qui donneraient l'eau à la bouche à quiconque prendrait place à l'une de ses chaises. Des rires bruyants, des exclamations enchantées, des embrassades honorant une longue période passée séparés les uns des autres, pour être enfin réunis à nouveau, à chanter, à sourire, à s'émerveiller, ensemble.

Le calme...  
Bien que celui-ci semblait s'être propagé à travers le Monde afin de rendre celui-ci plus doux, plus agréable lors de cette chaleureuse vieille de Noël, l'énergie des festivités s'étant dès lors mouver en direction des habitations à travers lesquelles tout passant était capable de ressentir la bonne humeur qui s'en émanait pas le simple son d'un rire, la simple mélodie d'un chant partagé, il semblait dès lors qu'un lieu unique en était dépourvu.  
Un esprit agité, secoué, bouillonnant...  
Bouillonnant de rage, d'incompréhension, de terreur. Un esprit solitaire, un esprit anéanti, un esprit abandonné, oublié de tous... Et dévoré par les ténèbres qui le chérissaient lentement...

Trois jours.  
Trois jours qu'il se trouvait assis ainsi, contre l'un de ces murs fissurés et glacés qui composaient son petit appartement dépourvu de vies et qui semblait lentement se rétracter contre lui, l'étouffer, l'empêcher de fuir... Resserrant contre son être ses genoux tel un enfant tétanisé par l'un de ses mauvais rêves, tressaillant, respirant avec difficulté.  
Trois jours sans fermer l'œil, sans parler, sans exprimer la moindre émotion, ne serait-ce que horreur, terreur, tourment...

Il était là, seul dans ce silence assourdissant, enfermé avec les spectres de son passé qui avaient refait surface, trois jours auparavant, alors qu'il s'était enfuit, enfuit de tout ce qui le poursuivait, enfuit de cette main qui s'était tendue en sa direction, enfuit de sa réalité...

Parfois, il rêvait. Sans fermer les yeux. Il voyait des ombres, des mains, entendait des cris, des pleurs. Les choses se déformaient autour de lui, se changeaient en cauchemar, s'assombrissaient, encore, toujours.  
Ses mains tremblaient, sans jamais s'arrêter, se remémorant à répétition cette scène dont son esprit troublé était incapable de se séparer. Ce visage qui le suppliait du regard. Cette voix faible et tétanisée. Ses propres mains resserrant ce cou avec une force que lui-même ne connaissait pas. La force de la mort. La force d'une envie de tuer, de briser, de voir souffrir...

Son regard était désert, opaque, voilé d'une vitre inexpressive constante, fixant ses mains avec effroi, silencieux.

À certains moments, un son venait briser le silence. Une sonnerie de téléphone. Qui perdurait avant de se réprimer une énième fois, pour recommencer, et ainsi de suite...  
Zoro savait de qui il s'agissait. Mais il était comme incapable de bouger, de se lever, se contentant de fixer son téléphone d'un regard absent, serrant les dents.

Une alarme s'éleva alors encore une fois dans le calme passible de la pièce insensible du petit appartement, celle-ci étant bien vite engendrée une voix qui était à présent la seule qui était venue briser ce silence depuis le lundi même.

« Salut Zoro ! C'est encore et toujours moi... S'il te plaît, décroches ! J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler... On m'a dit que tu avais quitté le cabinet du médecin, mais je n'ai pas réussi à te parler depuis.. ! J'espère que tu vas bien... Rappelles-moi ! »

L'alarme terminant le message vocale se fit entendre une seconde fois avant qu'une voix automatique ne poursuive.

« Pour rappeler votre correspondant, pressez 1. Pour supprimer le message, pressez 2. Pour réécouter le message, pressez 3. Pour écouter vos autres messages, pressez 4. »

Se pinçant les lèvres, Zoro lâcha un profond soupir avant que sa main ne décide enfin à s'animer, venant appuyer sur l'un des numéros indiqués par la voix avant de fermer un instant les paupières, enfuyant son visage entre ses bras qu'il avait replié sur ses propres genoux, reprenant le silence.

« Huitième nouveau message. »

Le son de l'alarme ne fit que se répéter dans le silence avant que la voix de Luffy ne s'élève à nouveau à travers la pièce, la tonalité de celle-ci contenant une expression dépitée et fatiguée, parlant d'une voix qui lui en aurait presque été méconnaissable.

« Zoro, s'il te plaît, décroches... Je m'inquiète pour toi... Usopp aussi... Ça fait quatre jours qu'on a plus de tes nouvelles... Rappelles-moi si tu entends ce message.. ! »

Resserrant ses poings, Zoro sentit une boule de regret de former dans sa gorge, venant se mordre l'intérieur des joues avec dépit avant de venir presser une seconde fois le numéro indiqué par sa messagerie.

« Ah, Zoro ! ...Allô ? Oh, je me suis encore fait avoir par la voix de ta messagerie... Bon, je vais venir chez toi... J'espère que tu seras là ! Sinon, eh bien... Rappelles-moi, encore.. ! Je sais que tu entends mes appels alors s'il te plaît, ne les ignores pas...»

La note de détresse profonde qui était lisible dans la voix du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres vint transpercer d'une lame aiguisée le cœur de Zoro, venant éteindre son téléphone.  
Il avait échoué. Échoué au sujet de sa promesse ; celle de le protéger. Celle de lui éviter de souffrir, de lui éviter de lui faire de la peine.  
Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir l'épargner de ses torts et que, bien vite, cela le rattrapera...

Toutefois, l'angoisse dont il était emparé, la terreur, la rage, étaient bien plus puissantes que cette compassion à l'égard de son ami d'enfance...  
Il était consumé par les feux de la paranoïa, par les serres de l'angoisse et de ses sombres songes, et en son for intérieur ne cessait de grandir cette envie brûlante de tout anéantir, de tout brûler, de partir, loin...

Ses doigts tressaillant se resserrant sur ses quelques mèches de cheveux qu'il avait agrippées entre ceux-ci, Zoro vint se recroqueviller sur son être, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de combattre ce sentiment atroce qui le dévorait, lui déchirait l'esprit et son peu de bon sens, lorsque le résonnement angoissant de poings heurtant subitement sa porte de bois vint le faire sursauter, son rythme cardiaque accélérant.

« Zoro ? »

Luffy...  
Il était donc venu. Faisant grincer ses dents, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts resta silencieux face à cet appel, les coups contre la porte venant résonner avec une tonalité qui lui semblait pesante à travers son esprit.

« Bon... Je rentre.. ! »

Le grincement sinistre de la porte en bois qui, comme à l'accoutumée, n'avait pas été fermée, vint résonner tel le souffle mordant d'une brise hivernale à travers le petit appartement lugubre, le garçon aux cheveux sombres venant faire son apparition sur le seuil de la porte.

« Zoro.. ? »

Il faisait sombre... Terriblement sombre. Les rideaux étaient fermés, les lampes éteintes, et seul la pâle lueur se projetant de la porte que venait d'ouvrir Luffy était capable d'éclairer ne serait-ce qu'une faible parcelle du salon qui semblait avoir été abandonné, arraché de toute vie.

« Tu es là.. ? »

Avançant d'un pas incertain, Luffy se laissa entrer dans la pièce, marchant d'un pas lent et précautionneux à travers celle-ci afin de ne pas marcher sur l'une des énièmes bouteilles d'alcool vides qui jonchaient le planché sali par les mégots de cigarettes, plissant légèrement les yeux.

« Ça fait quatre jours que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles... J'ai parlé à ton médecin, il m'a tout expliqué... »

Commença le garçon aux cheveux sombres en balayant la pièce déserte du regard, l'odeur écœurante de cigarettes mélangée à celle de l'alcool venant lui faire plisser légèrement du nez.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça... Tu aurais dû m'en parler depuis le début... J'aurais pu t'aider... Je veux t'aider... »

Poursuivit-il d'une voix désolée, baissant un instant les yeux sur la silhouette sombre de Sweeney qui venait de passer silencieusement devant ses pieds avant de disparaître une seconde fois dans l'obscurité.

« ...Je n'aime pas de savoir que tu vas mal. Si tu ne te sentais pas bien, tu devais me le dire... Je ne me serais pas moqué. Je t'aurai aidé à sortir de tout ça... »

Le regard ébène de Luffy finit enfin par s'habituer à l'obscurité, balayant de son regard expressif le salon.

« Usopp m'a expliqué que tu allais chez un psychologue... Mais ça non plus, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte ! Ace aussi allait en voir un à une époque ! Et puis, il n'y a rien de mal à cela... La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de m'expliquer ce qu'il ne va pas... J'aimerai réellement pouvoir te parler...»

L'attention de Luffy finit enfin par être happée par une silhouette se situant dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle-même d'un air abattu, meurtri, ses poings serrés, son visage creusé et consumé par la fatigue, l'alcool et la cigarette, étant enfui entre ses propres bras, immobile, muet.

« Zoro.. ! »

S'exclama le garçon en découvrant avec épouvante l'état alarmant de son ami d'enfance duquel il s'approcha hâtivement, avant de s'immobiliser subitement.

« Vas-t'en... »

La voix grave et inexpressive de Zoro finit enfin part s'élever dans le silence, resserrant ses coudes entre ses mains alors que sa tête s'inclinait d'autant plus en avant.

« Quoi.. ? »

Interpellé, Luffy haussa les sourcils avant d'avancer sa main de l'épaule de son ami, venant effleurer celle-ci avant d'être immédiatement repoussée, le visage de Zoro se relevant brusquement afin de lui faire face.

« Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! »

S'exclama-t-il alors que son regard brûlant venait heurter celui de Luffy, le garçon aux cheveux sombres se reculant par réflexe, effrayé par le comportement peu reconnaissable de son collègue dont l'expression avait été dévoré par la crainte et l'angoisse, ses yeux étant entouré de cernes excessive qui lui donnait une apparence cadavérique, déséquilibrée...

« Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! »

Finit par articuler le cadet après un instant de silence, son expression étant tiraillée entre l'incompréhension et une peine grandissante, éloignant sa main de l'épaule de jeune homme aux cheveux verts qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

« J'ai besoin d'être seul... »

Gronda Zoro tout en rebaissant sa tête afin de dissimuler son visage, les dents serrées.

« Mais... »

« Laisses-moi. »

Trancha l'aîné d'une voix glacée qui surpris grandement Luffy, n'ayant encore jamais entendu de telle férocité dans les propos de son ami d'enfance avant qu'il ne baisse à son tour sa tête, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

« ...D'accord... »

Reprit le garçon aux cheveux sombres après un instant de silence, ses poings tressaillant légèrement venant se resserrer le long de son être, confus, avant qu'il ne face lentement volteface, avançant d'un pas chancelant en direction de la porte d'entrée qu'il s'apprêta à traverser avant que ses pas ne s'immobilisent.

« J'ai amené ça pour toi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que ça te plaira... »

Enfuyant l'une de ses mains gantées dans la poche de son long manteau, Luffy en sorti un paquet cadeau emballé de manière maladroite qu'il déposa sur le meuble de bureau de Zoro, reprenant tout en jetant un dernier regard en direction de son ami d'enfance qui était resté immobile et silencieux.

« On organise une fête pour la veillée avec Ace et quelques amis... Usopp aussi sera là... »

Il marqua un temps de pause avant de poursuivre.

« Alors si l'envie te prend de nous rejoindre... Tu seras le bienvenu... J'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes... Je pense que ça te fera du bien. »

Sentant que l'atmosphère de la pièce commençait grandement à peser, il finit par enfin se retourner en direction de la porte, posant l'une de ses mains sur la poignée de celle-ci avant de murmurer d'une voix à peine audible, quittant le petit appartement qui se replongea bien vite dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

« Joyeux Noël Zoro... »

Le grincement répétitif de la porte engendra les dernières paroles du jeune homme avant que le silence, aussi brute qu'endurci, ne reprenne son emplacement dans le petit appartement, un profond sentiment d'amertume venant naître dans le for intérieur de Zoro.

Ses poings se desserrant petit à petit, il laissa sa tête basculer en avant, sa gorge se nouant douloureusement alors qu'un soupir tremblant s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres glacées, laissant ses paupières se fermer lentement.  
Quel imbécile était-il...

* * *

Le lendemain, Zoro parvint enfin à ouvrir les paupières, bien qu'un mal de tête des plus pesants était également au rendez-vous. Il avait enfin, et ce sans même l'avoir désiré, parvenu à dormir.

Il s'en voulait. Terriblement. Il se haïssait pour la manière dont il s'était adressé à Luffy la vieille. Pour la gentillesse dont celui-ci lui avait fait par malgré ses paroles hargneuses, sans broncher... Pour sa propre manière d'agir, à contempler les ténèbres plutôt que la lumière du soleil qui traversait les épais nuages...  
Comme si, dès l'ores, son esprit était séparé en deux hémisphères qu'il était incapable de contrôler…  
Celui de son conscient, et l'autre, dont les traits indiscernables le tétanisaient au plus haut point, le rendait incontrôlable, tout comme il l'avait été la veille avec son jeune collègue…

Il devait être sept heures du matin, et dehors, la neige qui n'avait cessé de sombrer la nuit précédente avait dès lors parsemé de son épais voile blanc les routes ainsi que les toitures des habitations qui semblaient avoir disparues sous celui-ci.  
Les rues étaient désertes, nombreuses personnes étant encore enfermées chez elles, à dormir profondément sous d'épaisses couvertures, se remettant tout juste de leur longue soirée festive de la vieille, et se préparant d'ores et déjà à une seconde journée pleine de retournements qui s'apprêtait lentement à commencer.  
À cette heure-ci, nombreux enfant devaient déjà être éveillés, impatients de pouvoir découvrir les présents qui les attendaient sagement sous un sapin orné de guirlandes et de décorations, leurs visages rayonnant de joie et de bonne humeur.

Noël.  
Ce jour tant redouté était donc arrivé... Et pourtant, le calme profond et adouci avait lieu de rendre l'atmosphère de la ville complètement différente à l'accoutumée, les rues de celle-ci étant presque entièrement vides, seules les rares personnes travaillant en ce jour festif venant arpenter les avenues neigeuses afin de se rendre à leur travail.

Zoro s'était levé de bon pied. Du moins, plus qu'à son détestable quotidien...  
Il avait l'esprit dégagé, comme si cette nuit et cette blancheur extérieur l'avait fait réfléchir au sujet des événements récents, et tout particulièrement en ce qui concernait sa discussion de la vieille avec Luffy.  
Il avait pris la résolution de lui rendre visite, en ce vingt-cinq décembre.  
L'angoisse lui nouait la gorge, et le fait de se présenter ainsi le lendemain de s'être énervé sur le garçon aux cheveux sombres le rendait mal à l'aise...  
Était-ce réellement une bonne idée.. ? Il n'en savait rien.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts préféra balayer cette pensée de son esprit, s'habillant à la va vite et de manière désordonnée avant de s'emparer de son portefeuille, les poings serrés d'un air décisif.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte d'entrée, son regard se heurta un instant contre le cadeau mal emballé que Luffy avait déposé la veille sur le meuble de son bureau, venant arquer un sourcil de perplexité. Il l'avait complètement oublié...

S'emparant de celui-ci d'une main hésitante, il le considéra un instant d'un regard peiné, resserrant sa main sur celui-ci avant d'enfin songer à l'ouvrir, le cœur lourd.

À l'intérieur de cet emballage rouge au motif peu originaux de sapin de Noël qui semblait avoir été entièrement tapis de papier collant par le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, se trouvait une écharpe bleue nuit à la matière des plus douillette que Zoro effleura dans un sourire mal dissimulé, un mot écrit d'une main par sa foi peu experte sur une feuille de papier légèrement froissée accrochée à celle-ci indiquant avec nombreuses fautes d'orthographe : « J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir froid à toujours te promener sans écharpe ! Joyeux Noel ! Luffy. »

L'expression touchée qu'afficha Zoro fut difficile à être maintenue, sortant le présent de son papier cadeau alors qu'il venait l'enrouler autour de son cou, songeant effectivement que cela n'était pas si désagréable, d'avoir la nuque à l'abri par ce froid mordant...

Dix heure fut l'heure exacte à laquelle le jeune homme aux cheveux verts arriva enfin dans la rue où habitait son ami d'enfance, ayant passé une majeure partie de son temps dans les magasins à chercher avec peine un cadeau à offrir à Luffy et son frère, l'autre à marcher à travers les rues de la ville, peinant à se repérer à travers celles-ci en raison de son sens déplorable de l'orientation...  
Il était parvenu, et ce à son plus grand soulagement, à trouver un présent pour les deux frères dans une galerie de magasin qui, par chance, était ouverte en ce vingt-cinq décembre, ayant opté pour rapporter, avec les quelques économies qu'il était parvenu à faire sur ce laps de temps, un jeu de console devant lequel il avait surpris Luffy et Ace faire du lèche vitrine, ainsi qu'une quantité presque abusive de sucreries et autres nourritures grasses ne sortant qu'en période de fêtes, les goûts par sa fois peu difficiles et presque ridicules des deux frères ne lui ayant, bien heureusement, pas trop compliqué la tâche.

Arpentant la rue qui se trouvait à quelques pas du café dans lequel lui-même et Luffy avaient pour habitude de travailler, Zoro essaya avec peine d'avancer à travers la haute quantité de neige sans s'emmêler les pieds, les deux sacs remplis qu'il portait entre ses mains ne lui facilitant pas la tâche, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, lorsque les voix d'un attroupement de personnes se situant à quelques pas de là vint attirer son attention, lui faisant arquer un sourcil.

Quelques mètres plus loin, au carrefour de la ruelle qu'il était en train de traverser, une foule grandissante de personnes semblait s'être rassemblée pour une raison inconnue, parlant à voix basses alors que les lumières aveuglantes de ce qui semblait être les sirènes d'une ambulance venaient éclairer les façades blanchies des habitations, se reflétant sur les pavés tapis de neige que Zoro arpenta d'un pas intrigué, passant aux côtés du petit rassemblement.

« Excusez-moi. »

D'un air hésitant, Zoro aborda un homme vêtu d'un manteau sombre qui se trouvait là, les mains dans les poches, regardant d'un œil limpide la scène que Zoro était incapable de voir en raison de la foule qui entourait celle-ci.

« Que s'est-il passé.. ? »

Se retournant suite au questionnement du nouvel arrivant, l'homme au manteau dévisagea un instant Zoro d'un regard froid avant qu'un long soupir ne s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres bleutée par le froid accompagné d'un fin nuage de buée, reposant son attention devant lui tout en prenant une mine légèrement confuse.

« Un tragique accident... Un type du quartier s'est fait faucher par une voiture alors qu'il traversait la rue. Ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir... Un si jeune garçon... Je dois admettre que de tel éventements se produisant le jour de Noël sont des plus bouleversants. »

L'un des sourcils de Zoro s'arqua de perplexité suite à cette explication qui ne fit qu'accroitre son avidité d'en savoir un peu plus sur le sujet, se penchant légèrement entre deux personnes, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de traverser l'épaisse assemblée afin de détailler la scène dans une curiosité grimpante, lorsqu'il s'immobilisa dans son élan.

Les voix qui grouillaient autour de lui avec expressivité ne furent plus que silence. Les infirmiers en blouses blanches qui sortaient de manière hâtive de l'ambulance accompagnés d'une civière qu'ils tenaient fermement ne devinrent plus que des ombres embrumées, indistinguables.  
Tout devenait flou, lent, silencieux... Seul restant cette image horrifique du visage dudit garçon que transportait dès lors les ambulanciers d'un pas pressés à l'intérieur du véhicule, le souffle de Zoro venant s'arrêter brusquement alors que ses bras relâchaient lourdement les deux sacs qu'il tenait précédemment dans la neige dont la couleur pâle s'était imbibée d'un éclat rougeâtre vaguement familier aux yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux verts dont l'expression faciale se déforma d'horreur face au spectacle dont il prenait à présent part...

Luffy.

* * *

Ohoh, je sens que je vais recevoir des messages de menaces par la poste si je continue à maltraiter les personnages de la sorte...  
Mais peu importe !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review !

Je me permets également de me faire un peu de pub, je viens de commencer une nouvelle Fanfiction ZoSan UA sur mon nouveau profile, alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil !

Bonne semaine !


	22. Chapter 22

**Note :** Bonsoir à tous !  
Je m'excuse du retard pour ce chapitre qui fut posté un peu plus tard que prévu...  
J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas !

Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent début d'année 2016 rempli de belles choses !

Et une agréable lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre ! 

* * *

Les lumières éblouissantes des feux de l'ambulance venaient se refléter sur le fin tapis de neige d'un blanc absolu qui recouvrait le sol de la ruelle, les portes de celle-ci étant grandes ouvertes, laissant ainsi libre passage aux infirmiers qui se trouvaient dans celle-ci afin de parvenir à s'en immiscer, se dirigeant d'un pas pressé en direction du corps inerte qui jonchait à quelques pas de là, immobile.  
Autour d'eux, une concentration de personnes avait prit place, parlant entre eux d'une voix tiraillée entre la désolation et la curiosité, se penchant les uns vers les autres afin de glisser quelques paroles incompréhensibles à l'oreille du voisin, certains préférant détourner le regard du spectacle, silencieux.

La blancheur séraphique et délicate de la neige qui était venue parsemer de son éclat étincelant le sol de la ruelle avait été profanée avec dégradation d'éclaboussures d'un rouge presque éclatant sous la pâleur de ce ciel hivernal qui s'étaient réparties de manière arbitraire sur son fin tapis, laissant uniquement quelques tâches vives semblant s'être échappées du pinceau d'un artiste maladroit sur ce sol qu'arpentait la foule.

« Ne restez pas là, allez, circulez ! »

La voix forte de l'un des ambulanciers s'occupant de gérer l'assemblée qui ne faisait que s'agrandir vint s'élever tel un écho à travers l'esprit de Zoro qui était resté immobile, certaines personnes se décidant enfin à s'éloigner de l'événement alors que pour sa part, le jeune homme aux cheveux vert se sentait accablé de nausées, perdant l'équilibre malgré lui.

« Luffy... »

Sa voix à peine audible finit enfin par s'élever entre deux inspirations approfondies, ses jambes tressaillantes venant s'animer alors qu'il se décidait enfin à traverser la foule dont les exclamations n'étaient plus que de lointains écho à ses oreilles à travers lequel un bourdonnement assourdissant semblable à celui d'un remboursement répétitif et sonore venait s'élever, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas trébucher au sein celle-ci, cette impression familière refaisant surface de manière spontanée.  
Oui, tout était semblable à ce jour-là.  
Son insouciance un peu trop prononcée, cette couleur pourpre qui lui revenait à l'esprit avec marasme, cet être cher qu'il voyait, immobile à ses pieds, ayant perdu toutes expressions de vivacité de son visage enjoué... Le silence, encore, toujours.

«...Luffy... »

Parvenant enfin à se détacher des serres aiguisées de la foule qui semblait l'emporter avec entrain tel un courant d'eau glacée loin de son acolyte, Zoro fut bien vite retenu par l'ambulancier qui le saisit instinctivement par ses épaules afin de l'empêcher de continuer à avancer, le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux verts restant figé de manière hagarde sur le corps inerte que deux hommes vêtus de blouses blanches soulevaient avec mesure du sol afin de le placer précautionneusement sur la civière qu'ils surhaussaient en synchronisation afin de l'amener en direction de l'ambulance, l'un des bras fluets et immobile du garçon aux cheveux sombres retombant négligemment par-dessus celle-ci, venant se balancer de manière blême au rythme de l'avancée des deux infirmiers qui n'y prêtaient point attention, un maigre filet aux teintes pourprées s'écoulant le long de ses doigts avant de chuter silencieusement sur la neige dont la pâleur des plus pures venait absorber le liquide vif de tonalités, se changeant petit à petit en une couleur plus marquante, semblable à une aquarelle diluée.

« Laissez-le... »

La voix apathique et devenue impassible de Zoro s'éleva une seconde fois alors que l'ambulancier le regardait d'un air perplexe tout en haussant les sourcils, finissant par enfin lui relâcher les épaules.

« Vous le connaissez ? »

Articula l'homme d'un air incertain alors que Zoro s'empressait de passer à côté de lui sans lui attribuer le moindre regard afin de rejoindre d'un pas titubant et maladroit le garçon aux cheveux sombres qui se faisait appréhender à l'intérieur de l'ambulance, se rattrapant de justesse à la porte du véhicule alors que ses jambes semblaient décidées à l'abandonner à cet instant même, les deux infirmiers qui transportaient le jeune homme venant se concerter d'un regard perplexe.

« Faite le monter, il connaît l'individu ! »

S'exclama l'homme qui s'assurait de la sécurité tout en rejoignant ses collègues qui s'empressaient de monter dans le véhicule, Zoro sur les talons.

Les portes de l'ambulance se refermèrent dans une détonation sinistre qui résonna tel un écho absent dans l'esprit du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, celui-ci ayant prit place sur un appui du véhicule, les ambulanciers étant enfin parvenu à le convaincre, bien qu'avec beaucoup de peines, de rester à son emplacement après que, pendant nombreuses minutes durant, il eut essayé de s'avancer de la médiocre silhouette de son ami d'enfance, chancelant.

Le regard de Zoro était vitreux, anodin, ses prunelles cendrés restant aimantées au visage pâle de son ami d'enfance alors qu'une sensation de haut-le-cœur naissait en son for intérieur, se sentant perdre l'équilibre, perdre vue..

Son teint était pâle, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, une sombre quantité de sang tapissant une partie de son visage creusé ainsi que ses cheveux ébènes qui avaient été plaqués contre son épiderme en raison du liquide vital qui s'écoulait d'une profonde commissure créée à la partie inférieur de son front, ses paupières restant éternellement fermées, comme un enfant plongé dans de profonds rêves dont seul lui était le spectateur...  
Son corps était frêle, immobile, et dès lors parsemés de fils translucides et autres perfusions quelconques que les infirmiers étaient en train de lui accrocher d'une manière à la fois rapide et efficace, un masque transparent afin de faire parvenir de l'oxygène à celui-ci ayant été placé précautionneusement sur son nez ainsi que sa bouche, lui faisant prendre de profondes inspirations alourdies et anguleuses.

« Fréquence cardiaque de cinquante. »

Le son répétitif et assommant du défibrillateur résonnait tel cri d'alerte aux oreilles de Zoro, un appel insignifiant tentant d'attirer son attention alors que pour sa part, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts restait immobile sur son siège, sentant sa vision s'embrumer par moment, s'immobiliser par d'autre... Comme si les événements qui se déroulaient dès lors autour de son être n'étaient qu'un rêve sans réveil dont il ne pouvait qu'être l'auditeur, une illusion qui le consumait à petit feu tout en le lacérant de ses serres aiguisées, s'éternisant encore...

« Il a besoin de plus d'oxygène. Apporter une seconde poche de perfusion ! »

« Tout de suite. »

Les événements s'enchaînaient avec une fluidité que Zoro n'était pas apte à discerner, les premiers soins d'urgence se faisant apporter par les trois ambulanciers alors que la sirène du véhicule se faisait entendre à travers la paroi métallique qui les séparaient de la rue, les fenêtres assombries empêchant de savoir exactement en direction de quel hôpital ils étaient en train de l'amener, les tournants brusques du chauffeur qui ne s'éternisait pas dans la circulation afin d'atteindre leur destination le plus rapidement possible venant par moment faire perdre l'équilibre du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, son manque de force l'empêchant de se tenir correctement à la barre de sécurité qui se situait à ses côtés, restant inapparent, comme dépourvu de toute perception des choses, de toutes émotions.

Bon nombre de pensées oscillaient à travers son esprit embrumé sans même qu'il ne puisse les retracer en détails, multiples sentiments se bousculant en son for intérieur à lui en donner la nausée, lui faire perdre le fil droit de ses réflexions, tant et si bien que bien vite, Zoro fut tout bonnement incapable d'exprimer ne serait-ce qu'un seul sentiment, restant ainsi, impassible, pétrifié, son regard vitreux stagnant dans une immobilité frappante sur la silhouette engourdie de son ami dont les ombres des infirmiers, spectres semi-absents qui valsaient autour de lui, venaient parfois en voiler le visage, s'emparant d'ustensiles de médecines que lui-même ne connaissait pas et ne cherchait pas à en comprendre l'intérêt majeur.

Il y avait du sang. Probablement trop, d'ailleurs.  
Autant sur le visage de son ami que sur les mains gantées des ambulanciers qui tentaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de faire cesser une certaine hémorragie au niveau de son crâne, s'il en avait bien comprit les conversations alarmées des hommes de soins...  
Il avait du mal à comprendre, du mal à détailler ce qu'il se passait, comme prit de court, ressentant la familière impression d'avoir reçu un coup aussi brusque qu'inattendu à travers sa raison, lui rendant ses sens opaques, incapable à discerner...

Le trajet que parcouru l'ambulance à travers la ville sembla comme une éternité aux yeux de Zoro. Un véritable calvaire, un supplice, au cauchemar sans fin dans lequel il se laissait chuter, perdurer, muet, absent...  
Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, le choc était trop brusque, probablement.

Si brusque que, d'un instant à l'autre, au rythme d'un clignement de paupière égaré, il se retrouva dans le couloir de l'hôpital, assis sur un banc, seul, effacé du reste du monde qui l'entourait en partie, disparaissant par d'autres...

Les ambulanciers avaient emportés Luffy sur la même civière que précédemment en direction de la salle d'opération dans laquelle Zoro fut interdit d'entrer, un médecin dont la silhouette parut étrangement familière aux yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux verts venant les accueillir avec hâte alors que tous disparaissaient à l'intérieur d'une salle parmi tant d'autre de l'imposant bâtiment, le laissant ainsi, livré à lui-même, sur ce banc dépourvu de toutes présence vitales aux alentours, comme si le monde entier s'était éteint lorsque la lourde porte de la salle d'opération s'était refermée derrière Luffy...

Il se sentait déséquilibré, les échos étouffés de voix traversant le long couloir blanc à l'odeur écœurante d'antiseptique et de javel étant comme devenus impalpables à ses oreilles, sa tête semblant s'incliner d'elle-même en avant, lentement, sans même qu'il ne s'en soit réellement rendu compte, se laissant consumer petit à petit.  
Ses mains tremblaient, encore, toujours, de manière irrégulière, et son teint de peau était si pâle que les néons éblouissant de l'hôpital aurait pu également le faire passer pour un patient en mauvais point qui habitait sous le toit de celui-ci.  
En face de lui, une horloge bordée d'argent était clouée au mur. Et il attendait. Sans réfléchir, sans penser. Sans ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'émotion. Immobile, tel un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils, une poupée de porcelaine qui aurait chutée avec violence contre le carrelage, avant de définitivement se rompre dans un résonnement aveugle.  
Les aiguilles tournèrent longtemps, derrière leur cadrant de verre, silencieusement, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Une heure... deux heures... Trois heures.

Et ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où la grande aiguille atteignit les quatorze heures moins le quart qu'un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche vint faire son apparition à l'autre bout du couloir, s'avançant d'un pas sec et décidé en direction de la silhouette pétrifiée de Zoro qui ne se rendit pas même compte de l'arrivé du nouveau venu.

« Monsieur Roronoa, c'est bien cela ? »

Le hochement de tête en guise d'unique réponse dont fit par le jeune homme aux cheveux verts était lent et irréfléchi, ne se demandant point la raison du pourquoi cet homme était au courant de son identité.  
Probablement la lui avait-il donnée lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans l'établissement... Ou peut-être avant... Il n'en savait que trop rien, et au fond, il s'en moquait.  
Son esprit était si brouillé qu'il aurait été incapable de se souvenir des événements précédents la découverte du corps inerte de son ami au bout de sa rue, étant comme incapable de détailler le monde qui dès lors l'entourait, ne réfléchissant plus.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

La voix du médecin était calme, incitant à la sympathie sans trop aborder celle-ci, sa tête s'étant légèrement pencher en direction de Zoro, comme pour parvenir à atteindre son regard qui sembla ne jamais venir, celui-ci se contentant de se lever d'un pas flegmatique du banc sur lequel il était assis depuis plusieurs heures déjà, suivant l'homme à la blouse blanche comme si cela n'avait aucun intérêt, aucun résultat.  
Oui, il en était ainsi.  
Il suivait le fil de l'eau, sans penser à son résultat.  
Après tout, c'était ainsi qu'il avait été formé. C'est ainsi que son existence entière se déroulait, l'empêchant d'agir selon son bon vouloir, se contentant de subir les évènements qui se profilaient sous son regard embrumé, sans jamais avoir le contrôle de sa propre vie, sans jamais avoir son mot à dire, regardant les visages familiers qui défilaient devant son visage avant de disparaître de sa vie, en un clignement fébrile de paupières, un résonnement de coup de feu, en un freinèrent un peu trop tardif d'un véhicule accélérant sur le verglas…  
Lui happant la liberté qu'il ne faisait qu'apercevoir aux horizons, sans jamais l'atteindre, se contentant d'être spectateur de sa lumière qui ne faisait que s'éloigner, avant de se diluer dans les ténèbres…  
Sans retours en arrière. Sans aucun moyen d'intervenir… Restant ainsi, englouti, dévoré par le reflet brisé de son histoire aux revers si aléatoires dont il faisait à peine parti.

« L'opération de votre ami vient tout juste de s'achever... »

Commença le médecin alors qu'il prenait place sur un fauteuil en face d'une table devant laquelle se trouvaient deux chaises, Zoro venant s'asseoir sur l'une d'entre elles lorsque le médecin les pointa du bout du menton, la porte en verre s'étant refermée d'elle-même derrière leurs deux silhouettes.

Relevant subitement la tête suite à cette confirmation, Zoro ne prit pas même le temps de laisser l'homme hautement placé de poursuivre sa phrase, tranchant rapidement tout en se redressant quelques peu sur sa chaise qui grinça bruyamment sur le carrelage en damier, comme si une pâle lueur était venue éclairer son regard nébuleux suite à ces quelques mots.

« Il va bien ? »

Le cœur de Zoro battait tel un oiseau en cage en son for intérieur, ses poings tressaillant s'étant resserrés sur le bureau du médecin qui le considéra d'un air surpris par son changement de comportement avant qu'un soupir ne s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres pincées, venant saisir un porte-documents qui se trouvait sur son bureau tout en baissant un regard hagard sur celui-ci.

« Les nouvelles sont assez variées, dirions-nous. »

Finit-il par reprendre après avoir balayé le dossier d'un air pensif avant de reprendre, reportant ses prunelles émeraudes sur la silhouette de Zoro qui restait immobile, anticipant la suite de sa réponse d'un regard absolu et vif en expressions.

« Votre ami a subi un choc des plus violents suite à son accident. Résultat des faits, celui-ci se trouve à présent plâtré au niveau de sa jambe droite ainsi que de son bras gauche, ajouté à cela une hémorragie cérébrale, qui toutefois ne fait pas grands dommages sur sa santé physique... »

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? »

S'enquit Zoro dans une impatience grandissante, fronçant quelques peu les sourcils avant que le médecin ne vienne appuyer son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, rejoignant ses deux mains sur le bureau dans un silence qui ne fit qu'accroître l'avidité du jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui se tenait à présent debout devant lui.

« Pas maintenant. Il s'avère malheureusement que votre ami ait ce que l'on pourrait appeler comme étant une perte de conscience et de vigilance... En langage singulier, nous pourrions dire que celui-ci se trouve être dans un état de coma en raison de son choc cérébral. Je suis désolé... »

Les lèvres du médecin se pincèrent légèrement alors que les yeux de Zoro commençaient lentement à s'écarquiller, son être entier venant se pétrifier devant le bureau de l'homme à la blouse blanche.

« Nos infirmiers ainsi que le médecin se chargeant de votre ami ont fait tout leur possible afin de diagnostiquer le temps durant lequel le patient restera plongé dans cette phase d'inconscient, mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucune précisions sur le fait... »

« Vous... Vous voulez dire que... Qu'il pourrait ne jamais se réveiller.. ? »

Articula Zoro après un long moment de silence, son regard s'étant quelque peu terni alors qu'il se remettait à tressaillir, la pensée de ne plus jamais revoir son ami d'enfance venant lui percuter subitement l'esprit avec agressivité.

« Dans le pire des cas, oui. Mais pour l'instant, nous sommes encore incertains au sujet de cette situation. Celle-ci ne fera que se préciser par la suite. Vous m'en voyez navré. »

Le souffle de Zoro devint haletant, resserrant brusquement ses poings alors que ses ongles venait s'enfoncer douloureusement dans la chair de ses paumes, sa tête s'inclinant d'elle-même en avant alors que sa vision se troublait une énième fois.

« Quand pourrais-je le voir... »

Répéta-t-il dans un souffle tout en faisant grincer ses dents, un sentiment de détresse naissant dans son esprit.

« D'ici trois jours au minimum. Pour l'instant, nous avons encore besoin de lui attribuer certains soins, et dans son état, votre ami a besoin d'un état de calme et de repos pour un certain laps de temps. »

Zoro entrouvrit la bouche avant de s'arrêter dans son élan, comme s'il en avait oublié les notions de la parole, un frisson des plus détestables venant lui remonter le long de l'épiderme.

« Maintenant, j'aurai besoin de votre participation afin de répondre à quelques questions au sujet de votre ami. Rien de très personnel... Adresse, famille, travail, ce genre de détails courants nous seront suffisants. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir... »

Reprit le médecin après un bref instant de silence, faisant un signe de la tête afin d'inciter Zoro à reprendre place sur l'une des chaises, choses qu'il fit sans broncher, le regard hagard, le souffle court, l'esprit embrumé...

L'entretient avec le médecin perdura un petit quart d'heure à peine, sans plus, Zoro ne faisant que répondre sans allégations aux questions dont celui-ci lui faisait part, se contentant de réponses courtes et effacées, son regard restant vitreux, égaré sur un point quelconque à travers la pièce que lui seul semblait capable de distinguer...  
À la fin du questionnaire, l'homme à la blouse blanche salua Zoro, lui conseillant, en tant que médecin, de rentrer chez lui afin de se reposer, sa mine alarmante en étant presque à faire peur, remarque que Zoro ignora tout bonnement, ou plutôt, n'entendit pas, la tête ailleurs, les sons étant une énième fois noyés à travers les abysses de son esprit.

Il quitta l'hôpital sans même adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard avec le médecin qui abandonna bien vite son bureau à son tour afin de reprendre son travail qui l'appelait d'urgence chez ses propres patients, ayant promis à Zoro qu'il pourrait rencontrer le médecin personnel de son ami lors de sa prochaine visite, avançant d'un pas lent et stagnant à travers les longs couloirs qui semblaient ne pas en finir, son visage obscurci par l'affliction des événements récents, son manque de sommeil et d'alimentation se faisant par moment dévisager par certaines infirmières qui venaient par la suite murmurer d'un air inquiet au sujet du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, par d'autres se faire éviter des yeux par certains patient dont l'aura que dégageait Zoro semblait oppresser plus que lui-même ne l'était déjà.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la rue, Zoro n'était plus ce qu'il avait toujours cru être jusqu'à ce jour. Il avait l'impression, alors que les portes coulissantes du grand établissement médical se refermaient derrière lui, d'y avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, un bien précieux qui lui donnait la sensation que l'on lui avait enlevé son battement de cœur qui lui permettait d'avancer sans osciller…  
Un organe vitale qu'il aurait oublié sur un banc quelconque, un sourire qu'il aurait laissé tomber dans l'un des énièmes couloirs de l'hôpital...

Et il se mit à marcher. Longtemps. Trop longtemps.  
Où aller... Il n'en avait plus la moindre idée. Après tout, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il se sentait vide, arraché d'une importance capitale qu'il avait laissée à l'abandon, entre ces murs d'un blanc immaculé...  
Aussi blanc que la neige à travers laquelle il s'avançait d'un pas nébuleux, le regard déserté, ses pieds venant par moment trébucher entre eux sans même qu'il ne tombe réellement.  
Au fond, peut-être était-ce tout ce qu'il désirait. Tomber. Sombrer à travers les abysses. Tomber dans un puits sans fond dont la nécessité de s'enfuir ne se ferait plus jamais ressentir... Dont le besoin assoiffant de lumière ne surgirait plus, là, à travers les profondeurs du Néant...  
Il ne désirait plus rien, ne ressentait plus une once d'émotion, se laissant peu à peu emporter par le courant d'air mordant du vent qui venait emporter avec lui nombreux flocons neigeux dans son élan, ceux-ci traversant le ciel assombri de nuages dans une valse désordonnée, aléatoire, muette...

S'immobilisant un instant, Zoro se surpris à venir lever un instant ses yeux cendrés en direction des cieux qu'il considéra un bref instant, les lèvres pincées, son regard vitreux fixant sans contemplation les fins bout de coton qui venaient sombrer lentement sur son visage avant de disparaître.  
Il ne ressentait plus le froid. Plus la fatigue. Plus la douleur. Et, lentement, il sentait que son corps commençait à grandement lui peser, perdant l'équilibre alors que ses genoux venaient rencontrer avec choc les pavés dissimulés sous l'épais tapis neigeux, sa vision se troublant alors que la partie inférieur de son corps venait à son tour chuter en arrière, son dos heurtant subitement le sol alors qu'il se retrouvait allongé dans la neige, seul, oublié, sans impact, sans intérêt.

Ah, c'était donc cela. Le Vide. Ce sentiment qu'il n'avait plu ressenti depuis longues années déjà et qui, pourtant, ne cessait de le poursuivre. Une cicatrice mal recousue qui s'était ouverte une énième fois. Une brûlure consumée qui refaisait surface.  
Cette froideur ô combien tranchante. Cette blancheur qui semblait embellir de sa pureté le monde qui l'entourait, qui tournait autour de lui tel un carrousel sans fin... Quand s'arrêtera-t-il, ce manège à l'infinité de blessures... Quand s'arrêtera-t-il, ce train néfaste de calvaires incessants qui ne faisait que le transporter de gare en gare, toujours plus loin de son point de départ...

Il peinait à respirer, haletant quelque peu alors que sa vision devenait floue, indistinguable, encore une fois, comme si tout ne faisait que se répéter.  
Oui, il ne s'agissait que d'une infinité d'événements tous semblables les uns aux autres qui ne faisaient que profiler devant lui... Se répétant, encore et toujours, telle une mélodie assourdissante dont le son aurait été incapable de diminuer, de s'arrêter, venant lui vriller ses oreilles de son écho des plus détestables...

Et la lumière des cieux s'assombrit, le laissant dès lors se plonger entièrement dans les ténèbres de l'obscurité.

« ...Ro...Roronoa... ! »

L'écho étouffé d'une voix indistinguable qui s'éleva à travers son esprit sembla se faire happer par le souffle hurlant du vent avant de se répéter une seconde fois, une silhouette méconnaissable venant se pencher par-dessus son être d'un air plus alarmé que jamais.  
Zoro était incapable de voir de qui il s'agissait... Et pourtant il sentait une douce aura se dégager de cet être qui se tenait dès lors à genoux à ses côtés, le soulevant légèrement du sol alors que ses paupières se refermaient, perdant lentement connaissance, sa respiration se faisant difficile, son cœur battant de manière irrégulière contre sa cage thoracique.

« Tout va bien... »

Les quelques mots qui s'élevèrent de la voix rassurante de cet individu qui se tenait à ses côtés eurent comme la manière envoûtante de lui apaiser un tant soit peu l'esprit, le parfum familier du nouvel arrivant venant se mélanger avec le souffle poignant du vent alors qu'il se laissait sombrer dans les bras de celui-ci, immobile, pétrifié par le froid qui, pourtant, sembla se changer en une bulle réconfortante et inconnue tout autour de son être, se resserrant instinctivement contre la chemise de cette silhouette inconnue alors que les sons se faisaient silence, se retrouvant dès lors, et ce pour la énième fois, en tête à tête avec le Néant de son esprit et de ses démons qui le consumaient petit à petit... 

* * *

Et voilà, comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
N'hésitez pas de laisser un avis par review, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir !

Bonne semaine à vous !


	23. Chapter 23

**Note** : Bonjour bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Oh, vous avez été nombreux à laisser une review sur le précédent chapitre, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir !

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il devait être dans les alentours de quatorze heures trente.  
Dehors, la neige qui avait entreprit de sombrer des cieux depuis près d'une semaine déjà et semblait bien décidée à laisser ses traces séraphiques sur la ville entière ainsi que ses alentours, ne cessait de tomber silencieusement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, seul restant ce fin duvet qui valsait parmi les épais nuages.  
La température avait rétrograder de manière exagérée en l'espace de quelques jours à peine, les passants s'étant tous vêtus de leurs costumes des plus chauds en cette période de fin d'année, d'épais nuages de buée venant s'échapper de leurs lèvres bleutées par le froid avant de se faire diluer dans l'air par le souffle mordant du vent.

Les rues de ce vingt-cinq décembre étaient des plus désertes, tous les habitants de la petite ville ayant opté afin de rester chez eux pour célébrer cette fête qui engendrait le réveillon, s'offrant des cadeaux, s'embrassant sous le gui, festoyant, tout simplement.

Soupirant longuement, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds vint porter sa main armée de sa sempiternelle cigarette en direction de ses lèvres entrouvertes, venant prendre une profonde inspiration avant de laisser s'échapper un lourd nuage de fumée de celles-ci, son regard restant égaré sur la route embrumée d'un air pensif.

Le gémissement répétitif des essuie-glaces venaient par moment briser le silence qui animait le véhicule dans lequel il se trouvait, le jeune homme pianotant d'une main distraite sur le volant en cuire de sa voiture alors qu'il roulait avec précaution afin de ne pas se faire avoir par une quelconque plaque de verglas qui se serait formée sur la route par ce froid hivernal, ou un piéton qui, par maladresse, ne l'aurait pas vu arriver, la météo de cette période n'étant vraiment pas des plus efficaces pour les conducteurs.

La journée de travail de Sanji avait été des plus courtes, en ce jour de Noël, ses patients qui avaient pour habitude de venir à leur séance du jeudi l'ayant contacté afin de lui préciser qu'ils resteraient chez eux, certains en raison des fêtes, d'autre de la neige qui les empêchaient tout bonnement de quitter leur domicile…

Venant écraser d'une main absente sa cigarette d'ores et déjà semi-consommée dans le cendrier qui se trouvait à proximité du levier de vitesse, le jeune psychologue se laissa errer en direction de ses pensées, en profitant également pour venir augmenter d'un cran le chauffage du véhicule, n'ayant guère enfin d'attraper un mauvais rhume par cette période des plus détestables.

Non, Sanji n'aimait pas les fêtes. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'un événement subtile et par sa fois inintéressant qui ne faisait que se répéter chaque année, encore et encore, sans même se différencier les uns des autres.  
Et même si, chaque année, le célèbre psychologue recevait une quantité hallucinante d'invitations à des soirées de réveillon à partager au sein de personnes de son grade dont il connaissait à peine l'identité et le visage, il avait toujours opté pour célébrer ce réveillon seul, à son domicile.  
Commémorer un tel événement festif en compagnie d'individus avec lesquels il ne partageait que des sujets pour lui indifférents comme le travail, l'argent, ou même le nombre de propriétés qu'ils possédaient dans telle ville célèbre de tel pays du Sud, ne l'intéressait pas, voir même, l'écœurait…

Et le simple fait de pouvoir passer un Noël devant son feu ouvert à regarder d'un œil pensif les flocons cotonneux qui chutaient silencieusement des cieux sur les habitations lui suffisait amplement afin d'orner son esprit de pensées festives… Même si, au fond, cela lui laissait toujours un arrière-goût amer d'une solitude dissimulée qui venait lui abîmer le cœur en son for intérieur, se demandant si une année peut être, il pourrait partager cet esprit d'émerveillement avec des êtres importants à ses yeux…

Approchant l'une de ses mains libres en direction du siège passager qui se trouvait à ses côtés et sur lequel il avait déposé son éternelle veste de costume, Sanji vint légèrement froncer les sourcils alors qu'il peinait à y trouver son paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait plongé précédemment dans l'une des poches de celle-ci, gardant son regard rivé sur la route alors qu'il lâchait un claquement de langue agacé, tâtonnant à l'aveuglette les différentes poches de celle-ci, lorsqu'une silhouette se trouvant à quelques mètres de là, sur le bas-côté, attira son attention.

Prenant une mine surprise en voyant la curieuse démarche de cet individu qui ne semblait pas tout à fait dans son assiette, probablement un alcoolique, pensa-t-il, le jeune psychologue opta pour ralentir la vitesse, songeant que cela pouvait être dangereux pour celui-ci de rester ainsi à proximité de la route par ce temps de tempête, lorsque la silhouette sembla perdre l'équilibre, se laissant chuter lamentablement dans la neige dans laquelle elle resta immobile, les yeux de Sanji venant s'écarquiller de surprise.

Arrêtant le contact de son véhicule de manière hâtive après avoir dirigé celui-ci en direction du trottoir, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds vint s'emparer de sa veste de costume tout en lâchant un juron irrité, s'empressant d'ouvrir la portière qui donnait sur la rue alors qu'il s'immisçait en dehors de sa voiture, le vent brusque de l'extérieur venant l'accueillir à bras ouverts, lui procurant un frisson des plus détestables.

Ses paupières s'obstruant quelque peu afin de mieux détailler les ombres qui se détachaient de ce tourbillon brusque de flocons hargneux, il s'avança d'un pas précautionneux et anticipé en direction de la silhouette de l'individu qui était toujours allongée dans la neige, faisant grincer ses dents.

« Monsieur, tout va bien ? »

Questionna-t-il d'une voix assez forte afin que la distance et le hurlement du vent ne puisse cependant pas étouffer l'écho de celle-ci, avant qu'il ne s'immobilise dans son avancée, ses paupières précédemment plissées venant s'écarquiller alors que son cœur venait sursauter contre sa cage thoracique.  
Non, cette silhouette qui était allongée à quelques mètres de lui ne lui était pas inconnue. Bien au contraire.  
Son expression de surprise se changeant bien vite dans une mine déstabilisée, KuroAshi reprit rapidement son élancée en direction de l'individu, plus alerté que jamais.

« Roronoa ! »

S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il découvrait avec effroi le visage rougit de son patient qui restait immobile sur les pavés recouverts d'un épais tapis de neige, sa respiration semblant être des plus difficiles alors que Sanji s'empressait de le redresser légèrement avec délicatesse, fronçant les sourcils.  
Que Diable s'était-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel état…  
Se pinçant légèrement les lèvres, le jeune psychologue porta l'une de ses mains à l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui gardait se paupières fermées, probablement déjà hors conscient, sentant les mains tremblantes de celui-ci se resserrer impérativement contre le pan de sa chemise comme un enfant s'accrochant avec détresse aux vêtements de ses parents suite à un mauvais rêve…

« Tout va bien… »

Murmura Sanji d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante alors qu'il sentait cet être qu'il soutenait tressaillir sous son être, venant passer l'une de ses mains sous la taille de celui-ci afin de le soulever du sol tout en fronçant les sourcils, bronchant légèrement face à la légèreté alarmante de son patient en direction duquel il jeta un regard anxieux avant d'entreprendre une marche maladroite jusqu'à son véhicule qui était resté sagement garé à quelques pas de là, s'empressant d'en ouvrir la portière arrière d'une main malavisée afin d'y allonger la silhouette impassible de Zoro.

Faisant grincer légèrement ses dents après l'avoir fait prendre précautionneusement place sur la banquette arrière, il referma la portière avant d'entreprendre de retourner derrière son volant, s'empressant d'allumer le contact.

« Merde… »

Siffla-t-il alors que la respiration haletante de son patient s'élevait derrière lui, son être semblant être emparé de douloureux sursauts, comme happé par les griffes acérées d'un mauvais rêve...  
Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi dans un tel état, et à en croire ces symptômes alarmants, celui-ci avait grandement besoin de soins et de repos…

Démarrant sa voiture, Sanji reprit la route avec une précaution cette fois-ci moins cadencée, resserrant ses mains sur le volant alors que son cœur venait battre tel un oiseau en cage contre sa cage thoracique.  
Oui, bien qu'il peinait lourdement à se l'admettre, KuroAshi était mort d'inquiétude…

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant que le véhicule n'atteigne le domicile du jeune psychologue qui se trouvait en périphérique de la ville, ayant prit soin de faire sortir Zoro dont les traits prouvaient toujours un inconscient , s'étant empressé de l'amener tout en le tenant fermement par la taille afin de ne pas lui faire perdre l'équilibre en direction du pas de la porte...  
Entrant d'une main maladroite ses clés dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à la hâte avant de rentrer impérativement dans l'habitation, ne prenant pas la peine de retirer ses chaussures comme il en avait l'habitude, le jeune psychologue vint froncer les sourcils avec agacement, soutenant son patient alors qu'il montait avec difficulté les escaliers en colimaçon qui l'amenaient jusqu'à l'étage où il ouvrit immédiatement la porte de sa chambre, venant allonger avec précaution le jeune homme inconscient sur son lit avant de soupirer longuement.

Éreinté, il vint passer l'une de ses mains sur son propre visage avant de se tourner en direction de son patient qui ne cessait de froncer les sourcils tout en prenant de grandes inspirations, ses lèvres s'étant entrouvertes alors que son être entier tressaillait désespérément dans son sommeil, sa voix abattue venant par moment s'élever entre deux sursauts.

« ...Luffy… »

Se pinçant légèrement les lèvres à l'entente de ce nom qui n'était pas inconnu à son oreille, Sanji resta silencieux alors qu'il retirait la veste du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, lui laisser ses vêtements humides et parsemés de neige n'étant pas la meilleure des options à en croire son état...

Son épiderme était brûlant, son visage rougi et son front luisant de sueur, et à en croire les frissons glacés qui s'emparaient avec succession de sa personne, les symptômes évidents définissaient une fièvre de haut niveau…

Ses mains pâles et glacées venant retirer d'une manière délicate les vêtements imbibés de neige de Zoro, le jeune psychologue se laissa plonger dans ses réflexions, prenant une mine confuse alors que son unique œil visible restait sénile à la vision de l'être étriqué et parsemé de cicatrice de son patient…

Il se sentait coupable. Coupable de voir l'un de ses patients dans un tel état. Coupable de réaliser à quel point il était désespéré, anéanti par des événements que lui-même n'avait pas pu prévoir…  
Coupable de ne pas avoir pu lui venir en aide plus tôt, de ne pas avoir pu le sauver avant qu'il ne sombre de la sorte…

Son cœur était serré, lourd, et ses mains tremblantes qui restaient immobilisées sur l'épiderme ardent et fébrile du jeune homme aux cheveux verts lui firent légèrement incliner la tête alors qu'il terminait de retirer son T-shirt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait enduré, Zoro… »

Souffla le jeune psychologue tout en effleurant de ses doigts songeurs la silhouette tremblante de son patient, s'éternisant un bref instant sur ses côtes un peu trop saillantes qui faisaient dès lors leurs apparitions.  
Il était maigre. Probablement trop, d'ailleurs... Et le souvenir amer d'une mention d'un manque d'alimentation évident dont lui avait fait part le médecin personnel de son patient lui revint subitement à l'esprit.  
Soupirant quelque peu, Sanji finit par se redresser, éloignant ses mains avec une lenteur accentuée de l'enveloppe charnelle du jeune homme aux cheveux verts qu'il considéra un instant, contemplant sans mots sa carrure dont la fragilité lui remémora le commun même de la porcelaine, avant de quitter la pièce tout en retroussant les manches de sa chemise, ayant laissé sa veste de costume sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre où se trouvait Zoro, partant chercher des vêtements de rechanges ainsi que du traitement nécessaire pour celui-ci, restant perdu dans ses propres réflexions…

Se retrouvant dans sa cuisine, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'empara d'un essuie ainsi que d'un petite bassine qu'il remplit d'eau froide à laquelle il ajouta quelques glaçons afin d'en diminuer au maximum la température, retournant en de la chambre où il déposa son matériel sur la table de chevet direction après une poignée de minutes, se plaçant un instant aux côtés du matelas sur lequel Zoro restait assoupit, sa mâchoire semblant s'être resserrée.

Suite à cela, il vint récupérer un simple pantalon large et confortable qu'il gardait soigneusement rangé dans l'une de ses armoires, songeant à retirer celui de son patient, bien qu'après hésitation…  
Après tout, même si cela aurait pu paraître comme une agression aux yeux du vert si, par malchance, il reprenait connaissance à cet instant même, le geste du psychologue était entièrement justifié, laisser un malade dans une tenue vestimentaire humide étant la dernière chose à adapter à celui-ci en cas de fièvre…  
Il s'exécuta donc, gardant un visage impassible alors qu'il ne faisait que retirer le jean déchiré de Zoro qu'il déposa sur le tas de vêtement dont la neige fondue venait former une tâche incolore sur le planché luisant de la chambre avant de se charger de le remplacer par le pantalon dont il venait de s'emparer, replaçant la couverture du lit par-dessus son être une fois cela fait.

Son regard restant happé sur visage creusé par la fatigue du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, KuroAshi vint plonger l'essuie dans la bassine avant de l'essorer avec soin, le plaçant avec délicatesse sur le front de son patient qui sembla soupirer dans son inconscient, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement alors que la main du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'éternisait sur sa mâchoire, ses prunelles se teignant de pensées profondes.

« Reposez-vous, Roronoa… »

Murmura-t-il d'une voix se voulant apaisante avant de se redresser, s'emparant des vêtements humides de son patient retirés plus tôt avant de s'avancer en direction de la porte, jetant un dernier regard en direction du corps immobile du jeune homme aux cheveux verts dont la respiration sembla se calmer à petit feu, lorsque la voix pâle de celui-ci sembla s'élever entre deux inspirations d'une manière à peine audible.

« …Sanji… »

Sursautant légèrement, l'appelé se retourna lentement en direction de son patient qui semblait toutefois toujours assoupi, murmurant dans son sommeil, une expression de surprise se gravant subitement sur le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

« San…ji… »

Immobile, le jeune psychologue finit par se remettre en mouvement, s'avançant hâtivement en direction de son patient prêt duquel il vint s'asseoir, le visage de Zoro semblant être tiraillé par la douleur alors que l'une de ses mains s'animaient inconsciemment, venant happer celle du psychologue qui se pinça les lèvres d'un air confus, ses yeux restant grands ouverts de stupeur.  
Comment connaissait-il son prénom… Et surtout, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il dans son sommeil…  
Soupirant quelque peu, le jeune homme aux cheveux blond vint resserrer impérativement et de manière sécurisante cette main brûlante qui s'était emparée de la sienne, l'effleurant de son pouce avec délicatesse.

« Je suis là… »

Rassura-t-il d'une voix conciliatrice alors que ses prunelles céruléennes venaient se poser sur son patient dont les sursauts se calmèrent petit à petit suite à ce contact ainsi que ces quelques mots, venant peu à peu adapter un rythme de sommeil apaisé alors que son souffle devenait plus calme, ses songes douloureux se teignant lentement en un inconscient soulageant qui, pour la première fois depuis près de trois années interminables de torture, fut entièrement dépourvu de cauchemars…

* * *

Guess who's back... Back again...

Ahm.  
Le voilà, celui que vous attendiez temps !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis par review, je vous souhaite une belle semaine !


	24. Chapter 24

**Note :** Bonjour !

Enfin, la neige a fini par atterrir jusque chez moi !  
Quoi de plus agréable à contempler tout en buvant une délicieuse tasse de thé, les yeux perdus dans les écrits...

J'espère que vous avez passé une belle semaine, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce 24e chapitre !

\- Mon Dieu... Déjà ? À croire que je suis incapable de m'arrêter. - 

* * *

Tout était calme.  
Un peu trop calme d'ailleurs… Ou alors pas assez.

Son être venant se retourner lentement alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son flanc, Zoro lâcha un profond soupir, gardant ses paupières fermées alors qu'il était comme enveloppé d'un voile rempli de douceur et de bien-être qui lui donnait la délectable envie de rester allongé ainsi à jamais, resserrant entre ses mains ces draps séraphiques dont l'émanation familière lui sembla des plus agréables… Oui, il connaissait ce parfum… Mais il ne parvenait cependant pas à se souvenir de sa provenance.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts finit par opter afin d'entrouvrir ses paupières, venant fermer les yeux à plusieurs reprises avant que son regard ne se décide enfin à balayer la pièce dans laquelle il s'était assoupi, interpellé.  
Où se trouvait-il…

Se redressant légèrement dans le lit sur lequel il avait été mystérieusement allongé, il vint regarder de manière panoramique autour de lui, perplexe.  
Il ne se trouvait pas à l'hôpital… Ni dans le cabinet de son médecin.  
À en croire le nombre de fois où il ouvrait les paupières dans un lieu inconnu, Zoro fit plusieurs fois le tour de la question, songeant qu'il avait encore dut perdre connaissance dans un lieu public.

Mais à en déduire du décor, cela n'avait rien de relié au domaine médical. Non, il se trouvait chez quelqu'un…  
La chambre où il semblait s'être assoupi n'avait rien de bien particulier. Elle était large, propre, rangée, et de grandes armoires en bois luisant contenant probablement des vêtements étant soigneusement alignées le long de l'un des murs de celle-ci.  
Aux côtés du lit deux places sur lequel il restait sagement assis se situait une table de chevet sur laquelle était posée une bassine d'eau froide, un essuie humide étant soigneusement replié à ses côtés. Les prunelles cendrées du jeune homme se dirigèrent ensuite en direction de la fenêtre rectangulaire qui se trouvait derrière lui, au-dessus de la tête du lit, un ciel assombri et chargé de nuages neigeux annonçant une heure tardive de la journée venant lui faire arquer les sourcils.

C'est alors que tout lui revint.  
L'accident, l'ambulance, l'hôpital… Luffy.

Se redressant impérativement suite à cet océan de souvenirs qui traversa son esprit, Zoro sortit du lit dans lequel il se trouvait, venant jeter de manière maladroite les draps blancs et si confortables de celui-ci sur son rebord avant de poser ses pieds sur le planché, regardant autour de lui à la recherche de ses affaires… Qu'il ne trouva pas.  
Son regard se baissa en direction de sa tenue, celle-ci venant lui faire hausser les sourcils alors qu'elle semblait être uniquement composée d'un pantalon sombre, qui ne lui appartenait visiblement pas.  
Serrant les dents, il s'avança en direction de la porte de la chambre d'un air méfiant avant de l'ouvrir, regardant à droite et à gauche alors qu'il sortait à tâtons de la pièce chauffée, marchant à pieds nus sur le planché lisse et luisant.

Un couloir bordé de trois portes semblables à celle de la chambre s'offrait à sa gauche, un escalier en colimaçon de marbre à sa droite, chose qui lui fit se pincer les lèvres, lorsqu'une tonalité d'odeur inattendue et alléchante vint s'emparer de son odorat, le happant avec surprise et lui donnant malgré lui l'eau à la bouche…  
Quelqu'un était en train de cuisiner à l'étage en dessous. Une chose menant à une autre, il n'était donc pas seul, et son… hôte, était encore présent sur les lieux. Ne perdant pas son intention première, il se dirigea en direction de l'escalier qu'il descendit d'un pas incertain, son regard en alerte se baladant de part et d'autre de la pièce dans laquelle il entrait, celle-ci étant semblable à un salon.  
Un immense salon. Un salon qui faisait environ deux fois son appartement, salle de bain inclue, en notion de taille.

Prenant une mine surprise, il détailla les lieux de ses prunelles avec précaution et détails. Des canapés sombres rangés avec soin en face d'une télévision écran plat, une table basse en verre alignée devant ceux-ci, un livistona d'intérieur placé dans un pot imposant à proximité d'un mur bordé de livres… En soit, rien de bien alarmant. Ajouté à cela, le lieu était, tout comme la chambre, parfaitement rangé, Zoro venant se demander de plus en plus en ce qui concernait l'identité de son hôte. Une personne riche, ça, il n'en doutait pas...

Des bruits provenant de la pièce jumelle à celle-ci dont la porte était ouverte, de la lumière s'émanant de celle-ci, vint attirer l'attention du jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui fronça les sourcils, avançant avec précaution, poings serrés, lorsqu'il s'immobilisa dans l'encadrement de la pièce, pris au dépourvu.

Cuisinant avec enjouement, un sourire mal dissimulé étant gravé sur son visage pâle alors qu'il agitait d'une main experte quelques aliments dans une poêle par-dessus une plaque de cuisson, se tenait KuroAshi, son psychologue, vêtu d'un tablier par-dessus sa chemise dont il avait visiblement retroussées les manches.  
Éteignant le gaz, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dont la présence de son patient ne l'avait pas encore alarmé vint répandre les aliments précédemment cuits et assaisonnés dont l'odeur en donnerait l'appétit à n'importe quels individus sur ce bas monde dans un plat sur lequel il vint placer un couvercle avant de le déposer précautionneusement derrière lui, tapotant ses mains sous l'œil ébahi de Zoro qui, resté immobile, considérait le spectacle sans dire un mot.

Se retournant une seconde fois, le jeune psychologue prit une mine surprise lorsque son regard vint se heurter sur la silhouette du nouvel arrivant dont l'expression était tiraillée entre la surprise et la méfiance, haussant légèrement les sourcils avant qu'un sourire ne vienne étirer les traits pâle de son visage.

« Oh, vous vous êtes enfin réveillé. »

Commença le jeune homme aux cheveux blond avant d'entreprendre de retirer son tablier qu'il replia avec soin sur l'un de ses avant-bras, le plaçant sur son plan de travail dégagé qu'il contourna ensuite afin de rejoindre son invité qui était resté spectateur depuis l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Questionna-t-il tout en remettant en place les manches de sa chemise, Zoro restant silencieux avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse, faisant grincer ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire… »

L'agressivité de son patient ne semblant pas le surprendre, Sanji éteignit la lumière de la cuisine qu'il quitta, Zoro le suivant du regard alors qu'il entreprenait de s'avancer en direction de son salon d'un pas lent.

« Prenez place… Je vous expliquerai tout en détails. »

S'enquit le psychologue tout en se tournant en direction de Zoro qui le considérait avec un regard hostile, immobile.

« Je ne veux pas de détails. Répondez simplement ; ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Je suis où… »

Soupirant face au manque de collaboration de son invité, Sanji se contenta de prendre silencieusement place sur l'un des fauteuils, Zoro s'étanchant de rester debout, attendant des réponses.

« Cela fait approximativement quatre jours que vous dormez. »

L'information vint heurter avec une brutalité accablante l'esprit du jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui se crispa, se remémorant de l'information transmise par le médecin.  
Trois jours avant qu'il ne puisse rendre visite à Luffy…  
Probablement s'était-il déjà réveillé. Probablement l'attendait-il… Peut-être lui en voulait-il ? Peut-être ne souhaitait-il plus le revoir…

Peut-être…

Un mal de tête strident vint s'emparer du jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui porta l'une de ses mains à son crâne tout en serrant les dents.

« Asseyez-vous Zoro. »

La voix calme et apaisante du jeune psychologue vint se faire relever le regard de Zoro qui resta silencieux avant de se diriger d'un pas lent en direction de l'un des fauteuils, venant prendre place à contre cœur en face de son psychologue qui le considéra un instant, impassible.

« Vous vous trouvez à mon domicile. Je vous ai recueilli suite à une perte de conscience que vous avez eue à quelques pas de l'hôpital que vous quittiez sans doute suite à la visite de votre ami… »

« Comment êtes-vous au courant ? »

Trancha Zoro tout en relevant sur lui un regard bordé de blâmes.

« J'ai contacté l'hôpital, tout simplement. Étant donné que celui-ci se trouve assez loin de la ville et que vous vous trouviez à proximité, j'ai pu en déduire vous deviez probablement tout juste en sortir. J'ai appelé certains de mes collègues y travaillant au sujet de votre visite qu'ils m'ont confirmée... Il n'a pas été bien difficile d'avoir quelques informations. »

« Vous me stalker ou quoi… »

Gronda Zoro, chose que Sanji ne prit, cette fois-ci, pas à la rigolade.

« Je suis votre psychologue. Votre état de santé mentale me concerne plus que quiconque... Et votre comportement suite à notre dernière séance était assez justifiable pour que je m'interroge à votre sujet. »

Silencieux, Zoro se pinça les lèvres avant de porter l'une de ses mains à son visage, n'ajoutant rien à cela.

« Votre santé étant affaiblie en raison de votre manque de sommeil et d'alimentation, le fait de rester dans le froid un instant de trop vous à faire vous procurer une fièvre des plus élevées… J'ai donc opté afin de vous ramener ici afin que vous vous y reposiez. Et à en voir votre expression, vous êtes parvenu à rattraper quelques heures de sommeil… C'est soulageant à apprendre. »

Gardant son regard rivé sur son patient dont l'expression d'hostilité flagrante s'était changée en une mine désorientée, Sanji se pinça légèrement les lèvres, laissant le silence prendre le dessus avant de reprendre après un temps d'une voix posée.

« Que diriez-vous de me parler un peu de votre ressenti à propos de ces événements qui se sont produits depuis notre dernière séance ? »

Le hochement de tête hésitant de Zoro ne se fit pas implorer, celui-ci resserrant quelque peu ses poings sur ses propres genoux avant de relever son regard en direction de son psychologue qui appuya son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil, prêt à l'écouter parler.  
Et il parla.  
Il expliqua ce qu'il s'était produit, les faits, les ressentis de ce qu'il avait vu lors de leur séances d'hypnose, son enfance à l'orphelinat, sa rencontre avec Kuina, l'assassinat de sa famille, l'individu armé qui était la cause de tout cela… Et puis, il énuméra la visite de Luffy à son appartement, la veille de Noël. Sa silhouette retrouvée dans la neige le lendemain. Ce sang... Tout ce sang qui lui assiégeait l'esprit de manière rebutante à chaque instant où il y songeait...

À présent, Zoro ne ressentait plus cette honte précédente de s'exprimer face à son psychologue. Comme si un levier avait été enclenché, lui permettant de libérer librement ses ressentis, bien que toujours avec une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix...

Sanji prit silencieusement note sur un carnet dont il s'était emparé un peu plus tôt, notant de manière efficace quelques mots clés alors que Zoro restait fébrile suite à ces sombres souvenirs, sa tête restant inclinée alors qu'il venait enfoncer d'une manière incontrôlable ses ongles sur ses propres genoux.

« En moins d'une heure, environs dix ans de ma vie s'étaient écoulés devant mes yeux… »

Articula le jeune homme aux cheveux verts d'une voix tremblante en évocation à sa séance d'hypnose alors que KuroAshi reposait ses prunelles bleutées sur sa personne, silencieux.

« Comment… Comment j'ai fait pour oublier tout ça… Pour les oublier eux… »

Poursuivit-t-il entre deux inspirations, tressaillant légèrement, avant que le jeune psychologue ne referme le carnet qu'il déposa sur la table basse en verre, soupirant légèrement.

« Cela n'a rien d'anormal, Zoro. Votre inconscient n'a fait que se protéger en effaçant de votre mémoire les moments douloureux de votre enfance… Nous pourrions appeler cela de l'auto-défense. Votre esprit n'a pas supporté la perte de vos êtres les plus chers et a préféré balayer ce souvenir afin de faire comme si rien de tout cela n'avait eut lieu, pour ne pas vous blesser d'avantage. Cependant, il est impossible d'entièrement effacer des événements de votre mémoire. Une chose en menant une autre votre inconscient refaisait surface en vous montrant ces faits par le biais de cauchemar que votre vous éveillé effaçait par réflexe... »

Expliqua-t-il tout en croisant l'une de ses jambes, Zoro l'écoutant silencieusement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre me rappeler de cela, ou refouler ces souvenirs… Maintenant que je suis au courant, cela va me hanter encore plus. »

Faisant grincer ses dents, il poursuivit d'un air assombri, sa gorge se nouant contre son gré.

« …J'ai besoin de parler à Luffy… »

Un silence enveloppa le salon pendant une poignée de secondes avant que Sanji ne reprenne, son regard s'inclinant légèrement.

« Je me suis chargé de contacter l'hôpital, lors de votre état de sommeil, afin de prendre des nouvelles de votre ami. »

Commença-t-il alors que les yeux cendrés de Zoro se redressaient lentement sur lui.

« Mais malheureusement, celui-ci semble toujours inconscient, à en croire les médecins… Ils sont toujours incapables d'estimer le temps qu'il faudra avant son réveil. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillant, le jeûne homme aux cheveux verts fut comme subitement emparé d'un sentiment brûlant qui le consuma petit à petit, se redressant du fauteuil sur lequel il avait pris place alors que ses poings se serraient machinalement le long de son être.

« Comment c'est possible.. ?! »

S'exclama-t-il dans une hargne montante, son regard venant s'embraser.

« Ils m'avaient pourtant affirmés que je pourrais le voir d'ici trois jours ! »

« Vous pourrez le voir. »

Confirma le psychologue d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant face à l'agressivité montante de son patient dont le rythme cardiaque ne faisait qu'accélérer.

« Mais pas en état de conscient… »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ?! J'ai besoin de lui parler en face à face… Ces foutus médecins ne sont même pas capables d'estimer son réveil… Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?! Et s'il ne… S'il ne se réveillait pas ?! Si j'étais incapable de le revoir... »

La voix de Zoro était tressaillante, venant par moment se briser au rythme accentué de sa colère grimpante, l'angoisse lui saisissant la gorge face à cette simple idée de perdre son ami d'enfance alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration, Sanji s'étant redressé de son fauteuil à son tour afin de venir le maintenir par les épaules.

« Zoro, calmez-vous bon sang ! »

S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds alors que son patient respirait dès lors avec une difficulté alarmante, ses émotions finissant, encore et toujours, par reprendre le dessus sur son être.  
Il ne fallut que ces quelques futiles mots pour parvenir à l'immobiliser dans son impétuosité, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts laissant sa tête tomber en avant, son front venant se heurter avec l'une des épaules de son psychologue qui fronça les sourcils, le soutenant afin qu'il ne perde pas l'équilibre.

« Vous avez encore besoin de vous reposer… »

Poursuivit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds d'une voix plus calme que précédemment, posant son regard sur le visage de Zoro qui s'était enfuit contre son épaule d'une manière presque instinctive, reprenant un souffle plus silencieux.

« Je ne veux pas… Il faut que j'aille voir Luffy… »

Se pinçant les lèvres face à la tonalité de voix de Zoro qui s'était visiblement affaiblie suite à son surplus d'émotions qui, à en croire les dires de son médecin personnel, était fortement déconseillé, le jeune psychologue resta un instant immobile avant de se reculer d'un pas, se faisant s'asseoir une seconde fois son patient sur l'un de ses fauteuils.

« Je vais vous amener de quoi vous nourrir. Près de huit jours sans avaler la moindre chose… C'est à vous en coûter la vie... Ensuite, vous vous reposerez, et vous pourrez aller voir votre ami à l'hôpital. Il est entre de bonnes mains, croyez-moi… Rien ne pourra lui arriver. Pour l'instant, c'est de vous dont vous devez vous préoccuper uniquement. Et moi aussi. Vous êtes la priorité.»

S'enquit Sanji tout en se redressant afin de se diriger en direction de la cuisine, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts restant immobile, la tête basse, le regard perdu.

« KuroAshi… »

Le retint Zoro d'une voix à peine audible après une poignée de secondes d'hésitation, serrant légèrement ses poings alors que l'appelé se retournait d'un air perplexe, le laissant poursuivre.

« …Merci. »

Finit-il par articuler tout en portant l'une de ses mains en direction de sa nuque, la passant sur celle-ci tout en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.  
Surpris par cet unique mot aussi soudain qu'inattendu provenant de son patient, le jeune psychologue fit les yeux ronds avant de reprendre son sérieux, tournant une seconde fois les talons en direction de la cuisine, un sourire naissant venant apparaître sur son visage… 

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Je vous souhaite à tous de passer un excellent week-end, et à la semaine prochaine !


	25. Chapter 25

**Note :** Bonjour à tous !

Vraiment, qu'il y a-t-il de mieux que de pouvoir se réveiller à 17 heures, pour ensuite se délecter d'une tasse de thé devant un feu ouvert en écoutant de la musique...  
Aah, hormis les maladies, je suis tout bonnement accro aux saisons froides.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre ! 

* * *

« Allez, ouvrez grand et faites "aaah" ! »

« C'est ridicule… »

Détournant le regard tout en fronçant les sourcils d'une mine hautement agacée, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts lâcha un lourd soupir, profondément irrité par le comportement de son psychologue qui lui tendait une cuillère en sa direction, un sourire amusé étant venu étirer ses traits fins, à croire qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à ainsi se moquer ouvertement de sa personne.

« Ne faites pas le difficile, vous devez manger. »

Insista le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds alors que son sourire de beau parleur s'atténuait petit à petit, prenant une mine des plus concernées.

« Je n'ai pas l'appétit… Et ne vois pas l'intérêt de me nourrir de la sorte. »

Grogna Zoro tout en jetant un regard médisant à son psychologue qui éloigna la cuillère, déposant celle-ci à côté du bol de nourriture qu'il lui avait préparé un peu plus tôt.

Le repas que lui avait concocté le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds semblait des plus délectables et l'odeur qui s'émanait de ce plat composé d'épices, de légumes ainsi que de gingembre, remède efficace contre la fièvre à en croire les dires de KuroAshi, lui donnait, pour ne pas se mentir, l'eau à la bouche…

Cela faisait un moment déjà que Sanji était revenu de la cuisine, avec lui, l'assiette contenant le repas du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, ainsi qu'une tasse d'infusion à base de citron dans laquelle une feuille de menthe flottait encore à la surface, préparant de manière réfléchie le nécessaire afin de redonner de l'énergie à son patient qui était resté sagement assis sur le fauteuil sur lequel il avait pris place précédemment.

Passer plus d'une semaine sans avaler le moindre aliment, était, il en était parfaitement conscient, un très mauvais principe pour sa santé, celle-ci étant de plus assez fragilisée en raison de son manque de sommeil accumulé. Mais Zoro ne se sentait pas en humeur de se nourrir.  
Il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop au sujet de Luffy, celui-ci se trouvant toujours à l'hôpital, ainsi que de cette précédente séance d'hypnose qui avait réveillé les sombres songes de son obscur passé à travers son esprit…

« Il faut que vous vous forciez à avaler quelque chose. Je ne peux pas vous regarder vous laisser mourir de faim inutilement. Si vous ne souhaitez pas manger, je vous nourrirai de force si c'est la seule solution… Et je ne pense pas que vous vouliez que je le fasse. »

S'enquit Sanji d'un air des plus cohérents, croisant silencieusement l'une de ses jambes alors que son regard céruléen venait happer celui de son patient qui serra les poings avec agacement.

« Hey… Vous me faites des menaces.. ? »

Gronda le vert tout en fronçant les sourcils, Sanji ne bronchant cependant pas face à son manque d'apathie.

« Si c'est ainsi qu'il faut agir avec vous, dans ce cas je n'hésiterai pas à le faire. Ne faites pas l'enfant, Zoro… »

Poursuivit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, tentant d'appuyer sur les faiblesses de son patient qui n'étaient nulles autre que la fierté, jouant par le billet de la provocation afin de l'inciter à se nourrir convenablement.

« Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça… »

Siffla Zoro tout en faisant grincer ses dents, les propos de KuroAshi le poussant inconsciemment à tendre sa main en direction de la cuillère, à croire que son orgueil était si accentué qu'il en était incapable de se faire abattre en se laissant appeler "enfant" par son psychologue…

« Oh ? Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit de prononcer votre prénom alors que vous avez le privilège d'utiliser le miens… »

Les sourcils de KuroAshi se haussèrent légèrement, un énième rictus venant se graver sur ses lèvres fines de manière futile alors que Zoro prenait une mine surprise face à ses propos, ses sourcils s'arquant d'un air dubitatif tout en immobilisant un court instant sa main dès lors munie de la cuillère.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà appelé par votre prénom… Je ne le connais même pas. »

Mentit-il d'un air hautement courroucé tout en finissant par porter celle-ci à ses lèvres sous le sourire amusé de Sanji qui reprit dans une tonalité de voix inconsciemment douce.

« Il semblerait pourtant que vous l'ayez fait. »

Fronçant les sourcils pour la énième fois, Zoro n'ajouta rien à ses mots qu'il considéra comme sans valeur, n'ayant point le moindre souvenir au sujet de son appellation qu'il aurait prononcé à un quelconque moment en sa compagnie, se contentant de goûter silencieusement le plat préparé par son psychologue.  
Prenant une mine surprise, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne put se retenir d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux face à ce goût divin qui vint s'emparer aussi subitement qu'abruptement de sa bouche d'une manière inattendue, le sourire de Sanji ne faisant qu'accroître face à la réaction de son patient qui lui sembla des plus satisfaisantes.  
Le goût était exquis, unique, surprenant…  
Jamais auparavant Zoro n'avait pu se délecter d'un tel délice gustatif, à en croire qu'il venait de prendre place à la table d'un restaurant renommé à cinq étoiles. Un océan de saveurs inconnues, une douceur des plus imprévisibles, une sensation nouvelle qui lui fit poser son regard inattendu sur le plat qu'il considéra un instant d'un air consterné, le tout se trouvant conservé dans cette unique cuillerée qu'il venait de prendre en bouche.

« C'est délicieux... »

Finit-il par articuler d'une voix à peine audible après un court instant de silence, détournant légèrement ses yeux alors que Sanji semblait ravis d'apprendre que son plat ait put plaire à son patient, son sourire ne faisant que perdurer avant qu'il ne finisse enfin par se décider de se lever de son propre fauteuil, s'avançant d'un pas silencieux à travers le salon alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts reprenait une bouchée de son repas des plus exquis, savourant chaque parcelle de ce met délicat qui faisait monter en lui des sensations nouvelles.  
Le simple fait qu'un individu ait prit temps et conscience afin de lui préparer un repas, qu'il se soit occupé de lui, ce genre de choses futiles, avaient une immense valeur à ses yeux, bien que jamais il n'aurait osé l'admettre...  
Tout cela avait un profond impact sur son esprit sans même qu'il ne s'en soit réellement rendu compte, continuant de manger silencieusement, le regard songeur, égaré...  
Cela faisait si longtemps... Si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé de tels repas. Si longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas concocter quelque chose pour sa propre personne, sans même qu'il ne l'ait réellement demandé. Si longtemps que quelqu'un avait prit soin de lui de la sorte... Lui ayant donné de l'importance... Tout simplement.

S'étant avancé en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche qu'il avait ouverte à moitié d'un air détaché afin de s'allumer une cigarette, Sanji laissa son regard pensif s'égarer par dessus la ligne d'horizon qui donnait depuis sa demeure sur un paysage des plus abrégés, contemplant sans mots et d'un œil songeur le ciel dès lors assombri de nuages opaques, aucun astres nocturnes n'étant dès lors percevables à travers ce début de nuit.  
Il devait être approximativement vingt-et-une heure, et dehors, un calme des plus profonds semblait d'ores et déjà régner sur le monde, la neige ayant étouffé sous ses ailes de duvet blanc les échos qui s'élevaient de cette fin de crépuscule recouvrant encore et toujours les paysages embrumés par le froid mordant.  
Portant sa main jusqu'à son briquet depuis lequel une fine étincelle vint s'immiscer afin d'allumer sa cigarette qu'il avait coincée un peu plus tôt entre ses dents de manière égarée, le jeune psychologue ferma un instant les paupières, une brise nocturne venant faire soupirer les branches des arbres dès lors dépourvues de feuilles s'élevant depuis l'horizon. Inspirant longuement sur sa cigarette, les braises de son mégot s'embrasèrent suite à ce contact éphémère qui ne dura point, détachant bien vite ses lèvres de celui-ci, un limpide nuage de fumée s'échappant dès lors d'entre celles-ci avant de se venir se dissiper dans l'air nocturne, sans bruits, bercé par le silence...

« Pourquoi... n'êtes-vous pas allez travailler ? »

La voix de Zoro finit par s'élever après une volumineuse poignée de minutes à travers le salon, celui-ci semblant visiblement avoir terminé son assiette dans laquelle il avait placé ses couverts, tenant entre ses mains la tasse encore fumante, son regard cendré s'étant plongé un instant dans les tonalités dorées de l'infusion à l'odeur citronnée d'un air encore hésitant, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres alors qu'un énième silence venait engendrer ses propos.

« Je pensais pourtant vous l'avoir déjà mentionné... »

S'enquit le jeune psychologue tout en tournant les talons, venant appuyer son dos contre le rebord de la fenêtre alors qu'il reposait son regard sur son patient, gardant sa cigarette semi-consommée soigneusement tenue entre son indexe et son majeur.

« Je ne peux me permettre de laisser l'un de mes patients dans le besoin. »

Conclut-il simplement tout en portant une seconde fois sa cigarette à ses lèvres, Zoro venant froncer légèrement les sourcils avant de lâcher un claquement de langue agacé, ne détournant pas pour autant son attention de sa tasse dont il n'avait pas encore goûté le nectar incolore.

« Vous avez sans aucun doute des patients bien plus dans la nécessité que moi qui vous attendent... Des gens ayant des problèmes sûrement plus accentués que mes simples cauchemars... Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi êtes-vous resté ici à la place d'aller les voir eux ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous immédiatement accepté lorsque j'ai prit rendez-vous chez vous... Quel est votre but derrière tout ça ? Je suis beaucoup moins important que des tas d'autres personnes... »

Faisant grincer ses dents, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts resserra ses doigts sur le verre de la tasse alors que pour sa part, le jeune psychologue était resté sans mots dire, le considérant d'un regard intransigeant. Le silence avait finit, et ce pour la énième fois, par arpenter les murs de la demeure, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds terminant par enfin s'animer, écrasant son mégot contre le mur extérieur de l'habitation avant de refermer la fenêtre précédemment ouverte, reprenant d'une voix des plus vertueuses.

« Vous êtes important. »

Son cœur sursautant malgré lui contre sa cage thoracique, le regard de Zoro s'anima d'un sentiment de stupéfaction face à ses quelques mots, prenant une expression nouvelle, pris de court alors que pour sa part, Sanji s'avançait en sa direction, ayant enfuit ses mains dans les poches de son veston.

« Et là est l'unique raison de pourquoi je me tiens à vos côtés. »

Poursuivit-il tout en se plaçant en face de son patient qui releva son regard embrumé en sa direction, silencieux.

« Je connais mes patients, Zoro. Plus que quiconque... Je suis leur vide pensées, leur épaule sur laquelle ils peuvent s'éterniser. Et vous... Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, et en cet instant même, la seule chose dont vous nécessitez est de ressentir une présence auprès de vous. Ne le croyez vous pas ? »

La prunelle aux torrents océans du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds resta un instant figée sur sa personne avec importance alors qu'il s'immobilisait devant Zoro.

« Vous êtes tout aussi important que des centaines d'autres personnes dans ce monde... Et vous devez cessez de vous dévaloriser de la sorte. À vos yeux, s'agit-il de "simples cauchemars" ? Je pense que non. Et tant que ceux-ci ne seront plus cause de votre malaise, alors je resterai à vos côtés. »

Restant muet face à ses quelques paroles, il fallut plus d'une poignée de secondes au jeune homme aux cheveux verts avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à s'animer, fronçant les sourcils tout en détournant son regard du visage de KuroAshi, reposant sa tasse sur la table basse d'un geste effacé.

« Tout le monde m'a déjà dit ce genre de choses avant de disparaître de ma vie sans explication... »

Grinça-t-il au rythme que ses prunelles s'embrumaient peu à peu, ses poings s'étant resserrés d'eux-même sur le fauteuil.

« Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde. »

Conclut Sanji tout en s'asseyant sur le siège en face à face avec son patient, venant croiser ses mains devant son menton, comme à sa bonne habitude.

« Vous êtes comme un oiseau, Roronoa. Un oiseau que l'on aurait mis en cage... »

Expliqua-t-il subtilement tout en le considérant avec intérêt, Zoro se contentant de lâcher un profond soupir agacé face à cette métaphore.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à me frapper contre les barreaux jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, je suppose... »

Siffla-t-il tout en faisant grincer ses dents avant que Sanji ne le rattrape, gardant son éternelle expression de profond sérieux dessinée sur son visage pâle.

« Ou il vous suffit de parvenir à pousser le grillage pour vous envoler. »

« Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je ne sais plus voler... »

Engendra Zoro tout en gardant son regard détourné, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres tout en poursuivant cette comparaison qu'il jugea comme sans le moindre intérêt.

« Dans ce cas, je vous pousserai de l'arbre pour que vous y parveniez à nouveau. »

Les derniers porpos de son psychologues vinrent faire se relever quelque peu les prunelles cendrées de Zoro qui reposa son attention sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, celui-ci le considérant silencieusement, la nuance azure de son unique œil visible étant animée de teintes des plus diverses et indéchiffrables.  
L'aider à s'envoler... En serait-il seulement capable ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts était incapable de savoir s'il devait croire ses propos ou non, et pourtant, son regard, sa manière de parler lui incitait que lui même en était persuadé. Oui, il savait ce qu'il disait. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Et par dessus tout, il savait qu'il allait parvenir à le déraciner de ses Ténèbres...

Leurs regards restèrent figés longues minutes durant, perdus l'un dans l'autre sans même que leurs propres hôtes ne s'en soient réellement rendu compte, s'échangeant des récits utopiques et indistinguables, noyés dans les océans ravagés des prunelles de leur alter-ego, sans ouvrir la bouche, sans réellement se regarder, restant là, errant, l'un étant comme enveloppé par les cieux dégagés d'un nouvel été qui le fixaient silencieusement, le second se laissant engloutir par les brumes cendrées de cette fin d'automne...

Et étrangement, sans même réellement s'en être consciemment rendu compte, la pensée que le soleil se laissait entrevoir, bout à bout, par derrière les nuages opaques de son existence, vint effleurer l'esprit de Zoro. Oui, il apercevait enfin ses rayons... Il ressentait sa chaleur, pourtant si éloignée.  
Il discernait sa présence dans l'obscurité.

Les battements de son propre cœur se faisaient entendre malgré lui à travers les parcelles de son être, vite, fort, sans pouvoir en expliquer la raison.  
Et ainsi perdu dans les yeux de son psychologue, il se sentait comme transit d'une bouffée d'air frais, d'oxygène pure qui le faisait se sentir vivant, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années...

Et, alors que malgré lui il sentait l'une de ses mains s'animer, le besoin soudain d'effleurer ce visage si pâle, si fin, se faisant ressentir contre son gré en son for intérieur, comme si la nécessite inattendu de devoir se mettre en contact avec cet être qui se trouvait en face de lui était des plus vives, le son aussi brusque qu'inattendu d'une sonnerie de ce qui semblerait-être un téléphone portable vint l'arracher avec force de ses réflexions, retombant brusquement dans la réalité.

Comme si, l'espace d'un instant, il s'était éloigné de tout. L'espace d'un simple croisement de regards. Comme si le temps s'était suspendu...

« Excusez-moi. »

Interrompit Sanji tout en plongeant l'une de ses mains dans la poche intérieur de son veston, venant s'emparer de son téléphone sous le regard déstabilisé de Zoro qui semblait s'être surpris à avoir tendu le bout de ses doigts en direction de son psychologue, celui-ci semblant cependant ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

Non. Le temps n'était pas comme ça. Le temps ne s'arrêtait pas. Il perdurait, encore, toujours... Et laissait s'écouler les événements sans suites.

Portant ledit téléphone contre son oreille, KuroAshi pressa le bouton afin de décrocher, levant les yeux d'un air pensif.

« Oui ? ...Ah, ma princesse ! »

Un sourire évident naquit sur le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui vint appuyer son dos contre le fond de son fauteuil avec enjouement, Zoro relevant son regard en sa direction d'un air dubitatif face à ses quelques mots.

« Tu me demande si je suis libre.. ? »

Envisagea-t-il dans un léger sourire qui s'effaça bien vite avant qu'une mine déçue ne se dessine sur son visage.

« Oui, bien entendu. »

Engendra-t-il tout en laissant sa tête basculée en arrière.

« Je serais là dans peu de temps ! Au revoir ma ché...»

Semblant avoir été interrompu par le résonnement sonore prouvant que son interlocuteur lui avait d'ores et déjà raccroché au nez, Sanji prit un air contrarié alors qu'il éloignait son téléphone de son oreille, restant un instant silencieux avant de soupirer, enfuyant son appareil dans sa poche tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Je suis navré Zoro. »

Conclut-il tout en terminant enfin par relever ses yeux céruléens sur son patient qui était resté silencieux lors de cette courte conversation téléphonique.

« Je me dois d'aller récupérer un dossier en ville... Vous pouvez rester ici si cela vous chante afin de vous reposer en toute sérénité. Je ne serais pas long. »

Se relevant, ses propos furent bien vite engendrés par Zoro qui passa une main hagarde derrière sa nuque, reprenant d'un air détaché.

« Je vais plutôt rentrer. »

Arquant un sourcil de perplexité, Sanji reposa son attention en sa direction alors que Zoro se mettait debout à son tour, soupirant.

« Vraiment ? »

Questionna le blond avant de poursuivre après un temps, contournant les fauteuils face au silence de son patient.

« Dans ce cas, je vous ramènerai... Suivez-moi, vos affaires se trouvent à l'étage. »

Faisant un hochement de tête effacé, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts emboîta le pas à son psychologue, montant les escaliers en colimaçon à la suite de celui-ci avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ne s'arrête devant la première porte du couloir qui menait à la chambre dans laquelle s'était éveillé Zoro, un peu plus tôt, rentrant dans celle-ci sans rien ajouter.  
Restant à l'entrée de la pièce, Zoro considéra sans mot dire Sanji qui, pour sa part, ouvrait une armoire, s'emparant de vêtements soigneusement pliés qu'il tendit à son invité dans un léger sourire que Zoro évita malgré lui.

Ses vêtements avaient été séchés, pliés, voir même repassés à en croire son t-shirt à l'habitude chiffonné, le touché presque doux de celui-ci venant faire arquer un sourcil à Zoro qui avait prit pour habitude de porter des vêtements inconfortables et déchirés.

« Je vous laisse vous préparer ici. »

Conclut KuroAshi après un temps, se décalant afin de laisser le passage à son patient avant de retourner dans le couloir, se dirigeant au bout de celui-ci sans rien ajouter.

Le suivant des yeux contre son gré, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui avant de poser son attention sur ses propres vêtements.  
L'odeur qui s'émanait de ceux-ci était des plus délectables, des plus familières et, étrangement, des plus apaisantes...  
Comme une caresse délicate, un effleurement réconfortant et des plus subtiles.  
Fermant les paupières un instant, Zoro resta silencieux, immobile, savourant sans parole cette émanation délicate avant d'enfin songer à s'habiller, se plongeant dès lors dans ses réflexions les plus profondes.

Qu'était cet état d'esprit constant qui était de plus en plus accentué lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence... Pourquoi... Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite...

Lâchant un claquement de langue agacé, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts préféra balayer ses quelques pensées non anticipées avec une irritation grandissante de son esprit, passant l'une de ses mains sur son propre visage avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

 _Pourquoi..._

* * *

 __Et voilà, merci de m'avoir lue !  
À la semaine prochaine !


	26. Chapter 26

**Note :** Bonsoir à tous !  
Je m'excuse pour le maigre retard de ce chapitre, je dois admettre que ça m'étais complètement sorti de la tête, c'est une première.. !

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews concernant son précédent !  
En ce qui concerne la fin de cette Fanfic, je ne pourrai vous dire si celle-ci arrive bientôt ou non, car pour tout vous avouer... Moi-même je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! *fly away*

Si, toutefois, celle-ci continue dans son élan, le passé de Sanji sera, en effet, probablement révélé... Mais pour cela, il faudra encore être un peu patient !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! 

* * *

Zoro se trouvait assis, silencieux, le regard hagard et figé, perdu dans ses réflexions.  
Il laissait son esprit se diluer, sans mots, sans geste, ses prunelles cendrées restant épousées à l'objet qu'il tenait soigneusement entre ses mains comme s'il s'agissait du bien terrestre le plus précieux, le plus important, ses lèvres restant pincées.

Longues minutes durant, il resta immobile, effleurant de son pouce le tissu cotonneux de cette écharpe bleue nuit qu'il considérait d'un air effacé, savourant sa texture soyeuse et fébrile tout en s'égarant dans ses songes.

Cette écharpe. L'écharpe que Luffy lui avait offerte, la veille de son incident.  
Fermant un instant les paupières, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts fut pris de court par un mal de tête aiguë, les cris alarmants des sirènes de l'ambulance résonnant tel un écho à travers son esprit, ses doigts tressaillants se resserrant impérativement sur le tissu.

Il voulait le voir, lui parler, discerner l'étincelle enfantine qui éclairait sans arrêt ses prunelles ébènes, être ébloui par son sourire si franc, si sincère qui était capable d'effacer tous ses mauvais songes, l'espace d'un instant…

Un soupir tremblant venant s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, Zoro finit par se relever du matelas sur lequel il s'était assis une fois ses vêtements revêtis, passant une main sur son visage avant de porter ladite écharpe autour de la nuque, se mordant l'intérieur des joues d'un air songeur.

« Vous avez eut le temps de vous préparer ? »

La voix devenue familière de KuroAshi s'élevant derrière la porte de la chambre, accompagnée de près par deux tapotement d'index contre celle-ci, vint ramener le jeune homme aux cheveux verts à la réalité, détournant son regard en direction de l'émanation de voix de son psychologue avant d'ouvrir la porte, se retrouvant en face à face avec celui-ci.

« Ouai... »

Répondit-il simplement tout en déposant ses prunelles cendrées sur la silhouette étriquée du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui lui esquissa un léger sourire avant de profaner d'un air satisfait.

« Parfait. »

Se décalant, Sanji laissa passer Zoro en premier avant de le suivre sur les talons, les deux jeunes hommes descendant les escaliers en colimaçon afin d'arriver une seconde fois dans le salon, lieu dans lequel le jeune psychologue s'avança en direction d'une étagère, se baissant afin de récupérer ses clés qu'il avait pour habitude de ranger à cet emplacement.  
Silencieux, Zoro se contenta de le considérer d'un air songeur, éternisant son dos appuyé contre l'un des murs de la pièce, lorsqu'un détail assez particulier attira son attention.  
Un détail qui le transit, aussi subitement que brusquement, d'un frisson des plus désagréables, comme rapporté dans des mémoires obscurcies, serrant les poings alors qu'un ancien songe amer refaisait surface.

« Ah, je les ai ! »

S'enquit le psychologue tout en se redressant avant de tourner les talons, son attention venant se heurter au visage pâle de Zoro qui le considérait de manière immobile, muet.

« Zoro ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Questionna-t-il avec perplexité tout en s'avançant en sa direction, arquant un sourcils avant que l'appelé ne détourne le regard, fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors que ses doutes ne faisaient que se confirmer lorsque le psychologue se trouva à quelques pas de lui.

« Ces marques… »

Articula-t-il d'une voix embrumée alors que KuroAshi haussait les sourcils de perplexité, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, avant qu'il ne finisse enfin par comprendre, se pinçant les lèvres.

« Oh, vous vous inquiétez pour ça… »

S'enquit-il tout en portant l'une de ses mains à l'épiderme de son propre cou dont les empruntes violacées parlant d'elles-mêmes épelaient cette ancienne agression dont Zoro lui avait fait par lors de leur dernière séance, remontant légèrement le col de sa chemise afin de les effacer du plein jour.

« Je suis l'unique responsable de leur présence. »

Finit par reprendre le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds d'une voix insistante, déposant son regard céruléen sur les prunelles de Zoro qui avait visiblement fermé ses poings de manière spontanée.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable de ce qu'il s'est produit ce jour-là. Certes, nous étions tous deux confus… Mais en tant que psychologue, il était de mon devoir de ne pas vous laisser vous emporter. »

« Ce que j'ai fait était horrible... »

Souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux verts alors que le souvenir amer de son réveil lors de leur séance d'hypnose lui revenait petit à petit à l'esprit, lorsque la voix de Sanji s'éleva une seconde fois à travers ce nouveau silence, lui faisant ouvrir quelque peu ses paupières qu'il avait précédemment fermées.

« Ce n'était pas vous. Vous n'aurez pas fait une telle chose Zoro. Vous vous trouviez dans un état d'inconscient...»

Perplexe, l'appelé releva ses prunelles d'acier en sa direction, restant une poignée de secondes silencieux suite à ses quelques mots avant de lâcher un léger soupir, venant passer l'une de ses mains sur son propre visage.

« Vos collègues vont me prendre pour un taré, s'ils voient ça... »

S'avançant d'un pas, Sanji afficha un sourire imperceptible avant de poursuivre, tentant d'ôter toutes traces de culpabilité que son patient s'était gravé de lui-même sur sa personne.

« C'est moi qu'ils prendront pour un taré. Je n'avais pas la permission de faire une séance d'hypnose sur l'un de mes patients de si courte durée, selon la loi... S'ils apprenaient la raison de ses marques, je me ferai renvoyer. »

Il marqua un temps de pause avant de poursuivre, passant l'une de ses mains sur sa propre nuque d'un air songeur.

« Mais cela n'aura pas d'importance. »

Relevant ses prunelles azurées sur son patient, Sanji se pinça quelque peu les lèvres, un silence indistinct venant envelopper de ses bras fin le salon alors que Zoro s'en venait à égarer sans réellement s'en rendre conte son regard cendré à travers les océans tumultueux qui composaient celui de son psychologue.  
Quelle était cette sensation itérative qui s'emparait de son être, pour la énième fois... Ce résonnement sonore et répétitif qui venait battre à travers ses oreilles, tel le bourdonnement incessant d'un écho dans le profond silence d'une nuit sans abîmes.  
Singulièrement, Zoro ne ressentait point le besoin d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'une parole, en cet instant même. À vrai dire, il aimait ce silence maladroit, cette durée futile qu'il passait, éperdu dans le regard du jeune homme au cheveux blonds, pour la seconde fois en cette soirée, comme si cela était devenu instinctif, une habitude échevelée...

Inclinant légèrement la tête en avant sans même réellement s'en être rendu compte, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts suspendit son souffle, son regard s'aimantant aux lèvres fines de son psychologue en direction desquelles il se sentit instinctivement magnétisé, lorsque la réalité le rattrapa bien vite, lui faisant s'abandonner une énième fois sur terre alors qu'il se pétrifiait dans son mouvement.  
Mais à quoi Diable pensait-il ?  
Se redressant quelque peu, Zoro vint fermer ses poings d'un geste spontané, faisant blanchir les articulations de ses poings alors qu'il s'insultait intérieurement, fronçant les sourcils avec irritation.  
Sans doute ce temps de sommeil prolongé lui avait quelque peu embrumé l'esprit... À moins que là ne soit pas la raison.

« Nous devrions y aller... »

La voix étonnamment basse de KuroAshi qui s'éleva à travers le silence vint happer l'attention de son patient qui reporta son regard en sa direction, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds remettant d'une main maladroite sa veste de costume en place alors qu'il semblait s'être égaré de lui-même dans ses propres réflexions.

« Oui... »

S'enquit Zoro dans un unique soupir alors que Sanji refermait l'une de ses mains sur ses clés dans un tintement silencieux, venant se diriger en direction des interrupteurs de la pièce qu'il vint éteindre d'un geste égaré.  
L'espace d'un instant, bien qu'il ne put réellement en témoigner, Zoro fut persuadé d'apercevoir, sur le visage de KuroAshi, que ses pommettes pourtant si pâles s'étaient instinctivement empourprées, venant se pincer quelque peu les lèvres de manière concise.  
Étrangement, l'atmosphère semblait s'être changée d'elle-même suite à ce silence imprévu, sans réellement qu'ils ne s'en soient rendus compte.

« Avez-vous récupérez toutes vos affaires ? »

Interrogea le jeune psychologue tout en se tournant en direction de son patient, celui-ci venant hocher la tête silencieusement tout en se tournant à son tour en direction du hall d'entrée, Sanji jetant un coup d'œil futile par dessus son épaule afin de vérifier s'il n'avait rien laissé d'important derrière lui.

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Conclut le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en esquissant un sourire indistinct à son patient, venant entrer ses clés dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée qu'il finit par ouvrir, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigeant en direction de la voiture du psychologue une fois la porte refermée.

« Wow... Sympa la caisse. »

Proféra Zoro une fois face au véhicule que Sanji ouvrit d'un geste routinier de la main, reposant son attention sur le jeune homme aux cheveux verts auquel il afficha un sourire amusé suite à ses quelques mots.

« Un bien bête objet de décoration, vous voulez dire. »

S'enquit-il tout en ouvrant la portière de la voiture côté conducteur, Zoro imitant son geste de manière parallèle  
Sanji était égaré dans ses réflexions, songeur, et il ne fut pas réellement difficile à Zoro de s'en apercevoir...

Dehors, le vent qui animait cette fin de crépuscule hurlait de manière mordante, faisant frémir les branches désolées des arbres qui longeaient la route, la neige ayant enfin terminé de sombrer des cieux depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Tournant ses clés dans le moteur du véhicule, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds garda son regard égaré sur le pare-brise l'espace d'un instant, allumant les lumières éblouissantes de ses phares afin d'y voir plus clair à travers l'obscurité alors qu'il lançait un regard futile en direction de son patient qui avait d'ores et déjà reporté son attention sur la fenêtre, entamant une marche arrière avec sa voiture.

« Dans quelle rue habitez vous ? »

Interrogea le jeune psychologue tout en quittant sa propriété, roulant avec précaution en raison de ce début de nuit ainsi que de la neige qui avait d'ores et déjà tapit les routes en cette fin de décembre, compliquant de ce fait la circulation.

« North Blue. »

Se contenta de répondre le jeune homme aux cheveux verts d'un air hagard alors que Sanji affichait un sourire inapparent, faisant un unique hochement de tête suite à ses quelques mots.

Le trajet en voiture ne fut pas réellement long, KuroAshi résidant en périphérie de la ville, à quelques minutes à peine du centre de celle-ci.

Bien que les indications de Zoro étaient assez vagues et difficiles à suivre en raison de son propre manque d'orientation des plus déplorables, Sanji parvint néanmoins à se repérer à travers la ville jusqu'à enfin parvenir à atteindre la rue indiquée par son patient, les deux jeunes hommes n'ayant presque pas converser entre eux du trajet.  
À vrai dire, aucun d'eux ne ressentaient le besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, comme si le silence lui-même était d'unique nécessité afin d'assouvir cette atmosphère des plus acrimonieuses, seul les échos lointain des essuie-glaces qui venaient par moment effacer les quelques parcelles de cotons séraphiques qui s'étaient égarés sur le pare-brise venant briser celui-ci.

« Vous pouvez vous arrêtez ici. »

Déclara Zoro après une poignée de minutes intransigeantes alors que le véhicule traversait finalement l'avant de la rue dans laquelle résidait le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, Sanji entamant de ce fait une manœuvre improvisée afin de prendre place sur le rebord du trottoir.

La ville semblait endormie, déserte, aucun habitants ne se trouvant hors de leur habitations.  
Le silence était absolu, inhabituel, seul régnant le souffle distant du vent qui venait par moment murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles à travers les ruelles inanimées du petit quartier.

« Tout ira bien ? »

Interrogea le jeune psychologue une fois que le frein à main fut abaissé à l'endroit indiqué par son patient, venant déposer son unique prunelle visible sur la silhouette de celui-ci alors que Zoro reprenait d'une voix impassible tout en retirant sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qui m'arrive... Je ne fais que rentrer chez moi. »

Restant intransigeant, Sanji se pinça quelque peu les lèvres avant de poursuivre d'une mine concernée.

« Essayez de continuer à vous reposer... Ce ne sont pas quatre jours de sommeil qui vont réordonner votre rythme de fatigue. »

Fronçant les sourcils avec exaspération, Zoro ouvrit la portière qui donnait face à son appartement, reprenant dans un lourd soupir.

« Ouai... J'essaierai. »

Proféra-t-il tout en sortant du véhicule sous le regard de son psychologue, ses prunelles s'inclinant quelque peu, comme transit d'un sentiment d'incertitude soudain, l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important venant lui affleurer l'esprit.

« Passez une bonne soirée. »

Finit par reprendre Sanji dans un sourire égaré alors que Zoro déposait l'une de ses mains sur le dessus de la portière, s'apprêtant à refermer celle-ci d'une mine indécise.

« Vous aussi. »

S'apprêtant à prendre congé du véhicule, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'interrompit dans son geste qu'il laissa en suspend, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres avant de reprendre, venant déposer son regard d'acier sur la silhouette de son psychologue qui sembla quelque peu interpellé.

« Vous savez... C'était la première fois que je n'en avais plus fait depuis trois ans... Des cauchemars. »

Il marqua un temps de pause, soupirant quelque peu avant de poursuivre de manière dépourvue.

« Vous m'auriez donné quelque chose pendant que j'étais inconscient ? »

Silencieux, Sanji resta immuable face à ses propos, tentant de se remémorer les jours qui précédaient son réveil, cependant, rien ne lui revint à l'esprit, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds arquant quelque peu un sourcil de contrariété.

« Non. Rien de particulier. »

Prenant une mine évoquée, Zoro garda le silence une poignée de secondes avant de venir passer l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque, s'égarant dans ses réflexions pour venir conclure d'une parole dubitative, pianotant à l'aide de ses doigts sur le dessus de la portière.

« C'est étrange... »

Sanji le considérant d'une mine perplexe face à cette annonce qui l'interpella de manière considérable, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts finit par se reculer d'un pas, faisant un signe effacé de la tête en direction de son psychologue tout en songeant à balayer ce détail de son esprit.

« Bon, à la semaine prochaine. »

Hochant silencieusement la tête, le jeune psychologue amena l'une de ses mains en direction du frein à main de sa voiture alors que Zoro refermait la porte de celle-ci d'un geste désinvolte, s'éloignant sans se retourner en direction de son appartement tout en remontant d'une main hagarde son écharpe par dessus sa nuque alors que le vent ne se faisait que d'autant plus mordant.

« À la semaine prochaine. »

Répéta KuroAshi d'une voix égarée alors qu'il considérait d'un œil songeur la silhouette de son patient qui disparaissait à travers l'obscurité de la nuit, lui même optant, après une poignée de minutes, afin de redémarrer le moteur de sa voiture, quittant l'avenue d'une manœuvre précautionneuse.

La nuit de Zoro lui sembla éternelle, ce soir là.  
Il restait égaré dans ses propre réflexions, le regard errant à travers la fenêtre de son appartement qui accordait une vue étendue sur la rue dépeuplée qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus bas, les faibles lumières des réverbères qui ornaient le trottoir de celle-ci éclairant d'une lumière timide le manteau neigeux qui avait parsemé de son voile les routes inanimées de la ville.  
Comme si un calme nouveau avait d'ores et déjà bâti son règne à travers ces lieux. Un calme léger, silencieux, apaisant...

Zoro ne sentait pas son esprit embrumé, pour une fois. Il se sentait contemplatif, la tête ailleurs, le regard englué de rêveries...

Un unique soupir venant franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts finit par opter de rejoindre son lit, passant l'une de ses mains d'un geste égaré à travers sa chevelure.

Dès le lendemain, il sera enfin apte à aller rendre visite à son ami d'enfance à l'hôpital...

Cette nuit-là, aucun songes obscurs ne vinrent lui obstruer l'esprit.  
Seul le silence l'accueillant entre ses bras, petit à petit, tel un murmure, une caresse imperceptible...

Ses cauchemar avaient enfin, le pensa-t-il, finit par se dissiper entre les doigts de ce ciel ombrageux. 

* * *

Voilà voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre, bien que peu animé, vous aura plut !

Passez une agréable semaine, et à la prochaine fois !


	27. Chapter 27

**Note :** Bonjour, bonsoir !

J'espère que vous vous portez bien !  
Enfin, ces vacances tant attendues arrivent, accompagnées par le chant des harpes ainsi que des rayons de lumière divine... Joie et bonheur.

Je vous remercie pour vos nombreux avis positifs concernant le chapitre précédent ! J'espère que celui-ci, malgré sa taille assez restreinte, vous plaira tout autant !

Je précise également qu'il y aura une petite note informative concernant la Fanfic à la fin de celui-ci, alors n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

« Vous désirez ? »

« J'aimerai le numéro de chambre de Monkey D. Luffy. Il est arrivé ici il y a environ trois jours. »

« Patientez un instant s'il vous plait... »

Écrivant le nom indiqué par le jeune homme aux cheveux verts à l'intérieur de son registre, la jeune infirmière qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir de l'accueil de l'hôpital prit une mine songeuse, balayant de ses prunelles ambrées les différents classements qui défilaient sur son écran d'ordinateur avec la roulette de sa souris avant de s'immobiliser un instant.

« Il se trouve à la chambre deux-cent-vingt-trois, au sixième étage. »

Indiqua la jeune femme tout en reposant son attention sur Zoro dans un sourire propice, l'individu aux cheveux verts lui accordant un unique signe de la tête en guise de remerciement alors qu'il prenait congé de la jeune infirmière qui le suivit des yeux, celui-ci se dirigeant d'un pas malavisé en direction du couloir le plus proche, se mêlant aux patients et autres médecins qui erraient d'ores et déjà à travers celui-ci.

« Monsieur.. ! »

L'interrompit-elle alors que Zoro faisait volte-face, arquant quelque peu un sourcil face à son appellation alors que celle-ci poursuivait dans un sourire charitable.

« L'ascenseur se trouve dans la direction opposée. »

Se pinçant légèrement les lèvres, Zoro sentit ses pommettes s'empourprer d'embarras alors qu'il tournait les talons, se dirigeant de ce pas en direction dudit ascenseur tout en inclinant son regard, la jeune femme le considérant d'un œil amusé.

Il fallut une bonne poignée de minutes avant que Zoro ne parvienne enfin à se repérer dans le gigantesque hôpital, n'ayant cesser de s'interrompre dans son avancée dans le but d'interroger divers médecins et autres infirmières afin que ceux-ci lui indiquent la direction à prendre, se sentant grandement irrité face à son manque déplorable de sens de l'orientation dans de telles situations...

Cependant, lorsqu'il parvint enfin à atteindre le numéro de chambre indiqué par la jeune femme de l'accueil un peu plus tôt, il sentit ses membres se raidir, s'éternisant devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait, sans le moindre doutes, son ami d'enfance.

Devait-il réellement ouvrir celle-ci ?

Une incertitude venant le saisir brusquement par la gorge, Zoro ferma instinctivement ses poings, restant impassible face à cette porte semblable à tant d'autre qui lui faisait d'ores et déjà face, resserrant sa mâchoire.

Il avait été si injuste, avec Luffy. Et se haïssait toujours de lui avoir attribué de telles paroles, lorsque celui-ci était venu à sa rencontre dans son appartement, la veille de Noël.

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses s'éterniser encore ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que cela continue... Il ne voulait plus être rongé par la culpabilité, lorsqu'il repensait à son sourire.

Saisissant le peu de détermination qu'il lui restait, Zoro finit par tendre sa main en direction de la poignée de porte, s'apprêtant à s'en emparer lorsque celle-ci s'abaissa subitement, la porte de bois venant s'ouvrir de manière pesante alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se reculait instinctivement d'un pas, surpris face à l'arrivée de cette nouvelle silhouette dont il n'attendait visiblement pas la venue.

Ace.

La tête inclinée, le jeune homme au visage constellé de tâche de rousseur s'apprêta à s'immiscer à l'intérieur du couloir principal lorsque la carrure du jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui se tenait d'ores et déjà devant lui attira son attention, son regard venant se déposer sur le visage incertain de celui-ci.

Ses prunelles ébènes, quotidiennement animées de teintes vives en expressions et aux lueurs ludiques, semblaient comme s'être obstruées l'espace d'un instant, son visage étant marqué par une fatigue accumulée des plus alarmantes, de larges cernes violacées soulignant son regard de manière gravissime et prononcée.  
Il aurait presque été méconnaissable aux yeux de Zoro si celui-ci ne connaissait pas ses expressions par cœur, mais à en croire le maigre sourire que celui-ci lui administra, il avait toutefois gardé un frugale murmure de jovialité en son for intérieur, chose qui eut lieu d'alléger quelque peu l'esprit du jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui garda sa mâchoire instinctivement serrée, comme s'il venait d'être transit par une brise mordante peu anticipée.

« Hey, Zoro. »

S'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres tout en déposant son attention sur le visage de son congénère qui ferma instinctivement ses poings suite à ses quelques mots, gardant une expression assombrie gravée sur son visage.

« Hey... »

Cela devait faire plusieurs jours que le jeune barman n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Sans doute depuis l'accident, songea-t-il avec obscurcissement. L'inquiétude devait le saisir par la gorge, encore plus qu'à lui-même...  
Et il n'osait point imaginer la difficulté avec laquelle celui-ci devait dès lors affronter son quotidien à présent dépourvu de la présence de son frère cadet.  
Une absence inévitable, des abîmes sans fond à travers lesquelles ils ne cessaient de chuter tout deux, encore, jusqu'à leur en embrumer l'esprit...

Se pinçant légèrement les lèvres, Zoro sentit son estomac se nouer alors qu'un silence inusuel prenait petit à petit son règne autour de leurs silhouettes qui étaient restées immobiles, l'une en face de l'autre, se considérant sans mots dire, comme incapable d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'une parole.  
Ce jour-là, tout deux avaient perdu un être qui comptait plus que quiconque aux prunelles de leurs yeux...  
Celui-ci s'étant égaré dans un sommeil indiscernable qu'aucun d'eux ne semblaient à présent capable d'atteindre.

Entrouvrant ses lèvres, Zoro s'apprêta à articuler une phrase que ses cordes vocales semblaient retenir avec force, lorsque Ace se mit finalement en mouvement, passant à ses côtés alors qu'il tapait d'une main coutumière sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, esquissant un sourire imperceptible.

« Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira. Ne fais pas cette tête de funérailles... Luffy n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre dans un simple accident de voiture. Et tu le sais tout autant que moi... »

Laissant son regard s'incliner de lui-même, Zoro n'ajouta rien à ses propos, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres se dirigeant d'un pas décisif en direction de la sortie, laissant son acolyte immobile devant cette porte d'ores et déjà ouverte qui donnait vue sur la chambre de son cadet.  
Oui, Ace avait raison.  
Il y avait encore de l'espoir, une lueur vive qui jamais ne s'était éteinte, même lors de leurs jours les plus obscurs...  
Et ils devaient à tout prit continuer à croire en celle-ci s'ils souhaitaient un jour pouvoir revoir leur alter-ego.

Saisissant sa témérité avec force, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts finit par s'immiscer à son tour à l'intérieur de la chambre de Luffy, resserrant sa mâchoire alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui, sentant son rythme cardiaque accélérer de manière affolante en son for intérieur.

Relevant ses prunelles cendrées en direction de l'unique lit qui se situait au cœur même de la pièce, à quelques pas de là, Zoro se sentit transpercé d'une lame aiguisée alors qu'il restait un instant désœuvré face à cette perception dont il était le spectateur, se sentant tressaillir quelque peu, son cœur se serrant douloureusement à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique.  
Il était là, allongé sur ce matelas d'une couleur blanche qui l'en rendrait presque cristallin, de multiples cordons transparents étant reliés de part et d'autre de son être, le joignant à nombreux appareils innommables et autres poches de perfusions diverses, certaines contenant de quelconques aquosités semblables à de l'eau, d'autres, toutefois, gardant un contenu de liquide pourpre que Zoro considéra d'un œil limpide l'espace d'un instant avant de détourner le regard, alourdi.

Ses paupières étaient fermées, comme endormi de manière paisible, insouciante, un unique bandage recouvrant son front sur lequel retombaient de manière désinvolte et hypothétique diverses mèches de cheveux sombres, sa silhouette ayant été installée sous un draps commode, seul l'une de ses jambes, ceinturée d'un épais plâtre, étant restée en suspend à l'extérieur de celui-ci.

Sa respiration était lente, rythmée par la motrice d'un dispositif qui avait été reliée à sa bouche par un masque à oxygène, comme s'il ne faisait que se reposer inconsciemment, dans un esprit de plénitude.

Tel un enfant assoupi, un être si fragile qui avait fermé ses paupières, silencieux, muet, laissant le monde derrière lui afin de s'égarer de lui-même dans ses songes les plus utopiques...

S'éternisant devant cette scène dont il était l'unique témoin, Zoro hésita un instant avant d'enfin se décider de se mettre en mouvement, s'approchant d'un pas maladroit en direction de la chaise qui se situait à proximité du matelas, Ace l'ayant sans doute installée à cet endroit lors de sa visite précédente.

Il sentait sa gorge se nouer, son regard étant incapable de se poser sur la silhouette immobile de son cadet, passant l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque, silencieux, hésitant.

« Bon... »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ferma un instant les paupières, tentant de s'aérer un tant soit peu l'esprit alors qu'il resserrait ses phalanges sur ses propres genoux, le souffle court.

Ouvrant ses paupières une seconde fois, il laissa son regard s'incliner en direction des pieds sur lit qu'il considéra de manière songeuse, se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres avant d'enfin se décider à reprendre la parole d'une voix opprimée, à sa plus grande insatisfaction.

« Salut... »

Commença-t-il avant de se raidir quelque peu, tentant d'apaiser quelque peu cette incertitude dévorante qui animait son être de manière brûlante. Fronçant quelque peu les sourcils, il finit par venir magnétiser ses prunelles sur le visage inconscient de son ami d'enfant, marquant un temps de pause avant de reprendre dans un soupir prolongé.

« Ça fait drôle de... te voir comme ça. Tout comme ça fait drôle que ce soit à moi de commencer la conversation... »

Se grattant la mâchoire d'une main égarée, il poursuivit dans un sourire imperceptible, son regard continuant à s'égarer d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

« J'aurai eut l'habitude que tu commences à parler trop fort, et que je sois obligé de te dire de te taire. Mais visiblement, cette fois-ci, tu ne dira pas grand chose... »

Marquant un temps de pause, il reprit après une poignée de secondes, relâchant petit à petit ses articulations.

« Tu sais je... Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends ou non... Tu dois sans doute m'en vouloir, pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois... J'ai agis comme le plus grand des connards, avec toi. Si tu savais comme... j'aimerai que tu saches à quel point je suis désolé. »

Déposant l'une de ses mains sur son visage, Zoro inclina légèrement sa tête, poursuivant tout en resserrant l'une de ses poings sur ses propres genoux.

« Je m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dit... C'était dégueulasse de ma part. J'aimerai pouvoir revenir en arrière. Ramener les choses comme elles étaient avant... Sans que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé. Peut être que j'aurai été capable de te faire éviter ce stupide accident... Peut être que tu ne te serais pas retrouvé dans... cet état... »

Faisant grincer ses dents avec amertume, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts sentit une boule se former entre ses cordes vocales, ses paupières se fermant d'elles-même.

« Il y a tellement de choses que je n'ai jamais osé te dire. Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu es incapable de me parler que je me rends compte de l'importance que celles-ci avaient... J'aurais du t'en parler plus tôt. De tout ce que je pouvais bien penser... »

Se mordant légèrement l'intérieur des joues, Zoro se sentit tressaillir quelque peu avant de poursuivre, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« J'aimerai tellement pouvoir te parler à nouveau... en face à face. Que tu continue à faire des réflexions ridicules sur le temps qui passe... Que tu vienne encore voler de l'argent dans mon porte-feuille quand j'ai le dos tourné... Que tu m'appelle encore à trois heures du matin afin de me dire que tu n'arrives pas à dormir... Ah, ce que tu pouvais être chiant, vraiment, le plus parfait des imbéciles. Mais, je... »

Sa tête retombant mollement en avant, Zoro finit par entrouvrir ses paupières, son regard embrumé errant de manière atterrée sur le carrelage de la chambre d'hôpital.

« J'aurai aimé que rien de tout ça n'ai jamais eut lieu... »

Reprenant le silence, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts resta un instant immobile, comme s'il se sentait dès lors incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une parole de plus, gardant ses dents serrées, ses poings fermés sur ses genoux.  
Comme s'il espérait une quelconque réaction de la part de son ami d'enfance, un murmure, un regard. Quelque chose lui prouvant qu'il l'avait bel et bien entendu.  
Mais rien ne vint. Seul l'écho répétitif de cette respiration incertaine qui s'élevait à répercussion venant répondre à ses quelques mots, Zoro laissant s'écouler les minutes, encore, impassible.

Et les aiguilles de l'horloge se mirent à valser, silencieusement, derrière leur cadran de verre, le temps s'écoulant entre ses doigts de manière irréversible, insignifiante.  
Il resta assis longtemps, aux côtés du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres. Et pourtant, il lui sembla ne pas être parvenu à le voir réellement lors de ces heures interminables passées à ses côtés... Seule restant son enveloppe charnelle, immobile, insensible. Et muette.

Fermant ses poings, Zoro finit enfin part s'animer lorsque le déclin du soleil à l'horizon lui annonça l'heure d'ores et déjà tardive de la journée, venant faire grincer sa chaise métallique sur le carrelage en damier alors qu'il se remettait debout, se pinçant les lèvres.

« Je viendrai te rendre visite demain, à nouveau... »

Affirma-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, ses prunelles cendrées restant aimantés sur le visage impassible de son acolyte avant d'enfin tourner les talons d'un pas malavisé en direction de la porte, sa gorge restant nouée de manière dévorante face au silence qui engendra une énième fois ses propos.

« T'as intérêt à te réveiller très vite... Imbécile. »

Conclut-il d'une voix affligée lorsque l'une de ses mains rencontra la poignée de porte, s'éternisant dos au jeune homme aux cheveux sombres avant d'enfin opter d'ouvrir la porte, quittant la pièce sans rien ajouter, le cœur serré, l'esprit torturé de le laisser ainsi derrière lui, dans ce silence importun qui lui en assiégeait les tympans.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Zoro laissa un soupir prolongé s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, laissant ses paupières se fermer d'elle-même alors qu'il se faisait engloutir de manière sempiternelle par le voile de ce silence si coutumier, ses omoplates rencontrant d'elles-même la porte qui lui faisait dos.  
Il ferait mieux de rentrer, s'il voulait parvenir à avoir le bus de six heure le reconduisant jusque chez lui au risque de devoir encore attendre, n'ayant pas réellement le désir de rentrer à pieds par ce froid mordant de fin de journée...

« Roronoa Zoro ? »

Surpris par cet élan de voix qui le happa de ses réflexions, le jeune homme aux cheveux vert rouvrit ses paupières, relevant sa tête suite à cette appellation par sa fois peu familière.  
Prenant une mine dépourvue, il laissa son regard s'élever de lui-même en direction de cette nouvelle silhouette qui se tenait d'ores et déjà devant lui, sans même qu'il n'ait put l'entendre arriver, lui faisant hausser les sourcils de perplexité.

« Excusez-moi. Je suis le médecin personnel qui suis chargé de m'occuper des soins de votre ami, Monkey D. Luffy. Je me nomme Trafalgar Law. »

* * *

Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plut, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis si cela vous chante !

Pour la petite note informative maintenant, je compte en effet faire une courte halte dans cette Fanfic pendant quelques temps. Combien exactement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Sans doute quelques mois et des poussières, rien de bien long.  
Oh, mais ne me pleurez pas ! Je reviendrai coûte que coûte vous servir la suite sur un plateau orné d'argent aussitôt que possible !

Il me faut le temps afin de rattraper mon retard dans les chapitres de celle-ci... Et je compte principalement me pencher d'avantage sur ma seconde Fancition UA -postée sur mon autre profil de manière parallèle à celle-ci.-, en attendant. En soit, je ne serai pas entièrement partie !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie pour être toujours aussi à me lire, vous êtes formidables ! Je suis réellement heureuse de voir que cette Fanfic plaise autant, vraiment !

Et sur ces quelques mots, je vous dis à une prochaine fois, qu'il s'agisse sur une autre Fanfic, ou dans quelques mois !

Amour et Pralines.


End file.
